A Poison Most Intimate
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: Rarity and Rainbow have problems. They're poisons to each other. Yet, each keep drinking. Their friends have noticed, and decide something needs to be done about it...however, after some calls and arrests are made, what's really going on may be more complex than anypony realizes... Warnings: humanized, lovemaking, moderate mind control, and erotic lactation.
1. Had Fun

** Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Disclaimer: Humanized, but still using 'types' (pegasus, unicorn) and (mostly) terms. (So, pegasus 'people' instead of pegasus pony, mares instead of women, colts in place of boys, et cera.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 1**

**Had Fun  
**

* * *

It was late at night at the Carousel Boutique. Inside, the two criss-crossed mares Rarity and Rainbow Dash were sitting down, having a serious talk about the next step in their relationship.

Exactly how Rarity came to be in a relationship with Rainbow was unclear; Rarity was a mare, and was not interested in other, fellow mares, and they were so diametrically opposed that a relationship between them as friends alone was strained at the best of times.

Yet, they persevered. Presumably because of Rainbow's unwavering loyalty. Or perhaps because Rarity could always use -not to put too fine a point on it- a work mule.

They were sitting opposite each at a round dinning table. A lavender glass of...something was sat on the table in betwixt them, and they were each staring at with different emotions; Rarity's being resignation and Rainbow's being hesitance.

"If you like me, you'll kiss me." Rarity said, about to go off on a tangent Rainbow knew there was no point in trying to stop.

"If you're my friend...my dearest, sweet _loyal_ friend, Rainbow Dash...you'll drink it."

Rainbow gulped and pulled at her sweater's collar.

"If you love me..." Rarity got up off the table and turned away. "You'll drink it."

Rainbow nodded.

"And if you truly love me...if you're ready to commit yourself in entirely to me in mind and...eheheh." Rarity chuckled lecherously. "Body...then you will drink _all_ of it. Do not even _think_ of stopping before every last drop is gone."

Rarity suddenly turned around and slammed her fists on the table, making the strange liquid in the cup ripple.

"You. Will. Not. Stop. Until it is gone. Understood?"

Rainbow gulped. "Understood!"

"Good. Then make your choice." Rarity hissed.

Rainbow looked nervously between the cup and Rarity's face. She knew the cup had come from one of her dearest friends, but...it didn't feel _right_ somehow.

Shakily and hesitantly, Rainbow reached her hand out to the cup. Barring one last moment of hesitation, she picked the cup up and brought it to her mouth. She tipped to her mouth and began to drink until its contents were gone.

"Well..." Rainbow said, putting the cup back down. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Rarity smiled in a way that made Rainbow feel nervous.

"That was just the beginning. Come here, darling."

Rainbow nervously got up and approached her girlfriend.

"Lean in..." Rarity instructed. Rainbow followed.

Rarity started to fiddle with the open cut in the back of her dress.

"And get ready for the 'drink' of your life."

Rainbow gulped, nervous and hesitant, yet at the same time, there being nothing she could do to stop herself. To stop herself from giving in. To keep herself from submitting.

Nothing she could do...to resist Rarity, and those damnable, cold blue eyes, calling out to Rainbow to take hold and do..._horribly_ inappropriate things to Rarity until one or the other of them dropped dead of exhaustion.

She shouldn't have been here. She shouldn't have like this. Putty for Rarity to mold. A tool for Rarity to guide. She wasn't weak. She wasn't fragile.

_Fluttershy_ was fragile. _Fluttershy_ should been here, on her knees, unable to do anything but obey. Deep down, she felt guilty for wishing such a cruel fate on her friend, but she was just spitting out ideas here. Just venting out her frustrations in whatever way she could.

She didn't want to touch Rarity like this. Whether she was a lesbian or wasn't, she held no attraction to Rarity.

Yet, she had to. She had to touch Rarity like this.

Because those were Rarity's instructions.

What was that made Rainbow so weak like this? So broken, so unable to think, that all she could do was obey? Was it the challenge, as Rarity would keep her facade going and never let out a moan, never letting Rainbow know how much Rarity was really enjoying it. Was she just keeping her enjoyment hidden, and really couldn't live without Rainbow doing this? Or was Rainbow just a tool?

Well, there was no question she was Rarity's tool at this point. But how far did that being a tool go?

Was it the tone? The way Rarity would never speak more than five words at a time when they started this...this private tango of theirs. Never more than five, never less than three for a whole sentence.

"I sense you're hesitating." Rarity whispered. Four words. Unless contractions counted at two even when contracted. Which they didn't. Even if they did, it'd still only be five words. "Don't resist it, my darling." Five words.

"Just give in." Three words.

"And _give yourself to me._"

Five words.

Five words that she had to obey. Five words that she, by all logic and reason, she should've easily been able to push away and ignore and salvage what remained of her dignity and walk away...

Yet instead, she gave in, pleasing Rarity- pleasing her controller, her _manipulator_ – being important than keeping any 'dignity' she may have once had.

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow felt the same way as she always did after a night with Rarity like that. Satisfaction and shame, simultaneously coming at in waves that shook her.

Getting up from her bed- or was she in Rarity's bed? Or worse, what if she was in Rarity's guest bed? That would be horrible. That would mean that she wasn't as special to Rarity as Rarity had been leading her to believe.

Getting up and throwing her feet over the side of the bed, Rainbow rubbed her temples, trying to think through the haze of drugs that Rarity had put her through.

Yet, Rarity had never made her take anything. She had been drugged -there was no question of that- but it wasn't in the cup Rarity made Rainbow drink- in the cup Rainbow had _chosen_ to drink.

Rainbow looked around and saw she was in Rarity's bed, as Rarity was there, sleeping soundly.

_Never again. _Rainbow to herself in her head. _I will never do this again._ Quickly adding the addendum _And I mean it this time! _

Yet, she had promised herself that several times already.

She would do it again, every time. Because Rarity would instruct her to. And that was okay, because she loved Rarity. Well, no, she didn't really, and that somewhat was the root of their problems.

It wasn't love. It was more like a poison. A poison most intimate.

Rainbow attempted to get off the bed, but she suddenly felt a strong grip on her arm that sapped her of her will to resist. She turned around to see that Rarity had grabbed without even turning to face her.

"Dang it, Rarity." Rainbow complained, so desperately wanting to remove the hand off her- to pry Rarity's grip off and tell Rarity that she wasn't her tool.

But that would be a lie.

Rainbow sighed, and relaxed herself back under the covers, and only when the blanket was covering her chest and touching her neck did Rarity's grip relax.

"Good girl..." Rarity muttered.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and sighed. Getting called 'good girl' like she was a...was a dog.

"I know why you're being so grumpy." Rarity told her gently.

"Sure you do." Rainbow was skeptical, given how little she or Rarity had contributed to their relationship emotionally.

"No, I do." Rarity firmly insisted.

Rarity rolled over, finally daring to look her slave in the face. Rarity brushed Rainbow's cheek with her hand, locking their eyes together...

Putting Rainbow under the same spell she was last night. Making Rainbow look at the same, icy cold eyes that made her body go limp, and her mind become mush.

"I know it doesn't seem like I appreciate you, and that I never show it." Rarity admitted, which took Rainbow completely by surprise. "But I do. I do appreciate how willing you to give up and give in, even though..." Rarity looked away and closed her eyes. "Never mind. What's important is, I understand why you do what you do."

"Do you?" Rainbow questioned, expecting Rarity to answer some nonsense about love and honesty and trust. "Do you think it's because I trust you? Because I love you? No! It's because when you start looking at me with those eyes...those freaking...those blue..." Rainbow's voice began to lose both strength and conviction, demonstrating her point perfectly. "So cold...icy, blue... shallow...cold, cold, _so cold_..."

Rainbow reached out to touch Rarity's cheek, still muttering about cold the whole time, that ice in Rarity's eyes consuming Rainbow's every thought.

"And your tone..." Rainbow added, caressing Rarity's cheek. "It's... I, it...I can't stop myself when you start looking at and talking to me like that. It makes it so I can't think, so I have to act. So since I can't think, I can't figure out to act, and then _you tell me_ _how_..."

Rarity gasped, those cold eyes shimmering with the briefest glint of emotion. "Oh, Rainbow, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

"Stop. _Stop._" Rainbow insisted. "I don't want to hear it. Don't try to make it up to me. It's too late."

Rainbow tried to get up, but Rarity grabbed her again.

"Don't leave me..." Rarity pleaded, the second time she had used any emotion in their conversation.

Rainbow glared.

Rarity realized what she was doing, and just let go.

Rainbow, finally, finally, after so long being Rarity's tool, after being Rarity's slave, she was free! She was FREE!

Instantly, Rainbow dash towards the door and gripped the doorknob tightly with both her hands. She kissed the knob, so delighted to be free she just kissed it for being part of the door that was on her way out.

However, after kissing the doorknob, she ran towards the window and put her hands on the sill, looking at the sky with an affection she had reserved for the sky only. She'd finally be able to spread her wings again. Not that Rarity prevented her from doing that anyway, but...

She lifted the window up, took in a breath of the fresh air. The fresh, crisp air.

And then she turned around and dived straight back onto the bed, pinning Rarity with her hands and engaging in a passionate, longing kiss like it had been years since the last time their lips met.

For a moment, they stopped and opened their eyes. Rarity staring at Rainbow, Rainbow staring back at Rarity. Rarity's eyes started to water slightly, not sure what to think, but knowing Rainbow wasn't going to leave her.

Rainbow pulled away and put her hands over her face, realizing something she already knew, but always denied.

She was addicted.

She was addicted, and there was no way she could fight it. She had to have Rarity, regardless of how much Rarity needed her. Although, from her tears, it would seem to be more than she let on.

"How long before you have to go work on the weather?" Rarity questioned.

"Long enough." Rainbow answered, knowing Rarity's intent already. She started pulling at Rarity's clothes, eager to get them away and have Rarity _command_ her yet again.

Rarity closed her eyes and moaned when Rainbow started kissing her again, but she stopped and pushed Rainbow off with a finger.

"How about...this time," Four words. "You give me the orders, instead?" Six words.

Six!?

Rainbow's eye twitched, jaw dropped in confusion, not entirely sure what was happening. What was going on!?

"Come on, then, Rainbow, darling. Command me." Rarity put her hand on Rainbow's shoulder and trailed along it with her usual seductive motion. "Tell me how I can give myself to you, the way you give yourself to me..."

How many words was that? Too many, at Rainbow's count. Too many words. Rarity wasn't supposed to talk like this. Rarity was supposed to talk in three to five words sentences while Rainbow remained silent and obeyed.

"I don't...what do I do?" She was lost without Rarity's guidance.

Rarity spread her arms out wide and relaxed. "Just...tell me what you want, darling." Rarity pressed her hand on her chest, making it _bulge_ tantalizing out of her nightgown, giving Rainbow a private view reserved for her eyes only. "Allow me...no, no. Allow _yourself _to poison me the way I have poisoned you."

Rainbow licked her lips in anticipation, even though she still didn't know what to do. "Oh, Rarity!"

"Yes?" Rarity answered, eye raised, lips a-smirk, wanting to repay Rainbow for all the use Rarity had gotten out of her without letting Rainbow get any use of her own in return.

"I...kiss me!"

"Oh...is that all?" Rarity cooed, a bit disappointed in Rainbow's lack of creativity.

"For now. Gimme a break, will ya? I'm still getting used to this."

Rarity pulled her arms around Rainbow and began to kiss her, each mare moaning passionately, stroking each others' mane as they went along.

Rainbow pulled her lips away. "Lower, lower... Kiss me lower."

Rarity complied, gently pecking at Rainbow's neck.

"Lower than that..." Rainbow began to fiddled with her clothing articles, with the blasted entrapment that was the only thing keeping Rarity from where Rainbow wanted her to be.

"Yes, that's good, right there...ooh! That was...a dirty move..." Rainbow complimented, eyes squinted shut as she relaxed and just let Rarity have her way...again. Even technically she was supposed to be in charge this time.

It was okay, though. Rarity did better without Rainbow's (lack of) experience in being the boss guiding her.

"Oh, _Rarity_...you...you are my _poison_. And I will keep drinking you until it kills me. Maybe even then, if I can figure out how."

Rarity stopped to grin and chuckle.

"The same to you, darling." Rarity gripped her Rainbow's shoulder and squeezed with a gentle, precise application of pressure to Rainbow's joints that made Rainbow's eyes roll stiltedly around like the wound-up, stuffy predetermined hands on a clock's face.

Rainbow moaned. "Keep-keep kissing. There's where you always have me kiss you. It's only fair..."

At this particular inversion, this one flipping of tables, Rarity hesitated, even though she had been so sure and so giving before. "Do-do you want me to drink, too?"

"No, no...I don't need it...unlike you."

Rarity chuckled. "Too true, darling, too true." Rarity stuck her tongue, ready to resume and break Rainbow down all over again, to make Rainbow so excited, so exhausted, that she would need hours of therapy before she could say anything more complex than "Guuuhh..."

"_Guuuhh..._"

* * *

Two winged humans -one male, dark-hair, other the well-known Ditzy Doo- were sitting on soft chairs sculpted out of spare clouds, suitcases rested by their sides. They were watching the clock, with its very quiet tick, almost like it was afraid of offending them if it ticked too loudly.

"She's going to be late." The male said.

"No, she won't." Ditzy disagreed, one eye on him, the other eye on the clock. "She's never late. Sometimes she cuts it close, but she's never late."

"She's a slacker and a freeloader." The male argued, which Ditzy knew was true; Rainbow wasn't much for work, preferring to play or race. However, she was one for loyalty, and commitment, and work was a much of commitment as could be done.

The universe displayed its favor towards Ditzy and proved her co-worker wrong in the most humilating way possible; with two minutes left to go before declaring her late, a bolt of rainbow color suddenly threw the doors open, swerved to the punch card area, and punched her card in.

"Am I late? Did I make it?" Rainbow Dash questioned, noticing the two of them staring with awe-struck gazes. Ditzy's turned from awe to joy at being right and Dash's arrival, while the other could barely process what just happened.

"You're on time...barely. As usual." Ditzy sharply informed her, raising an eyebrow. "What's been going with you, Dash?"

"G-going on?" Dash stuttered, not comfortable with Ditzy being suspicious of her. "N-nothing! Why?"

"You've been coming in later than usual, and there's always some sort of...forgive me if this is too literal," Ditzy gestured to the cloud floor of the weather facility around them. "There's always some sort of cloud over your head. Sometimes it's happy, sometimes it's glum. But it's there. It's always there."

"N-no idea what you're talking about." Dash denied, though her body was shivering and shaking. Something was going on, and Dash just didn't have the skill she needed to hide it very well...or at all.

Ditzy's narrowed her contrasting eyeballs, intending to intimidate Rainbow Dash into talking. Rainbow Dash, however, was not so easily cowed. She didn't break so easily.

At least, not to ponies who weren't Rarity with those cold, frozen eyes that spread that very frost over herself and her heart.

"There is nothing going on, and if you ask again, I'll see to it your work hour schedule somehow gets...misplaced." Dash snarled.

At threatening to mess with her work hours- and by extension, her work, her paycheck, and ability to support herself and her family- Ditzy backed off. She kept glaring, though, even as the three of them stood up, pulled themselves and pulled in for work.

* * *

Sweetie Belle came tiredly wandering down the stairs. She had been sleeping so soundly, too. But then the sounds of a Rarity at work, -at very hard, tiring work that Sweetie Belle had come to equate with there being something just...just wrong in life at the moment in time Rarity engaged in the work.

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle muttered, rubbing her elbow across her eyes to remove sleep traces. "Where are you?"

Sweetie Belle turned around, and saw Rarity at her work table, sewing away at whatever patch of cloth just so happened to be lucky (or unlucky, in Sweetie Belle's opinion) to be on the table at the time.

Sweetie Belle was most confused by Rarity's choice in dress. She was still in her nightgown. It was a nice gown, sure, with its white and pink patterns...but it wasn't like Rarity to willingly engage in any fashion that was unfashionable. And Sweetie Belle, despite her limited knowledge of the subject, was fairly sure that nightgowns in the day were a no.

"What are you doing in your nightgown?"

Rarity suddenly stopped and dropped everything she was doing at the sound of her sister's voice. The needle in her hand fell down to the floor, where it rolled under the desk. The sewing machine let out a clank as it was unduly struck from vibrations.

"Sweetie Belle! You're up early." Rarity noted as she got off her chair and crouched down, to fish the needle out from under the desk.

"No I'm not." Sweetie Belle objected. "Why are you still in your nightgown?"

Rarity pulled up, successful at her mission of retrieval for the needle. She put a finger to her chin, putting the needle wrapped in her palm dangerously close to her face. "I'm not sure. I guess I was just so excited to get to work today that I forgot to change!"

Rarity politely put the needle down, then dashed off incredibly quickly towards one of her many closets. She pulled the door shut behind her, then came out wearing a sundress...

A sundress that, with its white color and pink trim, only looked just barely different enough from her nightgown to let know it wasn't the same dress.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sweetie Belle questioned, concerned for her sister showing.

"Of course I'm all right! Never better. Why do you ask?" Rarity dismissed her sister's qualms, returning to her sewing happily.

"You're not using your magic, or your sewing machine. You keep dressing in -more-or-less- the same thing." Sweetie Belle explained, listing off why she had an entirely legitimate cause for concern.

"Rarity, what's going on?"

Rarity came to a complete halt, knowing she had to tell her sister something without telling her the whole truth. Yet at the same time, not leaving out too many details which would Sweetie to suspect she was hiding something.

"Your big sister has an...ailment."

"Ailment?"

"I'm sick." Rarity explained, using simpler terms for the sake of her younger sister's ability to understand.

Sweetie gasped. "Do you want something to drink?"

Rarity's eyes shrunk in horror, and Sweetie got the feeling she just said something she shouldn't.

"No!" Rarity shouted out, standing up suddenly and placing her fist on the desk. She cleared her throat and calmed herself down. "No, I...I do not want anything. Thank you, Sweetie Belle."

"Okay..." Sweetie drawled, unsatisfied that she could no nothing for her sister. "Anything I can do?"

"No." Rarity answered starkly. "It's...a very specific type of sickness, and I need a very specific treatment for it. Treatment that is not in your discretion to allow."

Sweetie Belle stared, not understanding "Discretion" but she shrugged and ran back up her room. Meaning to get dressed- unlike Rarity did- before going out and starting her day.

As she watched her younger kin merrily skip out the door, Rarity sighed. If Sweetie Belle noticed something wrong, it wasn't going to take long before some of her friends, and than more of friends, followed by all of her friends, to notice the same.

And their curiosity would be much harder to satisfy than her sister's.

* * *

In the afternoon, after her work for the day had been fulfilled, Rainbow left the factory, meaning to drift towards the spot in town where she knew all her friends would be at one point in the day or another. Hopefully, they wouldn't miss each other.

On the other side of town, Rainbow's controller made a similar observation with her work, and left the safety of her boutique to go out and try to get there before everypony else stopped by and left.

They got there, together, awkwardly, at the same time. A painted pink wood table out in the middle of Ponyville's many friendly restaurants.

Scratching the back of their heads at how they got there, not only ahead of their friends, but in sync with each other, they nervously pulled up and took their seats. A waiter strolling by stopped and asked for their orders, but they told him they waiting on somepony. Four someponies, in matter of fact.

In short order, those four someponies came along. Their dear friends Applejack, followed by Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and last but not least (or perhaps least indeed, depending on who was asked) Fluttershy. They all sat down, and Twilight signaled for the waiter to come by and take their orders.

As the waiter began to dispense menus amongst to them to browse, Rarity's eye twitched. Rainbow, with her keen eye, practiced like that of the eagles she frequently raced, noticed instantly.

Rainbow asks Applejack to trade places. Applejack didn't know why, but she wasn't a curmudgeon, so she didn't refuse...so they traded seats, allowing Rainbow to sit right next to Rarity.

Maneuvering her hand subtly, Rainbow gripped Rarity's hand to show her support.

"_I caught that twitch._" Rainbow whispered quietly into Rarity's ear, enough so that their friends couldn't hear. "A_nd I can see you're starting to break into a sweat._"

Rarity was dismayed to find out, she was beginning to sweat, slowly. From anxiety, thinking her secret was about to be revealed to all her friends before she was ready to share. Not that she would ever be.

"_I'm fine._" Rarity hissed back, in a hole of denial that continued to dig itself deeper with every passing second.

"_No, you're not._" Rainbow put her hand on Rarity's back, subtly enough nopony noticed anything off about it. Like that it wasn't the touch of a friend, but that of a lover. "_I know what's going. I was there. Let me help you, like I have been the last three weeks..._" There was a snarl in her voice, as she was in not in any way happy about Rarity's denial.

"Rarity?" Applejack questioned, snapping the two of them to attention. The waiter was staring at them, trying to pretend he was just interested in their order. But he was quite clearly started to get concerned for the suffering mare at his table. "You gonna order sumthun?"

"I..." There was a sudden gurgle of unknown origin. It was deep and ominous, like a hungry predator's stomach.

"Ah think y'all might, after that!" Applejack joked. Everypony, including the waiter, chuckled lightly.

Rarity wrapped her arms around herself and hunched over in pain. "Wrong...kind of gurgle." Rarity got up, still hugging herself, wobbling slightly in her every step.

"Are you okay, lady?" The waiter asked politely.

"No."

Before anypony could ask about what Rarity meant, or if there was anything they could do, Rarity ran off, her face constantly adjusting and skewering as pain spiked through her body for reasons known only to herself...and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash got up off the table, scooting her chair back under. "I'll go help her. I know what's going on."

"Then you can y'all tell us?"

Rainbow just gave the same answer as Rarity did a mere moment ago. "No."

Flexing her wings, Rainbow took to the air and flew over the crowds of the outside pavilion. Some of them cursed at her, not all familiar with the presence of pegasi people in their daily commute. Rainbow kept flying, dashing (pun not intended) through the air with the greatest of ease, trying to reach Rarity before she completely gone.

"There you are!" Rainbow shouted when she finally spotted her slave-master. She dove down, wings and arms spread out, and picked Rarity up under her shoulders and began to fly towards another portion of town.

"Where are we going?" Rarity shouted as the wind tore at her face.

"Someplace private!" Rainbow shouted back.

"Not an alleyway..."

"Hopefully not!"

Rainbow turned around and began flying in the other direction. Eventually, they found themselves in the Everfree Forest.

"The Everfree Forest!? Rainbow, do you realize-"

"How dangerous it is." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But can you imagine doing this at your place in the middle of the day?"

"Fair point..."

Rainbow stopped, wings flared out, then slowly let gravity do its work. She occasionally flapped her wings to control her descent more. They landed in the clearing without any incident, thankfully.

After ensuring Rarity was standing up-right, and had no chance of falling on a tree trunk or stumbling against a branch, Rainbow snapped her fingers, getting straight to business.

"Let me see how bad it is."

"No." Rarity said weakly, crossing her arms and turning away.

Rainbow scoffed. "Rarity, come on. You didn't complain the last seven times we did this. Why are you so against it now?"

"Because..." Rarity stammered. "Because...because I've realized I've only been using you!" Rarity burst into tears, the weight of her guilt finally catching up to her. Normally, she can keep up the charade. Normally, she never let Rainbow see her cry (not about this, at least.) But things weren't normal any more.

In fact, they hadn't been for three weeks.

"Rarity...I was there." Rainbow reminded her. "I know what happened. I saw what happened. It happened to me, too! It just..." Rainbow looked down. "It took a bigger hit on you than me."

"Yes..." Rarity admitted, blinking her tears, seeing the truth of Rainbow's words. "Yes, that's true."

"This is medical, Rarity." Rainbow added, resting her palm against a tree. "I'm not going to take it lightly, and you shouldn't either."

"Right again..." Rarity murmured. Really, now, darling. It was unseemly of Rainbow to be so right about this. Rarity had a razor-sharp tongue, and a wit to match. She should've had _something_ to counter Rainbow as long this conversation had been going...but no, she had nothing for it.

Rainbow approached, and put her hands on Rarity's shoulders. "Let me help. I'm not gonna ask again; how bad is it?"

Rarity sighed, defeated, finally admitting there was no point in denying any more. The longer they were absent, the more time their friend had to get worried, to get suspicious, to start wondering what was taking them so long.

"Not as bad as before..." Rarity said, turning around to face Rainbow and proudly presenting her attractive body. "But not good, either."

"This is never good." Rainbow growled, hands on Rarity's hips, slowly pulling the latter's sundress down. "But I can't just stand by and let you suffer for this any more than you have to."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash..." Rarity whispered, letting her muscles relax, and her dress straps trail down her shoulders. "Have I ever told you're an amazing girlfriend?"

"No."

"Well, I should do that, I think. Starting right now; you are an amazing girlfriend."

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash muttered, speaking her thoughts of dissension and disrespect quietly to herself as she pulled further down on Rarity's dress. "That's what I am... a girlfriend."

_Instead of a tool. Or maybe a medical assistant for the disabled. _Either one was applicable, in this case.

* * *

Swooping over rooftops and peasants, Rainbow flew back to the table with Rarity in her arms. Rather tightly, too. As if to convey the idea Rainbow was protecting the precious, fragile cargo wrapped in her arms.

They landed at their table, where their friends had already started eating, each of them having made it halfway through their food of choice.

"Hello, girls." Twilight greeted them somberly. "It didn't seem like you were coming back, so we went ahead and started to eat without you. I hope you're not too angry."

"Ah! I couldn't be." Rarity assured, holding her hand to stop Twilight's apologizing. "I would, in all likeliness, have done the same if the circumstances were reversed."

"Wut kept ya?"

"Something...medical." Rarity told them, picking up the menu the waiter had been so kind as to leave behind in the event of her return. "Rainbow's taken care of it."

Rainbow looked away with a blush on her face.

"What is it? Are you okay? Well, obviously you're not okay okay, but I- arrg!" Fluttershy, in a rarity, proceeded to get frustrated with her tongue tying in on itself. "What I mean is, what can we do to help?"

"Nothing." Rarity told them. "There is nothing that can be done for me that Rainbow Dash cannot do by herself."

"What is it, though?" Fluttershy asked, setting Angel down on the ground, to the bunny's consternation. "Maybe I know a natural remedy, or..."

Rarity held her hand out to cut her off. "No. I will not tell you what it is. The only reason I even let Rainbow Dash help is because she found out herself with my being unable to stop her from learning. Now, I would appreciate if you would cut this chatter so Rainbow and I can order our very belated lunch!"

All the other girls exchanged glances with each other. "Okay..." Twilight said, and the four of them got up to leave Rarity alone in her crabbiness.

"Ah'm not shore wut's goin' on, but they're hiding something from us." Applejack whispered into Twilight's ear.

"You are absolutely right." Twilight agreed.

"Um...I think, I..." Fluttershy mumbled.

"What? What is it, Fluttershy? Can you speak up?" Twilight pleaded, a loaded question, given the shy mare she was talking to. "Do you know something that could help?"

"I do." Fluttershy said breathlessly. "I think- I'm pretty sure I've seen this before."

"What do we have to do?" Twilight asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well..." Fluttershy closed her eyes and gulped hard, uncertainty and anxiety over what she was about to tell Twilight. "It's not going to be easy, but we have to..."

Meanwhile, Rarity and Rainbow were browsing through their menus. Rainbow with the carefree abandon she was so well-known for, and Rarity for the same of her lady-like grace, perfect (or near-perfect) posture. Rarity was rather intent on the menu, eyes furrowed deep into it like it was a highly complicated novel that sucked her into its fantasy world. Which was the image she wanted to project, of course...to dissuade any attempt at conversation.

Rainbow sighed and closed her menu, knowing what she wanted, but not really caring. She threw it down against the table, where the cardboard-y material let out a thwack of air that caught Rarity's attention, but only for a moment.

"You know," Rainbow said before Rarity could raise the menu back in front of her face. "If it makes you feel better..."

Rarity slammed her menu shut hard, and slammed it against the table. She stood up suddenly, looking as intimidating as she could to tell Rainbow to be quiet. Her efforts were marred, tarnished, ruined, one might say, by the fact the way she was standing up, and the bend of her spine where it was, gave Rainbow a perfect view straight down her sundress that made Rainbow blush.

"What?" Rarity snapped, calling Rainbow's attention back to her face.

"It was nice." Rainbow admitted. "I...enjoyed it. I had fun helping you. I mean, yeah, it's kinda horrible this happened, and to you of all ponies, but...I had fun." Rainbow shyly turned away, not sure if what she had to say was going to have the desired effect or not.

"...Why." Rarity muttered, slowly easing herself back down into her chair, stunned by Rainbow's confession. "Rainbow Dash, I...I'm touched." A small tear glistened briefly in her eye.

Rainbow chuckled, with an oblivious grin. "What I'd say? And more importantly, can I hold it against you in the bedroom?"

Rarity laughed. Quietly and briefly, but it was still a laugh. "Cute." She picked up her menu and held in front of her face.

Rainbow just kinda sat there and whistled innocently, waiting for whatever was about to happen next.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Rainbow's eyes went dull with shock, unable to express any emotion. Except maybe paralysis. But that wasn't really an emotion. "I, Rarity...I..."

Rainbow gulped. She knew she was going to regret whatever she was about to say, no matter how she tried to phrase it. Rarity would always hold against her, whether she went one or another. So, she said what Rarity wanted to hear- and upon hearing it come out of her mouth, Rainbow realized she wanted to hear it too.

"Love you, too."

Rarity lowered her menu and smiled. The first smile of hers that wasn't a seductive, lecherous grin meant to literally drive her crazy Rainbow had seen in weeks.

They turned and noticed the waiter approaching them cautiously, afraid the same thing might happen and they might run off again on him on the turn of a dime.

"Let's eat, shall we, darling?"

* * *

The door to the Carousel Boutique swung open forcefully and suddenly, Rarity too happy, too excited, laughing way too much to care about being easy on her door. It was just a piece of furniture, after all, and furniture, unlike Rainbow Dash, could be replaced.

Rarity, now wearing her fashionable red sunglasses and a sunhat to go with her dress, along with Rainbow, now wearing a bowler hat, stumbled into the building, still laughing happily and giddily over something Rainbow did right before they entered. They had been having a good time for most of the day, consider what happened at lunch.

Still laughing, Rainbow and Rarity tossed the bags they had been carrying onto the nearest flat surface- a window sill and an unused ironing board that was still deployed.

Their joyous laughter came to a dark and screeching halt when they saw all their other friends -Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie- sitting at the table with some very concerned looks on their faces.

"Girls?" Rarity questioned, taking off her fashionable red sunglasses and folding them. "What's going on?"

Applejack and Twilight looked to Fluttershy, as if asking for permission.

Applejack made an open-handed gesture towards the table and patted the back of a chair. "Have a seat, R.D...this is gonna be hard on both y'all."

Rainbow and Rarity exchanged worried glances, but Rarity waved her hand for Rainbow to comply. Reluctantly, and with an entirely justified level of hesitation, Rainbow took the seat offered to her. Rarity tried to take one as well, but Twilight held her hand out.

"Not you, Rarity."

Rarity made an exclamation of her brain shutting down. "I beg your pardon? This is my house! Do you realize how rude it is to dictate where I can sit in my own house?"

"Well, yes." Applejack answered, resting a hand on Rainbow's shoulder. "But this'll hurt Rainbow more than it'll hurt you."

"What will?" Rarity snarled, not liking these riddles. The fact that all four of them -even Applejack- were hiding something from her. "What's going on!?"

There was a click outside the door, like a wooden wheel had stopped. Rarity heard metal clanging follow the sound, which was in itself followed by a knock on the door.

The knock repeated, demanding to be let in without speaking a word. Rarity turned to her friends, and, at their gaze, walked towards the door and opened it.

Standing on the other side was Twilight's brother, Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor.

"Hello, Captain." Rarity greeted, her eyes traveling up and down his form. Which was entirely clad in the golden armor of the Royal Guard.

That worried her, honestly.

"To what do I owe this fine visit?"

"Well..." Shining started to answered, but then he hesitated. Twilight nodded for him to continue. "Can you turn around for me?"

"What _for?_" Rarity growled, her familiarity with Shining Armor as a person overriding the fact she had just growled in a Royal Guard's face.

"I, uh, want to see your back..." Shining mumbled as his response. Though Rarity wasn't entirely trusting, she was confident she hadn't done anything to warrant an arrest, so she turned around.

Her confidence shattered when she heard light metal clicking, and a sudden feeling of cold metal around her wrists.

"Shining Armor, really! What are you doing!?" Rarity exclaimed, struggling and flailing her arms to get away. Shining Armor grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Rarity...you are under arrest for abuse."

"Abuse!?" Rarity screamed, shocked and blindsided. Abuse? What had she done to qualify for abuse? And abuse of what, or whom?

"You can't do that!" Rainbow protested, immediately getting up to stand by her lady's side, but Applejack, Pinkie and Twilight all grabbed her and held her back. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go! Let me go!"

Shining sighed, his voice heavy and full of mourning, no doubt over past cases he had worked that were similar to this one. "Denial is common amongst abuse victims."

"Abuse...victims?" Dash questioned, she and Rarity finally piecing together just what in blazes was going on. "No! No!" Dash struggled and flailed to get out of her friends' grasp, but between the three of them, there was enough strength to hold her there and make sure she didn't go anywhere...for a while, at least. "It's not like that!"

"This is for your own good, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled.

"I've seen abuse in ponies before...I know what it does..." Fluttershy mumbled, Angel still in her hands.

"Well, you saw wrong!" Dash growled, baring her teeth at Fluttershy like a raging bear poised to strike. Fluttershy raised her arms to shield herself and whimpered, shivering.

"You can't take me away from her!" Rarity objected as Shining dragged her through the door. The door to her own house.

"Can. Will. Am." Shining retorted, meaning to sound detached and unemotionally concerned, but instead coming across as condescending and arrogant to Rarity's ears.

"You don't understand!" Rainbow protested, arms still shaking about. "She's my poison! I have to keep drinking her!"

Shining stared, confused. "If she's your poison, wouldn't you want to stop drinking her?"

"You'd_ think_ that, but..." Rainbow answered, Rarity and her both starting to cry. "It's not that simple." Her voice began to break like glass in the process of being shattered.

Rainbow managed to get one arm free, and reached forward, constantly grabbing at the air as though that would somehow magically pull Rarity away from Shining and towards her. The sight of Rainbow reached to try and rescue her broke Rarity's heart so badly, it was... there was just too much pain in both head and heart right now. "Rarity! _Rarity!_ You can't leave! I...I need you! _I need your cold_..."

Rainbow Dash wasn't sure what to expect as a response to that. Her friends telling her more lies, probably. Rarity saying Rainbow was only ever a tool along, whether because it was true, or because Rarity was trying to put her into a state where she could go on without her.

But instead, something that not even Fluttershy or Shining, in all their alleged experience, expected.

"I need you too!" Rarity shouted, easily dripping ounces of tears every second. "And not just for the medicine! You are my poison, as much as I am yours! And I don't how I'll live without drinking you..."

"You'll manage." Shining said coldly as he finally brought Rarity outside. He reached and closed the door behind him. Rainbow and the others could still hear as Rarity's speech became nothing but crying, unintelligible sobs of misery and woe. Rainbow even thought she might have heard her name through the heavily distressed whining. At least before she heard the wagon door shut, and Shining bark orders to begin movement.

As the wagon's wheel faded away against the soft whistle of wind blowing grass, Rainbow Dash's friends finally let go of her. Her arms fell to her sides.

"Ah know this may seem hard to swallow, R.D. But this is for the best."

"The best?" Rainbow questioned, bringing her head back up. "The _best?_" She turned around to face Applejack, and her rage took hold of her. Without thinking about it, or hesitating in the slightest, she slugged Applejack across the face and sent her to the floor.

"I thought you were my friends." Rainbow whispered. "Friends don't stab each other in the back."

"We are your friends." Fluttershy tried to remind her. "That's-that's why we did this."

Rainbow was infuriated, outraged, and out for blood. Beyond reasoning, at this point, as demonstrated when she ran over and slugged Fluttershy just as hard- if not harder than she punched Applejack.

"You don't understand anything!" Rainbow snapped. "I'm not joking or exaggerating when I say she needs me! I'm her medicine! She can't...cope with her, what did she call it? Oh yeah,_ ailment _without me!"

Pinkie was about to drop-kick Rainbow Dash into the ground for laying her hands on Fluttershy like that, and Twilight was going to ask what they could do about Rarity's ailment, but Rainbow ran to the window, lifted it up, spread her wings, and flew out the door. Off into the outside world, to figure out what she should do or could do for Rarity.

"I'll find, Rarity. I'll find you. No pony will keep you from me." Rainbow promised to herself, shaking a fist and leaving her traitorous, backstabbing, misguided friends behind. "I know you need me, or you will need me soon, and I'll be there."

"I... will..._ be there._"

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Had Fun"**

**This was originally a one-shot "For My Eyes Only No One Is Allowed To Read This Story EVER" type-fic, but something changed, and I decided to cut the questionable elements down a little bit (trust me, you don't want to know what it was like before. YOU DON'T.) and go ahead and publish it as a full-blown story, with plot twists and everything.**

**I don't even like Rainbow/Rarity...**

**Music I'd recommend:**

**Evanescence - Lithium. Full-stop. **

**Other ideas (if you MUST) Red- Already Over, Skillet- Comatose.**


	2. The Real Victim

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 2  
**

**The Real Victim **

* * *

Rarity had her head tilted against the door of the wagon for the entirety of the long, dragging ride to Canterlot, where Shining Armor would hold her for questioning, interrogating for every last detail of what she had done to Rainbow Dash, like if Rarity had tricked her into drinking a love potion, or perhaps the ingredients_ of_ a love potion. Or maybe Rarity had used a spell? It didn't matter. Either way, Shining and his team of highly-trained guards would get to the bottom of the mystery on behalf of Twiley and her friends, and then they could go back to normal...or as normal as they could when one of their number had been an abuser in waiting the whole time.

At least, that's what they thought. That's what was going through their heads. But sitting there, in Shining's wagon... it was actually quite a pleasant ride. It may have been meant to transport criminals, thieves, and other undesirable types, but that didn't mean the Canterlot nobility wouldn't spend the same amount of excessive gold that could've been used for better use (like the poor) into making the wagon as shiny and smooth as possible.

Rarity sighed, eyes squinting. Being taken away from Rainbow Dash like that, and from her own best friend...just on the day Rarity realized how much of Rainbow Dash's help she had really taken for granted.

Shining, sitting opposite of her while his guards outside piloted and steered the swerving wagon towards its destination, noticed her mood.

"Hey..." Shining said softly. "I know this must be hard on you..."

"I have the right to remain silent, and I'm going to enforce it, so don't bother with your small talk." Rarity sharply informed him, glaring daggers at him before turning back to gaze out the window at the beautiful world out there. The world she wouldn't be allowed anywhere near again.

"Fine." Shining said. "But I want you to know, maybe, if you're reasonable about it, and admit what you're doing, I might be able to get you off on a lesser sentence..."

Rarity glared at him, eyes rolling. She mulled it over, and decided Shining knowing this information was worth ignoring and going against her previous statement. "Captain, you've already given me the worst punishment possible for a lady with my...condition." Rarity hesitated.

"Condition?"

Rarity slammed her cuffed hands on the empty, plush velvet seat next to her, expressing her fury. "I need Rainbow Dash. Not because I love her -though I do. Not because I remember sweet memories every time she's around. Because she was so willing, so sacrificial, as to volunteer herself to be my medicine for me."

Shining raised an eyebrow, in disbelief. "Your medicine?"

"Yes!"

"Let me try." Shining said. "I don't think there's anything Rainbow Dash can do for you that I can't do myself."

"I suppose not." Rarity admitted. "However, it's very private, and I doubt your wife would appreciate you engaging in such activities...even if it is for a good cause."

Shining glared, challenging her. He was no Rainbow Dash. Dash's glare would always get Rarity excited for what was to come, whether in the bedroom or out for a flying adventure.

"Try me."

Without warning, Rarity stood up in the rocking wagon. She took in a deep breath and puffed her chest out. "Pull my blouse down."

Shining's eyes widened, and he blinked, his teeth slightly showing as he grimaced from this audacious command.

Rarity flopped back down into her seat, the wagon shaking as it rolled over another bump in the road. "That's what I thought, Captain."

Shining put his hand to his face, overwhelmed with embarrassment at getting such a good view of Rarity's... "Oh. Wow. Okay. Um, so...is this condition, an...S.T.D?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow of her own. "Mm...It's certainly S.T, but I hesitate to call it a 'disease'. A disease would transfer from me to Rainbow by now, and since it hasn't..."

She turned her attention back towards the window, where thoughts of rainbows and candies colored like rainbows filled her head, filling her with longing. She closed her eyes and whimpered, knowing she'd never get to see Rainbow Dash again...at least not in that capacity.

"You know what my biggest regret is?" Rarity suddenly asked. "It was no earlier than this morning did I realize how badly I had been treating her. I had underestimated her worth... she was a tool. My medicine, of course...but she was also my lover."

Shining raised an eyebrow, abusers not usually sounding this-this sympathetic or _honestly hurt_ in their tone.

"And now, there's nothing I want more than to have treated her better."

* * *

Ponyville was always such a quiet town. The residents lack of aggression and hostility except in friendly sport led to it being so peaceful. Bad things so rarely happened.

So when bad things did, it was much more noticeable.

Rainbow Dask trekked along the wagon's path, tracking it solely by its wheels. She wished she could fly, high up in the sky, above the ground, where there was nothing but wind and drops of flying water lesser ponies to her called 'rain' to interfere in her path. But that high up, she couldn't have seen the wagon's wheel tracks.

Thus she remained, stuck firmly on the ground, unable to think of anything other than how badly Rarity might soon need her medicine, and how embarrassing it would be when that happened... it probably right in front of Twilight's brother, before some of his goons and one of his legal supervisors.

Rainbow made a short sprint over a small patch of grass, trying not to use her wings, lest she get so involved in her flight she forget what she was originally doing.

She landed smoothly and gracefully, as befitting a world-class athlete like herself. But after she straightened her knees and prepped her legs to take off running again, she fell to the ground, clutching at her throat.

It felt so dry, so very dry without her cold ..._buxom_, beautiful, lovely, _cold_ Rarity to fill it with her moisturizing frost, which would leave her unable to breath and suffocating.

Rainbow Dash would've much preferred to suffocate with Rarity there, watching with cold, emotionless eyes, and a devious grin, amused at Rainbow's pain with arms wrapped around Rainbow's neck, choking her even faster... over lying here on her knees, dehydrating without.

"Rarity..." Rainbow choked, holding her hand against her pained, aching throat that was throbbing. Demanding for its thirst to be slaked, its simply biology unable to wrap around the fact that Rainbow had no way to water it without her Rarity...

* * *

Fluttershy was crying quietly. Which was weird in of itself, because when Fluttershy did cry... ponies heard.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Pinkie said soothingly, applying a medicinal cream on a swab to Fluttershy's bruised cheek. "Auntie Pinkie's gonna make it all better, and then-" Pinkie's eyes lit on fire. "_She's going to punch Rainbow Dash in the face! IN...THE...FACE!_"

Fluttershy sniffled, then muttering something about being a year older than Pinkie, which didn't come out well with her cheek being numbed of pain. Also something about Pinkie not needing to do that. Fluttershy wasn't one for screaming vengeance, however righteous it may be.

Applejack and Twilight looked at the exchange from Rarity's table- one of many- with concern and worry continuing to gnaw at their bones and nip at their skin.

"Twi..." Applejack said, chin rested on her hand. "Are y'all shore what we did was right?"

"Yes." Twilight answered resolutely. "I mean, it had to be. It's what Fluttershy recommend. I know Rainbow's a little upset over it, but she'll get better now that..." Twilight turned quiet and looked down, putting her hand over her eyes. "Now that Rarity is gone."

"That's exactly wut Ah'm talkin' about." Applejack countered.

"What do you mean?"

"Rainbow Dash was mighty steamed when she realized Shining was here to arrest Rarity." Applejack explained. "She even punched Fluttershy. Me, it's not so bad. Rainbow and Ah get into scraps all the time. But Rainbow knows how fragile and...well, there ain't no other way to put it, _wimpy_ Fluttershy is."

"And yet, she punched her anyway." Twilight concluded, finishing off Applejack's recap of the events that happened just some moments ago.

"That's mah point. Rainbow would never hurt Fluttershy that badly. Not physically." Applejack put her hand on the table, thumping to show her growing concerns. "Wut if she wasn't exaggeratin' when she said she was Rarity's medicine?"

"In that case, she should've told us what Rarity had, so we could've helped with it!" Twilight snapped. "We're her friends! They both know we'll always help. Yet, they didn't come to us! Besides, you heard what Shining and Fluttershy had to say about abuse victims..."

"Well..." Applejack muttered, turning her eyes away.

"Ah know we're all friends, but Ah'm not shore we could've helped even if we knew wut was goin' on."

"Hmm." Twilight looked to Fluttershy and Pinkie again. Pinkie, having applied all the medicine that would help Fluttershy right now, was rather successfully trying to cheer Fluttershy up with a childish game of peek-a-boo. But seeing the medicine on Fluttershy's cheek made Twilight think about Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's words...

* * *

Rarity's vision shifted diagonally as the wagon twisted and rolled up a hill. She sighed again, getting the feeling this meant she was at the end of her voyage, and would soon be dragged off to an interrogation room, where the humidity would ruin her mane, and the pointless, fruitless interrogation process would test her patient.

The wagon shifted again, this time leveling out to the top of the hill, with an even, flat surface.

"Come on." Shining gestured his finger for her to get up as he himself did so, and pushed the door open. Rarity complied, figuring any resistance would merely serve to give something to actually hold her in jail for.

"This way..." Shining grabbed by the handcuffs and began to steer her towards the Guard's quarters, where they would soon sit her down, maybe offer her a coffee, and start asking questions they had no business asking.

The building Shining steered to was simple. It wasn't much more than just a brown rectangle with a door attached to the side of it. Once inside, Shining continued to steer Rarity, who turned the heads of the guards working there every direction Shining made her go. Although it depended on the guard whether their gaze was from shock at seeing such a loyal, dedicated servant of the Princess like that, or from attraction to her body. Shining did nothing for the most part, though he would growl and snarl with one of the more galling amongst them would let loose a wolf whistle. Her steps echoed coldly on the carpeted floor, reminding her with each pass of her leg why she was here, and why she shouldn't have been.

She stopped, thinking about cold. Which was a weird thing to think about, but she had good cause. Rainbow had been telling her all morning about Rarity's coldness kept her from thinking straight.

"C'mon." Shining encouraged, nudging Rarity in the back with his curled knuckles. "We're almost there."

Shining was telling the truth, as it took only a few more steps for them to get into the interrogation room. White, plain tiles meant to drive the occupant mad with boredom, a small, confined table with matching chairs meant to instill a sense of claustrophobia, which, combined with the boredom, would led to the guilty party breaking down and confessing to everything. That was the theory, anyway.

After setting Rarity down in a seat on one side, he undid her handcuffs...and then proceeded to cuff one hand to her chair. Rarity rolled her eyes. Shining ignored her and took the seat opposing her, the dim light shining down on both of them uncomfortably, eager for one or the another to start spilling out secrets. Whether they were the secrets the Guards were investigating into didn't matter much to the light, so long as they were secrets.

Shining whipped out a pen, and a notebook, and got straight to the point.

"How long have you been abusing Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity, indignant as these accusations, turned her head away. "Rainbow Dash and I have been in a _relationship_..." She stressed every syllable, so Shining would get off his high horse. Er, high pony? Never mind. "For three weeks now."

"Uh-huh." Shining nodded and wrote something down in his notebook. Probably something about her being in denial, or arrogant. "So you deny your relationship is an abusive one?"

"Yes."

"Is it healthy, then?"

Rarity looked away, gazing into the endless white, giving her mind plenty of room to gather her thoughts and ponder her answer.

"No."

Shining was confused. The simpleton. It wasn't abusive, but it wasn't healthy. Was this so hard for a Guard to understand? Perhaps not. Perhaps it had more to do with him being a male unable to understand the complexities working inside a woman's mind. Celestia knows what goes on inside one of those. If she, in her god-like position, even cared to bother with what must have been a trivial mystery in comparison the knowledge that came with her age.

"So, you deny your relationship is abusive, while admitting it isn't healthy?" Shining questioned, tapping the pen to his lips. "You're sending me a mixed message, here."

"Just...trying to be honest, Captain." Rarity cricked her neck, to work out a forming kink in it.

One of Shining's men pushed open the door. "Sir, we need you."

"I'll be right there." Shining said, getting up and putting the notepad down. He pointed the pen at Rarity. "Don't go anywhere."

"Your sense of humor is amazing." Rarity replied dryly.

Shining left the room with his guard, leaving Rarity alone to her thoughts, and to the room's special effects, built with the sole intent of breaking the will of all who sat there.

Rarity noticed the abandoned notebook, and reached out to it, pulling her towards so she could whatever filthy lies Shining had written.

_Suspect denies allegations of abuse while admitting to harmfulness in relationship._

Rarity snorted. That much was at least true. She pushed the notebook back to where it was on the table, so Shining would never know she read it when she came back. She was starting to calm down, a little bit, realizing that Shining's men...had nothing on her. There was little they could prove, and so, there was little they could legally charge her with.

Then she looked down, and she saw it.

Her finger was oozing some … lavender … _slime _as though it was her very own blood leaking out from cuts in her finger. The slime oozed, and _oozed_ its way, and then each drop and drip pulled themselves together to wrap her finger in a fine, shiny coat. The slime extended, going far past her finger in a vertical tip that tapered.

Rarity wiggled her finger, making the slimy extension waggle hungrily. It shook and shook, trying to move in sync with her, to really make her feel like it was part of herself. But it was just too fluid, its lack of bones exposing itself and making sure she'd never feel it as part of herself, as much it was.

She sighed and brought it to her face, the tendril going limp, sensing her rejection of it. She lifted her finger and swept the tip of the slime up her chin, wishing for its magic to sooth her.

* * *

Shining, walking along his grunt, was wondering just what Rainbow Dash might be doing when another guard came around the corner.

"What's the problem?"

"A Rainbow Dash is here." The guard answered. "Said she's here about Rarity. Asked to ask you to ask Rarity if she needed to medicate?"

Shining stared, dumbfounded that Rainbow Dash would be so daring as to come here.

He clearly didn't know Twiley's friends as well as he thought he did.

* * *

Shining burst back into the room, and Rarity quickly exerted the mental control needed to dominate the little slime, making it draw back inside her finger with a _shlloorp_ sort of noise that Shining barely registered.

"Hello, _Captain._" Rarity greeted him huskily, showing him that she would not be intimidated by his 'manly' entrance.

"Rainbow Dash is here." Shining told her. "She wants to know if you need to medicate."

"No." Rarity said, putting her hands together and her legs out.

A sudden deep gurgle came from the room, causing Shining to look around. "Wha- was that you? You must be _hungry_!"

"Actually, I already ate." Rarity informed him calmly. "However, the answer to your previous question has now changed to a yes."

"You're free to go." Shining told her bitterly.

Rarity's eyes widened, struck dumb by this sudden revelation. Even as Shining moved to undo her handcuffs, she made no motion to show she heard him, or saw what he was doing, or that her brain was still functioning. Because, honestly, it kinda wasn't. Only when Shining had piloted her out of the building and back outside, where Rainbow Dash was waiting in the short spring grass, did she show any sighs of life.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed, running up to her beau and wrapping her hands around Rainbow Dash. "You came for me, darling!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dash shrugged Rarity's bawling off. "Are you okay? Do you need your medication? Do you..." Rainbow gulped and swallowed hard, nearly choking on her words.

"Need me?"

Rarity pulled away and smiled brightly at Rainbow Dash, amusement creasing her eyebrows. She drew her mouth to Rainbow's ear.

"_I will always need you._" Rarity whispered quietly before pulling away again. "And I do need to medicate, but I'll live..."

Rarity took her beau's hands and spun Rainbow Dash around before whispering in her ear again.

"I have something I want to discuss with the Captain, first._ But while I do that, you go find somewhere private where I can smother your face into my chest, okay?_"

Rainbow Dash, flustered and blushing, nodded, clearly excited by the prospect.

"Go on, darling." Rarity waved her off, and Rainbow Dash took off sprinting, her athletic training coming in handy.

Rarity turned around back to Shining Armor, who was glaring at her suspiciously.

"Oh, what's wrong, Captain?" Rarity asked coyly, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Shining admit defeat with it.

"Rainbow Dash made it quite clear we wouldn't be able to convict you in proper hearing." Shining growled. "She said she'd testify for you, rather than against you. Now, we could easily get you for abuse, even if your victim is on your side...but I just got the feeling in my gut Rainbow Dash wouldn't let it be that simple."

"No." Rarity gloated, rubbing her freedom in Shining's face. "No, she wouldn't. I have a request, Captain."

"Yes?" Shining's frustration showed through in his tone.

"I'd like to send a letter to your sister." Rarity informed him. "And I'd like to have one of your guards do it."

"You can't just bring it to her yourself?"

"I can, but..." Out the corner of her eye, Rarity saw Rainbow Dash waving, a sure sign that she had found an secluded place for them to engage in their activities. "I like to multitask."

"Fine." Shining went back into the building and came back out with an envelope, which he briskly presented to Rarity with much resentment. Rarity grabbed it to take it, but Shining's grip suddenly became cast-iron on it.

"Don't say anything rude." Shining growled.

"I wouldn't dare. Twilight is one of my dearest friends." Rarity retorted.

_And if I did dare, what could you do to stop me, hmm?_

Shining let go out of the letter and retreated back into the building to sulk. Rarity turned around, away from the unlucky guard who gotten the unenviable task of taking and delivering the letter.

Unseen, the lavender slime reformed around Rarity's finger. She raised to her mouth and licked it, causing a small piece of the tip to fall off. She grabbed the tip and held it between her index finger and her thumb, eying it with a sadistic glee. She squeezed it gently, turning into a gumdrop shape, and applied some of her magic to it, changing it from lavender to a candied green. She put it in the envelope, sealed the envelope, then turned around back to the guard.

"Take this to Twilight Sparkle." Rarity instructed confidently as though she were the commander of the poor colt's whole unit. The guard approached to take the envelope, leering at her with distrust. Said distrust turned out to be entirely valid, as Rarity raised her other hand and put the lavender slime to his cheek. His eyes went dull, blank and glassy at the touch.

"And make sure she swallows it." Rarity added in a whisper, the Guard helpless to do anything but nod his head and obey. Rarity took her finger, and the Guard lost his recollection of what just happened and took the envelope. But when he arrived to Twilight's house, he would suddenly recall it and have to carry out Rarity's demands.

_I'm sorry, Twilight...well, actually, no, I'm not sorry at all. But anyways, I'm sure you'll understand soon enough..._ Rarity thought to herself.

"Now, to business." Rarity said to herself, adjusting her dress, so that it was tight enough a passing, playing child wouldn't catch her skirt and accidentally pull it down, but loose enough Rainbow would be able to take all of it off with a single, well-placed strike.

Despite her earlier hesitation at using an alley, the corner Rainbow Dash had found presented a most hospitable air, more so than she could expect from Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was standing there, waiting. Rarity decided not to keep her waiting any longer, running up to the loyal pegasus and embracing her in a tight hug, Rarity's chest pressing against Rainbow's. The feeling made Rainbow Dash go limp, her eyes turning into hearts like that of a Want It, Need It spell.

"Oh, Rarity..." Dash groaned, eyes rolling as Rarity gently -and seductively- swayed her back and forth in the hug. "I missed you so much...I know you weren't gone that long, but I was so worried."

"I'm here now, darling, and that's all that matters." Rarity assured her, pressing even harder, making Rainbow's impatient desire spiral out of control and evolve into an all-consuming lust.

"I'm _thirsty_..." Rainbow complained, sounding like a spoiled child.

Rarity giggled. She tapped her finger to Rainbow Dash's nose. "I'm right here, darling, for all the drink you want."

Rainbow giggled stupidly in response, but then her eyes narrowed in on Rarity's finger. "What happened to your finger? It's covered in slime!"

Rarity was blown back from the surprise, and looked to see the lavender had reformed around her finger. She sighed. "Yes...this has been going on for a couple of days now. I've learned some control of it, but it still happens when it wants to, regardless of what I think."

Rainbow became uncomfortably silent. "Umm..."

"Umm, what?"

"The same thing's happened to me." Dash explained. "I've learned some control of it, too, and..."

"And?" Rarity tsked, eager to know what was so bad that Rainbow would be hiding it from her.

Rainbow's cheeks moved about like she was chewing gum, and she stuck her tongue out, showing a similar lavender extension on it.

Rarity stared blankly in awe, before calming herself and taking a deep breath...followed by an excited squeal. "Ooooh! This will certainly be something!"

Rarity moved to kiss Rainbow, taking the slimy extension in the mouth with the utmost of care. She slurped on it before pulling back to let Rainbow speak.

Rainbow brushed her hand through Rarity's mane. "I don't how I could live without your cold anymore..."

Rarity frowned. "About that, darling...I was wondering, thinking, perhaps...I could be a little warmer to you?"

Rainbow Dash stared, uncertain of this new, radical direction Rarity was suggesting.

"...Sure."

They kissed again, Rarity _absolutely loving_ the feeling of the slime on her tongue and roof of her mouth. "Mmmm...!"

* * *

The library in Ponyville was even more quiet than the rest of the town, even on the most rambunctious, loudest festivals of the year where all the foals were running around.

Shining Armor stood away from the table Twilight and the remainder of her friends were sitting, waiting for him to tell them whatever it was.

He tapped on the side of his helmet, which he removed to speak. "We let Rarity go."

Shining got exactly the response he was expecting; numerous cries of "What?" followed by some fists slamming into the table. He was surprised to see that his little Twiley was the only one who did the latter, though.

"How could you!?" Twilight snapped. "You know what abusers are like! They'll keep hunting and hounded their victims until they're put away!"

"Yeah..." Shining rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, paling a little. "Here's the thing, Twiley...I'm not so sure Rainbow Dash is Rarity's victim."

Everypony seemed taken aback by this. They were so dead-set on their conclusion of an abuse, the possilbity of something more complicated, more secret, never occurred to any one of them...and Rarity had to pay for their ignorance.

"It's one thing for a victim to stick by their abuser's side, thinking they'll get punished if they seek help..." Shining explained. "It's another for them to loyally stick up for their abuser through hot water, no matter what." Shining walked forward and rested his helmet on the table, having tired of holding it and needing a break. "I'm not entirely sure what's going is abuse... Rarity denies it, but she says their relationship isn't healthy, and when Rainbow Dash showed up..."

"Rainbow Dash showed up?" Twilight repeated in disbelief that even Rainbow Dash would be so stupid as to walk to the police headquarters and demand to see an arrested pony. "At the guard's quarters?"

"Yes. She wanted to know if Rarity needed her medication. And she didn't at first, but then she did. So, since I knew Rainbow Dash was intent on fighting, I let her go." Shining raised his hands to calm her when Twilight fumed and snort, infuriated her military brother could fail to take the morally right course of action. "Twiley, you know how stubborn Rainbow Dash is. My hands were tied!"

Twilight turned her away with a humph.

"That brings me to my next point..." Shining said, raising a finger for attention. "Between the arrest, and Rainbow Dash coming over to check on her...I think Rarity is the real victim here."

Everypony but Twilight gasped, putting a hand over their mouths as they each, in their own, drastically different ways, reached an identical conclusion; Shining Armor was right. Rarity was the real victim here, and the only abusers...were them.

"We'd better get started!" Pinkie exclaimed, having already decided on a course of action to make things up to the friend they had bullied that she though was obvious and didn't need to be voiced out loud.

"Get started on wut?" Applejack questioned, poking a hole in Pinkie's isolated bubble of happiness and determination.

"Our apology party!"

Everypony made an "Oh" noise and nodded their heads slowly. Quickly seeing that for all of Pinkie's oddities, an apology party would be a good thing to do. Fluttershy and Applejack quickly scooted their chairs out and got up to follow Pinkie out the door as she discussed what they would need for decorations and ingredients for sweet treats.

Shining looked at Twiley, who was fingering her many bookshelves, thumbing through the uncountable mass of books like it was a child's tiny bookshelf, rather than the huge industrial bookshelf it was.

"Aren't you going to help with the apology party?" Shining questioned, raising an eyebrow and worrying about his sister's bookworm tendencies keeping her away from her friends.

"No." Twilight answered, still looking through the books – and Shining could tell he wasn't just looking at his sister, he was looking at a mare on a mission. "I'm going to find some books on abuse, and I'm going to the bottom of this, with or without you and my friends."

Shining put his hands on the table, seeing he wasn't going to convince to draw away from her books- that he ever could when they were younger. "Just...promise me you won't get so obsessed with this you alienate everypony from you."

Twilight turned to face for a brief moment, but quickly turned back towards the bookshelf without a single word.

Shining sighed, picking up and putting on his helmet on his way out the door.

* * *

Rarity walked through Ponyville, dragging the drugged Rainbow Dash by the hand. The pegasus was simply too high from their interaction earlier to move on her own without assistance. Rarity would've liked to stop and took in the fresh air, basking in her freedom after it was taken from her in such a brutish fashion. But with Rainbow giggling so stupidly the way she was, they were sure to attract the kind of attention Rarity didn't want.

She was quickly moving through the streets, hoping to get to her boutique and lay Rainbow to rest on a sofa until the pegasus' words could take on a coherent form.

Once she arrived, she was startled to find the door unlocked. But then she remembered she had left in cuffs, and it didn't take a genius to figure out the first Rainbow did after Rarity was taken away was burst out the door and run to get her back. That wouldn't have left much room to lock the door.

When she turned the knob and pushed the door open, she was completely taken by surprise and partially deafened by the yell of "SURPRISE!" followed by Pinkie blowing a party blowing in her face. Loudly. The loud noise had the side effect of sobering Rainbow Dash up. Everypony started to talk, not realizing Rarity couldn't hear them. Applejack figured out and motioned with her arm.

"I'm fine, darling." Rarity lifted her hand to show she was fine. Now cognizant, Rainbow slipped out from her grasp, freeing Rarity's other hand to rub her forehead while she waited to hear again. "I just...need a moment."

Rarity took a scan around the room, seeing pink and yellow balloons scattered around the floor, and confetti spread wildly on the table, surrounding a cake, a pie, and cupcakes as well. A large pink banner was stretched around the circumference of the room with the words "WE'RE SORRY" repeated over and over in royal navy blue.

The blood finished rushing back to Rarity's numb ears. "All right. You were saying, darlings?"

Fluttershy boldly took the initiative, as she held no hesitance when it came to her friends. "We had Shining Armor come and take you away because we thought you were abusing Rainbow, but we saw wrong! … _I_ saw wrong." Fluttershy whimpered meekly, taking Rarity's hands into her own. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Shinin' told us all what happened, and we realized y'all were the real victim here." Applejack added, hat held over her chest in somber admittance of her mistake.

"We're so, SO sorry, so we threw this apology party!" Pinkie chimed in, pulling Rarity into a tight, forgiving hug. "We hope you can forgive us!"

Rarity was so unprepared for all this that she just stood there with her mouth slightly open.

"I made you cupcakes and everything!" Pinkie said, pointing to the table. "Oh! But before we do that, there's one teensy little thing we need to take of..."

"What's that, darling?"

Pinkie twirled around and threw a punch over Rarity's shoulder that connected into Rainbow's cheek, throwing the pegasus against the wall.

"That was for punching Fluttershy!" Pinkie snarled, eyes burning with righteous fury.

Rainbow Dash put a hand to her sore cheek, and motioned for Rarity stay away when she tried to come over and help. "Okay, yeah. Yeah, I...I completely deserved that."

"Um, I'm sorry... I think? I'm not sure how I should feel about that..." Fluttershy mumbled, feeling flattered that Pinkie would stand up for her, but unsure about hurting her friends.

"It's okay. Come 'ere." Rainbow spread her arms out for a hug, an invitation Fluttershy gleefully accepted. "It's okay." Rainbow ruffled Fluttershy's mane a little. Fluttershy turned away from Rainbow Dash and to Rarity.

"Um...so, do you forgive us? All of us?" Fluttershy squeaked, her leg turning twitchy in her nervous state. She shakily offered her hand to Rarity. "No...no hard feelings?"

Rarity looked at the hand. Taking it into her hand would mean she did forgive them. That they could wipe the slate clean, and that Rarity would not take any eyes for eyes. That Rarity would hold no grudges and take no vengeance against them... or Twilight.

Rarity raised her hand and wrapped her fingers around the back of Fluttershy's palm.

"No hard feelings."

Fluttershy smiled, relieved.

"Oh, by the way!" Applejack interjected, rushing forward. "Ah gave it some thought, and Ah know where we went wrong."

"...You do?"

"Eeyup! We tried to call an arrest on ya, but that's not what you and Rainbow need at all! Wut y'all really need is this!"

Applejack produced a pamphlet that Rarity was curious enough to go ahead and take it from her. Rarity was quite confused and surprised at the pamphlet's cover.

"Couple's Counseling?"

* * *

Celestia's lovely afternoon sun turned to the dim-lit twilight that was in neither Luna's or Celestia's domain. But even that faded away with the ticking clock and became the night that was Luna's alone to rule before Twilight Sparkle was done searching for and reading through the books on abuse in her library's vast, numerous shelves.

She was sitting at the table, pouring over every word, hoping one sentence would be the one to make the mystery go away. She was so confused, and very conflicted. Rainbow Dash was displaying the same loyalty that she always displayed...but to an abuser, whose main strength laid in in their victim's loyalty and fear of rebelling to them. Their confidence their victim would never speak out against them.

Twilight was just starting to make progress in this seemingly futile task by considering the possibility of Stockholm Syndrome when she heard a loud, orderly knock on the door. From the rhythm beat, and tone of the knock -five times, all quite blunt- she knew was a Canterlot guard, but it didn't sound like Shining Armor.

She closed the book she reading and got up from her seat, going over to pull open the door and greet the guard.

"Hello, officer. What are you doing here at this hour- oh, wow, it's dark already?" Twilight greeted, at first sure her brother would never send one of his guards to her house with the intent to harm her. But then her mind started working against her, coming with all sorts of reasons as to why this guard might be here. "D-did I do something wrong? Are you here to arrest me for abuse of the emergency response program?" Twilight gasped quite loudly, sucking in air. "Did I not a return a book on time!?" She put her hands to her cheeks, horrified at the idea she might be...tardy!

"Ma'am." The guard said, coolly reacting to this panic-prone mare. It was a required training for all in the guard to know how to keep calm and calm civilians. He raised up a letter. "I'm just here to deliver a package from Rarity to you."

Twilight calm down, and chided herself mentally for overreacting. "...Oh. Why didn't she come bring it to me herself?"

"I don't know." The Guard said with a shrug. "She said something about multitasking, then went off to make out with her girlfriend or whatever..." The guard cleared his throat, thinking he had implicated himself. "I didn't pry into her business, of course."

"I didn't think you did." Twilight took the envelope from him, giving him a look in a new light as she wondered if he was the type to pry after all. She removed the thought and tried to give the guard his due respect. "Thank you for the letter."

"No problem."

Both he and Twilight turned around to go on their ways, Twilight back to her precious books, the guard to his station, but the guard suddenly stopped, a seductive, irresistible whispering on the wind into his ear, a forgotten voice in his mind that he would just as quickly forget again.

"Make sure you swallow it."

Twilight turned to stare at the guard. His tone had changed to bland and emotionless, which she supposed was what the guards were trained for, but he sounded less like an individual in control of himself and more like an enslaved automaton. "Are you all right, sir?"

The guard turned back to her. "Yes. Why?"

"You just said to make sure I swallow the package?" Twilight held the envelope and pointed at it.

"I...don't remember saying that."

Now that he had served his purpose, the voice in his head left him completely, and would never bother him again as long his seductive puppeteer didn't find another use for him...

"Mm." Twilight held the envelope by the sides in both hands, finding that just as she was on the verge of solving on mystery, she had found the next. "That's concerning. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

The guard closed the door behind him and departed, wondering if maybe he should schedule with a psychiatrist to identify an unknown psychosis of his that somehow slipped by his training.

Twilight walked back to the table, looking down at her envelope the whole way before throwing it away on the table and returning to her book, determined that she would dig and dig until she got the bottom of the mystery, and discovered how to put Rarity and Rainbow Dash in position that would be healthy for both.

She suddenly had a thought, remembering Applejack's concerns about Dash's claims. What if they were already in the healthiest available position for them at the moment? She tapped her chin, pontificating on her own position.

This, too, was interrupted, when the envelope bounced up on its own.

Twilight's jaw drop, mystified at the strange occurrence.

She blinked, not sure she actually saw what she thought she just saw. But then the envelope hopped up again, this time closer to her.

Twilight raised her hand to her mouth to close her jaw back up before she swallowed a fly and caught a disease.

"Rarity...what did you send me?"

Unwilling and having no intention of taking a chance- she was not the type to gamble, especially when it came to the unknown, she prepared her magic, her hand glowing as she channeled arcane forces beyond the understanding of most. She shot her magic out, throwing a fireball that blazed the envelope open, without setting her table on fire. Exactly as she had calculated it to.

She eyed the envelope, expecting something nasty to crawl out. A giant centipede. A scorpion. A piece of fabric Rarity had magically brought to life and instructed to attack Twilight. Instead, what came out, wiggling its way out from the envelope like a curious foal, was a tiny...green gumdrop. It was alive, or at least able of movement on its own.

Twilight stared, eyebrow raised, curious. The scientist that she always knew was in her starting yelling at her to take the appropriate precautions, trap it, and study it in the name of Celestia's royal crown. But she was still cautious, not sure what it was, or what it wanted.

It hopped up into the air, bouncing towards her. It landed right in the middle of her open book, wiggling slightly as it landed with a bump on her pages. It would be easy to close the book and sandwich its tiny frame within, killing it...but that would be cruel. So instead, Twilight followed Fluttershy's example and gently took the gumdrop into her hands.

"Hey, little guy..." She greeted gently, raising it to her face. Perhaps a little unwise, but if it wanted and was equipped to attack her, surely it would have done so by now.

She had no idea that would be her biggest mistake.

Once it was in close to her face, it wiggled and shook, changing from green to gumdrop red. Then it jumped from her hands into her mouth. She tried to keep it out, having the frame of mind to not gasp and give it an opening, but it seemed to change its entire state of matter, going from solid to liquid, and simply slipped by her lips onto her tongue. Once inside, it started expanding in size, increasing in mass to envelop her tongue.

Twilight had never read about this kind of thing happening in any of her books, so she didn't know what to do and panicked. She got up from her chair and put her hands over her mouth, trying to get her fingers to pry the little slime out. But it had reached its desired size, and began to contract on tongue. It felt like it was suckling on it. The feeling was such an alien pleasure to her that she dropped to her knees on the floor.

She gripped the table, and mange to muster the strength to pull herself up, but the slime had other ideas, still gently and enticingly contracting. She thought she heard her door latch open, but she felt another wave of pleasure rip through her mouth, making her collapse against the chair.

_Rarity... is this what happened to you? Is this your medical condition?_

Then the goo started pulsing, spiking outward, rubbing against the roof of her mouth. The childishness of it contrasted highly against the horrible nature of the assault on her tongue. The spiking... it was like it was begging the way children do. 'Hi! My name's Tom Jr. You're _pre-e-et-ty_... would you pretty please with a cherry on top... lustfully and voraciously consume me, ma'am?'

Twilight tried, again, to get up, and rubbed at her throat. Unable to resist, she tilted her head back and swallowed hard, sending the goo straight down her throat and into her stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking the worst of it was over, now that the goo was where it obviously wanted to be; in her stomach after pleasing her tongue.

But her suffering was only just beginning. She dropped to the floor, feeling incredibly heavy 98-pound weights on each of her shoulders. She was a librarian and a scholar; her shoulders weren't made take this kind of weight. In fact, she doubted Shining Armor himself could handle it either.

She rolled around onto her back, hugging herself and wrapping her fingers around her shoulders, feeling unfamiliar lusts and hungers she had never felt before, but had been present in the species for several years before she was born.

She started breathing heavily, unable to handle the raw lust that had been... implanted into her. She rolled her eyes up to see Rarity standing a few feet away, looking at with a bemused smile, Rainbow Dash hanging backwards somewhere, flapping her wings in place, hovering like she was Rarity's thug.

"Rarity...? Wha?" Twilight questioned groggily, rolling onto her front and pushing herself up.

Once more, a shadow of doubt was casting itself, asking yet again who was the real victim...

Rarity's only response was to smirk and give off a satisfied chuckle. She raised her finger, which encased itself in its lavender slime coat. Twilight's eyes were magnetically drawn to it like a junkie to an unused syringe.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" Twilight sputtered, rubbing her throat, which was starting to feel very thirsty.

Rarity remained silent, but walked over, placing the lavender finger to Twilight's chin and rubbing seductively. Rainbow seemed to have no qualm about her girlfriend giving another mare this treatment. Twilight shakily raised her arms and gripped Rarity's arm, holding it steadily, pleading for Rarity to not stop her treatment.

Rarity was silent the whole time, not making a sound.

Not a sound...except a darkly amused chuckle with a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Real Victim" **

**See that bit in the description where what's_ really_ going on is more complex than anypony realizes?**

**Wouldn't be that be a great name for a band, though? "Lavender Slime Finger." Can you imagine listening to that? Can you imagine if you're parents came over and saw your screen while you were listening to that?  
**

**If you read the story, and actually LIKED the story, leave a review! They FEED MY SOUL. **

**I'm not even exaggerating. Well, maybe I am, a little bit, but they do encourage me to keep writing.**

**Recommend Music: **

**The Killers - Jenny Was A Friend of Mine (First half. Up to but _not_ including where Twilight is upset at Shining.)  
**

**Don't have a fixed idea for the rest of it. Think dark and somber. Maybe orchestrated.  
**

**Edit: July 22 Cd, 2013 - Noticed that Chapter Three was in this chapter's place. I AM SOO SORRY for your confusion if you read before I fixed that mistake.**


	3. Quietly Hither

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 3**

**Quietly Hither **

* * *

Rarity continued stroking Twilight's chin for awhile, before moving away to the table. Twilight tried to hold Rarity's arm, but Rarity was able to effortlessly slide it out from Twilight's desperate grasp. Rarity put her hands on the table, and Twilight could tell she was thinking about something.

"What did I do to you?" Rarity repeated Twilight's question. "Well now, darling... I should like to think I've given you the same condition Rainbow Dash and I both have." Rarity swept her hand around the table in a circular motion, meant to entice Twilight further. "I set this up before everyone apologized to me. I wanted you to understand just what you and Shining Armor taking me and Rainbow apart from each other did to us...but now that apologizes have been exchanged, I see I must not let you go without some...medication of your own."

Twilight gulped, not liking the sound of that. "A-are you and Rainbow going to..."

"Oh, heavens no, darling!" Rarity said, turning around quickly, making her skirt twirl dramatically. "No, no... we'll get you your own partner. One you can agree with." Rarity rubbed her chin, eyebrow furrowed, thinking of just what insane stallion in Ponyville would accept boorish Twilight Sparkle as a as an acceptable mate. "I can't imagine a single colt in Ponyville who wouldn't just use you for...stress relief once, and then never want to see you again."

Rarity moved away from the table towards Rainbow Dash, Twilight crawling on her knees to keep their faces towards each other. Rarity raised her hands, and Rainbow Dash did the same in response, the two sickening lovers intertwining fingers. "Part of the reason we work so well is because we have bonded emotionally and physically. We need somepony sensitive to fragile egos for our dear Twilight here."

"Somepony quiet, so he doesn't interrupt her when she's reading..." Rainbow added.

"And preferably familiar enough with them the idea of abruptly engaging in, ah, making love wouldn't come across as a shock."

Rarity and Rainbow Dash locked eyes, having the exact same thought as the other. They weren't so close that they could read each others' thoughts, but when faced with these particular requirements, they and all their friends would have this same idea.

"Fluttershy."

"What!?" Twilight exclaimed at the idea of Fluttershy as- as a _mate_. "We can't use Fluttershy to make out with me!"

Rarity and Rainbow glared. "Well, we don't really have a better option, darling."

"Unless you want Pinkie. Or Applejack."

"Maybe Cadence? They are rather close..."

"She's my _brother's wife!_"

"Well, keep an open mind darling. I've heard stories of married couples and families who-"

"Are you familiar with the term "T.M.I', Rarity?"

"Point taken...but consider it." Rarity waggled a finger.

"Fluttershy deserves a special somepony." Dash said. "Twilight will treat her right...won't you, Twilight?" Rainbow squinted her eyes.

"W-well, of course I would!" Twilight exclaimed, flailing her arms around in a whiffle. "But- but she's Fluttershy! I can't...use her like that."

Rarity idly examined her nails. "Darling, that's the problem. We need somepony who_ isn't_ going use_ you_ that you can have a relationship with."

Twilight pursed her lips, pessimistic about the odds of that.

"Here, allow me to..."

Rarity, in a move Twilight consider even more shocking than the fact that Rarity had just used a Royal Guard to carry out a plan of diabolical intent, pulled down on her dress, exposing her – well...

"_Demonstrate_."

Rarity walked back and forth in front downed Twilight, flaunting her considerable assets, which Twilight, even thought she'd never thought of herself as being interested in that sort of thing before, kept following, her eyes kept following Rarity. Possibly because Rarity was walking as seductively as she could, hips shaking and legs going out in long, teasing strides. Rarity was certainly enjoying the attention, even though the only reason Twilight was so enchanted by it because she was already forcibly aroused against her will.

"Note how you pay attention to my body...it's enchanting, isn't it? Divine... to see such beauty, undressed and so..._ buoyant_." Rarity smirked to herself, confident in her vanity at last being justified.

"Uh-huh..." Twilight nodded her head, eagerly taking in the sight.

Rarity turned around and headed back towards Rainbow. "But with Rainbow Dash..." She gestured to the pegasus, who, amazingly, had her eyes lifted upwards, on par with Rarity's face. "She can look me in the eye." Rainbow Dash did so, looking straight at Rarity's eyes, but then the smile she had been wearing for so long flickered...

"So cold..." Rainbow muttered. "They're so cold."

Twilight giggled at this hitch in Rarity's plan, causing Rarity glare at her with that same cold. It didn't have the same effect as on Rainbow Dash, but it served its purpose to make her quiet down.

"Rainbow." Rarity instructed. Rainbow Dash knew exactly what Rarity meant, and plunged her face into Rarity's plentiful chest. Rarity was expecting it, but that didn't keep her arms from shooting up, spreading and relaxing her muscles so Rainbow Dash had more room to snuggle in...

"D-do you see the smile on my lips, Twilight?" Rarity pointed to her face, her body shaking from Rainbow's very _thorough..._ cuddling. "See how I eagerly welcome Rainbow Dash sticking herself into such a private place..." A moan interrupted Rarity's semi-villainous monolog. "Mmm...oh, yes..."

Rainbow herself seemed to be enjoying herself, as her wings were flapping up and down, folding in and out as she rubbed her face in. Her right leg kept hopping up and down on the floor as she shivered from the pleasure. In fact, accounting for Rarity's assets muffling her volume, Rainbow was moaning louder than Rarity was. Twilight found the whole sight incredibly arousing, but again, that may have been because she already was...

Rarity let Rainbow enjoy herself for awhile, before putting her hands on Rainbow's shoulders to signal for her to stop. "Let go now, darling."

Rainbow pulled away, her moaning grinding down to a screeching halt. "I hadn't even started losing air yet, too..."

"Anyways..." Rarity pulled her clothes back up and turned to Twilight. "Do you see the difference, darling?"

"...No."

Rarity smacked her palm against her forehead. "Well, all right then. I suppose it can't be helped. Come on, then...we have work to do if we are to set Fluttershy as Twilight's own beau."

"Eeyap." Rainbow agreed. She went over to Twilight and used her strength to help pull the student to her feet.

"Wait, wait..." Twilight protested. "Show me again..."

Rainbow dashed (pun not intended) towards Rarity, leaving Twilight to support herself on the table as she watched them kiss. Passionately.

"Yes, yes...I think I get it now. I need somepony like that. Somepony to..._touch_. Somepony to _love_." Twilight narrowed her eyes, and it was obvious she was quite confused. "No, no...this-this isn't love. What Shining Armor and Cadence do,_ that's _love."

"Well, your options are limited. So...Fluttershy, is it, then?" Rarity questioned, arms crossed under her chest.

Twilight feebly nodded.

"Excellent...let's get started."

"Uh..." Twilight spoke out. "C-can it wait until tomorrow?"

At this, Rarity became suspicious, but she knew how torturous letting the _urge_ go unsatisfied could really get, and if Twilight was ready and willing to risk that...

"That depends, darling..." Rarity flicked her hand through her hair. A show of her arrogance, and her certainty that she had absolute control of the situation and all its factors. "Are you sure you can handle it until tomorrow?"

A gurgle came from Twilight, causing her to go limp and have to claw at the table for support to keep standing.

"Y-yes..._ooogh._" Twilight clutched at her stomach. "I'll be miserable, and suffering, but I think I'll make it until at least the afternoon."

Rarity chuckled, a cruel smirk on her lips. "If you insist, darling...but remember, you can't blame me for choosing to make your suffering even worse than it already was, hmm?"

Twilight nodded in recognition of this fact. In her mind, Rarity obviously was to blame for her suffering -at no point did Rarity deny that- but making it worse? Well, that was Rarity's fault for trying to make her suffer in the first place!

Twilight watched her and Rainbow Dash go without any further objections, Rarity's exposed back rubbing it in to Twilight that she didn't have a partner, a lover like Rainbow Dash. A tool like Rainbow Dash. She limped over to the other side of her table, and reached out to get a parchment and a quill. She set the parchment down, and slowly began to write...

Outside, breezily walking out into the midnight of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash stopped a short distance from Rarity.

Rarity turned around. "What's wrong, darling?"

Rainbow blinked, her voice cracking ever so slightly. Not enough to say it was breaking, but enough to tell she was shy and uncertain about what she was about to say.

"You-you said you wanted to be warmer to me..." Dash muttered. "But...I'm still just a tool to you, aren't I?"

Rarity sighed and shook her head. She put her hand over her eyes, taking a moment of resignation before laughing it off. She approached Rainbow Dash and cupped her chin, making her look up.

"You are a tool to me. You are also so much more. You are my lover. My medication. The pony I choose to, how would you put it...rock my world every time I need it." Rarity tilted Rainbow's head aside and gave a chaste smooch to Rainbow's cheek. She twisted Rainbow's face back to her and rubbed her chin tenderly.

"You can stop being nothing more than my tool...when you stop _considering_ yourself as such. Now come. It's late, and we need to have quite a bit of preparation if we are to persuade Fluttershy to be Twilight's bedfellow."

* * *

At Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy wasn't expecting any late-night visitors. She had already tucked into bed, put Angel in his bed, and made sure all her animals were where they were supposed to be at this time of night. So when she heard a furious pounding noise, it came as quite a surprise. It woke her up from her sleep, but the pounding had to repeat itself twice before she realized there had to be somepony at the door.

"Who could that be?" Fluttershy wondered to herself as she gently slid out from her covers, careful not to disturb Angel or any of her animal friends as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Twilight!? What are you doing here this late?... Hey, isn't that your hat rack?"

"Yes." Twilight answered shakily, her body wobbling to and fro. Fluttershy could tell if it weren't for Twilight holding the hat rack and using it as a cane, she'd be on her knees.

"You look terrible! What happened?"

"Rarity's gone insane!"

Fluttershy stepped back, hand reaching up over her mouth in shock and denial. "No, no...wait, are you sure? Because remember how we all thought she was abusing Rainbow Dash but then-"

"Yes, I remember." Twilight cut her off, an irritated growl seeping into her voice. "Yes, I'm sure. Now listen to me carefully..."

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow Dash awoke to a sight that was both familiar, and not familiar at all. She was in Rarity's bed. The sun was pouring through the window with the intent to make everything look beautiful, regardless of whatever horrors were occurring under the surface, beneath the skin of those it was shining on. But the strange thing, the thing that baffled her, was that her head was lying on Rarity's soft chest, and Rarity's arm was draped around her shoulder.

Uncomfortable with Rarity actually displaying any genuine affection, Rainbow tried to squirm out from under Rarity's arm without waking her up. But it was as thought Rarity had some sort of alarm in her head that went off whenever Rainbow Dash tried to move away from her, at least as far as the bed was concerned. So instead of quietly slipping out from Rarity's arm, Rarity's arm instead held Dash tighter against Dash's 'pillow'.

Rarity's other arm waved over, and started tickling Rainbow's chin. "What's wrong _this time_, darling?"

"Uh, you're...kinda choking me?" Dash answered uncertainly.

"No, I'm not." Rarity countered. Her arm squeezed hard at Rainbow's neck. "But I will happily if you want to me."

"Y-yeah..." Dash muttered, excited at the sheer prospect of asphyxiating in Rarity's arms. (Or perhaps something else of Rarity's...) "But not right now."

Rarity chuckled giddily. "You are an amazing girlfriend, Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah..." Dash started trying to slip away, hoping if she moved in light, staggered movements, Rarity wouldn't notice. "Amazing..."

"I mean it!" Rarity protested. "I doubt even Twilight or Fluttershy could match your level of submissive obedience...I'm sorry, I think that came out wrong."

"Eh..." Dash shrugged. "Twilight's not submissive so much as socially paranoid."

"Too true."

Rainbow Dash looked up, to see Rarity smirking her 'come hither' smirk, which made Rainbow Dash shiver and shudder, feeling an spine-chilling frost wash over her again... but also an actually quite familiar warmth she had felt before.

Rarity having finally relaxed enough for Rainbow to break free, Rainbow Dash rolled around and plopped her face into Rarity's chest. Rarity's fingers tensed, not expecting Rainbow Dash to do something explicit like that so soon after waking up -they usually waited at least a few minutes- but she soon sighed and relaxed, allowing Rainbow Dash to bury herself deeper, and self-hypnotize herself with the squishy feeling.

"I thought you said not right now?"

"Phanged fie find!" Rainbow blurted out, muffled by Rarity's bosom, which Rarity knew to mean "Changed my mind!"

Rainbow started moaning... somewhat raggedly, actually. Her back started lift up, her knees tensing, as she rubbed her face, using Rarity's buxom-ness to cut off her own flow of air. Rarity started moaning as well, little snorts escaping her nose as Rainbow's face drove into her in a way she'd only allow a pony extremely close to her do.

Then Rarity's eyes widened. "Oh dear, Rainbow Dash! I just remembered something!"

Rainbow groaned, her back flopping back down to the earth of Rarity's bed. She knew whatever this something was, it had to and was going to interrupt their 'special time'. This was the second time in 36 hours that she had gotten to smother and suffocate herself in Rarity's chest, only for it to be cut short. Reluctantly, Dash spread her hands and pushed herself up out of Rarity. "What is it?"

"Twilight Sparkle. Remember?"

"...Oh, yeah. We should deal with that, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, yes, we should. Get dressed...and I'm sorry for depriving you again. I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "You'll make it up to me? Really?"

"Yes." Rarity whispered seductively, causing Rainbow's doubt to fade away and be replaced with cold. "I will schedule some time that is just you, me...your face, and my chest. All right?" She placed a hand on Rainbow's cheek.

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Now go get dressed, darling."

* * *

On their way there, nopony noticed anything strange about Rarity and Rainbow Dash walking towards Twilight's library. Everypony knew they were friends of Twilight's, so them going to the library meant absolutely nothing. It wasn't a crime against the throne to visit the residence of a best friend. Nopony had any idea the conspiracy, the horror, the goo that was really going on.

When they arrived, Rarity knocked on the door, holding Rainbow Dash's hand. It opened, and the first thing they noticed, like Fluttershy did last night, was that Twilight had a deathly grip on a hat rack, using it as a walking stick.

"Hey, girls!" Twilight said at the sight of them, wincing, eye twitching from the pain, the re-purposed hat rack the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees and begging for the pain to just go away. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here about Fluttershy." Rarity reminded her. "Remember last night?"

"Oh...oh, yeah. That. Let-let's go! Ahaha..." Twilight let out a nervous chuckle. Rainbow Dash and Rarity kept their eyes on her the whole time, but they arrived to Fluttershy's cottage without incident.

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity shoved the door open to Fluttershy's humble wooden home and called out in sing-song, beckoning for Fluttershy to come here...and meet her fate. "Are you home!? We have a surprise for you!"

"Yeah. You'll like it. We promise!" Dash chimed in.

It was quiet and empty in the flat hut. Which wasn't unusual, given its occupant. Something was different about it, though. A different kind of quiet that wasn't the quiet Fluttershy was so well-known for...

Twilight looked away in shame, unable to believe they were going through with this. It was a like a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare, or she would have woken up in her bed sweating bullets by this point. She sighed before entering the house behind Rainbow Dash.

"Where is she?" Rarity questioned, hands on her hips.

"Maybe she's still sleeping?"

Rainbow Dash sped off towards Fluttershy's bedroom, then came back looking severely distraught. "She's not here!"

"What!? How!?"

Twilight tried so hard to help herself, but try as she might, she couldn't suppress an haughty chuckle that was dripping with satisfaction.

Rarity turned to her and glared. "What did you do!?"

Twilight chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Rarity snapped her fingers. Rainbow Dash grabbed the hat rack/cane and jerked it out of Twilight's hands, and the fall to her knees Twilight had been preventing for so long happened in an instant.

"You will tell us what you did. That's not a threat, Twilight; it's a statement of fact." Rarity growled.

Twilight, lying broken on the floor, clutching at her stomach in a pain she couldn't have thought of in her darkest, worst nightmares...looked up and glared, defiant to the end, and to the very last.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster."

Rarity tsked, resting her hand on the nearest piece of furniture. (A wooden chair, if that matters.) "Tie her up, Rainbow Dash."

Dash saluted. "Can do!"

"No...no..." Twilight crawled away, but she was had been so weakened by the arousal of Rarity's goo that she could barely move, let alone crawl. Rainbow Dash had no trouble picking her up and throwing Twilight into the chair Rarity was resting on. There wasn't any rope in the house. (What would Fluttershy be doing with a rope?) but they did find some medical tape, which actually worked quite well for binding Twilight's arms to the armrests. Twilight grunted and fidgeted, but she lacked the strength to break free of the tape with her muscles alone, and the effects of the goo were keeping her from being able to focus even the most basic of spells.

"Now, you remember when I said you would tell us what happened?" Rarity asked sweetly, putting her hands together and putting on her best 'sweet' expression.

"And I said I won't..." Twilight snarled, turning her head away and closing her eyes to push away the horror of her current reality.

"But you will." Rarity said, fangs in her smirk and evil in her eyes. She raised her hand and flexed her fingers. Her index finger was instantly wrapped in the lavender slime, and she shoved it into Twilight's mouth. Twilight involuntarily moaned, eyes rolling upwards. Twilight didn't think something could actually taste soothing, but this slime did just that; it tasted soothing.

"Now..." Rarity slowly drew her goo-coated finger out, speaking soothingly. "What happened? Why isn't Fluttershy here?"

Twilight remained silent, though her bitter eyes on their own told Rarity all she needed to know.

"Fine. I see we will have to...take it up a notch, as it were."

Rarity flexed her fingers again, and the lavender goo split apart and multiplied, spreading to and coating all four of her fingers, making them all slick and shiny with the mysterious substance covering them. She shoved all of it into Twilight's mouth, making her moan even louder than last time. Four times the slime, of course, meant four the times the magic.

Rarity wiggled her fingers for a little, making the tendrils of goo roll around in Twilight's mouth like the tumblers in a drying machine. She slowly pulled out all four, and Twilight's head dropped.

"So...relaxing." Twilight rasped, her breath taken away.

"Will you tell us what happened now?" Rarity asked smugly.

Twilight stared, like Rarity was speaking an alien langauge she was unable to understand. She was just that zoned out from the drugs latent in the goo.

"If I tell you...will you give more of that, uh, goo?"

Rarity smiled. Twilight was starting to crave the taste of the slime, and meant all the cards would soon be in her and Rainbow Dash's hands; she'd be in total control of the game.

"If that's what it takes to get you to talk, darling, then by all means, I will. Now, where's Fluttershy?"

Twilight looked up, a misty look in her eye. Her head wobbled, like a bobble-head with all its joints in need of a good oiling. Rarity eagerly leaned in close to her for an answer.

"Well, darling?"

Rarity got a gleam in her eye, sensing Twilight was about to crack.

"Whoever you are, whatever you did with Rarity..._go rot in Tartarus._"

Rarity narrowed her eyes, making a very displeased frown as she did so. "Rainbow Dash...keep an on Twilight while I go and check Fluttershy's kitchen."

Rainbow Dash saluted. "Your wish is my command."

Rarity laughed and rubbed Rainbow's cheek. "Such an obedient girlfriend of mine...be good for Dash, now, Twilight."

Twilight grunted in frustration.

Rarity trotted towards the kitchen, unconsciously walking her seductive walk, her dress trailing behind her.

Fluttershy's kitchen was as old-timey and sparsely-decorated as the rest of the house. Because of this, Rarity found it quite easy to locate the refrigerator. She opened it, and began browsing through whatever drinks Fluttershy might have had that Rarity could use for her purposes.

_Hmm...no pulp orange juice. Funny. I would Fluttershy would prefer the healthiness of pulp. Pomegranate juice, some bottled lemonade, milk...milk?_

Rarity's eye was inexplicable drawn towards the cardboard half-carton of milk. She reached in and took it out. Closing the refrigerator door behind her with her foot, Rarity rummaged through the cabinets until she found a tall glass. Going over the sink to avoid any spills, Rarity opened the milk carton and poured it into the glass. For a moment, she thought she might be rude, getting into Fluttershy's carton of milk when she was uninvited in the house...but water wouldn't be strong or thick enough for her purposes, and alterations to fruit juices were too easy to detect. Milk was solid enough to hide the taste of the poison Rarity was going to put in it.

Rarity put the cartoon back in the fridge and the glass on the table. As she had been having a tendency to do lately, she pulled down on her blouse, showing more of her chest than was legal to display in public. She wiggled her fingers, still coated in shimmering goo, and made them drop drips of themselves into the glass of milk.

Rarity reached over to the drawer and pulled it open, sifting through it and pulling out a teaspoon. She used the teaspoon to stir the slime into the milk, giving it a very, very soft purple tinge that wasn't visible in the light coming through the window, but it would be at dusk and evening.

Rarity walked back into the living room, where Twilight was bound. Seeing Rarity's exposed chest, Rainbow Dash wolf-whistled, which Rarity found flattering. Twilight, however, was whistling to the march of her own drummer.

"Do you always partially undress when you torture ponies?"

"Increasingly, as of late. I haven't tortured ponies much before this, so..."

"W-what's that cup for?" Twilight stuttered, fearful for the first time since this morning. Rarity didn't beat around the bush.

"Your interrogation, darling."

Twilight started struggling against her bonds, desperate to get away before Rarity put more icky stuff in her mouth, but struggle as she might, even the medical tape was too strong for her to break free of, even though it was never intended to be a binding.

"No. No. No." Twilight weakly muttered.

"Open up, Twilight."

Rarity pressed the lip of the cup to the lip of Twilight's mouth, and slowly, almost tauntingly tilted it up until the contents started slipping into Twilight's mouth, and she was just so tired, so exhausted, that she couldn't even put up a half-decent fight. She swallowed it just as it entered her mouth, except for what leaked out of her lips and down her cheeks. The goo's magic did its work. Twilight moaned uncontrollably, her fingers tensing and clawing at the armrests as her body felt just more sheer, raw pleasure than it was meant to handle.

Rarity stopped force-feeding her for a moment to gloat. "Do you know why I picked milk as your beverage, Twilight?"

"Symbolic ironic connection to nursing?"

Rarity and Rainbow looked at each other.

"I just thought it looked funny when it dribbled down her cheek." Rainbow said, tapping at her cheek.

"Er...I was just thinking all the fruit juices wouldn't hide the taste of the goo. But that works, too. Now, let's try this one more time...what happened to Fluttershy?"

Twilight swallowed hard, and Rarity was absolutely certain this was the moment of truth.

"I told her to get all our friends out of Ponyville, get protection in Canterlot, and have Shining Armor send a platoon to arrest both of you."

Rarity was initially too satisfied that she had got Twilight to break for the implications of what she said to sink in. That remedied itself soon enough, for soon Rarity was grimacing, imagining her lovely boutique being burned down by a mob of angry guards with lit torches burning brightly- with a horrified Sweetie Belle in it, having no idea what was going on, or why her big sister wasn't there to protect her from the sulfuric inferno.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash..." Rarity walked towards a chair, pulled it out, then collapsed into it. "We'll have to skip town...we'll be criminals. Fugitives, even!"

"No." Dash insisted, in denial of the fact her livelihood was about to be torn out from under her. "No way."

"Oh, yes way." Rarity absent-mindedly took a sip of the milk to take her mind off things. A completely unnecessary gesture, as if she wanted to be soothed by the chill of the goo, she could have just nipped at her own finger. "We'll need to gather up some bits...I make plenty from my dresses, so that shouldn't be a problem...at least for a few days. Maybe a week, if we're careful."

"You know something?" Twilight spat, eager to -pardon- milk her moment of triumph for all it was worth and then something. "I bet wanted posters for you are going up all over town _right now_."

"Don't be crass, Twilight. The Guards are fast, but even_ they _aren't that fast."

"Yeah. Unless they have me on their side!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings. "Which they don't."

Only seconds later, they all heard the sound of a trumpet proudly and loudly blaring, almost to the point of being downright obnoxious. What was this player trying to prove, exactly? That he was louder and prouder than any of the other trumpet players around?

Twilight giggled. "That's the horn to signal a platoon of guards are coming into town so everypony can prepare for their arrival. If you want to get on the run... you'd better start now."

Rarity calmly placed the glass on the table, and then not-so-calmly scrambled out of her seat in panic, running back and forth through the room, panicking and wondering what they could do now. She clasped her head in her hands, eyes widened with fear.

"Rarity?" Rainbow spoke softly, hoping to qualm the worry in her lover as much as she could. Which wasn't much, admittedly, but points for trying.

"Rainbow Dash, make a dash through the house and carry whatever you think we'll be able to use." Rarity instructed. "I won't be long, darling."

Rainbow Dash stood up tall and saluted, before zooming into the kitchen to carry out Rarity's exact orders. Like the good little tool she was.

"As for you..." Rarity said, rounding on Twilight. Her whole hand became enveloped in the purple goo. Twilight was just wondering what disgusting, violating thing it would do this time when it converged into a shape of a chocolate Kisses' piece and turned into a friendly dark-ish green. Rarity walked over, and Twilight's reaction, was, of course, to turn her away. But Rarity didn't put the goo in her mouth; instead, Rarity slid it into Twilight's pocket and gently patted it in there until it fit.

"Use that on Fluttershy...or whomever you so choose as a partner, once your need starts to expand beyond what you can control." Rarity explained.

"It won't." Twilight continued to hold her head up in the air. "I'll control it."

"Not for long."

Twilight thought she was either going crazy, deaf, or both, because she thought she just heard a note of actual regret and remorse in Rarity's voice.

The sounds of imperialistic, well-organized, well-tuned marching broke Twilight from that train of thoughts. Rarity's heart sunk into her stomach, while Twilight's heart raised up in her chest. The platoon was approaching their location, and it wouldn't be long at all before the place was swarming with guards of all ranks and sizes.

Rainbow Dash had some knives in one hand, some spoons and other silverware in her left pocket, and a straw in the other hand, contemplating if it would be anyway useful when Rarity came screaming in through the room, demanding they take whatever they both had on their hands right that instant and run out the back door.

"But-" Rainbow tried to protest.

"Can't you hear the marching!? The Royal Guard is almost here!"

Rainbow's mouth opened, but she composed herself, pocketed the knives and the straw in her right pocket, then wrapped her arms around Rarity and flew towards the back door, using her slender, athletic leg to buck it open as she flew straight out.

The door burst opened, just as the expertly-trained Royal Guard doing the bursting had intended. The Guards came marching in a well-organized single file line, Shining Armor the last one to enter behind them. The Guards scattered through the establishment, demanding the mismatched couple turn themselves in, unaware they had vacated the premise already just a second before their arrival.

Shining took a scan of the living room, when his head did a quarter-turn, he finally saw his little Twiley, bound, but not gagged to a chair.

"Twiley! Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine..." Twilight choked out, as much a lie to Shining Armor as it was to herself. "They made me drink some milk, so I told them you were coming, but I'm okay."

"Y-you told them we were coming?" Shining stammered, obviously distraught that Twilight would so easily sell him out after taking so long to set this up with Fluttershy last night.

"It's not my fault!" Twilight snapped as a Guard carefully peeled away the tape on her arms. "The milk was drugged, and I couldn't stop myself!"

"They used a drug on you!?"

"Yeah..." Now with her arms free, Twilight rubbed at them sorely. "It was a weird one, too."

"Well, that's it." Shining slammed his fist into his palm. "We now have something to give them both jail-time...as soon we can find them."

Twilight drooped the floor, hopes as low as her head was sagging. She was very much in doubt, consider that despite all she did to put Rarity and Rainbow somewhere where Shining's men could simply swoop in and grab them, and that they still got away somehow...

"Will we find them, Shining?"

Shining cupped his sister's chin and made her look up at him, just the way they used to do when they were both still very young and Twilight had to look a few feet upwards to see his face.

"Of course we will. Now come on." Shining patted her shoulder and bade for her to stand up. She did so, but wobbly, and without balance. Shining had to reach his hands out and catch her under the shoulders more than once. "You look cold, and could probably use some real food that's not drugged."

After a few more failed attempts at standing, Twilight's knees eventually stopped rattling and quaking enough that she could stand without using Shining as a support beam. Shining gave her one last pat on the back for good luck, before going outside, where he said her friends were waiting.

Her friends... Twilight pulled out the green gob Rarity had given her, and squished in her hand. She didn't think slime could make an outright seductive 'squish' noise, but that's what it did. It made a noise she found relaxing.

"Hey." Shining interrupted before she could completely lose herself in a dreamland. "You coming or not? Your friends are worried about you!"

Twilight looked over her shoulder and peeked out the window, where a pensive Fluttershy, an upset Pinkie, and a worried Applejack were all looking the door with concerned faces, wondering if their friend was okay, and if the Guards would even let them see her, let alone talk with her.

Twilight looked back to the goo in her hand, and squeezed it again, making it produce that lovely sound one more time before she patted back into her pocket.

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was carrying Rarity in her arms, like they had done two days ago, soaring the clouds. It was so peaceful in the air, with not a thundercloud in sight for miles that stretched on and on. It was so quiet, the clouds barely let out a whisper when they flew past the pair. The serenity of the scene was at a stark, glaringly obvious contrast to the gravity of their sitchuation.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash..." Rarity moaned in sadness. "Where did we go wrong?"

"Probably...about three weeks ago, when we went into that cave together."

Rarity shuddered. She didn't want to think about the cave they had gone into those three weeks ago... it was bad enough as it without those horrible memories putting even more weight on her mind. She had just abused and tortured one of her best friends, she and her lover were wanted mares, and to top it all off, they had in all likelihood stolen things of Fluttershy's that did not rightfully belong to them.

"What all do you get from Fluttershy's, darling?"

"What did I get from Fluttershy's?" Dash parroted back at Rarity. "Uh...some knives and other silverware, and a straw."

"You stole Fluttershy's silverware, of all things!?"

"I figured we could the knives to fend off muggers...relax! I left enough for her to keep her animals fed...though she might have a problem if she tries to invite one of Shining's Guards over for dinner. "

Rarity let out a good, hearty laugh, trying to laugh as much as she could at Rainbow's joke, not knowing when she would next get the chance to guffaw with Pinkie, or chortle with Applejack.

"...Rainbow? You're hugging under my bosom."

"Well, that is where most of your weight is!" Rainbow Dash snapped indignantly. Rather than snap back at her tool and put her back in her place, Rarity chose to giggle again, before disturbing reality reared its ugly head in their direction again, and she realized they needed disguises to keep them from being turned in for the reward. Rarity was quite sure the wanted posters weren't up as soon as Twilight said they were; the Royal Guards were not that fast, as she knew. But they didn't want to risk Twilight's bluff, and if they weren't up, they would almost certainly be by now.

"We need some disguises." Rarity informed Rainbow with an upward glance at her face. "I don't think Zecora knows what's happened. Pull over the Everfree towards her hut, and we'll see if she has a spare cloak or two she can lend us."

Rainbow nodded, sped forward at speeds that made Rarity's mouth flap openly and widely to expose her gums, before Rainbow Dash turned and swerved to the ground, only having the bare minimum needed of control in order to avoid crashing horribly and breaking their bones.

Rainbow hovered slightly off the ground, and let Rarity drop out of her arms. They were low enough that there was no impact, though Rarity brushed herself off out a force of habit. Rarity was most impressed by Dash's navigation; they were only a hop, skip and a jump away from Zecora's hut.

Rainbow's first course of action was to run up the door and forcefully bang on it, screaming Zecora's name to get the zebra to come out.

"Zecora! Are you in there? Rarity and I need disguises! Zecora!"

Rarity put a hand on her hip and swayed like a tree being blown in the wind, unable to believe Rainbow Dash's total lack of manners, even though she should have been well familiar with it by now. With a sigh, Rarity made her way up the ramp to the door, instructed Rainbow Dash to get out of the way, and put her hand on the doorknob before noticing a little piece of pink paper on it. She reached up to hold it steady while she read it.

_It will do no good to bang and pound and shout; I, Zecora, am currently out._

With a wry smirk, Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash, who, moments ago, was banging and pounding and shouting.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rarity fibbed. "But it says Zecora's out right now, so we'll have to find something else..."

"Oh, great!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with sarcastic joy. "Where are we going to find good disguises in the middle of the Everfree Forest!?"

"Hush now, darling. You have a dressmaker as fine as _moi_ at your disposal." Rarity replied. "I'll wait here in case Zecora comes back. You go out into the wilderness and scout for plants we can use to make something out of."

Rainbow Dash put her fist to her chin, showing an uncharacteristic amount of forethought. Tough situations had a habit of making a pony suddenly good at things they weren't so grand at before. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if a monster comes out looking for you, or I get a plant that's bad?"

"If worse comes to worse, I can break Zecora's window and crawl inside." Rarity answered. "And I know how to accessorize, so if you get a poisonous plant, I'll know from its coloration. But..try not to get one in the first place, darling. Our resources are limited."

Rainbow Dash, and sprinted off towards the forest. It hadn't even been so much as five minutes when she returned with an awed expression on her face.

"That was quick."

"You've got to come see this."

Rainbow Dash bade Rarity to follow, and she did, doing her best to keep up as Rainbow Dash ran through the forest on her fleet feet. The noises they made from the bushes they were passing were surely enough to attract a pony-eating predator by now.

Rarity felt her face slam into the back of Rainbow Dash's neck when Rainbow came to a halt in front of some trees.

"What?" Rarity demanded after she had removed herself and recovered. "What is it?"

Rainbow Dash stepped aside, and gestured for Rarity to look through the bushes. "Be careful not to make too much noise."

Rarity impatiently stuck her head in the bushes, using her arms to push away the foliage so she could get a better look at what it was that was making Rainbow Dash so quiet and secretive. When she saw it, she understood why Rainbow was insisting on such behavior.

Two teenage boys were out camping in a clearing that the bush had access to. They couldn't be more than fourteen, or any less than nineteen. They were sitting on some logs opposite of each other, a tent to their side, and a pile of traveling cloaks next to them. They were dressed in the same coat, striped shirt, hood, and jeans, but one was brown with a blue hat and the other was grey with a red hat.

"Think we could sucker them out of a few of those cloaks?" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Of course! But...I shan't take them if they're for a purpose. I'll go ask them, and if they're not waiting for friends of theirs, I'll see what I can do about getting them to part with a few."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "And how are we gonna do that?"

Rarity chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, darling? We're full-grown women. They're teenage boys."

Rarity poked a finger into Dash's chest. "We'll simply use these."

Dash looked down at her chest, confused by what Rarity meant, but she figured out. She jumped away from Rarity. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm not doing it! You do it?"

Rarity pouted. "Why me?"

"Because I'm not that big around! You...you're huge. They won't be able to resist you. Plus, I still have my pride. You, on the other hoof, are known for being a flirt."

Rarity furrowed her lips, mulling this over. "True. But...I'd like to thank seeing me like that was something for your eyes only."

"And mine aren't for yours?"

Rarity raised a hand, but after she did so, she couldn't think of an argument. "No, no. They are."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Dash repeat the oft-repeated mantra, which had a very good reason for being repeated. "Might as well make it count."

Rarity closed her eyes, and nodded solemnly in recognition of Dash's avocation. Brushing her hand through her hair to check for any unsightly lumps, Rarity swatted the bush to make it rattle, and attract the suspicions of the campers. They were quite alarmed at it.

"What was that?"

"Don't know..."

Before their discussion could get any further, Rarity came trotting out of the woodwork, walking her swaying, seductive walk, and leaning against a tree support, making sure both teens could get a good view of her chest. The one with the blue cap noticed, and tilted his neck up, but he became aware of what he was doing and looked away. The red-hatted one, however, was almost accusingly suspicious.

"What do you want?"

"Hello, darlings." Rarity greeted, taking care to ensure her voice was as low as possible without being alarm bell-ringing low. "My friend and I have gotten lost in this cold, cold forest..." Rarity put her arms around herself and faked a shiver. She pointed at the pile of brown cloaks. "I was wondering if maybe you could spare two of those smashing cloaks for me? Assuming they're not meant for anypony, of course."

"N-no." The blue-capped one stuttered, taken in by Rarity's beauty. "We just keep extras around just in case."

"How wise!" Rarity put her hands together to the side of her head, making sure to scratch his ego in all the right places. "So, you can give us them, then?"

"Sure." The red-capped one answered. "150 bits. _Each._"

Rarity was appalled that this child would charge designer-dress level prices like the ones she charged for a simple cloak. At least her dresses were meant to be expensive, but those cloaks were clearly meant for function, not fashion. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well, my partner and I didn't expect all this, so we don't have any bits on us. Perhaps we could make a different deal? Two of your cloaks...in exchange for a very rare view that I let few ponies see."

Blue-cap turned his eye to Red-hat, as if asking for permission. Red-hat grunted.

"Fine...what do you got?"

"One moment, darlings." Rarity turned around and started to fiddle with her dress. She looked over her shoulder and flashed them a smirk, which made the blue-capped one even more nervous, but the red-hatted one impatient.

"And..._voila_."

Rarity turned around, exposing her chest in all its round glory, having undone her dress so that all but her most private tip was easily visible. For all his bravado, even the red-hatted one completely lost it at the sight, as they both turned into stammering, flushed heaps. They were totally hypnotized by it.

"_Now...two cloaks, darling?_" Rarity cooed sweetly to the blue-capped one, making his already hot brain go into even more of a meltdown.

"Sure...w-whatever y-you w-want, miss..." He reached over and grabbed at empty air, too distracted by Rarity to pay attention to where his hand was, but he managed to pull two cloaks off the top of the pile and raised them up for presentation.

Rarity walked towards him, coming quietly hither, and leaned down to take the cloaks, giving him an even better view, a small window of opportunity for him to commit to memory every last arcing curve of Rarity's milky bosom. It sent him into an incredible overload, his body not used to having such beauty so bare before him, this much raw arousal spiking through him.

"_Thank you, darling._" Rarity whispered to him in a mind-shatteringly low octave of voice as she took the cloaks from him. She teasingly raised the cloaks up to cover her chest and turned towards the other male.

"I hope you learned a lesson from this experience, young man; nice guys do not _always_ finish last."

And with that, Rarity took off back towards the bush she came from. All in all, a fair trade, in her opinion. Two cloaks to keep her and Dash warm (and hidden) and a _very_ fond memory for each of them.

When Rarity got back into the bush, Rainbow was waiting uneasily.

"I, uh...I saw that. All of it." Dash admitted. "That...that...the way you had them under your control, that was really..."

Rarity chuckled at the cute way Rainbow couldn't finish her sentence.

"Arousing?"

"...Yeah. C'mon. Let's go find a place to crash for the night."

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Quietly Hither"**

**Wow. Lot of Rarity flaunting her stuff in this chapter. A lot.**

**I kinda wanted to get some other things done this chapter, but as I finished this one, I figured they could wait. Pacing!  
**

**No music this time, sadly. Perhaps in an edit.**


	4. Caving In

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 4 **

**Caving In  
**

* * *

Rarity and Rainbow fiddled with the cloaks for a little bit, then flapped them in the wind to clear them of dusts, bugs, or dirt before wrapping them around their shoulders.

Rainbow sighed. Rarity, at first, thought she was just upset that they were on the lamb, considered criminals of the worst sort, and having to scrounge everything to just to get scraps of clothing. After a moment, she realized it was actually because Rarity had just showed her assets to teenagers she had no romantic connection simply to get them clothes. It...it ruined the sanctity and soured the emotional value of their intercourse, somewhat. Of course, using "sanctity" and "intercourse" in the same sentence was somewhat contradictory in itself, but...

"I'm...sorry about that, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said as they marched through the forest, still without a clear goal or destination in mind. Their feet sunk into the swamp mud floor.

Rainbow Dash sighed again and shook her head. "It's...it's not that, it's...you've changed all of a sudden."

Rarity gasped. "Whatever do you mean, darling?"

Rainbow stopped walking, granting her a brief reprieve from having the dirt-water cling to her legs, at least until she started walking again. "Ever since you were arrested, you've been...warm to me."

"Yes...I realized I hadn't been treating you fairly for all the work you do for me, and I thought-"

"I don't like it." Rainbow cut her off. "I don't like you...warm. It's like- you warm is like...Fluttershy being mean. Or Twilight not wanting to read. Or...or...or Pinkie Pie taking something seriously."

"But..." Rarity said weakly, not expecting Rainbow Dash to say that of all things. Rainbow Dash continued walking, wrapping the cloak around her waist.

Rarity had no idea what to think. Rainbow didn't like her being warm? How did that happen?

Rarity rubbed her chin, thinking over it. A sudden climate change in an ecosystem would kill a species in a matter of days, and this was no different. Give them time to adjust slowly to the temperate change, and they would adapt and evolve to it. This was exactly what she did to Rainbow Dash; she presented a sudden shift in climate too quickly, so Rainbow Dash was disoriented and uncomfortable. She needed to stay cold for awhile longer, then slowly warm Dash up to her..., uh, warmth.

That revealed to her, Rarity sauntered over and wrapped her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck and whispered into her ear. "I know what will make you feel better...after we find somewhere to settle down."

Rainbow shook her head. "You say that like it's unbearable."

"Well, it is, isn't it?" Rarity suggested, pressing her chest into Rainbow's back, which made Rainbow freeze, her teeth chattering as familiar feelings of ice and cold returned to her. Rarity continued, fluctuating the amount of pressure she was applying to Rainbow's back up and down, making Rainbow's brain turn haywire, getting the mental signals to be turned on, but quickly losing that same signal, her wires crossing and uncrossing in ways they were not meant to. "It means...you...have to wait...for all this." Rarity whispered.

"That's the Rarity I know..." Dash stuttered, dazed from the seduction and smiling stupidly. She was happy the Rarity she was most _intimately_ familiar with had returned, if only for a little while. "Teases me...taunts me...tortures me, all until I can't hold myself together anymore and have to throw myself to her in the, what do you call it, throws the passion?"

"Throes of passion." Rarity corrected, unwrapping her arms and slipping away from Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash, feeling her lust swell up to push the bad experience they had earlier today out of her mind to make room for thoughts of letting Rarity puppet her body. She whined and reached out to touch Rarity. Rarity giggled and daintily stepped away, Hand over her mouth and giggling to the point it drove Rainbow insane, Rarity leaped behind the trees and began jumping from one to another, as though she were a forest nymph from old bard tales.

"Get...back here." Rainbow panted, hands shaky from desire. "We need...we need to find our hide-out...so I can..._violate_ you without Shining's goons barging in during the middle of it."

"You have a point..." Rarity said. Rainbow looked around, trying to see Rarity. She was standing by a tree behind Rainbow Dash. Rarity started to pull her skirt up, showing her legs. "But be honest, darling, do you really think you can stop staring at me long enough to do that?"

Rainbow's gaze affixed itself firmly to Rarity's knee. "No."

Rarity giggled again, again driving Rainbow Dash up the wall to the brink of insanity. No, no. That's not right. By now, Rainbow was well beyond the brink.

"For the love of...Rarity." Rainbow weakly pulled her leg free of the marsh and staggered towards the walking pile of lust and desire that just so happened to resembled Rarity. "We need to get somewhere to hide."

Rarity tilted her head upward in through, before a devious smile appeared on her face. "Why not do two things at once? I'll go find somewhere for us to hide, and you..."

Rarity turned and skipped off into the darkness of the woodwork, her skirt lifting up behind temptingly.

"Try to catch me!"

"Agh!" Rainbow made angry fists at Rarity's causal, flirty attitude. She cursed at herself a little, as for all her frustration and discontent with what Rarity was doing, she couldn't stop herself from giving and doing exactly as Rarity suggested. So she gave chase, only using her wings for small assists in her jumps, as flying out of the forest would risk her being seen and reported.

"Where did you go now?" Rainbow growled as she jumped over a protruding tree root. "You can't hide from me forever..."

A bush wiggled out of a narrow corner of Rainbow's vision. Rainbow quickly turned to it, and heard that giggle again, that seductive, sweet, absolutely maddening giggle. Rainbow arched her hands like claw on a raptor. "Get back here! … _I want you_."

Rainbow lunged forward the bush, getting herself poked and prodded by the leaves in several uncomfortable places. "Arg! She manged to flail her way out and stand upright on the other side of the bush, and she saw Rarity standing some distance in front of a cave. "There you are!"

Rainbow Dash jumped high into the air, using her wings this time, and landed forcefully on the ground next to Rarity. "You little...when we get done searching, I am going to do so many horrible things to -!"

Rainbow noticed Rarity didn't seem to make any note of presence. It was like Rainbow wasn't even there, and whatever Rarity was looking at was.

"Rarity?" Dash said softly, putting her hand on Rarity's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Rarity turned to face her, and Dash could tell she been crying. Rarity shook her head back and forth, closed her eyes, then wrapped her arms Rainbow Dash, letting the tears fall freely as she stuffed her head into Rainbow's chest for comfort.

"Oh...um, okay. This is different." Rainbow returned the hugged and patted Rarity on the back. This was quite the opposite from their usual position where Rainbow Dash would her face into Rarity's chest for thrills. As their run-in with those teenagers would prove, Rainbow Dash had no problem admitting Rarity was much better gifted than her in that department. This, however, was entirely an emotional need and not a lustful one, so presumably Rainbow would do simply for the fact she was Rainbow. She wondered if maybe it felt better emotionally when the mare's chest was larger, or if that only helped the sensual aspects.

As it became clear Rarity wasn't going to stop sobbing and let go anytime soon, Rainbow looked around, hoping for something to keep her entertained, as well as something to distract from the feeling of Rarity's tears traveling down her chest before she lost herself again. Then she got a good look at the cave Rarity had been staring when Dash found her, and suddenly Rarity's condition made much more sense.

Plants were trickling out of the cave. Vines that were bumpy and grooved, with occasionally red, long thin-leafed flower buds opened on them. They were quite pretty, but Rainbow knew better. She knew what those flowers were for, what they did. The instant either one of them got close, they would spring to life.

This was the cave where the incident three weeks ago happened. Granted, it did lead to their -admittedly quite..._satisfying_- relationship, but it was still a horrible ordeal for a self-respecting mare to go through alone. Neither of them were sure whether the fact they were together made it better or worse, but one thing they sure of was that they were grateful to have somepony they already knew with them in the aftermath.

Who knows how many innocent townsfolk they could have spread the infection to if they didn't have each other to turn to.

"Come on, Rarity. Come on." Rainbow tried to coax her, still patting her back. "Maybe we can go around the mountainside and find another cave?"

Rarity feebly looked up from Rainbow's chest, tears still falling freely, but she gathered the strength to close her eyes and nod. With a little help from Rainbow's arms, Rarity manged to remove herself and stand up straight again. The beautiful mare wobbled a little on her feet, but she stayed standing.

"That's my girl." Rainbow encouraged, taking Rarity's hand. "Come on. This way. Ignore the smell."

The flowers in the cave did produce an enticing aroma, all the better to trap their prey with it. Sure, they _looked _pretty and nice, they _smelled_ pretty and nice, but the fact of the matter is, they _weren't_ pretty or nice.

As they tried to walk around the cave, the thought struck both of them that maybe they were being a little hard on the flowers. They didn't have concepts of privacy or decency, they were plants! They were just doing what they did by design. Of course, it was nature's design, so did that mean they should be mad at nature, or what?

"They do smell rather nice..." Rarity murmured, falling under the aroma's spell. Being a very picky pony about her perfumes, Rarity had a better appreciation for good smells than Rainbow did.

"No!" Rainbow grabbed Rarity's arm and jerked it. "Fight it, Rarity! We're not going in there again!"

"Are you sure?" Rarity dazedly questioned. "I'm sure it can only feel better a second time..."

Rainbow pursed her lips. "Probably. But..."

Rarity manged to slip her arm out Rainbow's grasp and walked towards the vines. "I'll just take a quick little nip and be right back."

"No!" Rainbow shrieked. She started looking around for a weapon, something she could use, a tool. Anything. She found a loose branch, likely discarded from the tree it was resting at, and dashed straight to it.

Sensing the entranced Rarity draw closer, the vines began to stir. Becoming active, they started to lift off the ground and reach towards Rarity, wrapping around her legs and arms. Rarity giggled at their touch. "Hahaaa..." More of them lifted up and snake towards her. One vine in particular presented its flower bud to her, sticking it right under her nose and letting the smell waft in. Then, without warning, the vines tightened around her legs and arms and lifted her into the air, and a few of them shoved themselves inside her shirt to gain access to her plentiful chest. The flower buds on the vines closed up on her body and began popping like lips, which was fitting, as they felt like little kisses on every part of Rarity's body. Rarity didn't notice that the ones inside her shirt were kissing her chest much more...vigorously than the ones on her legs and arms.

"Let go of her!" Rainbow Dash snarled, charging through with the branch held high like a sword, snorting every three seconds to keep the vines' aroma out of her nose. She began batting at the vines, bludgeoning at them all with her acquired branch. At first, batting the ones on Rarity's arms and legs, each one she hit reacted and immediately pulled off Rarity, but the ones in Rarity's shirt on her chest stubbornly refused to let go.

"Ooooh...!" Rarity moaned, and Dash was fairly sure she knew why, as she heard sounds like saliva bubbling up, which she knew meant the vines were kissing her very thoroughly.

"I said get off!" Rainbow raised the branch and began smacking the vines even harder. By now, they got the hint and pulled out of Rarity's shirt, letting her drop to the ground.

"Rainbow!" Rarity exclaimed, eyes half-lidded. "What's.. gotten into you? There was... no need for all the violence."

Rainbow Dash sighed, tossing the branch to the ground, not sure what to do or how to do it. Reluctantly, figuring it was the only option, Rainbow embraced Rarity and kissed her with a goo-coated tongue. Rarity's eyes widened, but Rainbow pushed her off before she could return the kiss.

Rarity turned away and cleared her throat. "Ahem...oh my. That was- that was unladylike of me, wasn't it? To almost give myself to the vines like that..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rainbow dismissed. She would rather focus less on the fact that Rarity let it happen and more on not letting the vines get it to happen again. "Let's move it."

So, after picking the branch back up - it was a good tool, and they could probably use it for something- Rainbow Dash and Rarity held hands as they ran away from the cave...away from their experience, and away from their nightmare.

But they hadn't truly outrun their nightmare, not yet. There was still a long ways to go before they were free of _that_.

"I..." Rarity stuttered as Rainbow guided her around the mountainside where the cave was in. "I am so sorry for that, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash grumbled something.

Rarity put her hand over her mouth. Between flashing those two teenagers, and nearly giving herself up to the plants, it was starting to look like she didn't care for Rainbow Dash at all. She found this extremely upsetting, as she found that her love-making was just – inexplicably better when high, buried, restrained emotions like the ones Rarity induced in Rainbow Dash were running behind them, fueling the fire.

"I...understand that you must be upset with me." Rarity said, still walking breezily along as Rainbow Dash continued to pull her around. "No, no, let me rephrase that, I am upset with myself, as it feels as though I'm giving myself up to whoever happens to be near by."

"I'm used to it." Rainbow attempted to assure Rarity, but Rarity found this more horrfiying than reassuring. She put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh, goodness, darling! That is- is unacceptable!"

"Can we talk about this more when we finally find somewhere to lie down?" Dash snarled.

"Oh...of course." Rarity feebly answered, looking down at the Everfree's unnatural grass. She didn't want to wait to talk about this with her beau; this was her girlfriend she was talking about, and she deserved everything Rarity could give to make her feel better...

There was a sudden gurgle, and Rarity clutched at her chest in pain as she collapsed to her knees. Rainbow instantly noticed Rarity's hand slip off hers and turned around to check on her.

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash got on her knees and held Rarity's shoulders tightly. "Are you okay? Here, let me-" Rainbow moved to pull Rarity's shirt down, but Rarity held out her hand for her to stop. "What-"

"No, no, I have been much too...loose over these last few hours." Rarity told her. "I'd like to make it up to you...I'll let the pressure build for a while you go find us somewhere to rest, and when we're comfy, I'll let you it take it all away."

"Rarity..." Dash said sincerely, holding Rarity's cheek and rubbing her thumb over it. "The pain you'll be in..."

Rarity grabbed Rainbow's arm and pulled it down off her. "Go. I'll be fine."

"No." Rainbow shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, you won't. I know you won't. I was there. I know what happened, and I know what happens when it doesn't get treated the right way..."

Rarity pinched Rainbow's cheek tightly. "You will go right now and let me build pressure, you will let me please you in the method I have chosen, or I will tie you to the ground and work you up until your lust is unbearable, and this time, I _won't_ help you with it."

Rainbow's mouth opened, meaning to object.

"Can you honestly tell me you're _not_ aroused by the idea of pressurizing your drink?" Rarity said with a raised eyebrow.

Rainbow looked down. "No..." She sadly got up, and turned to continue on without Rarity, following her instructions and letting her 'build'. For a moment, Rainbow Dash turned around to see if Rarity would change her mind, but Rarity waved her hand and shooed her away.

Rarity sat there, feeling quite pleased with herself. The horrible activities she and Rainbow would engage once Rainbow returned and took her to an acceptable place would feel wonderful after such a long time for her to build.

"Oooh...hurry back, soon, Rainbow Dash." Rarity muttered, clutching at her chest as it let out another gurgle. "I may have bitten more than I can chew...no, no, this will be worth it." Rarity reminded herself. She would make it, Rainbow Dash would drink it, and then while Rainbow slept, overwhelmed by its taste, Rarity would steal away and scavenge the forest on her own to find some materials for disguises for them to go into town and purchase food in.

"Ooooh..." Rarity groaned again and tilted her head back as another gurgle surged through her. She didn't have to put up with much longer, as Rainbow Dash came marching back, branch held in her hand like a militant's sword.

"I found another cave not too far from here." Dash said, though she was still clearly upset that Rarity had insisted on Dash leaving her alone to fight her condition herself. "I moved every rock and poked every crevice to make sure there was nothing in there, so it should be fine."

"Excellent." Rarity concluded, before gurgling and groaning again. One eye closed from discomfort, she offered hand to Rainbow Dash. "Help me up, would you?"

Rainbow Dash grumbled, but helped Rarity get to her feet.

"Now take me to this cave," Rarity ran her fingers through Dash's hair and whispered. "So this will all be worth it."

Rainbow Dash was doubtful, but obliged, helping the suffering Rarity walk as she brought them around the mountainside's area, where there was another cave just like the one with the vines, only foregoing the vines. Rarity regarded it for a moment, having second thoughts there may be plants, or some other thing, that Rainbow just hadn't found during her search. But as Rainbow began moving towards it, and Rarity was having to use Rainbow Dash as a stand, she was in no position to argue.

They finally caught a break in their running low luck, as in the cave there was nothing of note, except for a large rock that, though slightly crooked, was wide and flat enough they could lie just like a bed. It wouldn't be nearly as comfortable, of course, but they could try. They could use the cloaks as blankets to keep warm.

"All right..." Rainbow Dash continued to carry Rarity, eventually bringing her to the flat rock and gently letting her down on with all the delicacy of a prim and proper prince. "Easy does it...there."

"Just like a proper gentlecolt." Rarity swooned.

This made Dash uncomfortable. "Eh-heh...yeah." Rainbow Dash lifted herself up onto the flat rock bedspread and made herself as cozy as she could be. "Cozy, ain't it?"

"I suppose..." Rarity mumbled. "Perhaps we could pluck some grass and use it soften the rock up a bit."

"You know, that doesn't actually sound like a bad idea..."

The two of them laid there in silence for awhile, staring at the ceiling, before Rarity raised her eyebrow at Rainbow Dash. She cleared her throat. "Are you...ready to talk about it now?"

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash groaned. "What's there to talk about? I convinced to seduce those boys so we could get cloaks, and then you nearly got seduced by those plants, and almost have to go through that thing again..."

"I know." Rarity said. "I know..." Rarity rolled over and put her hand on Rainbow's cheek. "And for that, I am so sorry. You are mine, and I am yours."

"The only thing you can really say that I'll take is a promise you won't show herself like that again..." Dash grumbled, crossing her arms.

"But you just admitted you talked me into showing those teens-"

"I know! I thought it would be okay! It...wasn't. I thought wrong." Dash admitted.

"I promise I won't show myself like that to anypony ever again."

Dash looked away. "Do you...Pinkie Promise?"

Rarity giggled. "I would, but I'm fairly certain Pinkie would sense it, and then lead Shining Armor and his men straight to us. How about this; I promise, when possible, to Pinkie Promise that I won't show myself like that ever again."

"Good enough for me!"

Rarity continued rubbing Rainbow Dash's cheek, smiling warmly and every so often, making an occasional coo Rainbow Dash found extremely disarming. Their sweet moment of tender union was horribly interrupted by another gurgle.

"AH!" Rarity clutched at her chest. "I completely forgot!"

Rainbow Dash scrambled to get up. "Hang in there, Rarity, I'll-" Rarity took her finger and pressed it to Rainbow's forehead, then pushed Rainbow back down onto the bed.

"No." Rarity firmly insisted, pulling her shirt, exposing herself. She rolled over, climbing on top of Rainbow, presenting her chest to Rainbow's face. Rainbow started feeling hot, beads of sweat forming and her cheeks blushing, even though she had been in this position many times before. "This time, you are going to go _slowly_, and you are going to enjoy..._every_..._last_..._minute of it._" Rarity breathed at her slowly.

"I..." Dash stammered. "I want to _drink_ you. I want to drink you all up."

"And you will." Rarity assured her, lowering her right breast to Rainbow's mouth. "What I don't understand, is why that vile creature's magic has made me produce constantly, requiring your constant attention, while you only produced once, I drank it, and then you were done."

"Maybe it's because the magic liked your chest better?" Rainbow suggested, which, given the nature of the horrid thing they were talking about, didn't seem impossible.

"Not a bad suggestion, actually..."

Rainbow Dash, having Rarity's threatening to burst chest so close to her, started to drool. Rarity chuckled and bemusedly wipe the saliva away with her finger. "I hope you don't expect me to drink _that_."

"No..." Dash answered. "Now come _oonn_, already, Rarity, I can't _stand_ it..."

Rarity finally let Rainbow have it, lowering her breast's tip into Rainbow's mouth, where the chest fluid of her condition, the primary effect of her disease, began pouring into Rainbow Dash's mouth. For three weeks they had been doing this. For three weeks, Rarity's chest had been producing, even though she was in no way pregnant, because of the incident in that other cave... every time her chest gurgled, it was because of this illness, this disease that not _only_ produced it, but _also_ demanded Rarity feed it to somepony. It was good Rainbow Dash did what she did, or Rarity would've infected half the teenage populace of the town like a vampire to medicate.

But none of that mattered to Rainbow Dash right this moment, as she was enraptured with the feeling of having so much fluid go down her throat so quickly. They had never let Rarity build up this much before. Dash's knees started bending, and her eyes turned into swirling, beating hearts. Rarity gasped a little when she felt Rainbow Dash's heartbeat practically pop out of Rainbow's chest and punch her in the gut.

"There...now." Rarity sighed and moaned and breathed heavily, nearly enjoying feeding as much as Rainbow as enjoying drinking the chest fluid. Not only was the fluid induced by magic, but also by drugs, and as a result, was drugged itself, making it _especially_ addictive to the drinker in the relationship. "Wasn't this...worth... leaving me alone...for a few minutes?"

Rainbow Dash, having to contend with drinking all that fluid and swallowing it as well, could only nod quickly before returning to her swallowing.

"I did promise you some one-on-one time between my breasts and your face, didn't I? Although, I'm sure you were imagining your face between them, rather than underneath...of course, you don't mind, do you?"

"Mmmm!" Rainbow Dash started to cry...from the pleasure. Shakily, her brain overloaded and overdosed, Rainbow reached her hand up and clawed it into Rarity's back, making Rarity wince slightly, but she didn't move. Rainbow began squeezing and clawing, as if believing that would cause more of Rarity's unnatural, addictive fluids to release and drop into her mouth. A little drip of it leaked out of Rainbow's mouth and began to dribble down her cheek. Rainbow began trying to pull more of it using what suction power she had in her mouth. This made Rarity's brain also go into overload, making it good company for Rainbow's own.

"Ooo-OOOOOO-Ooooo-oooh! Rainbow Dash!" Rarity moaned and threw her back into the air like an pleased cat, hoping the shift in her body weight would cause gravity to take effect and pull more of her m - fluid out and into Rainbow Dash. Her hopes were answered, as the new position she took made it pour out even faster than she imagined. "Aaah-aaah-aah-aah-aah-aaaa-aaah!"

_Rarity_, Dash thought to herself in the back of her mind, as everywhere else in her mind was preoccupied. _Pour it in. Pour it into me! I want – I need to be filled with your essence._

_Rainbow Dash_, Rarity thought back, even though they couldn't communicate telepathically. _Drink it. Drink it all. Let me empty my excess garbage that shouldn't even be in me into you, where I know your hungry stomach will appreciate it...let me fill you up - completely and totally- with my essence, and my love._

They both arched their backs as best they could in their positions, their simultaneous screams of _eck...sta...cey_ bouncing off each the walls, and each other.

* * *

Twilight struggled against her bed covers, feeling the slime's twisted magic pushing on the buttons in her brains to induce urges to mate that had been left behind in the natural evolution of the species.

Shining Armor had placed her in a hospital ward as soon as his men rescued from Fluttershy's cottage. It became painfully obvious that something was wrong with her, but when Shining asked her what Rarity and Rainbow Dash had done, Twilight remained silent.

Lying on the bed, trying to pretend the bed sheet was an iron binding, and that there was an invisible fence keeping her to the bed, Twilight questioned herself over and over why she hadn't answered Shining's inquiries honestly. Perhaps it was because she wasn't sure there was anything he could do, even if he knew what happened. Perhaps she was just too embarrassed by it all. Maybe she was afraid of what he would do to Rarity if he knew the full extent of what Twilight's friend did.

She could hear friends all murmuring on the other side of the door. Applejack, Pinkie...and Fluttershy. Even though she knew her closest friends were never far away, Twilight didn't feel comforted by their presence. If anything, she felt worse, knowing that were she to give into the urge, as Rarity called it, they would be right there. She could get out of the bed and walk through the door, and they would be too happy she could stand to notice as she slipped one of them Rarity's slime.

The door creaked open, and Shining Armor stepped. Twilight weakly turned her to look at him.

"Hey." Shining pulled up a chair. A chair made of flat wood with twisting twine for support. Twilight found it rather fitting, as the twine's intricate loops made a spot-on symbolic representation of the turmoil going on inside her stomach.

Shining grabbed her hand. "You feeling all right?"

Twilight weakly shook her head.

"D-don't worry." Shining stammered. "We're gonna find your friends. We'll fix this. We'll make it all go away. All of it."

Twilight doubted there was anything Shining could to make this horrible situation go away. What surprise tool he could have had to fix her friendship with Rarity after going through this.

"We'll find her, and we'll make her fix this." Shining assured her.

The slime forcefully digested in her stomach pulsed, Twilight moaned and threw her stomach into the air from it. Shining put his hands on her shoulders to stabilize her. Twilight grimaced until her fit had stopped, when it finally did, she let out a deep breath.

Shining Armor shook his head, and got up from the chair, leaving the room with his back to her, letting her see how hunched over it was from sadness.

A moment after Shining left, Fluttershy came in in his stead.

"H-hi, Twilight." Fluttershy took up the seat Shining had left. "I hope you feel better soon."

"T-th..." Twilight tried to mutter a thanks, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"I really hope Shining Armor can find a way to fix this." Fluttershy added.

Twilight looked at her as weakly as she did Shining, then realized she needed to reveal what she had hidden if she was to have any hope of recovering.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight mumbled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the green slime.

"Twilight, what's-!?"

"Rarity gave this to me..." Twilight began to explain, placing the slime on the complimentary wood counter next to the bed. "She said something about me needing some medication of my own after she tricked me into eating some slime just like this...only it was red. I think it can change color, and expand...she said to give it to you, or whoever I 'chose' for a mate..."

Fluttershy gasped happily. "Twilight, this is great!"

Before Twilight could stop her, Fluttershy took the slime into her hands.

"Fluttershy-!"

"We can give this to your brother, he and his men can study it, and we can understand a little more of what's happened to Rarity and Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said.

The slime began to twitch and fidget in Fluttershy hands, startling her. She panicked and dropped it to the floor, but it had tasted her essence, and as such, it became determined for her to taste its.

"Fluttershy, get away!"

Fluttershy tried to follow Twilight's instructions, and backed away towards the door hoping to get away from the slime. It was too quick for Fluttershy's timid feet to outrun, leaping up into the air and getting onto her face, squirming into her lips the same way the red slime did to Twilight last night. Fluttershy stumbled forward, clutching at her throat as the goo trickled down, and collapsed onto the bed.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight started to cry, unable to accept that despite all her best efforts, Fluttershy had become victimized anyway. "You're an idiot, an _idiot_, Fluttershy...kind, caring...but an idiot."

"I'm sorry, Twilight..." Fluttershy apologized, so selfless to completely ignore the fact Twilight had just insulted the quality of her brain. "I just wanted to help..."

"_I know_..."

They looked each other in the eyes, neither of them able to stop the flow of tears as they felt the slime's spiking in their stomachs. Fluttershy didn't have any experience with the urge, so she assumed that why was it was felt so powerful, but Twilight noticed that her urge seemed to magnify, feeding into Fluttershy's, which fed back into her, causing an infinite loop of rapidly escalating need until they both gave in.

"I'll..." Fluttershy said weakly, getting up to her legs. "I'll go tell the others we want to be left alone."

Fluttershy went to the door, opened it, and asked for assurance Applejack and Pinkie could leave her and Twilight alone to 'discuss some sensitive things'. Applejack and Pinkie gave it without concern.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said to them quietly before closing the door and locking it. She turned her eye to Twilight.

Twilight pushed herself out of the covers slightly and nodded, signaling it was okay.

Fluttershy hesitated at first. The slime could reprogram her brain, but not her shy demeanor. But she gave in quickly, rushing to the bed and leaping on the bed – and on Twilight. They embraced each other, and sealed their lips with each other under a tight lock and key.

They moaned. They clawed and groped at each others' clothing, having the wanton desire to pull it off, but lacking the intelligent thought process to do so. A few moments ago, they were close friends. A few moments after, they would be deeply ashamed of themselves. But in this instant, right now, they were mating animals in the grip of their ritual.

* * *

Lying separate from each other on their new rock bed, Rarity breathed heavily, panting, hugging her chest tightly, still recovering from the high of using Rainbow to relieve her excess production.

"Aahh...ahh...that was, I won't deny, that was good, Rainbow Dash." Rarity murmured.

"Yeah..." Rainbow replied, rubbing her full stomach. "That was pretty fun...I don't want you to risk doing it again, though."

"I don't think I shall, darling." Rarity muttered, rolling over and pushing herself up off the rock. She jumped down from the rock and whipped her cloak from the rock. "I'm going to go into the forest and use some plants to make a disguise, then go into town and get us some food. Maybe make sure Sweetie Belle is okay, if I can see her..."

"Ah, you don't need to do that!" Rainbow said. She gestured smugly to her stomach. "You're plenty of food for me, hehhehheh..."

Rarity glared. "Pardon me, darling, if I object to feeding on myself."

"Oooohhh..." Rainbow rolled her eyes away. "Yeah..."

"Why don't you gather those leaves we talked about while I'm out?" Rarity suggested as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders as casually as a mother putting her coat on while going for milk for her infant.

"Yeah, okay..." Rainbow remarked, watching her beau leave the cave. "Well...I guess I better get started, then..."

Rarity came out of the cave and went through the forest, picking up plants she knew were safe to touch because she had read about on the backs of her exquisite shampoo bottles and those boastful magazines she loved thumbing through. Or at least, used to love thumbing through, before she became a fugitive. She took extra care not to walk through any paths that would lead back to the other cave, where those vines were...she shuddered at the thought of them.

After applying some natural productions from the flowers to her cheeks, dimming the potential for somepony to recognize her through the shadows of her cloak. After which, she stole her way through the forest, back towards town. As the Guards hadn't seen where Rarity and Dash had entered, they wouldn't know where to look and set up an ambush on her way out.

As she approached the warm, welcoming town, the buildings that were painted so bright and looked so inviting, Rarity pulled the cloak over her head to hide her face. Normally, she liked charming as many ponies along her daily commute as possible, but right now she wanted as little exposure as she could get and still get her business done.

As she walked, she was unfortunate enough to come across a poster with a perfect likeness of herself and Rainbow Dash on it. Eyes widening, Rarity scanned around the area to make sure nopony could see her. No one around was paying her any mind, more engaged with their pets or in some cases children, and so she clawed at the poster before ripping it straight off the wall. If anypony noticed, they didn't say anything, so she sighed, relaxing a little.

Thankfully, there was a market stall not too far away from the edge of town, so Rarity didn't have to risk venturing too far to find her sources of nutrition.

The market was being manned by a pudgy man with a short mustache. He had a variety of goods Rarity was very pleased with seeing. Everything she would need, apples, watermelons, fresh bread and the like...not a whole lot of things she wanted, but when her face was on a wanted poster, she couldn't afford to be picky.

"Excuse me, my good man!" Rarity called for his attention, running towards his stall with her hand raised for attention.

"Hey-a, pretty lady!" The man greeted her jovially. "What can I do ya for?"

"Erm, yes..." Rarity said, putting her hand on the desk, suddenly remembering a very problematic thing; she had no money on her. "Well, I would like to purchase some of your wares, but..."

"But?" The man said, motioning for her to finish.

"I have no money with me." Rarity admitted to him. "I am in a most unfortunate spot, but I would be more than willing to pay you back at a later date. In full. With interest."

The man's jovial demeanor faded, and he became angry. "Oh, no no no! I have had too many rude teenagers take advantage of my generosity than I care to count!"

"Ah, but I am not a teenager, I am a grown woman." Rarity sharply countered. "We're all adults here, and I assure I am a mare of my word. I will you pay you back by tomorrow."

The stall owner crossed his arms. "And I said no."

Rarity narrowed her cold blue eyes at him, unnerving him slightly, but not enough to make him crack.

"Let's try this again." Rarity said dangerously, and the man knew he should dash away and call the Royal Guards to protect him from this mugger, not knowing Rarity was already on their wanted list. Before he could move at all, Rarity seized his chin in her fingers, letting her lavender slime leak out onto him. "I... am a_ mare _of_ my word. _I will pay you back."

"Yeah, okay..." He droned, nodding his head. The spell made him believe anything she said, irrelevant to whether or not it was true. In this case, it _was_ true; Rarity was a mare of her word. She could have just easily told him to dance like a chicken, or throw himself over a bridge.

Seeing he was under her spell, Rarity smiled and began telling him which of his wares he wanted. A vacancy in his eyes, he mindlessly put everything she asked for in a paper bag.

"Thank you very much, sir." Rarity told him, flexing the bag up and turning her back to him flirtatiously. "You can expect your payment within forty-eight hours."

Rarity sauntered away, before remembering both that she needed to keep a low profile – anypony who knew her would instantly recognize her seductive walk- and that she promised Rainbow she stopped flirting so much, she started walking. As she got further away, her spell on the stall owner faded away with her presence, leaving him to scratch his head and wonder what caused him to space out just now.

Rarity silently muttered a verbal pat on her own back as she walked away with her prize. She was wondering how to get further into town without letting the increased security see her when she saw a patrol of two Guards walking by. She fiddled with the cloak until it completely shadowed her face, then waved to the Guards as they passed like nothing was wrong or suspicious. Her ploy worked, and the Guards continued on their route with giving her a second glance.

Rarity breathed heavily, really not expecting that to work out so well.

Sticking to the shadows, hiding under awnings, trees, or even the occasional sign post every now and again, Rarity managed to sneak towards the Boutique without another near- disaster like that. She couldn't wait to see Sweetie Belle again. She was so worried that the Guards had done something to her, roughly shaking her up for information on her sister's whereabouts, not minding her sensitive child skin at all.

Looking at the beautiful, contrasting tones of the paint on her shop, Rarity realized she had no way to get in without anypony seeing her go through the door. Cloak or no cloak, walking straight into her store would give away her identity. She decided it would be best to enter the window...even though that might make her look a like a petty thief.

She approached a window, making sure to use the bushes that grew around her building for cover. When she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

_Locked!_ She realized. _Now what?_

"Hmm..."

Rather than try to use sheer muscle to shove the window open, Rarity took an approach that was much more 'her', and activated her slime finger. The slime effortlessly slid in, taking on the form of a fluid to leak under the window, before reforming on the other side into a more solid, but still flexible consistency. Wiggling it over, Rarity undid the latch holding the window. The window gave no resistance as she pushed it up. She put one long leg through the window to get stable, before ducking and bringing her whole body inside. She lost her balance and, despite flailing for something to grab hold of, tumbled to the floor with a thump.

"Who are you!?" A mildly squeaky voice shouted at her. "Rarity told me not to let strangers in without-!"

Hearing that voice again, Rarity lifted herself up and pulled the cloak off her face. Her heart melted at the sight of Sweetie Belle, shakily brandishing a chair for defense.

"Rarity?"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity smiled and reached her arms out to embrace her sister. Sweetie Belle threw the chair down and ran towards her. "Oh, I was so worried about you!" Rarity gave Sweetie Belle a kiss on the forehead.

"Where did you go?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rarity could hear in her voice that Sweetie had been as worried about Rarity as Rarity had been worried about her. "Are you staying or – are you gonna leave me again?"

"I am so sorry, Sweetie." Rarity hugged her sister tightly, hoping her embrace would give Sweetie the strength to accept what Rarity was about to tell her. "But I'm afraid I can't stay. You see, I'm in...trouble."

"Trouble? Like, when I touch your stuff without your permission trouble?" Sweetie asked. Rarity giggled at her sister's naivety.

"No, no..." Rarity stroked through her sister's mane. "This trouble is much more serious than that..." Rarity held Sweetie's shoulders tightly. "Now, listen carefully, because this is very important."

Sweetie Belle nodded to show she understood the gravity of her words.

"First, it's possible the Royal Guard may come into the house and ask you questions. Don't listen to what they tell you, you _cannot _tell them you've seen me."

"But you always told me lying was a bad thing..."

"You're not _lying_, you're just...keeping a secret." Rarity assured her. "Second, I need you to get into my safe and gather up a hefty sum of my bits. Some of them will go to a shopkeeper on Fluttershy's end of town. The rest, I need you to drop somewhere on the edge of the Everfree Forest where nopony will find them. Don't go into the actual forest, and do not let anyone see you. Do you understand?"

Sweetie Belle nodded.

Rarity gently kneaded Sweetie Belle's shoulders. "That's my girl."

"W-where are you going?" Sweetie Belle questioned, beginning to tear up, afraid she wouldn't be able to see her sister again. It broke Rarity's heart to see her like this, but she couldn't risk the Guards finding out where they were.

"I am so sorry, Sweetie Belle, but I can't tell you. If I told you, then the Guards could find out from you, but if I tell you nothing, then you can't tell them anything either."

Sweetie stared blankly for a second before nodding, a bit more eagerly this time. "Ooh, I get it! Because then that way, I can't get in trouble for not telling them where you are."

Rarity patted her sister on the head, feeling quite proud she made that conclusion on all her own, without Rarity needing to guide and steer her through the finer intricacies of Rarity's word games. "You'll be a fine young mare one day. Now, I must away." Rarity got up and starting climbing through the window. "Do you remember everything I told you?"

Sweetie saluted, putting on her best serious face. "Don't tell the Guards. Bits for the shopkeeper. Bits on the edge of the forest."

"Excellent! Toodle-loo, my darling sister!" Rarity fell out from the window, falling out of sight.

Sweetie Belle wasted no time in getting down to business, going up the stairs where Rarity kept her not-insignificant amounts of money.

* * *

The return trip to the cave was not near as stressful as the trip to town. Now that Rarity had avoided being caught once, she was confident she could do it again, yet not too confident that she would underestimate a passing Guard and subsequently find herself suddenly at the end of his spear. Ponyville was a small town. Simply increasing the security as Shining had done wasn't enough to catch somepony as sly she was. Having a slimey, gooey substance that leaked out of her fingers and brainwashed whoever she touched with it definitely helped.

As she returned to the cave, she was worried by the sight of the those vines, cut up and hanging from the lip of the cave's entrance like window curtains.

Rainbow Dash appeared, covered in dirt and dust, pushing the vines away like a veil. "Come on in! The place looks great!" Rarity observed the bulge in her stomach had disappeared. Likely from whatever hard work she did that caused all that grime to stick to her.

Rarity whimpered. "Are you...sure using those vines is wise?"

"It'll be fine." Rainbow assured her. "I cut them all."

Rarity's worry was not quelled, as she was sure the plants could live and thrive even without being connected to their original roots. They would snap up and ensnare them both as soon as either one of their curvy, irresistible chests brushed by them with their smooth, milky touch. Despite this, Rarity willingly went through, and was blown away by what she saw.

The bed looked like an actual bed now, a collection of leaves knitted on to simulate a mattress. Rocks were beaten, battered and carved into tables, and a pit was filled with crisp blue water they could use to clean themselves.

"This is amazing, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed, putting her hands together in awe. "How ever did you do it in such a short amount of time?"

"My stubborn inability to know when to quit!" Rainbow Dash proudly declared, amusing Rarity. "You haven't even seen the best part yet! I went by Zecora's place, and she was back, and she was awesome enough to give me some ice to make..."

Rainbow moved towards a conspicuously placed square rock and moved it, revealing a hole that was filled with ice. It was so deeply embedded into the wall, the ice was unlikely to melt.

"A fridge!"

Rarity gasped, stars in her eyes. It really was almost like a home now. Rarity smirked, putting the groceries down on the stack of rocks that was a 'table' and approached Rainbow Dash, wrapping her arms around Rainbow.

"Mmm...there's a lot to like about a mare who's good with her hands." Rarity complimented, crushing Rainbow's chest with her mammoth own. Ranibow's eyes dilated, her wings went _spprooing_, and she got a ridiculously goofy, toothy grin on her face.

Before they could get down on the floor and use themselves to 'rev their engines', they heard a loud clanking that echoed and bounced off itself, making it sound even louder...almost like...the rattling armor of a military march.

"The Royal Guard!" They quickly realized.

"How did they know we were here?"

"I-I don't know! We need to hide!"

"There's a nice little crevice in the rocks further down the cave..."

"It'll have to do!"

Holding hands, they hurried further into the cave as the booming approach of the Guards got closer and closer. The crevice Rainbow had mentioned was in between some big rocks, and there was enough room for them both to squeeze in, and enough shadows for them to hide.

"Rarity!" Shining Armor's voice shouted as his troop came inside. "Come out now! We had some campers tell us what you did and where you headed! It's over now! Now tell me what you did to Twiley!"

"Those teens-!" Rarity gritted her teeth, making fists. "And to think I seduced them for these cloaks! I ought to find them and feed them some of the goo!"

"Sssh!" Rainbow hissed.

Rarity closed her eyes and nodded, recognizing the need to be silent. Their eyes quivered as they heard the Guards rummage – more like ransack – their new home that had just been finished building. Rarity resented them for doing this. They were just doing their job, or course, to investigate and arrest suspects in the name of the law. That did little to settle her boiling rage. This was going to be their new home after the Guards had, in spirit, kicked them out of their old ones, and now they were messing it up as well. One of them made an observation about how the cave seemed set up for a living residence.

"Wait..." Rarity saw a silver lining as she watched a Guard open their fridge and wondered aloud what the purpose could be in throwing ice into a hidden cave wall. "I know that Guard. I used the slime on him once before."

"So..." Rainbow drawled. "Think you can get to him again?"

"I think I can." Rarity raised her hand out and willing the slime out of skin into her palm as a small puddle. Rarity swirled around the puddle in her hand, trying to get the magic to reactivate in the Guard's head.

The Guard suddenly froze in his tracks, despite all the training he had gone through to remove all traces of fear. Rarity smiled, knowing he was hearing her soft, sultry voice and the slime's sloshing in his head. Completely under her control. Rarity couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having a puppet. Someone who did what she said for them to do, unable to resist or deny... she was a manipulator at heart, and manipulators enjoyed anything they made their manipulation easier.

"I'm...going to check over there." The Guard informed his partners, pointing at their hiding place.

"All right." Shining Armor nodded.

The Guard waddled his way over, looking for all intents stoned out of his mind. It was arguable that he was.

Once close he got close enough, the Guard bent over to look his mistress Rarity in the face. Rarity cupped his chin, soaking his chin wet with the slime.

"Now, listen, darling..." Rarity spoke to him, and her voice echoed in his head over and over until it drowned all his other thoughts. Like a tyrant's army repeating a chorus of hope-crushing chants until it was the only constant in the hearts and minds of his indentured slaves. _Now, listen, darling...listen, darling...dar...ling._ "You're going to go back, and you're going to tell your Captain we knew you were coming and made our escape. Understood?"

The enthralled Guard nodded slowly.

"Good." Rarity patted his cheek. "Now go and be a good slave." _Good slave...good slave...good...slave._

The Guard made a confused noise before moving away from her and marching back into his troop. He recovered quickly and saluted, shouting for Shining Armor's attention. "Captain Shining Armor, sir! I believe that the suspects have somehow caught wind of our approach and vacated the premises."

"AGGH!" Shining Armor screamed and stomped, and to Rarity's surprise and Rainbow's amusement, even used a swear word. "Back to square one! All right, come on, people!" Shining Armor clapped his hands loudly. "Let's go..."

The Guards dejectedly put everything back where it was, figuring things like a pothole of water of cave wall full of ice wouldn't be much of a clue to the whereabouts of their suspects. They marched out, grumbling and muttering about needing to catch the rogues before they hurt someone else with their methods.

Rarity and Rainbow Dash waited for awhile to be sure the Guard were gone before they stepped out. They couldn't believe their luck that they hadn't been found.

"Oh!" Rarity started crying and hugged Rainbow Dash suddenly. "Can you believe, Rainbow Dash? We're safe now...the Guards aren't going to come back and investigate a hideout they think is abandoned. There's no way they'll figure we were right here all along...we're safe now."

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash hugged her back. "Those teenagers are gonna get it though."

"I agree..." Rarity said, relaxing from Rainbow Dash and sitting on the chair. "That can wait, however. Come. Sit down." Rarity patted on the rock. She wanted to value this moment, this certainty they could stay here and keep themselves fed, as long they didn't caught in town. Rarity really wanted to this time to just relax and breath, as they had no time to stop and reflect on their next course of action between 'sliming up' Twilight, fleeing from the Guard, seducing those boys, setting up the cave...

A moment of peace...to give some serious thought to how they would get out of this situation.

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Caving In"**

**The horrific truth revealed! **

**Mostly.  
**

**Because _rebelling_ against a _certain _movie _totally works_ by writing about erotic, er, chest drinking.**

**I actually read about it. (Um, the drinking, not the movie.) Apparently, it's avoided because of the connections to childbirth. Which is understandable, but unfortunate, as I think it's really quite arousing when between two consenting adults. Isn't love about two hearts becoming one? And how much closer to 'being one' can you _get_ beyond drinking something that was produced by the glands of your partner?**

**Am I putting too much thought into this? ... Yes. Without a doubt.**

**Music for Last Chapter: Marina and the Diamonds - ****Are You Satisfied?**

**Music for this Chapter: Marina and the Diamonds - ****Mowgli's Road.**


	5. The Winning Team

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 5**

**The Winning Team**

* * *

Shining Armor walked up to the door to Twilight's bedroom, and knocked on the door. He sighed when he didn't get a response. There was nothing in the world he would have liked more than to hear his little Twiley's voice, using the strength she had recovered to assure her brother she was okay. That she was healed, and now could use her vast intellect to work at figuring out the exact whereabouts of her friends- the ones whose friendship with her was now hanging in a precarious balance on a swinging, unsteady loose pendulum.

"Twiley?" Shining asked with concern when Twiley didn't answer. He understood she was very deep under the weather, but not even a groan to show she had heard? Shining made a disapproving expression as he remembered Fluttershy had requested to be alone with his sister. He knocked on the door again, much more urgently this time. Fluttershy's caring nature meant she would rush to reply if she heard knocking as distressed as this.

When there wasn't any reply, he knew something was absolutely wrong.

Disregarding any request for their conversations to remain private, Shining put his military training to good use and kicked the door open.

"Twiley, what's wrong!?"

Shining's jaw opened with more emptiness to it than the furthest reaches of outermost space.

Under the bedsheets, where a sick woman should be laying, there was nothing but some overturned blankets revealing an empty mattress.

Applejack and Pinkie found their conversation in the other room interrupted by a piercing scream of utter horror.

"TWILEY'S GONE!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shining Armor's temporary office, set up inside the hospital to allow Shining Armor to continue his operations while still being able to see his sister whilst she recuperated, the two teens – having introduced themselves as Raspberry Swirl (the jerky one with the red cap) and Lime Lick (the meek one with the red cap) and told Shining Armor about their encounter with Rarity in the woods.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Lime Lick questioned.

"No." Raspberry answered. "I mean, we told them everything they could have wanted to know that we know."

Lime Lick began to relax, his usually nervous mind beginning to think less of how they could be arrested for something and more of how they had done nothing to be arrested for. However, his relaxation was cut short when he was startled by a soft hand suddenly slapping onto the side of his chair, nearly making him to jump out of it. He turned to see a smiling woman with long pink hair. Normally, he wouldn't have been so scared, but whoever she was, she was allowing him a view down her otherwise tame sundress, which made him think of his encounter with the distractingly attractive mare in the woods.

"Hello, boys." The woman purred at them.

"H-hello." Lime Lick replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fluttershy, sweetie." Fluttershy answered in a low tone that removed any trace of doubt in his mind that he was about to go through the same thing here that he did in the Forest. She removed his hand and walked over to the desk, smiling in a disturbingly inviting way.

"I've heard you told Shining Armor where my friend Rarity was, and while I appreciated it at first, I've done some reevaluating … and decided that, no, I don't like that." Fluttershy put her finger to mouth and bit on it, trying to induce thoughts of biting into Lime Lick knew he shouldn't have been thinking.

Lime Lick panicked, not wanting to go through that experience in the Forest again, and bounded out of his chair, but Fluttershy, with surprising speed, seized his throat in her hand with an unusually soft grip that made his body relax, even though his mind didn't want to. Raspberry wasn't sure what to think, until a light forest-green ooze began bleeding out of Fluttershy's hand onto Lime's neck, making his eyes turn spacey with pleasure and relaxation.

By now, Raspberry realized being near this – infected – mare was quite the possibly the last place he wanted to be. But as he burst forth from his chair and tried to run to the door, he found his path blocked by another woman, this one smiling the same inviting smile, her arm resting on the door frame.

"Hi, Twilight!" Fluttershy greeted, still rubbing Lime Lick's neck to relax his senses and numb his mind.

Raspberry grimaced, looked to Twilight, and then found himself subject to the same treatment as his partner in crime. Twilight made a dark purple goo from her throat, dripping like an arm that just had a sword slash through it, and clenched his throat, making him just 'feel good' – he couldn't put into words if asked, but he felt good. It was like the slime not only covered his throat, but also smothered anything resembling a thought process or independent will.

Twilight gripped his throat unnecessarily hard, grinning broadly as she let sink in the implications of this little teenager being under her absolutely control. He would do whatever she told him to, and he would have no choice in the matter but to comply to the sweet sound of her voice, which she could feel from the slime's magic would echo over and over in his head until it was the only thing he could hear, the only thing he could even _think_ about.

Fluttershy quit rubbing Lime Lick and staggered backwards, falling against Shining Armor's desk. Her abrupt fall alarmed Twilight, as not only she was in risk of hurting herself, but she knocked things on the desk around, making clinking noises that Twilight worried about could alert a Guard to the commotion going on in here. The last thing they wanted to happen right now.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight abandoned Raspberry's throat and rushed over to aid her new lover. "Are you okay?" She put her hands on Fluttershy's shoulders.

"I'm fine..." Fluttershy said, wrapping her elbows around her chest. "I just feel like something is missing..." she hugged her chest tightly, accidentally squeezing it tauntingly, causing Twilight to lick her lips in anticipation. It was like she was trying to say 'taaake meee'... Fluttershy noticed, and immediately became apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you...bothered."

"It's okay." Twilight assured her, even though the sight of Fluttershy's squished chest _really_ made her want to rip Fluttershy's dress off. She patted Fluttershy's back. "We should go find Rarity."

* * *

Sometimes, Rainbow reflected sitting on a rock as Rarity worked on the decor of their new home, there some distinct disadvantages to having a girlfriend that produced addictive delicious fluids. Like wanting to drink more of it when her stomach was already filled to bursting with the syrupy fluids that felt light as swirling foggy mists in an evening dusk.

"Rarity..." Rainbow whined, falling over onto her back. "I'm thirsty..."

Rarity stopped fiddling with the makeshift drape she was affixing to the wall and gave Rainbow an over-the-shoulder glare of disapproval. "Darling, I just fed you."

"I know, I know..."

Rarity fiddled with her breast, gauging to see how much was left in it before the next gurgle of the slime's seemingly infinite productive process came by and filled it up anyway. As much Rarity didn't want to overfeed Dash, thinking how Dash could regurgitate or worse if given too much in one sitting, she couldn't deny liked the sensation just as much Dash did.

Rarity felt and kneaded at her fountain-like flesh, calculating how much was in, and how long it would take Dash's stomach to digest and settle the foggy fluids in her stomach with enough room to let in what Rarity had left over.

"Fifteen minutes." Rarity told Rainbow Dash, speaking the conclusion the instant she finished calculating it. "Fifteen minutes, and then you can have some more."

Rainbow Dash made a pained groan. She hated waiting for anything, and the liquid in her stomach was so light and foggy it felt like was barely even there. Floating just above her stomach acids, a taunting treat that even when she had it all, she couldn't get enough of it.

While Rarity continued to adjust and play with the dead vine in her hands, Rainbow Dash amused herself by picking up a pebble and hurling out the entrance to the cave. She chuckled at far and fast it flew, remaining self-sure in her own athletic ability.

"Ow!"

Rainbow bolted up, not expecting her pebble to hit somepony. Her panic was settled easily, as she saw the rock had hit one of the teens they saw earlier, so she was pleased she had managed to hit them. Both he and his compatriot fell to their knees just before Rainbow Dash's seat, their hands bound together by the slime, which was curling around their wrists like snakes.

"Well, well, well..." Rarity clicked her tongue, putting the vine drape away and walking to the children. She crossed her arms to prevent them from getting any undeserved peeks at her chest.

"Little tip..." Rarity said quietly, giving them a disapproving glare with her sharp, cold eyes. "When a woman... _exposes_ herself like that to you, there is an _unwritten agreement_ you will not turn around and give the authorities all the information you have on her!"

"We-we're sorry..." The one with the red cap stammered. "We didn't-"

"Didn't what!?" Rarity snapped, mildly curious for how the boy might try to weasel his way out of this.

"Rarity..." Rainbow Dash tapped Rarity's shoulder. "Look."

Rarity took her gaze away from the teens, and was surprised when she saw Twilight and Fluttershy standing before them with crossed arms and bored expressions.

"What are you doing here!?"

"We came to join the winning team." Twilight answered coolly.

Rarity tilted her head. "The winning team?"

"You two? You know, join forces or...whatever it is you villains like doing."

"First, we are not villains, we are victims as much as you are-" Twilight laughed derisively, but Rarity ignored her, "second, I don't believe you." Rarity quietly hissed. "How do we know this isn't a ploy to get us into your brother's grubby little claws?"

Fluttershy raised her hand, and after a moment's hesitance, clenched it against the air. A light, almost mucus-like color of the mysterious slime began to form around her palm, dripping to the ground like unclean gutters.

Rarity smiled cruelly, satisfied. "I warned you that you wouldn't fight the urge for long, Twilight."

"Yeah, yeah..." Twilight glared to the side a little. "Anyways, we brought these two as a peace offering."

Rarity put her hands together. "And what a peace offering it is!"

The two teens' teeth chattered, dreading whatever cruel fate the otherwise visually stunning woman before them had in mind. Lime Lick remembered his mother teaching him not to judge a book by its cover, but he always figured that was more about just because somepony was deformed, that didn't make them evil. He had never thought about the inverse; just because they're pretty doesn't mean they're nice.

Rarity started pacing around them, her long legs making sweeping strides. "Now, what to do with you...you understand we can't let you go, darlings, yet at the same time, our food is only merely enough to feed me."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! I hadn't thought about that! What do we do!? We can't feed all the four of us and two...hostages as well!"

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, calm down." Rarity said sweetly, putting her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "I have something special in mind for you and Twilight, and Rainbow Dash simply feeds on me..." Rarity's eyes tilted upward, a new thought coming to her.

"Feed on you?" Flutttershy questioned. She didn't like the sound of that all. It sounded Rainbow Dash had been drinking Rarity's blood.

"This is brilliant!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed, startling Fluttershy. "With Twilight and you, we just have to, ahem, induce the production process and then between the two of us, we can be self-sufficient! We won't have to sneak in and out of town for food!" Fluttershy felt uncomfortable, as she was sure Rarity was eying her chest.

"Hmm." Rarity turned her eye to Twilight...and her chest.

Twilight start feeling self-conscious, not aware Rarity was looking at a specific part at her and not her in general. "What?" Twilight looked downwards at herself. "Do I have something on me?"

"You." Rarity said, pointing to Fluttershy's nose. "You will be the Lacmagistra. Twilight will the Lacmancipium."

"What?" Twilight and Fluttershy said in unison.

"Lacmagistra...Lacmancipium." Twilight muttered. "That would mean...Rarity, are we going to-"

"All will be revealed." Rarity said. She turned back to the two teens, who at this point, were scared for their very lives. "What should we do with you? We can't let you go free, because you'd just turn around and snitch on us again..."

"We won't! We won't!" The one with the blue cap swore up and down.

"Mm, sorry, darling, but that's not good enough." Rarity told him, and all hope he had left of going home to his mother completely left him. Rarity began pacing around again. "Some method of torture would be ideal..."

"Maybe you could smother them with your chest like you do me." Rainbow Dash suggested, sounding just a bit too eager to see the two tortured. "I'd love to how big their little nosebleeds would get."

Rarity was amused by the idea, but she was hesitant about her sharing her plentiful chest. "Rainbow Dash, you said you were okay the first time I seduced them, but then you weren't, and now you are again!"

"Changed my mind."

"Very well...but at some point, you really must quit flip-flopping to the convenience of the plot."

"Yeah..." Rainbow admitted, but she crossed her legs and leaned forward on her rock seat. "But I really want to see them suffer. You know, a little enjoyment from their suffering before it gets impossible."

Lime Lick's teeth chattered. He really didn't want to get seduced by Rarity like he was in the forest. It left him so...bothered that it was painful he didn't have any lover of his own to turn to.

Rarity noticed his anxiety, and smiled cruelly. "You...I let you get a closer view at my bosom in the forest as you were much more polite than your cohort here." Rarity gave the other boy a glare.

"If you're going to suffocate them in your chest, why not do both of them?" Fluttershy suggested. "It's certainly big enough..."

"Fluttershy! I'm...sort of flattered, actually, but I'm surprised you would say something so audacious!"

"I'm sorry..." Fluttershy looked to the ground and put a hand over her forehead. "This slime is making me think very...inappropriate things."

"Join the club." Dash snarked.

"You know, if you wanted to do some erotic asphyxiation..." Twilight offered, earning confused glares from everypony. "What? Anyways, the best thing to cut off circulation..." Twilight plucked a piece of her mane of. "A long strand of hair should do wonders!"

Rarity's eyebrows knitted together, balancing what to do. Her lips turned neutral for a moment, before they went upwards again. "How about we use one of them to torture the other? Now, for some reason..." Rarity walked towards Lime Like and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up with ease Twilight wasn't expecting.

"Did- did the slime enhance your strength?"

"I believe so!" Rarity answered happily, ignoring the worried grimace of the teen held helplessly in her grasp. "Where was I? Oh, yes! I have a funny feeling it was his-" Rarity jerked her head towards Raspberry Swirl, "idea to go to the Guards, so I feel quite confident in doing this to you."

"D-d-doing...what?" Lime Luck stammered.

Rarity offered him no answer, only smiling seductively. She put both her hands on his neck, then pulled him into her chest, slowly, letting every inch of soft flesh caress his face, little by little...

"W-why..." Lime Lick stammered. "W-why does it sound like there's liquid in your chest?"

"Because there is." Rarity answered quickly with a blush, before burying the rest of his face and most of his head into her chasm.

Raspberry could only stare. Granted, his hands were tied, and all the lady-mares in the room had varying degrees of magical slime that gave them weird abilities, so there wasn't much he could anyways...

Lime Lick's arms flailed about, getting that same feeling of unbearable arousal Rarity had given him the woods. "MMMPH! MMPH!"

"Pardon, darling?" Rarity asked mockingly, hugging him more tightly against her seeming bottomless chest. Rarity laughed when she felt him start to relax, and finally start to enjoy his 'torment', sinking into the pillow-like vice grip, letting them cover his face.

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

His arms fell to his sides, but whether that was because he was enjoying it, or was losing too much air to stay alert, Rarity neither knew nor cared.

The two pegasi in the room were on the edges of their seat, literally for Rainbow Dash, enjoying the spectacle. They were experiencing some sort of sick amusement at seeing somepony so helpless in the grasp of their leader. Their...Lacmagistra Imperatrix, of sorts.

Raspberry continued staring – what else could he do, really? - and began to worry they were going to do the same thing to him.

He didn't notice Twilight get down her knees behind him. Or that she was trailing the piece of her hair that she plucked, while making mathematical calculations in her head of how wide around his neck was and how long the hair would have to be to really suffocate him.

"There we go!" Having calculated that, yes, her plucked mane was long enough to wrap around, she pulled the hair strand around his neck and pulled it taut around his neck. His immediate reaction was to reach his hands around his neck and try to pull it off, but his hands were still tied. It was infuriating, as he was certain that a strand of hair would actually be fragile once enough force was applied, but the mare behind him was being gentle and loose enough to keep her hair from breaking on him.

"Ooh...I'm getting flustered." Twilight admitted, wiggling the hair back and forth a little. "This isn't normally my kind of thing, but it's really quite something to see you squirm so helplessly..."

Raspberry squinted his eyes shut. He felt sick when he imagined the positions reversed, and yeah, could see how that might be appealing, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell backwards, his read resting on Twilight's chest. He looked oddly peaceful for just being choked unconscious.

Lime Lick's limbs went completely limp, prompting Rarity to wonder if he was out. She removed her arms, and the way his completely still, somewhat cold body slid his head out of her chest and dropped to the ground suggested to her that he was.

"Somepony pick them and throw them somewhere they won't be in the way." Rarity ordered, rubbing her together to dust them off. Rainbow Dash volunteered, getting off her rock and picking Lime Lick up by the legs, dragging him towards an unused portion of the cave further down.

"Now..." Rarity turned back to Twilight and Fluttershy. Twilight was entertaining herself by twiddling Raspberry's hair before Rainbow Dash came over to drag him as well and put him next to his partner.

Twilight got to her feet, and looked to the unconscious teens. "Rarity..." Twilight wondered what happened. A few days ago, Twilight would never thought herself capable of doing something like that to a man, much less a teenager. She didn't think Rarity could do such a thing. It was unlike her to do something like that – it was unlike Twilight to do something like that- yet here they were, both doing it.

Something drastic had to have happened. Twilight couldn't bear the thought that this was a path Rarity had gone down naturally of her own accord, and she had seen the effects of gooey slime had on a person's mind. If it could make Fluttershy and Twilight do what they they did to each other...

"Rarity?" Twilight spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, darling?" Rarity said, causally doing the same thing to Rainbow Dash as she just did to Lime Lick with no concern for the fact Twilight and Fluttershy were inside the cave with them.

"What happened to you?" Twilight spoke her question out loud. "What happened that made all of...this," Twilight gestured to the boys they suffocated in the corner, to Rainbow Dash in her trying to suffocate and enjoying it in her bosom. "Okay?"

Rarity froze. Rainbow Dash perked her head up when she realized Rarity had stopped giving her ministrations. Rainbow Dash noticed the atmosphere slowly beginning to heat up, and not in the way she liked.

"I never said any of this was 'okay'." Rarity snarled at Twilight. "I never said it was good. I never said it was all right." Rarity removed Rainbow Dash from and stormed towards Twilight. "I never said any of that."

Twilight started backing away. "Rarity...calm down." Twilight lowered her arms through the air. "I didn't mean it like that...I was just curious!"

Rarity ground to a complete stop. She turned around and put her hand over her eyes, so that she didn't have to see anything.

"Do you really want to know what happened?"

Twilight hesitated. She wanted to know what sparked this chain of events, what had caused this downward spiral of events to occur, but did she really want to know what Rarity went through?

"Y-yes." Twilight answered resolutely at last. "Yes, I want to know what happened."

"Remember when I said all will be revealed? Come." Rarity instructed. "We'll take you and Fluttershy to the other cave."

"Other cave?" Fluttershy wondered.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She hurriedly rushed over to walk side-by-side with Rarity and whispered her mistress's ear. "Uh, Rarity? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Rarity answered, her voice unwavering as forged steel on a high-class royal sword. "In order to understand our motive, they must go through exactly what we did."

"But..."

Rarity grabbed Rainbow Dash's wrist and jerked it, making it them lock eyes. Rainbow's lips quivered under Rarity's ice-cold gaze, so far below zero that it was almost supernatural.

"I...I..." Dash stammered. She hung her head. "I'm sorry, Rarity..."

"As you should be." Rarity chided her. It was up to the mistress, the school- teacher...the abuser in a relation to explain the servant, the victim what the victim could and could not do. What they were allowed to, what they were physically capable of doing. Openly and directly going against their mistress's wishes was one the things they could _not_ do, under any circumstance, for any reason.

They walked out of the cave, all four of them. Rarity worried that the teens might wake up and stumble their way of the cave and back to town, and tell Shining Armor where the girls were, but taking Fluttershy and Twilight through their new initiation rituals took precedence over all...except maybe feeding Rainbow Dash, but that was a different story.

Besides, she reasoned, Shining Armor had investigated their cave once and was told by one of his own soldiers Rarity and Dash had left the cave. Given the choice between the two, would Shining trust some teenagers reporting the exact same thing over as they told him before, or one of his own, trusted lieutenants?

"Mm..." Flutterhsy moaned, closing her eyes to fully immerse herself in the intoxicating aroma in the air. "What is that smell?"

They arrived to the other the cave. The cave with the vines poking out of its entrance, strewn about across the forest floor like a hunter's net waiting for a deer to catch and pull upwards, suspending the prey helplessly from a tree branch. A cruel, unkind, unnecessary trap for a poor, innocent animal whose only crimes were being an animal. The red flower buds began popping, sensing prey was near. Rarity noticed some of them were stubbed and inactive. The ones Rainbow Dash had cut for decorations.

"What are those?" Fluttershy asked eagerly. Being something of a nature girl, she loved to discover new things about her favorites fawns and fauna. "I've never seen that kind of vine before! What are they?"

"Evil." Rainbow Dash answered seriously.

Twilight brushed her fingers over her lips. "Rarity, what..."

"In." Rarity demanded, pointing her finger at the cave. "Walk towards those plants."

Twilight stared open-mouthed, horrified Rarity had the gall to give her orders like that. "Rarity, you can't just boss us around like that! We're your friends!"

"IN!" Rarity shouted. She grabbed Twilight by the shoulders and threw her forward, making the librarian stumble towards the vines, where their disarming scents were being produced nonstop to lure in, entice, and disable the fighting spirit of any nearby prey. Twilight wobbled and moaned a little, enjoying their pleasant aroma. Fluttershy, sensing no danger from them, walked towards Twilight and joined her in sniffing the pheromone-filled air.

Rarity couldn't fathom why the vines were taking so long to get to work on Twilight and Fluttershy, while they had only taken seconds for her. She was just thinking that line of thought when, finally, the vines lifted and began to coil around Twilight's and Fluttershy's arms and legs.

"AH!" Twilight screamed and tried to jerk away, but as with all constrictors in nature, the more she struggled, the tighter they got. It was a programmed response, a distinguishing characteristics of the snakes and in this case, vines, to apply more pressure when met with resistance.

"Okay...that's different." Fluttershy quietly mumbled, a little unsure, but not afraid. That could change at any moment, however.

The vines began their kissing motions, popping sweetly against their knees and elbows.

"Very different!" Fluttershy added.

More vines began raising up off the ground. They snaked through the air, alternating themselves left and right. It was as if they thought themselves actual snakes, and not just very snaking vines. They curled through the air, launching with the speed and intensity of an enraged dragon's lashing tail, before planting (pun not intended) themselves into Twilight's and Fluttershy's chests and 'kissing' them as well.

"Ooh!" Twilight's neck made a sudden jerk upward. She hadn't been expecting them to do that. As she encountered no resistance from her, they were free to go further as they pleased, playing with her body like she was a doll. That was how little her opinion mattered to them, but then again, they were plants. It's not like they understood a concept like an opinion to start with. They kissed very thoroughly on Twilight's chest, which they easily maneuvered around so that every bare inch was covered in flower buds.

"Muhmuhmuhmuhmuh..." Twilight moaned, brought to pleasant extremes by the vines. Fluttershy certainly couldn't do anything like this when they were making out. No person or pony she know would be able to do something like this.

The vines lifted them up in the air, both of them still fidgeting in the hold of the veins. Without warning, they raised them both up a little higher, than reared up and launched, pushing the two of them against each other and smashing their breasts together.

Twilight and Fluttershy both blushed.

Rarity watched without so much as blinking. Rainbow Dash held Rarity's arm and nuzzled her mistress's shoulder, waiting for the torturous experience to just be over with so they could get on with the rest of their lives.

The vines, still kissing every part of their bodies except their stomachs and abdomens, began rubbing Twilight and Fluttershy together. They looked away from each other in shame. Shame they were being violated by plants. Shame they were being used to violate each other. Shame they were kinda of enjoying it, deep down, though they would sooner swallow large rocks than admit to anypony.

Although she tried to resist and deny it at first, Twilight found herself easing into the horror of it all more comfortably as she saw Rarity watching with impassive, cold, and most importantly non-judgmental eyes.

"You're very soft, Fluttershy..." Twilight admitted.

"A-are you enjoying it?" Fluttershy asked, even though her blush was still going strong.

"A little...I feel like I'm being flattened and it's...yeah. Rarity is the biggest out of all of us, but relatively speaking, you are bigger than me."

Like she always defaulted to, Fluttershy apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It makes for a very...unique feeling. Hahaha!" Twilight breathed airily, a little bewildered she was admitting her enjoyment of such a strange and disgusting feeling like mobile vines using one of her friends to rub up against her and arouse her.

The vines started curling around the backs of their necks, and grabbed the backs of their head. They tilted and jostled the poor girls' heads around before pushing them against each other, trying to make them kiss. If Twilight didn't know better, she'd think the plants were trying to...make sure they liked each other. That they were okay with engaging in intimate behaviors with each other.

Rarity blinked, reflecting on when the same thing happened to her and Rainbow Dash, and what they did...they been so aroused by the plants' massages to the point they were welcomed the warm company of another and kissed without hesitating. From the looks of it, it appeared Twilight and Fluttershy were going through the same thing, following through with the same emotions.

The vines jerked suddenly, pulling Fluttershy and Twilight apart. They lifted them even further up in the air, and then began to retract into the cave like spring-loaded grapple guns being retracted.

"Aaah!"

Fluttershy repeated her frantic catchphrase. "Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash watched the silhouettes of their friends fade away into the cave's entrance.

"You think..." Rainbow Dash stammered, and Rarity fiddled with their hands until she had hers around Rainbow Dash's. "You think we did the right thing, doing this?"

"No." Rarity's answer was clear as water. "We did what it wanted me to."

Inside the cave, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were treated a to a fantastical sight to behold.

Once the vines had brought them inside the cave, they slowed their retraction considerably, wanting to be sure their captives could take in every moment of the appearance.

All around the cave were glowing darkish light blue crystals. They were short, and gathered closely together in clusters. They were on the floor, the walls, the ceiling, all around. They were actually quite dim individually, but together, in such large numbers, their luminescence added on to each other until it reached the point were they were bright as spotlights on a lively fashion show. They were so bright, and so pretty...they were quite soothing, almost to the point of hypnosis.

"Oh my goodness!" Twilight exclaimed. "Fluttershy, the crystals! The vines! They're...part of a larger process! We haven't gotten to the worst of it yet..."

"Wouldn't that be 'best'?" Fluttershy dazedly mumbled, already under the spell of the crystal blinding lights.

"No! Because...agh! It...uuhh..." Twilight made the mistake of closing her eyes and taking her vision off Fluttershy. When she opened them, she got a full blast of the crystal lights. Her eyelids lowered. "Why was I mad again?"

Twilight and Fluttershy both twitched instinctively when they felt a bizarre change in the air pressure around them. They looked back and forth to see what the cause of it was, but only when they looked down did they see the empty, deep, black pit underneath them.

The vines began to lower them into it, taking their time at a slowed pace so they wouldn't abruptly fall down and break their bones. As the two of them were lowered further down the pit, Fluttershy saw little things resting on the walls.

"Twilight? What are those?"

Twilight took a good long look at the strange decorations. The more she looked at them, the more she realized they were the same thing – or possibly the source of- Rarity's lavender slime finger. They were raised up on the walls. Long stalks rested between rocks that ended at the very top in the form of a bulb the shape of an unopened bud.

"I don't know."

After reaching a certain depth, the vines stopped the descent. The slime things on the walls started to come to life, twitching to work out any kinks that may have resulted from being dormant. They raised up and began to grasp at their legs.

"But I have a bad feeling we're about to find out." Twilight added.

The vines binding them began to loosen up and let go, pulling out from the cavern, their purpose fulfilled. Twilight bit her lip. She understood perfectly what was happening. The vines were supposed to massage and kiss them, before bringing them on a tour through the cave's blinding crystals, before exchanging hands, er, tendrils with whatever these pink slime limbs were attached to.

More of the light-colored slime tendrils began to rise out from deeper into the pit and wrapping around them. Some of them went around their arms, some around their legs.

Twilight noticed the gooey slime things were extremely soft and malleable. Simply flexing her wrist forward suddenly was enough to shake into a completely different shape. Twilight started to worry, as it occurred that a goo like this that shifted in shape and form so easily could be used for a variety of...inappropriate activities, and given the events of the last 36 hours, that seemed to be what was about to happen.

"Gaaah!" Twilight's screamed drowned out Fluttershy's as a tendril suddenly launched from the darkness and onto their chests. The slime expanded and shifted until it was inside their clothes and completely covered their chests like ancient breastplate armor, meant to perfectly fit every inch – every single inch, down to the centimeter.

And then the part Twilight wasn't really looking forward to began. She knew it was coming, and she knew how she would react, but that didn't dull the surprise of it happening.

The goo around their chests...contracted, squeezing them. Their eyes rolled upwards as they moaned in unison.

"Oh...Twilight!" Fluttershy shrieked. "I didn't want something like this to happen, but if it must...I'm glad it was with somepony I trust like you."

Twilight smiled, prompting Fluttershy to smile back in response. They could at least hang onto that. No matter how horrible it got, at least they were friends that had developed a close relationship, and not a complete stranger they barely knew...or even worse, alone.

"That's good to hear...Flut...ter...shy." Twilight's speech staggered as another pinkish lavender, see-through tendril wiggled into her vision.

"Don't you dare." Twilight warned the tendril, as if it could understand her words. She had no idea what it was, and as a result, she didn't know how intelligent it was.

It didn't seem to understand, or care for Twilight's words, as it shoved itself into her mouth and began to envelope her tongue and suckle on it, just like the red slime Rarity mailed her did.

Twilight moaned for a short while, before something happened around the tendril wrapped around her chest. It felt like something inside had popped and she was somehow...

Leaking.

* * *

Rainbow Dash held Rarity's arm firmly, kneading to try to cope with the guilt of having left their friends to suffer the same fate they had shared. Standing there with her gorgeous girlfriend, Rainbow Dash felt she brought a scene from one an old monochrome movie Rarity would've liked for them to watch together, to life. The meek, younger, weaker girlfriend clinging for comfort to her masculine, superior man. In this case, Rarity was the 'man', but that didn't hamper Rainbow Dash's amusement. It enhanced it. She never thought she would ever be the 'weaker' of any group, ever.

The fact they had managed to at least make it so there two people there, so the suffering wasn't limited to just one, only softened the impact of the blow so much.

"Rarity..." Dash said timidly. "We shouldn't have done this. I know we infected them with the slime already, but did we have to throw them in there too?"

"No, no, I thought we went over this already." Rarity answered. "They wanted to know what happened. "

"We couldn't have just...told them?"

Rarity's eye twitched. "No! They have to understand the horror of it all... like I said, Fluttershy will be Twilight's Lacmagistra, just as I am your Lacmagistra..."

"Lacmagistra..." Rainbow Dash repeated mindlessly. She nuzzled Rarity's shoulder. "My Lacmagistra...where did you get that term from, anyway?"

"It was in the voice of the slime."

"Oh. Okay, I guess that makes sense- wait...voice? It has a voice?"

"Yes..." Rarity took in a deep breath. "It's told me the relationship of partners, how its magic works, and what it wants us to do next...this is only the beginning, Rainbow Dash...soon, we'll infect the whole town."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash jumped away from Rarity. "Rarity, I had been feeding on you so we wouldn't have to do that!"

"And I appreciate your efforts." Rarity assured her, wrapping her fingers around Rainbow Dash's chest. "In particular, I love that you always give it your all when drinking from me...but this slime's origin goes further than we originally thought. I can see its life. It's an animal. Princess Celestia herself made it as a source of company when she was younger, but something went wrong, so she buried it. Since then, it just does what it does, like an animal...it has no concept of privacy or decency."

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped, trying to take in all the information Rarity told her at once. "Wait, wait, so Princess Celestia...kind, caring Princess Celestia made that...thing!?"

"That's correct." Rarity answered. "And it doesn't realize what's going on at all. It retains information, but doesn't use it. We could infect the whole town and take over! We could be queens!"

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped again. "Rarity...I'm sorry, but I can't go through with this." Rainbow Dash stood up and held her ground. "This is wrong, and I'm not going to let you go through with it."

Rarity narrowed her eyes. "Excuse you, darling?" Rarity held her hand, and her Slimefinger materialized. Then something Rainbow Dash wasn't expecting happened. The Slimefinger expanded and stretched across her finger, until reached the finger next to it, and it keep expanding, until it reached the next one and so on until the slime substance had enveloped her entire arm in a tentacle-like shell.

Rarity raised her new appendage, and before the horrified Rainbow Dash could react, smacked her in the cheek with it, and it hurt hard. Rainbow Dash could barely feel the left side of her head after such a brutal impact.

"I am your Lacmagistra, not the other way around. Do you understand what that means? Do you?"

Rainbow Dash put a hand to her numb cheek and nodded like a scared child. "Uh-huh."

"Good. But, just to make sure you do..." Rarity retracted her goo – enough goo to completely cover her entire arm and it retracted into her, absolving into her skin and disappearing. There wasn't any evidence there was a portion of her body large enough to contain it all when not in use.

Once she had retracted it all, she pulled down on her dress 'til the right side of her chest was exposed. "I'm going to discipline you now. Drink."

Rainbow Dash nodded weakly, then shakily stepped towards her Lacmagistra and put her mouth to the exposed tip.

"But just a little bit, darling." Rarity conditioned her, and Rainbow Dash had no choice but to comply.

Rainbow Dash put her mouth to work, and as instructed, took only a little bit, a few drops...then a few more...then a few more.

"I did not give you permission to drink that much!" Rarity snapped.

Rainbow Dash pulled away and threw her hands up in the air. Seeing her so weak and gutless brought Rarity out of her power trip.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash...I'm sorry." Rarity said. "I started thinking about the high fantasies of using the goo's magic that I got lost in it, and acted inappropriately...here." Rarity pulled at her dress strap and exposed her other breast and knelt onto the ground. "Drink as much as you like."

Rainbow Dash smiled.

"We should consider that Couple's Counseling everypony suggested." Rarity murmured as Rainbow Dash crawled over and began to drank with the kind of loving she was supposed to give Rarity when they did this sort of activity.

Rainbow Dash's magenta eye widened, and she pulled away from Rarity and wiped her lips.

"Oh, darling..." Rarity whined, afraid she had scared Rainbow Dash too badly during her little delusion of grandeur episode. "You don't have to stop."

Rainbow Dash pointed to the cave.

Rarity turned to see Twilight and Fluttershy staggered their way out, grabbing at rocks to keep their balance. Their clothes were torn, shifted slightly in one direction or the other, little pieces of lavender goo were dripping off their arms, and some creamy-looking dark purple sludge-like fluid of questionable nature and origin was dribbling down their chins. Their chests seemed to have swollen up a size or two, as well, but not in a attractive way. In a swelling bruise kind of way. Their stomachs had a bulge each.

"Ha..." Fluttershy exhaled sharply. "I feel like that thing was trying to fill me up with so much until my stomach popped like a balloon!"

Rarity stood up to meet them, not even bothering to pull her dress back up. At some point, in between sliming up Twilight and now, they had abandoned all since of decency along the way, tossing it somewhere along the path where it was trampled over by passersby who honestly just didn't notice. Rainbow Dash felt differently, and pulled it Rarity's dress straps up so her chest was covered.

Twilight breathed heavily, clutching at her air-deprived chest. She looked to Rarity

"Is...is that what you and Rainbow Dash went through?"

Rarity somberly nodded.

Twilight grimaced.

"How have you not _killed yourself_? Most ponies I know from Canterlot would kill themselves rather than suffer knowing they went through that!"

"I'm stronger..." Rarity made a gestured, and Rainbow Dash rested her head on Rarity's pillows. "And I have Rainbow Dash."

Twilight looked at Rarity, and the woman she had been hating for the last several hours, the woman she had resenting, questioning if they could still be friends...

In that moment, she felt nothing but admiration for her.

Twilight looked to Fluttershy, who was trying to stuff her swollen chest back into her sundress. She smiled awkwardly when she noticed Twilight was looking at her.

"It's good you have Fluttershy, isn't it?" Rarity questioned. "Your Lacmagistra...and Fluttershy, with Twilight as your Lacmancipium."

Twilight and Flutttershy looked at each other. A spark flew between them. An implanted spark, one that was in their minds by the creature's magic, which never would've happen if they hadn't gone in the cave, but it was a spark, and they felt so much more at ease looking at each other.

They got off the rocks and walked towards each other, as slowly and nervously as two crushes meeting for the first time on their first school dance.

They reached around and wrapped around each others shoulders, occasionally brushing their fingers in the others' hair.

"Lacmagistra..." Twilight said thoughtfully.

"Lacmancipium." Fluttershy said equally thoughtfully.

Rarity chortled briefly. "I think we have our arc words for this story...and it only took five chapters. Hmph. Well, anyways, I've come up with a new plan."

Twilight was too distracted by Fluttershy's chest, imagining when she would have her first opportunity to consummate their unholy union by drinking from her directly for the first time. Though delayed by some mental jet lag, Rarity's words eventually hit Twilight's ears.

"Hmm? Plan?" Twilight asked, briefly taking her eyes off her new Lacmagistra.

"Yes! We're going to use the slime and take over Ponyville!"

That brought Twilight's and Fluttershy's attention away from each other and to reality.

"What." Twilight said flatly. She understood the slime could mess with their heads, make them make love to each other, but make Rarity so stupid as to think she could take over Ponyville with some magic goo?

Ponyville, the town where she was a wanted fugitive that was crawling with Shining Armor's guards who were looking to arrest her?

Rarity's eyes shot open, and she looked down to see one of the vines was trailing around her leg.

"Grr!"

Rarity felt infuriated the vines had the gall to make her go through this again, for a third time, and raised her Slimefinger again, meaning to slime over her entire arm, but then something strange happened.

The vines backed away at her slime, and it wasn't out of fear. It almost seemed like...recognition.

The vines all around began raising up and curling around through the air, and it was almost like they were bowing to Rarity, understanding they had gotten to her before.

Rarity looked to Twilight. Twilight shrugged. "Why would I know?"

Rarity looked at her finger, and got an idea. She wiggled it through the air, and the vines moved in concert with it, shaking up and down.

"Interesting!" Rarity exclaimed. "It appears they regard me as some sort of queen..."

"Hoo boy." Rainbow Dash put her hand over eyes. "Power trip again already."

"I can control them..." Rarity muttered. "They would make an excellent defense! Come, let's go back to the other cave and gather up those teens."

They heard footsteps crunch the grass somewhere too far from them to see, but close enough for them to hear.

"And let's hurry!" Twilight exclaimed.

* * *

They quickly made their way back to their other cave. The teens had woken up, but wisely, they hadn't moved at all.

"There you are, darlings." Rarity said mockingly. What, they were going somewhere with their hands tied like that? "We're going to be moving to the cave next door."

Raspberry Swirl lived up to his name and blew a raspberry at her.

"Tsk, tsk...such rude manners."

"Uh, Miss?" Lime Lick said quietly. "We've been out for awhile."

"Yes..." Rarity admitted, while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight started to pick up their 'furniture'. Rainbow Dash looked at their freezer and thought about picking up the ice, but decided could wait until a clean-up trip afterward.

"Well, my mom's probably going to be worried and come looking for us..." Lime Lick said.

Rarity shook her head. She had more important things to attend to than worrying about Lime Lick's mother. Like how she was going to 'spread the love' through Ponyville. "Well, she's a good mother, then, isn't she?" Rarity turned around, and suddenly found the end of a double-barreled shotgun pointing at her face.

"Yes. Yes, she is."

Standing in front of her with the shotgun raised straight at was a woman Rarity didn't recognize in a blue sweater, wearing a brown leather coat and green cap like the ones Lime Lick and Raspberry wore.

And Shining Armor was with her.

"I...I thought you had left. One of my Guards said you left." Shining said. He gestured to the woman. "She figured this would be a place to start looking for her son. I wasn't expecting..."

Rarity didn't seem bothered in the least. "Lime Lick's mother, I presume?"

"You presume correct." The woman said. "Blueberry Bite. Or just Blueberry for short."

"T-Twiley?"

"S-Shining Armor?" Twilight stammered, dropping the groceries of Rarity she had picked up.

"What...what's going on?" Shining asked. "Why are...and Fluttershy with..."

"It's quite simple, really. They've merely have obtained the same condition as Rainbow Dash and I have." Rarity calmly answered.

"I want my son and his friend." Blueberry growled.

"In one piece, I presume?" Rarity said defiantly.

Blueberry pushed the shotgun up against Rarity's nose, causing her vision to focus on it.

"Twiley...I...I can't believe you would betray me! Betray your friends like this!" Shining Armor shouted.

"I...I..." Fluttershy came over and put a hand on Twilight's shoulder as she stuttered.

"Shining Armor." Rarity hissed. "We can either debate Lime Lick's release, or Twilight's allegiance, but not both at the same time. Now, as I was going to say..."

Rarity demonstrated her unparallelled mastery of the slime virus within her and ensconced her whole arm in a fine coating before anypony could realize what happened. Rarity lashed the tentacle around Blueberry Bite's shotgun and yanked it from her hands.

Rather then turn the gun on them, Rarity curled her little tentacle around the shotgun's barrel, and bent it in half like an imperfect V. Rarity then tossed the shotgun to the ground and pointed to Lime Lick and Raspberry Swirl in the corner.

"Take your son and his friend and go."

Blueberry Bite glared, but she didn't mach to do. Rarity had taken and disabled her weapon, and was offering exactly what Blueberry came here for, so what point in was there in fighting anymore?

"Come on." Blueberry went to her son and helped up and Raspberry up. The slime manacles detached from their wrists and dropped to the floor. The slime crawled like pulsating slugs towards their point of origin- in this case, Fluttershy, and crawled up her legs and into her skirt, and then further upwards until they reached her shoulders and went down to her hands, where they absorbed into her flesh like parasites.

"Is-is that what happened to you?" Shining stammered, pointing at Fluttershy. Twilight nodded.

Blueberry Bite ushered the children out of the cave, giving Rarity dirty looks the whole time.

"Twiley..." Shining said.

"I...oh!" Twilight grabbed Fluttershy and turned the pegasus around, burying herself into Fluttershy's chest, so that it would absorb her tears. "I don't know what to think!"

Shining Armor hesitated, "I'm sorry, Twiley. You might not be sure of what you should do..."

The Captain of the Guard raised his spear, emblazoned with all the royal markings to be expected of something Canterlot borne, but had no practical purpose. Tassels, jewels, embroidery...all making the spear a regalia to behold, but hardly a weapon to inspire fear.

Before Shining could put any of his Royal Guard training to use and capture one of them for questioning, Rarity clocked him with her slime arm, knocking him out. Somehow the tendril was strong enough to disable his conscious mind even through his royal helm.

Twilight looked at him, then at Rarity.

"You can debate it later." Rarity said. "Now come. We need to get to the other cave where the plants will defend us. Now."

Twilight couldn't argue with that. They ran out of the cave running as fast as they could.

* * *

With nothing on their backs, and the vine-protected cave was not far, so it didn't take them long to reach it.

It suddenly occurred to Rarity how hilariously ironic it was that the cave Rainbow Dash and Rarity had dreaded seeing ever again, and now it was going to be their first line of defense.

"There they are!"

"Wha-"

The four ladies stopped dead in their tracks, right in the middle of the vines. Around them were eight to ten Royal Guards, two of which were carrying a half-conscious Shining Armor. He wasn't the Captain of the Guard for having a weak stomach.

"For the love of..." Rarity scowled. She raised her Slimefinger, and the vines sprung to life.

The Guards raised their weapons and pointed them, not sure what to do without Shining Armor's orders.

"Ooh...please don't hurt them!" Fluttershy pleaded, reverting back to her usual habits. "They're just plants! They don't really understand what's going on!"

The Guards looked towards their Captain. He was awake, but only barely.

He groggily looked towards the stand-off in front of him.

"Let them go." Shining ordered, raising his hand. He was groggy, so his judgment wasn't in the best state, but from what he could make out, he didn't want to hurt Fluttershy's feelings by hurting any plants. He also couldn't just let them go, either. "They're not going anywhere...fall back, everypony..." Shining's eye drifted towards one of his soldiers. "Except you. You stay here and keep an eye on them. Keep this stand-off going until I can think straight."

Twilight was so proud that her brother was tactical enough to realize he couldn't dictate tactics in his current state. Rarity, meanwhile, questioned the wisdom of him leaving only one Guard to keep up the stand off.

The rest of the troop began to follow Shining's orders, retreating back into the forest and towards the town.

Rarity eyed the lone Guard left. The Guard shook in his boots, but he raised his spear at her, as if to say "Try it, missy!" … Rarity decided she was going to go easy on him and not 'try it' as that would involve using her Slimefinger to complete dominate him in a fight.

"Come on, inside." Rarity instructed her little flock. "Into the cave. The vines are under my control."

"I can't believe this..." Twilight muttered, Fluttershy wheeling her into the cave. "Shining Armor knows...I didn't think he would know...what do I do, Fluttershy?"

"Calm yourself, darling, calm yourself." Rarity said, somehow staying calm even though they had a spy on them now, only coming to some sort of ceasefire over Fluttershy's fragile feelings for fauna.

"This battle may be a draw, or loss, even, but the war has only just begun."

"You...you're still serious about that taking over Ponyville thing, aren't you?"

"You know it, darlings."

"You've gone completely insane."

Rarity stopped and turned towards them with a gleaming smile, the kind of smile sweet old ladies give before serving fresh homemade cookies to their grandchildren.

"Yes. Yes, I have. The slime does that to you when you can hear it in your head. An unfortunate side-effect of being the Lacmagistra Imperatrix."

"How do you get to be the..." Rainbow Dash stammered. "The thing you said?"

"I suppose I should explain... have a seat, everpony." Rarity lowered herself to the floor.

Rainbow Dash peered out the cave entrance. "You know, there's only one of him...we could rush him, take him out...he'd never see it coming."

"True, but I do not feel bothering with such trivalent easy tasks at the moment. Now, the thing in the back of this cavern...it always does two victims at once."

"So, you know what it does?" Twilight questioned. "You know how it works?"

"Yes. I'll get to that. Where was I? Oh yes! When doing the two victims, it makes them both produce, and as you are aware, makes them each drink the product of the other. Typically after its mixed said product with drugs from its own body."

"Ew." Twilight commented. She had been through the experience, but discussing it didn't make it any less gross.

"Now, after that, the magic and drugs leaves one member...while staying in the other party, usually whoever is bustier between the two of them." Everypony blushed, Fluttershy especially so. "The magic then lingers – permanently, as far as can be reliably reported – and it induces the urge to feed... it doesn't matter who, but it if's the other person they was implanted, it can create an entirely new relationship between the two of them, and I don't mean just the lovemaking." Another round of blushing. "Thus, we have the Lacmagistra, who makes it, and the Lacmancipium, who drinks it."

"Now, the slime infection can pass either directly from the creature itself, or from one person to another, but it appears the production can only come from it. We all know what the slime does by now, I assume..." There was a round of mumbled affirmation. "And I, being the Lacmagistra of my partnership, and having the slime inside me for as long as I've had, have developed a mental connection, a symbiosis. Ergo, I am now the leader of this group, the Lacmagistra Imperatrix."

Twilight raised her hand.

"You have a question?"

"If she was given the same amount of time, why couldn't Fluttershy by the Imperatrix?"

Rarity chuckled. "Yes, but by the time Fluttershy's had in her as long as I've had, I'll probably have graduated to another, undiscovered stage. Now, understand this; as the Imperatrix, I am your Mistress. All of you. We are now bound to a hive mind, which I am in command of, and I can use that mind to bring you all pleasure..."

Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy all raised their hands in confusion, as they assailed by waves of unexplainable pleasure, and somehow able to see into the others' thoughts.

"And what I give, I can also..." Rarity jerked her head to the side. "_Take._"

The three of them put their hands over their heads as it suddenly felt like iron bars had been shoved in from one side and out the other. Rarity cut the pain short quickly.

The message was received, loud and clear. Rarity was in charge now. She was the Mistress. The owner of the brothel, the ringleader, and while their positions relative to each other on the ladder wasn't clear, it was clear they were all beneath her on it.

Twilight reflected on exactly what happened. The thing in the cave had a hive mind, but no real will or initiative of its own beyond the horrible things it did to their bodies. Rarity had taken that hive mind and taken control of it, giving initiative and ambition were none existed before. Which was not to say the thing had developed ambition, only that Rarity was using its strange and mysterious power to fulfill her own.

_So, each pony who gets violated by that thing is a part of the hive mind...wait...no wonder Rarity thinks she can take over Ponyville! She's going to make them all part of the hive! _Twilight thought to herself. _And she came up with this on her own? No. No, there's got to be something else...another voice inside her head? One that doesn't belong to the 'core' creature, but to its offshoot infection? Yes...that's it...a piece of that thing broke off in Rarity's mind and started whispering crazy ideas in her ear..._

"Now..." Rarity said, "About that taking over Ponyville business, darlings..."

* * *

**Author's Notes for "The Winning Team"**

**I was gonna call the boys simple easy-to-remember names like "Joshua" and "Timmy" or...something, but...even accounting for the humanizaton, those aren't very pony-ish sounding names, are they?**

**Um, originally, I was going make Twilight's and Fluttershy's ...experience happen 'off-screen', but as I was writing, I went ahead and put it 'on-screen'.**

**I feel like the balance of plot development vs. intercourse scenes vs horror hasn't been quite perfect, and hopefully, I can correct this.  
**

**Bonus points if you get the Latin.**

**Um, was it clear what's going with the hive mind business? Like, was that point clear enough, or, is it confusing?**

**These chapters are getting bigger, aren't they?**

**Edit: 07/15/13 Soundtrack**

**Repo! The Genetic Opera - Infected**

**Evanescence - Haunted**

**Offspring - No Self Esteem**


	6. Pectora Lacte

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 6**

**Pectora Lacte  
**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Rarity idly examined her nails while Rainbow Dash kept an eye on the Guard stationed outside the cave.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash demanded, fingers braced over the ledge of the cave. "When do we make our move? I'm getting tired of this guy spying on us..."

"Patience, darling." Rarity assured her. "I have a feeling Fluttershy will need to...medicate soon."

"Medicate?" Fluttershy exclaimed fearfully. "What's that mean?"

Rarity laughed. It was a piercing, high sound worthy of a noblewoman who had no grasp of how commoners expected her to sound. "Calm down, darling...it just means Twilight will have to drink from you."

"Drink?" Fluttershy and Twilight both asked. "What does that mean?"

Fluttershy fell backwards against the cave wall as a gurgle erupted from her chest. "Oh my goodness..." she clutched at her chest, trying to force the bubbling back down into her body, but it wouldn't work.

"Rarity?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow at their ringleader. Fluttershy appeared to be in pain, and that didn't sit right with Twilight to see someone as sensitive as Fluttershy kneeling over. "What do we do?"

"Just go over and take a drink from her." Rarity answered, flicking her finger in Fluttershy's direction.

"Take a drink!?" Twilight exclaimed. She blushed and began fiddling with her fingers. "What-what does that mean?"

"I think you know." Rarity answered, tugging at her blouse. "You're just trying to avoid it."

At this accusation, Twilight blushed even more profusely. How could Rarity even suggest that Twilight might be avoiding something that could lessen Fluttershy's suffering? She was so innocent, it brought tears to the hearts of whoever was forced to witness poor, sweet, little Fluttershy in torment.

Fluttershy focused her gaze on Twilight. "Twilight...come...over here." Fluttershy started to pull down on her shirt.

Twilight was still reluctant, arching back and wincing away as Fluttershy undressed in front of her. "Oh gee, I still don't know, Fluttershy."

"Don't you love her?" Rarity asked, which Twilight found an odd question.

"I love all my friends." Twilight answered, crossing her arms.

"You went with Fluttershy into the cave, darling." Rarity reminded her.

"No thanks to you..." Twilight grumbled.

"Twilight." Fluttershy hissed, still clutching at her chest. "It hurts...come drink it. Come drink from me. Make it go away..."

Twilight didn't budge from her spot.

"_Twilight_..." Fluttershy hissed again, and Twilight got a feeling that it was going to be her last warning.

"Okay, okay..." Twilight got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Fluttershy. Fluttershy patted at her lap for Twilight to take roost there. Twilight did so, wrapping her arms around Fluttershy's back and looking at Fluttershy's chest, but she was still hesitating. Twilight looked at Rarity.

"Are you going to watch?"

"Yes." Rarity answered. "Just long enough to be sure you two are right for each other."

Twilight sighed and shook her head. She really didn't want, well, anypony watching her while she did something like this. She tried to think about the bright side; at least Rarity was being honest about it. Twilight took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and then swung her head forward, biting down on Fluttershy's gland, where the fluids within began to pour into her mouth and swish past her tongue.

"Oooh..." Fluttershy moaned, her eyelids fluttering. It was an incredible feeling. It was like Twilight wasn't just drinking _from_ her, but _of_ her. Pouring herself into Twilight's mouth in the purest possible form. "That's it, Twilight...drink...drink..." Drunk from the high of pleasure, Fluttershy started waxing poetic. "Drink deeply of me, and let me flow into you."

"Mmmmm! MMMHM!" Twilight moaned as well. The delicious drugged fluids were starting to take a hold of her, enrapturing her brain with the idea that she could keep drinking from Fluttershy whenever she was feeling down and needed a pick-me-up. Twilight began to get a silly, but all too true notion that she would never need to eat or drink normal food again, that she could replace every meal of the day with Fluttershy's product. Like an endless fountain of youths, the only limits being how much regular food Fluttershy would need to eat to be able to continue making her sweet drinks.

"Mmmm..." Twilight's eyelids started to flutter up and down, and her arms went limp and snailed down Fluttershy's back like a waterfall with a stopgap in it.

"Full already?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight weakly shook her head as the rest of her body slid down and collapsing, her head landing on Fluttershy's chest. "No...not full...just overwhelmed."

"Oh..." Fluttershy said with a disappointed tone that from anyone else, would've been eyebrow raising.

Coming from Fluttershy, it was downright _scary_.

"That won't do, dear."

"W-what do you mean?" Twilight questioned.

Fluttershy took her hand and cupped softly around the back of Twilight's head, before jerking said head back into her chest and wrapping her arm around it, forcing Twilight to keep drinking.

Rarity, still watching but saying nothing, had conflicted feelings about Fluttershy's reactions. On one hoof, it meant she understood her role as the superior, and that Twilight would learn that she was only allowed to stop drinking when she was either full or Fluttershy was empty. On the other hoof, it was an uncannily reminiscent of how Rarity had been treating Rainbow Dash for those first few weeks...

"MMHHHM!" Twilight was so pleasured by the excessive treat she was being forced into that she started to scream into it. Fluttershy raised an eyebrow when suddenly Twilight starting bucking her hips up and down.

"Oh, dear..." Rarity whispered. "Fluttershy, it's getting too much for her! Let her stop."

"Mm!" Fluttershy squeaked a protesting whimper, still enjoying Twilight drinking off her.

"Fluttershy, she's going to faint!"

"Oh...my bad." Fluttershy lifted her arm off Twilight's neck, gently at first, then pushed Twilight's head away from her chest.

Twilight panted, her tongue lolling out from her mouth, leaking some drops of chest fluid. Her eyes were misted over like somepony had smeared a boxful of glaze doughnuts into them, and she was panting heavily. "Can I...go to bed...now, mama?"

Fluttershy giggled, though she wasn't sure if Twilight was actually calling her mama or was just delirious. "Of course, sweetheart."

Twilight sighed in relief, before falling over to the ground, her body stretched over on Fluttershy's lap.

"Aww..." Rarity cooed softly at the sight. Twilight looked so cute splayed out like that. Fluttershy lovingly stroked her fingers through Twilight's back and murmured. "Well, I suppose we can carry on without her for a while."

"Sweet dreams, my pet..."

Fluttershy brushed Twilight's hair for awhile, then turned towards Rarity. "What do we do now?"

"We deal with that Guard." Rarity answered. Fluttershy wasn't sure they could handle that. They were a gaggle of women with an overproduction problem and slime-related infections. The Guard was a highly trained officer.

"Ah...I can see you're doubtful, but I have a plan." Rarity poked her head towards the cave entrance. "Rainbow Dash? Would you draw back from the entrance, please?"

Rainbow Dash turned to glare, but she as asked.

Outside, the nervous Guard was twitching, spear held tightly in his hands. He was nervous about being one man against four women, despite his training and Shining's lessons about facing danger head on. The fact that Rainbow Dash had suddenly drew back into the cave concerned him.

Shining would be back soon, he reminded himself. Shining was disoriented, so the others had took him away to a safe spot where he could collect his thoughts without Rarity's group getting around the Guards and giving him a suggestion he would accept in his state.

Fluttershy started walking out the cave.

The jittery Guard's overactive nerves went into overdrive, and he started barking orders at her. "Don't move! Don't you dare move!"

"It's all right." Fluttershy told him, walking gently out of the cave and raising her hands over her head. "I'm-I'm surrendering. All right? I'm surrendering."

The Guard didn't look ready to accept this out of hand. He immediately start trying to pick on the flaws in this scenario, and he spotted a glaring one as Fluttershy got closer. "Why are you surrendering, but not the others?"

"Oh...I'm...much easier to scare than they are." Fluttershy uncertainly answered, and from her stutter, the Guard was fairly he was being sharper than she was expecting him to be.

The Guard raised his spear at her. "That's close enough, miss."

"Okay."

"Hands behind your back." The Guard ordered. Fluttershy followed obediently. The Guard pull some handcuffs out of his pocket and got ready to slap them on her. "You know, this is easier than I thought it would be..." The Guard reflected as he affixed the metal hoops onto Fluttershy's wrist.

"Then, please, allow me to amend that, good sir."

"Huh?" The Guard turned around and saw Rarity standing right next to him. His first instinct was to forget cuffing Fluttershy, grab hold of his spear, and fend Rarity off. The right thing to do, procedure-wise, but proper procedure never taught him how to deal with a suspect having an arm covered in delicious, semi-solid gooey tentacle and shoving it into his mouth, which was what Rarity had. Which was what Rarity did, quickly affixing her tentacle into his mouth. The poor Guard's eyes rolled upwards, and his grip on Fluttershy's handcuffs slackened.

"Uuuhhh..." The Guard groaned, the slick slime's pleasuring taste quashing any thoughts in his head before they formed.

"I have some instructions for you." Rarity cooed to him, taking her still-normal hand and seductively whisking it over his chin. "You're going to go back to your troop, fake some intangible wounds, and lead Shining on a goose chase through the forest. You're going to tell him we overpowered you and started running through the forest. Got it? Or do I need to explain again?"

The zombified Guard nodded his head to show he had it.

"Go along." Rarity instructed, taking the slime out of his mouth. The Guard took away the cuffs from Fluttershy and started running into the forest, clutching at his shoulder like his bones had been smashed in and limping.

Rarity watched him go, and turned around when she heard footsteps as Rainbow Dash carried out Twilight from the cave.

"W-what's going on?" Twilight questioned.

"We've sent Shining Armor on a wild goose chase." Rarity answered. "I intend to get into town and start sowing the seeds of my conquest. Perhaps we can visit Sweetie Belle along the way, as well..."

"Is-is that a good idea?" Twilight stammered, regaining enough strength to get off Rainbow Dash and stand on her own two feet. "The Guards will be swarming the entire town."

"True." Rarity admitted, turning her nose up in the air arrogantly. "But I mean to not let them see us. All it will take is just one or two infections, and some time, and then the town is ours. We'll split into groups. Twilight will come with me, and Fluttershy will go with Rainbow Dash." Rarity flicked her finger, and Twilight felt the slime in her stomach jerk forward, making her lurch and 'subtly' encouraging her to obey Rarity's command.

Rarity held Twilight's hand as they went began the dangerous, risky walk towards town where the Guards were swarming. They managed to avoid being seen as they walked out of the forest, though Twilight was incredibly jumpy, and Rarity had to cover her mouth more than once to keep her squeals from attracting any undue attention.

Once they got out the edge of the forest, Rarity saw that the main entrance to town was stationed by two Guards, attending sentry duty.

"Now what!?" Twilight shrieked at Rarity, the two of them stacked on top of each other behind a tree. Rarity put her hand on Twilight's head to shut her up before the Guards heard them.

"We go around." Rarity calmly told her. Striding her long legs, Rarity led Twilight around the ring of the forest and towards a portion of town that wasn't currently stationed by Guardsmen. At the main gateway from Ponyville to the Everfree Forest, the Guards were standing watch, but at a more unconventional entrance, say, between two buildings on the western side of the town, the Guards wouldn't be watching them at all.

So they had an easy time circling around and slipping in between two little houses for families, one yellow, the other a dark blue. The alley they formed together Rarity and Twilight clung to the walls off and slid further towards the town. Rarity the Guards' armor rattling and held her hand out to stop Twilight's movement until the patrol had passed them by. Then, they slipped out out from the alley and Rarity began assessing movement. The movements the Guards would be taking, the movements they would be taking. Rarity noticed a white wooden house not too far away and was inexplicably drawn to it.

"Towards there, darling." Rarity instructed Twilight. "Inside there is where the spreading will begin."

"Spreading?" Twilight knew what Rarity spoke of, but she wanted to act as though she didn't.

"Come on. Make sure the Guards don't see you." Rarity beckoned Twilight to follow, and then made her way over to the house, taking her due care in making sure the Guards didn't notice her walking around in broad daylight. Twilight was not nearly as skillful or talented as Rarity was in avoiding drawing attention to herself, but she fumbled and bumbled her way to the house without being spotted. Beginner's luck, Rarity thought to herself.

"What are we doing?" Twilight questioned.

"I know who lives here." Rarity answered, sliding along the walls of the house. "I dated him once upon a time. I believe he's married now...and..." Rarity ducked under the window, then raised her head over and peered inside. "Yes he is! Excellent! They already have a partner, so this will be easy..."

Twilight watched with concern as the slime tendril manifested around Rarity's arm, and Rarity raised it to the windowsill and and began squishing it under.

"Look at them." Rarity muttered. "They're so tired...a little slime-fueled session will perk them right up."

Twilight grabbed the windowsill for support, and looked through the window at the happy couple inside.

The room was beige on the floor and peach on the wall. It was quite plain, bare of any decoration. No posters, no paints. Not even a wallpaper. There was a bed pressed up against a wall, where a man and a woman were sleeping. The dark blue blanket was askew and off center, exposing their bodies. Judging from the lack of rhyme and reason as to why part of their chests and ribs were exposed, but they legs were covered in two different pants, Twilight presumed they must have been extremely stressed, so they didn't have time to fidget with things like making sure they went to bed wearing matching socks.

Twilight then focused her attention back to Rarity's squishy extension of goo. The slime tentacle turned its very tip into liquid and oozed in under the window, dripping from the inside part of the sill onto the unknowing couple's flooring. The goo oozed like blood leaking off the rafters of a corpse that had been shot and left to rot on the top of a building. Twilight tried to hide her disgust, but Rarity caught on anyways and told her not to mind.

The disgusting fluids swirled on the floor, and began to conglomerate into one puddle. Rarity drew her tentacle back, snapping it away from the liquid like old tree branches being shattered under heavy pressure.

Outside, Rarity's tentacle began drawing back into her arm. Inside, the puddle continued to contract, adhering to itself as it shifted into a more solid form. It rose up and formed a slug form with a bubble shaped back, turning into a dark, dark purple as it did. Twilight expressed amazement at the variety of the goo's abilities.

"It change from liquid to solid, it can change color, force pony-people into drinking from each others' chest...what can't do this slime do?"

Rarity's unamused, lowering eyelids told Twilight all she needed to know of the answer to that question.

The slime bubble-slug snailed its way towards the bed, and Twilight wanted to protest, knowing the slime was about to do to the unformulated couple what it had done to Twilight and Fluttershy, but something kept her from voicing her disagreement. Twilight's eye twitched in denial as she devised a theory explaining why she couldn't speak. Twilight turned to Rarity, smiling knowingly.

"Agh!" Twilight yelped and put her hands on her head. She winced and leered at Rarity. Somehow, Rarity was using the mental link the slime had implanted into them all to keep Twilight from protesting. Twilight wasn't sure how, just that Rarity was. Rarity chuckled at her pain.

Inside, the slime got to the bed and began crawling up the corner post of it. Twilight found that the way it didn't leave any slime trail or marks of any sort as an extra reminder of just how unnatural and creepy the living aphrodisiac drug was.

It curled up on the post, and then got onto the bed, weaving its under the covers and sheets to avoid disturbing the sleeping couple just yet. It made its way, slithering from one end of the bed to the other, before reaching and touching the woman's neck. The woman woke up at its chill touch, but that didn't mean she was aware of what was about to happen. She groggily muttered something about needing to get some task at her job done, before the slime crawled further up on her neck.

Twilight put her hands on the window, her sympathies going out to the woman, but her voice practically rendered mute by Rarity's dominating control.

The woman realized something was wrong and opened her eyes, which doubled in size when she saw the slime on her neck. She attempted to reach towards her husband and call his name, but the slime was already in position and struck, shoving and forcing itself inside her mouth. She protested, in vain, as Twilight knew from experience. Her husband heard the commotion and woke up, and he was alarm to see a little purple parasite made of slime shoving its way into his wife's mouth. He bolted upright and grabbed a pillow, and began beating his wife's face with it, meaning to pound the slime to death, but despite using his every ounce of strength, his efforts were for naught. The slime slipped in, uninterrupted, and quickly caused his wife to swallow hard. The woman closed her eyes and rolled her head from side to side a little, moaning and groaning. Her husband assured her he was going to get a doctor and sprinted off the bed towards the door, but then his wife said that wouldn't be necessary.

He stopped, his hand still on the doorknob, and gave her a confused look. It hurt Twilight to know what was happening, and the ill fate about to befall him, but still she couldn't speak. Even if she could, what would she say? What would she do? Burst into the window and explain she's part of a circlet of slime-infected women and wants to help them disinfect the wife? She couldn't even figure out how to disinfect herself!

The wife patted the empty space on the bed, gesturing for her husband to come back and express his affection for her in a passionate, private way. Her husband, of course, was incredulous she could think about that when she had just swallowed some sort of parasite from who-knows-where, not knowing she was thinking because of said parasite. He mumbled a reassurance about getting a doctor, but his wife leapt off the bed and tackled him to the ground. He tried to fight her off, struggling to push her away so he could go get help, but she lowered in and kissed him, letting the slime ooze into his mouth and wipe his mind of any thoughts beyond serving her.

Twilight sniffed, as helpless to watch as his mind washed under the influence as she was to fight it.

Rarity resolved to spare Twilight from watching before things got really steamy. "Come on, darling." Rarity patted her slave on the back. "We're done here."

Twilight looked towards Rarity, eyes turning thin. "How could you?"

"What?"

"How could you do something like that!? They were innocent people!"

"Oh, pish-posh." Rarity disregarded Twilight's complaints. "Didn't you see their clothes? They needed a little stress relief. Besides, they're just a stepping stone. They will start spreading the infection through the town; a double agent, if you will. In no time at all, everypony around will be under my control."

"That's horrible." Twilight muttered.

"Why yes, yes it is." Rarity agreed positively. She crossed her arms under her chest and stared Twilight down. "What exactly are you going to do to stop me, hmm?"

Twilight fiddled with her fingers. She didn't know the answer to that question any more than Rarity did. Or so she thought. Rarity, in reality, knew what the answer was quite well.

Rarity tilted her head, and sounds of sloshing liquids bouncing off the walls of her skull began echoing Twilight's ears, as well as plethora of other erotic, squishy sounds involving liquid substances that made Twilight feel so needy.

"You see what I have to deal with in my head, Twilight Sparkle?" Rarity questioned. "Imagine that, going through your head, every second of every minute of every day. I've started having to deal with it. And in, ooh, how long did it take for my infection to evolve to this point...in four weeks, you'll have to deal with on your own, and WHO KNOWS what I will be dealing with my infection reaches eight! Now, I''ll repeat the question...what are you going to do to stop me?"

Twilight shivered where she stood, hands on her ears in the pitiful hope it would make all the seductive squishing in her head shut up and go away. It didn't work, needless to say. Twilight looked at Rarity with quivering, pleading eyes, asking "Let me go from your hold, temptress witch!", then fell forward, planting her face into Rarity's bosom. She nuzzled her against the organic pillow, then looked up at Rarity's face.

"Absolutely nothing, Imperatrix."

"That's what I like to hear!" Rarity expressed her approval and patted Twilight on the back. "Come on, then, darling. I should like to visit Sweetie Belle..."

Twilight removed her head from Rarity's chest, and Rarity was polite enough to make the psychic echos of squishing stop for now.

Rarity and Twilight walked away from the house and out into the street. Rarity was confident in her ability to elude the Guard at this point, while Twilight's head was low, thinking about that poor man and his wife who they had just been made into machines of depravity. The idea Rarity was going to do that to everyone terrified her. Twilight dimly looked up to see if there was anything interesting in town that might distract her from her predicament, and she couldn't have had better timing.

Applejack was walking down the street. Twilight knew Rarity would be so upset if she let Applejack see them walking together.

"Rarity!" Twilight grabbed Rarity's shoulders and pulled her back into the shade of the house.

"Wha- Twilight! What is the meaning of-"

"Look!"

Twilight pointed at the street, where Applejack was walking along with a grocery bag hanging off her arm.

"Oh!" Rarity saw. "Goodness! Thank you, Twilight."

Twilight deduced that Applejack must have been needing some plants that didn't or wouldn't grow on Sweet Apple Acres farmland, as it was extremely rare for Applejack to go out and purchase anything she couldn't simply supply for herself with a little farming and tender loving care.

"What do we do?" Rarity whispered. For once, Twilight got to decide their next scheme. Twilight's mind snapped right to work and materialized a solution that would, in a perfect world, lead to Applejack with some assistance, capturing Rarity and herself so Shining Armor could arrest them, and study them until a cure for the slime could be created. Twilight knew Rarity was anxious to check on her little sister, so that provided an opening.

"You go on to the Boutique and see Sweetie Belle." Twilight whispered to Rarity. "Shining hasn't come back to town yet, so she doesn't know about Fluttershy and I. I'll go talk to her so you make your escape. I'll come by later."

"Oh!" Rarity grabbed Twilight's head and gave her a smooch on the cheek. "Thank you, darling! This means so much to me!"

Rarity got up and ran away, looking like a nymph for it, the way her skirt billowed in the wind. Twilight chuckled at the success of her ploy. Now, all she had to do was talk to Applejack and plant a suggestion in the farmhand's mind so Twilight could get to her goal.

_What is my goal, though?_ Twilight thought to herself as she stepped out of the shadows and approached her dear friend.

"Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed in surprise at Twilight's appearance. She was so surprised she dropped her grocery bags onto the ground, freeing her arms to pull Twilight in a painfully tight hug. "Where ya been? No pony knows what happened to y'all since you and Fluttershy disappeared from the medic's last night!" Applejack pulled back and looked around for signs of Fluttershy. "Where is Fluttershy?"

The answer "She's with Rainbow Dash" was something Twilight just barely caught in her throat in time to prevent herself from answering with that. It was only a few days ago that an answer like that was causal and wasn't a cause for alarm. "She's...fine."

"All right, but where is she, though?" Applejack questioned, nodding her head to show she accepted Twilight's answer, but still wanted confirmation of Fluttershy's whereabouts.

"Um...well, she was in the Everfree Forest." Twilight answered honestly.

"What business did y'all have in the Everfree Forest? Especially given the deal with Rarity and all..."

Twilight stammered, thinking she had been found out. "Uh, uh, well...that's where she was. I left her- she said she knew the way back- and I'm pretty sure she said something about going to the Carousel Boutique."

"Wut fer?"

"Um, investigating, I think. You know." Twilight started counting on her fingers. "Maybe Rarity wrote something in her diary, maybe Sweetie Belle knows something...say, as a matter of fact, why don't you come by later tonight?"

"Tonight?" Applejack repeated. "Gee, Ah don't know, Twi... Ah was supposed to be helping Granny bake a pie."

"And you can do that!" Twilight assured her, laying hands on Applejack's shoulders. "Finish up your pie and then come over to the Boutique! Oh, make sure you bring Pinkie Pie, too!"

Applejack adopted a confused expression.

"We'll all investigate it together!" Twilight explained, trying to shift away any forming suspicions. For her plan to work, Applejack and Pinkie both had to come by. To have only one of them just wouldn't do. "Me, you, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, all digging through to see what happened to Rainbow Dash and Rarity to make them act the way they are!"

"Uh-huh..." Applejack nodded, and the hesitance in her tone alarmed Twilight. Had she caught on? Was she going to figure out something was wrong and try to tell Shining? "Well, that's mighty clever, Twilight, but Ah just don't think we'll find anything of note. Ah'll come by anyway after desert. With Pinkie. See y'all around."

"Whew!" Twilight breathed a sigh and wiped her brow in relief. Applejack would be coming over with Pinkie, as planned, and then they would... what, exactly? Magically cure Rarity and Twilight of all their ailments through the power of friendship? Twilight knew how powerful the magic of friendship could be, but for some reason, she was fairly sure this kind of condition was out of its purvey.

Twilight sighed again, this time from depression, and turned around while crossing her arms. She heard rattling armor and ducked behind a bush before the passing Guards could see her. She watched from a gap in the foliage as the imposing Guards marched through the street, occasionally stopping and asking a passing person if they had seen the lady on their wanted posters- which Twilight knew she wasn't on, not yet, at least.

After receiving negatives from everypony in the district, the Guards moved onto the next, and Twilight couldn't have been more thankful. That had taken them way too long, and she was sure her nervous, rattling knees would've gave out and spilled her onto the ground if they had spent a conversation with so much as one more civilian.

Getting out of the bush now that the danger had passed, Twilight made her way to the Carousel Boutique. She had learned enough from Rarity by now that she understood the need to walk quickly enough to get to places fast, but no so quickly it attracted suspicion.

Thankfully, the Boutique was not too far off. Twilight relaxed slightly when she saw the upwards-pointing rooftop. For as long as she was a slime victim, the Boutique was a sanctuary.

Rarity was there, stuffed into a bush to hide. Twilight could only barely see her. Twilight skipped forward and knelt to talk to her.

"Rarity? What are you doing in the bush?"

"I was waiting for you." Rarity answered. "I thought you would get here sooner, and for a moment, I was worried Applejack had got on to you and punched you out."

"Aww." Twilight was flattered Rarity would still worry about her like that, even with the slime's guiltless ministrations echoing around in her head. "That's so sweet."

"Shall we go inside, then?"

Twilight offered Rarity a hand and helped her up. The store entrance bell gave out a ring as Rarity opened the door and they made their way inside. The two of them were quite surprised at what they saw inside.

"Fluttershy!"

"Rainbow Dash!"

"How'd you get here ahead of us?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked to each other, sitting on Rarity's portable drama couch. "Well, we have wings, for one..." Rainbow Dash gloated, crossing one leg over another.

"And I'm fairly sure Rarity's little errand gave you a head start." Twilight snarled, not about to let Rarity have an easy time forgetting what she had inflicted.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll tell you about it later." Rarity responded curtly, casting an aside glance at Twilight as she walked inside her house, buxom chest swaying. "Ahhh..." Rarity stretched her arms to the ceiling. "It's good to be back at home, sweet home...for a little while, at the very least."

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash nervously agreed. It was written all over her face she had done something Rarity and Twilight would be upset about.

"What?" Rarity walked to the couch and smoothly slid onto her, wrapping hands around Rainbow's shoulders. "What did you do, darling?"

"I, well..." Rainbow Dash stammered, looking towards Fluttershy. Twilight followed Rarity's example and sat on the other end of the couch, wrapping her arms around Fluttershy's neck.

"What did you two do?" Twilight asked as politely as possible.

"Well, you were gone, and...we didn't know when you would be back, so..."

"What? What is it?" Rarity gently encouraged.

"I got hungry..." Rainbow Dash admitted, shame creasing along her fingers by the second.

"And?" Twilight motioned for either pegasus to continue.

"And I started gurgling..." Fluttershy supplied, and from that, Rarity and Twilight could finger things out for themselves.

"You..." Rarity stammered, disbelieving Rainbow Dash would be able to betray her so badly and harshly. "You drank from Fluttershy!?"

"You let Rainbow Dash drink from you!?" Twilight exclaimed at Fluttershy, as appalled as Rarity was. She and Fluttershy had only been Lacmagistra/Lacmancipium for only a day and a half now, but already, Twilight was outraged, infuriated – bitter, even, that Fluttershy would let somepony else drink her deliciously-sweet fluids.

"I'm sorry!" Fluttershy blubbered out, putting her hands over her eyes as she burst into tears. "I didn't want to, either! But she was so hungry, and I was gurgling really badly! I could- Twilight, I could feel how empty she was, and..."

"You were nowhere to be found." Rainbow Dash told Rarity. "I like yours better, but I was just...just-"

"So very empty..."

"So very full..."

"I'm s-sorry!"

"It won't happen again!"

"I promise!"

"No, I'll do better than promise, I'll swear, with Celestia as my witness-"

"Enough."

The calm, authoritative tone of Rarity's voice reminded everypony way too much of Princess Celestia's own commanding voice when she was admonishing misbehavior. A thin line of silence formed in the air of the room, and then slowly descended until everything was quiet.

"I see a very valid point here." Rarity said, tuning her eyes away. "That not all of us can be with each other all the time, even as close knit as we are." Rarity stopped talking to think about a solution to this now obvious problem. It felt Rainbow Dash had cheated on her with Fluttershy, and Twilight felt the same towards Fluttershy, but Rarity understood how the needs and urges of the slime-induced chest production needed to be attended and expelled as soon as they arrived. "The only solution I can think of... is that we forget the notions of being one's Lacmagistra and one's Lacmancipium, and instead, we all share each other equally. No partners. Just relationships and a group of close friends."

"You mean like...a harem?" Twilight uncertainly squeaked out.

Rarity chuckled and fell back against her couch. "I suppose that's one way to look at it!" Rarity cleared her throat. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy...you realize this means a payback is to occur."

Rainbow Dash winced while Fluttershy bit her lip and stammered. "Wh-what does that mean?"

Rarity heaved in a deep breath sign, feigning disinterest by pretending to be paying more attention to her nails than them. "It means I'm going to have to let Twilight drink from me. More to the point, it means you two are going to have to let Twilight drink from me."

"NO!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "You're mine! Rarity, you're mine!" Rainbow Dash put her hands on Rarity, and slid one down Rarity's shoulder until it reached Rarity's breast. Rainbow Dash applied some pressure, making Rarity moan quietly. "Haven't I always treated you right? Up until now, at least? It won't happen again!"

Rarity chuckled, composed herself, and gently lifted Rainbow Dash's hand off her bosom. "Yes, you have. Let there be no doubts about that. However, you seem to have forgotten your lessons about our urges. If you needed to fill up, and Fluttershy needed to empty herself, and neither me nor Twilight was around...well, there's not much that can be helped about it."

Rarity removed Rainbow Dash's arms from her body, slid off the couch as gracefully as she had slid on, and stood up. "Rainbow Dash." Rarity pointed her finger at Rainbow Dash very expectantly. "You will pose no objection to my allowing Twilight to drink my...product."

Fluttershy delicately raised her hand in the air. "Um, could we, um, have a less...ambiguous euphemism for it than just 'product?'"

Rarity thought about for a minute. "All right, I suppose. Any suggestions?"

"Pectora Lacte." Twilight responded. "Latin. Translates directly into exactly what it is." There was a round of agreement with this suggestion.

"Pectora Lacte it is, then." Rarity concluded. "Where were we? Yes! Rainbow Dash, you will allow me to feed Twilight?" Rainbow Dash nodded, though reluctantly. "Fluttershy. You will allow Twilight to drink from me?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I will. It's only fair."

"Very good! Glad to see we're all in agreement! Now...w-would- ahem, would it help...transition us to this change if I … let you two watch?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash turned to each other, as if talking in some secret pegasus language about Rarity's offer.

Twilight groaned and grumbled. "When I'm going to get watch somepony else do it? I was watched earlier today, now I get to be watched now..."

"Oh, yes." Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy with a mischievous glint that made them recoil. "You'll get to watch after I figure out how to work a little role reversal..." Rarity turned back to Twilight. "Shall we get started?"

Twilight nodded.

Rarity crisscrossed her arms and grab one strap on each shoulders, and pulled them down, pulling them along her arm until her neckline lowered until her chest was spilling over its cloth prison. Twilight's hands arched up in the air from surprise.

"Well?" Rarity dryly commented, giving Twilight a pout. "I'm not getting any younger, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry..." Twilight shook her head. "It's just...I've since your chest exposed before..." Twilight chucked airily. "You know, back when you first infected me with a letter-bomb... but, seeing them up close...and I knew you had a large bust line, but they're just... so big! It's almost hypnotic, up close." Twilight put her hands around Rarity's shoulders and gripped them tightly as she prepared to plunge and drink all of Rarity's Lacte. "Like...perfect marbles of...Lacte production."

"Geez, it almost sounds she loves Rarity's bust more than all of us!" Rainbow Dash joked, prompting a round of good, hearty laughter.

"Well, can you blame her?" Rarity playfully teased. "My bust – like everything about me, really...is flawless." Rarity knew that last line was going to provoke even more laughter than Rainbow Dash's joke, and happily joined as everypony laughed. "Perfect blankets of pure white!"

Twilight began to prepare herself for actually pressing her lips against Rarity's tip. She had a thought; since Rarity had a bigger mass than Fluttershy did, did that translate into a greater yield? Twilight shivered, fearing that with Rarity's...improved size over Fluttershy, Twilight was going to get a whole lot more Lacte a whole lot faster. Twilight wasn't sure she could handle that high a level of pleasure.

"Come on, darling..." Rarity sultrily whispered. "Drink..."

Twilight felt so aroused, hearing Rarity's voice encourage her to take on Rarity's enormous, Lacte-filled bust, that she was genuinely worried about possibly burning a hole through her skirt.

"Rarity!? Are you down there!?" A high-pitched squeaky voice shouted from upstairs, making everypony panic and stumble. Rarity's eyes turned into dinner plates before narrowing into pinpricks.

"Gaah!" Rarity quickly jerked herself from Twilight, causing Twilight to lose her grip, and as a consequence, her balance. "Why didn't any of you tell me Sweetie Belle was here? To think I nearly engaged in such activities where my sister could have heard me!"

"Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked again, much more daintily this time as she came down the stairs, her hand never leaving the safety of the guide rails. "Are you here? Huh?"

Sweetie Belle was understandably quite confused when she saw Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash lined up side to side, like waddling penguins ready to begin the march across the tundra, following their pack leader obediently. Sweetie Belle couldn't see that behind them, Rarity was scrambling to pull her sundress back up and cover herself before Sweetie Belle had a chance to see her.

"What are you doing?" Sweetie curiously asked the three of them.

"What are we doing?" Rainbow Dash parroted back. "I don't know, what are we doing?"

"Okay!" Rarity's hand shot up over the group's heads. "I'm decent!" The trio immediately dispersed and stepped off to the sides, allowing Sweetie Belle to see her older sister again. Rarity turned and put her hands together. "Hello, Sweetie Belle, darling. I'm so sorry I didn't hear you earlier; I thought you were out with your little friends. What can I do for you?"

"Uh, there's this man..." Sweetie Belle pointed over her shoulder. "Upstairs with the bag of bits you told me to give him...he says he doesn't take that kind of deal anymore, and demands to talk with you. He speaks funny. Can you help? He's really starting to scare me, and he's been for more than an hour..."

Rarity's eyes turned dark, with all the bitter almond taste of cyanide present in them, with the intent to kill just as well as the rat poison. "Is that so? Twilight, come upstairs with me. You two, stay here. I believe I know who this is...and I know just how to deal with him. Lead the way, Sweetie Belle."

Rarity followed her sister up the stairs, Twilight close behind, though she was grumbling about denied her chance to drink from Rarity's fountain.

Sweetie Belle led them to the second floor, and to one of many sewing rooms the building was outfitted with, given its occupant. Inside the sewing room was the stall-keeper Rarity had enthralled a fortnight or two ago. There was a sack by his feet which Rarity presumed to her money that was for paying him.

"Ah!" The mustachioed clerk exclaimed when he noticed Rarity enter the room. "You, miss! I have quite the bone to pick with you!"

"Really?" Rarity drably retorted, walking into the room imperiously. "That's funny, because I have quite the bone to pick with you."

"Your leetle sister claims I agreed to a deal where you would pay me back later for my wares!" The accent of the store owner seemed to thicken in his angered state. "I would never agree to such an arrangement! I've had one too many scandals and schemes pulled on me already!"

Rarity ignored every word he said, skulking closer and closer to him with a disapproving glare and a very, very unfriendly scowl which the clerk found intimidating. "On the contrary, my good sir, you did agree to the deal, just the same as you will now agree to this deal." Rarity looked over her shoulder. "Sweetie Belle, why don't you go outside and play with your friends? I plan on doing some adult business..." Rarity had no intention of doing anything adult with the shopkeeper, but she was planning on some questionable things with Rainbow Dash and Twilight later, so now, while Rarity was confronting the clerk, was the best time to ask Sweetie Belle to leave without her little sister questioning why. Sweetie Belle did as told and scampered down the stairs.

"If you have plans on seducing me, forget it! I am a married man."

Rarity laughed airily. "Oh ho ho ho ho! That's rich. You come into my home, scare my sister half-death, refute my intentions to pay you back, and now you think I'm going to seduce you? Believe me, my good man, if I were, it would be _pleasant_. For _both_ of us. And being pleasant towards is the absolute _last_ thing I want to do right now. Oh no, no, no...I will be _dominating_ you."

"Dominating?" The clerk asked. He was beginning to become fearful, and rightfully so. Before he could ask any more questions or react to Rarity's approach, Rarity had her thumb and and index finger covered in the mind-numbing ooze and had pinched his chin between them.

"Now, one shopkeeper to another, I know how frustrating it is to be denied payment." Rarity explained to him. "However, as you've apparently been scaring my sister, and the wares I bought from you have been ransacked by Royal Guards, I do not believe you will be receiving any money from me. That's step one. Step two is that you leave this building and never come back. Oh, and if anypony sees you leave or asks you about what you were doing, you're going to tell them it was a misunderstanding that you can't recall the details of. Got it? Good. Now begone!" Rarity took her fingers off and shoved him towards the door, where he rubbed his head and followed the instructions, unaware they were not his own thoughts, but an implantation into his head.

As he left, Twilight watched with awe. Once he was gone, Twilight turned back around. It took a little more than just the slime alone for Rarity to control him so effectively, and Twilight had picked on some intonations Rarity had been doing. "How do you do that?"

"Practice, darling." Rarity answered. "Go get Rainbow Dash and head to my guest room. I would like to see if my infection's reached a certain point, and you two will be the test subjects."

Twilight didn't like the sound of that, but she obeyed and ran out of the room. Rarity went ahead and went to her guestroom to wait for her pets.

Rarity's guest room was not quite as fanciful as her own bedroom, but it was tastefully decorated. The walls were adorned with paper that had purple diamond pattern within a subdued pink, providing a feminine touch, yet excellent contrast that kept any potential male guests from feeling overwhelmed by the girly room.

Rarity sat on the bed- large enough for two people, mauve sheet, and waited for Rainbow Dash and Twilight to appear through the door. She had such a surprise in store for them! It would be lovely, and would let everypony forgive and forget the earlier incident of Rainbow Dash drinking from Fluttershy. Yes. Abandonment of the old ways. A new society where polygamy was the norm and polyamory was accepted!

The thought stuck to her head. A new society...yes, a new society! That's why the slime in her head wanted her to take over Ponyville! To topple the old regimen and replace it with one where the people could easily and freely exchange their partners as freely as giving an apple for an orange. Rarity chuckled at the dark designs forming in her head that very instant. Or perhaps, really, she was just on a power trip and using the sensual nature of the slime as an excuse.

The door squeaked, wheeling open, and Twilight nervously walked in, followed by an equally nervous, but also anticipatory Rainbow Dash.

"W-what did you want us for, Rarity?" Twilight inquired softly.

"On the bed, darlings. Side by side. Face up." Rarity instructed, getting off the bed so they could have room. Rainbow Dash obeyed, but Twilight hesitated. She came around, though, and nestled to Dash's side.

"Now what?" Rainbow asked. She didn't know what Rarity was planning, but she knew from past bedroom experiences that she was so quiet like this, it meant something fantastic was due.

"I believe I've figured out a way to address the situation of us drinking from other partners." Rarity answered, which made Twilight envious, reminded of the drink of Rarity's chest she was so tantalizingly offered, but so cruelly denied, and Rainbow Dash guilty, reminded she had broken her commitment to her true mistress.

"What's that?" Twilight asked, peeking her head up to see.

The lavender slime that came from Rarity's appeared, leaking out from her shoulder and trailing down her arm until it covered from the base of her shoulder the very top of her middle finger, reforming her elongated tentacle.

Then the same thing happened with her other arm.

Rainbow's and Twilight's mouths turned into round little 'o's. "That's...different."

"Mm hmm hmm! Just like in the cave, now, darlings." Rarity instructed them, which sent off all available alarm bells in Twilight's head, but Rainbow Dash was looking forward to seeing how Rarity was going to pull off that kind of intimate violation with only what she had; two tentacles. The thing in the cave had a limitless number of tentacles. Surely Rarity didn't think she could compete with that?

Rarity raised her tentacles in the air, and before Twilight could formally protest, dashed through the air and hooked their shirts, pulling them down to reveal their chests.

"Oooh!" Rainbow Dash already knew where this was going, and she couldn't have been more happy about it. Twilight was confused, as usual when it came to this sort of thing.

Rarity's tentacles extended and cupped both their chests, slowly stretching and leaking out until it had covered every nook and cranny. The slime began to deliver ministrations to their chests, message, rubbing, tucking. Occasionally lifting up before slamming back down again with a squishy slap that made their breasts ripple like puddles.

"I did some research on the subject." Rarity commented to them, ignoring their pleasured yelps and shouts, their convulsing bodies. "Enough kneading here, enough twiddling there, and in theory, anypony can start producing without having to actually get- well, you know. Apparently it's all just a matter of tricking the body."

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Ooooooaaaaah ooooh!"

"Yes, yes, very nice, darling." Rarity answered, seemingly detached, but actually more interested than they would believe from her demeanor. "Can you feel a change yet? Anything?"

"Nothing yet..." Twilight managed to answer before trailing off into a squeal. Her entire body threw upwards into the air, simply to cope with the pleasure of having her entire chest covered and messaged. Rarity's tendril left not a single contour unmolested, and it felt so good. "Wait...wait! I think I'm getting something!" Twilight's mouth twisted in on itself, the kind of a face one makes after drinking espresso. Her chest felt like it was being reworked on the inside. A renovation, of sorts. The best comparison would be to plumbing. Internal valves, pressure switches, and levers were being turned on and off. Gauges were being tapped by her own immune system's anti-viruses, managing her systems and responding to Rarity's trick until one little bit of delicious fluid finally, finally, after so much teasing and taunting, finally leaked out from her chest into the absorbent tendril. "Yes! YES!" Twilight cried of fantastical pleasure coursing through at this moment.

"Wonderful!" Rarity exclaimed, feeling her tendril suck up the Twilight's Lacte. It was an odd feeling, but it gave Rarity a sense of pride to know her deranged experiment had worked. Rainbow Dash shouldn't have been too far behind, as Rarity started kneading them at the same time. It only took a little more than a minute for Rainbow Dash to raised her hand in the air and give a thumbs-up motion.

"Excellent, excellent..." Rarity muttered. With a very loud pop that was seductive unto itself, Rarity took her tentacles off their chests.

The two of them raised up off the bed, feeling like zombies for going through that experience. They both looked down at their now-leaking chests.

"Goodness..." Twilight muttered. She poked a finger at her bust, and could already feel the surge of lacte inside it. "I..."

"Yes, darling?" Rarity bemusedly asked as she withdrew her tentacles back into her arms.

Twilight wrapped her arm around her chest. "I feel like I need to fill somepony with this stuff."

"Yes, yes!" Rarity jumped for joy and clapped her hands briskly together. "That's the spirit! That's how we all feel! I'll call Fluttershy up right away, and you can return the favor from earlier today!"

Before they could do that, before Rainbow Dash could get up and demand Rarity do the same for her as Fluttershy was going to Twilight, they heard a knock from the main entrance downstairs.

"Now who could that be?" Rarity questioned.

"I dunno...Guards?" Rainbow Dash offered.

Twilight worried about the possibility of Shining Armor having returned, and began to get a freak-out over how she would deal with the situation if that were the case. Then she remembered earlier today, in the afternoon.

_Applejack_.

And Pinkie Pie was supposed to be with her.

"Let's check it out, then." Rarity commented. "Together, so we have a better fighting chance if it proves undesirable." Rarity made her way down the stairs. Rainbow Dash pulled her shirt up and accompanied her. Twilight didn't, not right away. She was fearful of Applejack accusing her of leading her and Pinkie into a trap, which wasn't her intent, but it was looking more and more like that was she had done. Twilight was also worried about her leaking chest staining her shirt. There wasn't a better option, though, so she pulled up her shirt and joined everyone else downstairs.

Rarity's and Rainbow's eyes were upon Twilight as she appeared on the stairs, using the guide rail to keep her balance.

There was another knock on the door.

"Twilight?" Applejack called from the other side, not knowing who was waiting on the inside. "Twilight, are y'all in there? Ya said we'd investigate the Boutique, remember?"

Rarity turned to Twilight and frowned with such intense disapproval that Twilight felt guilty for inviting Applejack over. It wasn't her fault! She- she needed something to distract Applejack with!

"Just so you know...Pinkie Pie is with her." Twilight told Rarity, crossing her arms on the stairs and looking down on them from her physical state of being above them. "Be ready."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, more willing and cooperative minions than Twilight, turned to Rarity for their mistress's instructions. "What do you want to do?"

"Twilight." Rarity snapped in a gentle tone of voice more terrifying than any angered scream. "Answer the door, please. We mustn't keep our friends waiting, after all..."

Twilight gulped, then walked down the stairs. The small sound of her shoes clicking on the wood only served to daunt her further as she went towards the door, turned the latch, pulled the knob, and pulled the door open.

"Hi, Twi!" Applejack greeted, Pinkie gazing into space behind her. Applejack couldn't see Rarity or anypony else from behind Twilight, so nothing appeared to be wrong. "Y'all had me goin' for a sec there. Thought y'all had forgot about us!"

"Forgot?" Twilight repeated in a mocking remorseful tone. "How could I do such a thing?"

Applejack noticed the curiosity in Twilight's behavior. "You all right there, Twilight? Yer talking awful funny..."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Twilight flat-out lied. She moved away from the door and made a bombastic gesture. "Why don't you come in?"

"Don't mind if Ah...do." Applejack was cheery enough, but when she and Pinkie Pie walked in, that completely faded.

"Hello, Applejack." Rarity bid her welcome in a husky voice.

"Rarity?" Applejack asked. The farmer was onto Twilight in an instant. "Twilight, what's goin' on here? Wut is the meanin' of this?"

"The meaning?" Rarity repeated. "The meaning? That is a very good question. Twilight?"

"I... thought maybe you might be able to do something." Twilight answered honestly, and Applejack was shore she was telling the truth. "I don't know...maybe appeal to Rarity...something!"

"Well...that's might sweet of y'all, Twilight." Applejack brought her hat over her chest.

"Unfortunately," Rarity snarled, "it won't do anypony but me much good, heartwarming though it may be."

Applejack re-affixed her hat to head and adjusted it. "Just what is that supposed to mean, ya two-timin' varmint?"

Applejack was totally surprised and completely unprepared when Rarity 'unsheathed' her two tentacles and launched one each at both Pinkie Pie and Applejack. Rarity lifted their bodies up with ease and pressed them both hard into the wall, making sure they were good and tight before peeling their shirts off.

"Hay! What is this all about now!?" Applejack protested violently and vehemently to the exposure of her lady bits. "This better be some kind of sick prank, or Ah'll-"

"You'll _what_, exactly?" Rarity taunted. "You're pinned to the wall, there's two of you and four of us, and...you're in the perfect position for me to start making you produce."

"Produce?"

Once enough of their shirts was peeled away Rarity could really get at her targets, she began messaging and rubbing Pinkie's and Applejack's chests the same way she had Rainbow Dash's and Twilight's.

"D'aaaaah!" Applejack continued to protest against this disregard for her personal space, while Pinkie simply went with the flow and began to enjoy herself.

"Wheee! I don't really know what you're doing, but it feels good!"

Applejack blanched and swatted her hand over her head. "Pinkie..."

"Pinkie..."

"Oh, Pinkie Pie..."

"Just...Pinkie."

"Wheee!" Pinkie paid no mind to their disbelief and exasperation, simply allowing herself to be massaged.

Watching Applejack be violated by Rarity so unwillingly made Twilight's heart give out a pang of grief. "Applejack." Twilight reached a hand out to touch her friend, but held it back at the last minute. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen..." Twilight slumped to her knees on the floor and covered her face to hide the fact she was about to cry.

Applejack bit her lip and looked away. Applejack wanted to tell Twilight something, but she knew it was something that would hurt Twilight right now, even if it made her feel better later.

"It's...it's not your fault, Twi."

Hearing that, Twilight raised her head up to look at Applejack, then immediately put her face back into her hands as her crying turned into a wail of a bawl. In Twilight's current frame of mind, the idea that this horrible scenario wasn't her fault had no place in her thoughts.

Pinkie let out a pleasured groan, her arms failing limp against the wall she was pinned to. "This feels really good! Oooh..." Pinkie closed her eyes and let herself become awash with pleasure.

Rarity chuckled darkly, then set her gaze on Applejack. "She likes it, A.J., how do you feel about it?"

Applejack crossed her arms over the goo that was violating her. "Ah feel y'all are not only insane and mutated into a monster, yer also a pervert."

"Hm. The only one of those I have an issue with is the 'insane' moniker. I'm not _crazy_, I'm _infected_."

"An' jus' wut the hay is that supposed to mean?"

"It means- oh! I think Pinkie's finished!" Rarity turned her attention away from Applejack and started refocusing her efforts on kneading Pinkie's chest. "Yes, yes...Pinkie Pie, darling?"

Pinkie had trouble responding, as she was fully enjoying the smooth contact of the goo. A puff of air escaped her lips every so often as she breathed in sharply. "Y-yeah?"

"Do you feel like you might be...leaking anywhere?"

Pinkie nodded.

"Good, then I'll just..." Rarity adjusted her tendril, and the boneless appendage began to suckle around Pinkie. Rarity's left eye twitched subtly with satisfaction when Pinkie released and gave away a drip of lacte that Rarity's tendril siphoned away. "Okay! I'm done with you!" Rarity released her tentacle from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie dropped from the wall to the floor on all fours, breathing heavily in short raspy intakes of air.

"How do you feel, Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked softly. Her voice was caring and soft like the Fluttershy Pinkie knew, but Twilight could sense Fluttershy was leading up to what Rarity had done.

"Fantastic..." Pinkie breathed, moving like she was bobble-head figurine.

Fluttershy nodded. "But don't you feel...full? Like there's something in you that you need to let out?" Fluttershy unsubtly gestured to her own chest. "Something fluid in your chest?"

Pinkie nodded silently, before collapsing and falling onto the floor. Her arms and legs splayed out again the Boutique's pink floor, the normally tireless Pinkie Pie drained of all her energy.

"Come on." Rainbow Dash approached Pinkie and grabbed her by the shoulders, picking her up with a fireman's lift and dragging the semi-conscious party girl towards Rarity's restroom. "We can use Rarity's shower and take turns drinking off each other."

"Drin...drinking?" Pinkie mumbled. "Will I like that?"

"Oh, trust me." Rainbow whispered lecherously. "You'll _love_ it. We all do."

Applejack had been entirely too focused on resisting Rarity's touch on her up until this point to do anything for Pinkie, but out the corner of her eye she noticed Rainbow Dash dragging Pinkie away. "Pinkie! No!"

"That will be enough out of you." Rarity rasped, softly, sweetly, and venomously. Rarity raised her free tentacle, now unoccupied without Pinkie to violate, and swung it around through the air before plunging into Applejack's chest along with her other, giving Applejack a soul-stealing pleasant feeling as she got a double dose of gooey rubbing.

"Don't...do...whatever it is they want." Applejack weakly muttered in Pinkie's direction, having a harder time speaking and thinking now that Rarity was applying both tentacles to her. Applejack really didn't want to admit to Rarity the fact that, except for the lack of consent, the smooth tentacles really did feel quite good. Rarity certainly knew where to touch, at any rate. Twilight stuck her tongue out in contemplation when Applejack gritted her teeth. Twilight reasoned that Applejack must have still trying to resist, and didn't want to let Rarity know her body was enjoying this, even if her heart said no.

"Mmph!" Applejack bit on her tongue to hold back a forming cry of eck-sta-cey. She was bound by the torso to the wall by Rarity's tentacle, but her limbs were free, so Applejack reached up over her head and pulled down her hat to muffle herself. It didn't do any good, though. Even without the fact her legs were beginning to shake, Rarity knew Applejack couldn't hold out forever. Applejack winced and stuff her hat into her mouth, biting on it to distract herself. Rarity didn't mind.

"Come now, darling..." Rarity said enticingly. "Why don't you _relax_?" Rarity eased up on the throttle of her tentacles and began waving them over Applejack's chest in a much slower, teasing faction. "Relax and _release_ a little..."

"No!" Applejack barked from her mouthful of hat. "Ah-will-not..."

Rarity scoffed indignantly. "Very well. I can see I'll have to go in the opposite direction." Rarity took a deep breath to steel herself, then began rubbing Applejack's furiously, going back to the speed she was originally using and then accelerating from there. Applejack's sap-green eyes dilated when Rarity's tentacles took off like a rocket into and around her chest.

"Stop! Stop it! Ah don't wanna..." Applejack's started breathing heavily, unable to overcome Rarity's superb and talented message. The bite she had on her hat slackened, and her precious hat fell to the floor. Applejack continued to remain defiant, even though she losing both her air and her willpower. "Ah said Ah didn't want tah..."

Rarity took one of her tentacles off with a quick yank that left Applejack thirsting for more. Applejack whined, denied an outlet for her spiking arousal. Rarity reformed the tips of her tentacles, changing it from a squishy little tip into broad, flat club. Applejack gave a desperate, horrified gasp of air, still determined to resist, but knowing from the sensations she was going through that whatever Rarity was planning with that board-shape, it would remove the last of Applejack's resistance.

Applejack's fears were proven right when Rarity raised the more broad tendril and swung it through the air, giving Applejack's chest an incredibly fast and furious spank that brought her past the brink. Applejack was unable to overcome the pleasure she felt from the resulting ripple and screamed out.

"_AAAAAAHHH_!"

Rarity laughed it all off with a chuckle. "There we go! That's all it took. Just one good spanking, and- oop! I think we're getting something! Yes!"

Rarity's tentacle gave Applejack one last suckle, eagerly taking in and absorbing her first drip of lacte. Rarity was smiling like a baby had just arrived. Rarity let up on both tentacles, allowing the weakened and aroused Applejack to drop to the floor, where the farmer rubbed her own arms.

"So, what do you say, Applejack?" Rarity inquired, sauntering over. She made as if she was going to stroke Applejack's chin with her finger, then drew her tentacle and gave Applejack's raw and sore aroused breast one long, drawn-out, _painfully_ pleasant slurp with the ooze. "Ready to take some turns drinking and feeding a partner?" Rarity then withdraw her slime limbs, letting her fingers feel normal again.

Applejack looked up. "Ah say, y'all better keep me away from yer sewin' supplies...c'oz if Ah get mah hands on a good pair of scissors, Ah'm gonna stab y'all wit' 'em."

"Oh...tsk, tsk." Rarity shook her head, which made her hair bounce to and fro. "Fluttershy, be a dear and help me carry Applejack to another room, would you?" Fluttershy stepped forward and helped Rarity lift Applejack up over their shoulders. "I suppose we might as well make her decent again, if she's not up to participating..." Fluttershy nodded and pull Applejack's shirt back up. "Now, we've stayed here far too long already, and it's too risky to take Applejack back with us while she's still against us, so we need to convert her over to our side, and fast."

Applejack grumbled something of protest.

Rarity ignored her. Rarity rubbed at her own breast until she had a handful of lacte dripped out on it, and was about to slather the white fluid from her hand into Applejack's mouth when she saw that Applejack had closed her eyes and drifted off. "Well, I suppose that makes things easy, then, although now my hand is all messy."

"I'll clean it up for you." Fluttershy mischievously offered, licking her lips, much to Rarity's entertainment.

"Ooogh...oh, Ah just had the most awful nightmare..." Applejack groaned, coming to. She blinked, trying to clear the blurriness of out of her eyes. She didn't quite understand where she was. She noticed she was on the floor, so she attempted to get up, only to find her hands were tied, and tied to an aerator at that.

"What the?" Applejack looked around, her distress making her much more alert. She was in a room. A sparse room with a dresser cabinet and mauve wall paint.

Applejack thought about the nightmare she just had. In it, Rarity had violated her privately with some sort of goo slime thingie that attached to her arm until some fluid came out of Applejack's chest, and Applejack had to comfort Twilight and reassure her that it wasn't Twilight's fault things were so bad. Applejack realized, with dawning horror, that it wasn't a nightmare. It had actually happened, and now she was in the aftermath of that.

Applejack looked around again, deciding to assess the situation. There were candles on the dresser, and there were was an elegant, complex set-up of mirrors on the dresser next to the candles that reflected the sun from the window into the room. Applejack also noticed she was wearing an orange sweater, and that a small, square electric heater was on, rotating in the room.

"Oh, Ah git it." Applejack murmured to herself. "Yeah, Ah see yer game here. Y'all are gonna make the room hot to dehydrate me, and then when I'm thirsty, my only option will be to drink from one of y'all like Rarity was talkin' about. Well, it won't work, ya hear me!?" Applejack kicked the aerator she was tied to make a loud noise for attention. "It won't! I'm not drinking from any one of y'all!"

The door to the room started to open. Twilight peered her head in. "Hey..."

"Hey..." Applejack looked to the floor. This was more awkward by the minute. Applejack wasn't sure what the deal was with Fluttershy, and Rainbow had following Rarity like a dog the last few days, but Twilight seemed to be unwillingly obeying Rarity's directions, and unable to disobey. So Applejack knew she was angry at Rarity, worried about Rainbow Dash, concerned about Fluttershy and Pinkie, but she didn't know what she was supposed to feel towards Twilight right now.

Twilight stepped into the room, closing the squeaky door behind her. Twilight got close to Applejack and sat on the floor just in front of her.

"How ya doin'?" Applejack tossed out, trying to make polite conversation.

"Not so great." Twilight replied honestly. "You saw what a mess I was back in there, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Ah did..." Applejack cast her gaze on the ground.

Twilight made an uncomfortable grunt, and Applejack thought she might have heard sloshing coming from somewhere nearby.

"Y'all okay? ...'Cept for the obvious, of course?"

"No..." Twilight tilted her head and looked at Applejack pleadingly. "My chest is...so full right now."

"Beg pardon?"

"Chest. Full. Lacte liquids!" Twilight incoherently spat out. "See, that's-that's the thing." Twilight twiddled her fingers, a sign of nervousness. "Rarity's conscripted all of us into a sort of...cult."

"Yeah, okay." Applejack nodded. "Ah can see it like that. And?"

"And..." Twilight's voice trailed off, unsure of she could explain this to Applejack all the way through. "One of the things in this cult is...everypony drinks the pectora lacte of their partners."

"Wut-tora wut?" Applejack blinked.

Twilight leaned over and whispered into Applejack's ear the translation of the word.

"Ooh..." Applejack groaned when Twilight finished whispering.

"We had a hierarchy, of sorts." Twilight explained. "I drank from Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash from Rarity...but earlier today, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had an accident, so instead Dash drank from Fluttershy. Rarity and I weren't around, and there was nothing else they could do. So, Rarity's rewritten the rules- and our bodies, to an extent - so that everypony freely drinks from everypony else."

"Not that this isn't heartwarmin', Twilight," Applejack said dryly, "but Ah ain't drinking anything that came out of my best friend's chest. Ah don't care how close we are, it's nuthin doin'."

"Please?" Twilight begged, putting her hands together. "Earlier, I drank from Fluttershy, and I had a chance to drink from Rarity, but I haven't been able to let somepony drink from me..."

Applejack saw the pleading in Twilight's eyes, and was sure Twilight really wanted this, but Applejack was not so keen on it. "Forget it, Twi. It's not happening."

"Please?" Twilight insisted again. "I feel so full, and I want- I need somewhere to let it...flow." Applejack was disturbed by how serenely Twilight was speaking, considering the subject matter. "Besides, you can already tell Rarity was planning on dehydrating you, right?" Twilight gestured to the electric heater. "Please, just let it be me."

"Ah'm not gonna tell ya again, Twi." Applejack spat. "Given the choice between dehydrating and drinking from my best friend's chest, I'll take dehydrating, thanks."

"Ooh...please!" Twilight begged desperately. "If you don't drink from me, Rarity will come in here and do it, and I guarantee you she won't be as nice as I am about it. Plus, she already has Rainbow Dash whenever she needs drinking from! Didn't you feel those tentacles?"

Applejack turned her head away, staring out the window at the sun and the free world outside. A world oblivious to the cult of chest fluids forming under this roof.

Twilight sighed and groaned, apparently giving up. Twilight got to her feet and started walking towards the door. "When Rarity forces it on you, let me know how it tastes..." Twilight nearly had her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait."

Twilight froze up, not expecting Applejack to change her mind at the last minute. Or at all, really. "Yes?"

"How did it taste?" Applejack asked. "When you drank from Fluttershy?"

Twilight paused before answering, wanting to be sure she expressed the taste she had experienced in the most correct manner.

"Like the best thing I've ever tasted." Twilight answered dreamily. "With a little honey mixed in." She added with a chuckle.

"All right...all right." Applejack closed her eyes, recognizing there was no getting out of this. She had conceded to Twilight's point; at least do it willingly with Twilight rather than let Rarity violate her with those tentacles again.

"Yay!" Twilight clapped her hands together and started walking forward.

"Uh, before we do that, though, could you untie me?" Applejack asked sheepishly.

"Sure- wait. You're not going to try to clock me and run off, are you? Promise you're not going to try and clock me!"

"Twilight! Y'all know Ah wouldn't do that!"

Twilight crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Then why do I have to untie before you start drinking? All I really need is your mouth. Anything else is just bonus incentive."

"Uh...that's a little rude."

"Yeah. It is. Sorry. But I have a point!" Twilight insisted. "You know what I'm going to do?"

Applejack didn't like the way Twilight was speaking. "Uh, what?"

Twilight pulled her top down, then walked over to Applejack, taking care to step over Applejack's legs. Having herself forcibly exposed like that was one thing, to Applejack, but having one of her friends do so to her willingly rubbed Applejack the wrong way. Twilight got down on the ground, positing herself in Applejack's lap, and wrapped her arm around Applejack's neck. Twilight pressed Applejack's mouth against her tips against Applejack's pleas for reconsideration.

"Uh, Twilight, can't we talk about this just a little longer-"

"Nope!"

Twilight took in a deep breath and relaxed, which made the pressure building up in her chest flow out from her into Applejack's mouth in a delicate stream. Twilight reached her free arm over Applejack's shoulders and started working the knot Applejack's wrists were tied in until the rope gave away and fell off. Applejack raised on hand and curled it into a fist, meaning to do exactly as Twilight had expressed her concern of Applejack, but the sweet, sweet taste of Twilight's lacte made Applejack relax and forget her thoughts of escape. Applejack put her hands around Twilight's chest and pressed against them gently, testing the waters to see if more fluids could be drawn out.

"Oooh..." Twilight breathed heavily, brought to the brink in seconds. "Oooh! I see why... Fluttershy really didn't like when I stopped earlier...Applejack. Oh, Applejack...don't- don't hesitate. The more that's in you, the better. Aaaah..." Twilight made pleased sighs and gasps the entire time, while Applejack was subjected to a vicious cycle of swallowing hard the lacte. The more she tasted, the more she wanted more of it, so the faster she drank, which let her taste more of it, which made her want more of it, so the faster she drank and so on and so on. It wasn't long it all before they were both so pleasured by the intimate exchange of sweet liquid treats that they were both screaming.

After apparently finishing off the lacte from Twilight's chest, Applejack pulled back, panting. "Goodness, Twilight...if Ah had known this was would've tasted so great, Ah wouldn't have been so stubborn about not drinking it!" Applejack let out a huff, licking her lips to capture any fleeing drips down her chin.

Twilight smiled and giggled.

"Wut?"

Twilight raised a finger pointed to herself.

"Now do the other side."

"T-there's more!?" Applejack exclaimed, excited at the prospect of getting more of that delicious nectar, but at the same time, fearful she was going to swallow so much so fast that it would led to a health complication.

"I know. It can be a little hard to remember. With how good it tastes, more seems too good to true..." Twilight sheepishly admitted. "But yeah, there's more. Drink up."

Applejack breathed quietly, as though fearing even the slightest vibration would lead to Twilight's fluids disappearing before Applejack got a chance to finish enjoying them.

Sometime later, Twilight stepped out of the room to an audience of Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"I take it, judging how you're gripping the wall for support, that you were successful in convincing Applejack to join our cause?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah..." Twilight answered dreamily. She closed her eyes and muttered, fantasizing what interesting variations she could come up with to do the next time she had a drinking session. "I want to go again..."

"Twilight!" Rarity snapped her fingers to snap Twilight out of her daydream. "Stay with us now, darling. Is Applejack on our side?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think so..." Twilight nodded. "She'll probably put up a little more resistance, but it's nothing another round or two of drinking can't fix."

"Excellent..." Rarity rubbed her hands together. "Now, before we head back to the cave, I'd like to take some precautionary measures for when one of us gets hungry again."

"Like?" Fluttershy asked.

"Some containers." Rarity answered. "Something to store our 'special brew' in, just in case."

"Ah have some water bottles back at the farm..." Applejack offered, lumbering out of the room with all the liveliness of a nihilistic zombie.

"That should suffice." Rarity muttered, still rubbing her hands together.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the school playground, Sweetie Belle and her friends, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, were playing on the swings. Which was most unusual for them. Normally they would be causing all kinds of ruckus and racket, going from end edge of town to the next in search of their Cutie Marks, hoping to bring their special talents to the fore ahead of time, despite all the warnings and advice that they had to let their talents shine when it was time. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were not the most sensitive of ponies, nor did they have emotional telepathy that told them how others were feeling, but they could see how down Sweetie Belle was, so they didn't ask her to do anything strenuous.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Apple Bloom asked, passing by Sweetie on the swings like an olive blur.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Scootaloo parroted. "I want to go Crusading!"

Sweetie Belle sighed. She brought her swing to a halt, which was barely any different from the speed she was swinging it at already. "It's...Rarity. Something's wrong with her."

"Wrong wit' 'er?" Apple Bloom asked. "Wrong like possessed by Diamond Dogs wrong, or wrong like in why are Big Macintosh and Cheerilee spendin' so much time together wrong?"

"Diamond Dogs can't possess people!" Scootaloo protested.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"QUIET!" Sweetie Belle snapped. "I'm depressed because my big sister is in trouble, and I'm pretty she has some kind of sickness that she won't tell me about, and all you two can do to support me is argue!?"

"An excellent point, Sweetie Belle, although I might have used a little less yelling."

The three schoolfillies turned to see the source of the kind, caring voice that spoke. Their jaws dropped in awe when they saw the winged form of Princess Cadence before them.

"Princess Mi Amora Cadenza!" Applebloom exclaimed. She, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all scrambled out of the swing set and got on to their hands and knees. "Wut are y'all doin' in Ponyville?"

"We thought you were in charge of the Crystal Empire!" Scootaloo added.

"I am." Cadence assured them. "And that's part of why I'm here today. You see, I need Sweetie Belle to come with me."

The three girls got up and looked confused. "Why?"

"Can we come, too?"

"It's...probably better if you don't." Cadence answered. "You see-"

"Does this have something do with Rarity being in trouble!?" Sweetie Belle interrupted, to Apple Bloom's horror; one never interrupts royalty when they were speaking. Cadence, however, had no such standards and went to answer Sweetie Belle's question.

"Yes, Sweetie Belle, I'm afraid it does."

"W-what do you need me to do?" Sweetie asked fearfully. Was she going to have to tattle on her sister? To...snitch?

Cadence chuckled and ruffled Sweetie Belle's hair as a show of good faith. "Nothing at all, really. Just come by the Crystal Castle and stay for a few nights. The serfs will attend your every need."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Are you willing?"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "I can help my sister, right? And all I have to do is just stay in a five-star room in the Crystal Empire for a few days? How could I say no!?"

"Aww, no fair." Scootaloo stomped her foot into the dirt. "How come she gets to go, but we don't?"

"Very..._very_ special circumstances." Cadence told Scootaloo. "Now, let's come along, Sweetie Belle."

"Bye girls!" Sweetie Belle waved, taking Cadence's hand and letting Cadence guide her away from the playground. "I'll be back soon!"

"Oh!" Cadence exclaimed, feigning alarm by putting her pale hand over her mouth. "I almost forgot!" Cadence reached into the fabric of her dress and pulled out a pencil and a notepad. "I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about your sister's sickness, is that all right?"

"Um, okay."

"Good. Let's begin..."

* * *

******Cut: **

******Rarity using her tentacle to hurl Applejack into the window of the Bouqtie, causing her to get cuts all over her. Mostly on the head.  
**

******Some more difficulties with Applejack, leading to Pinkie asking "Is Applejack just resistant to mind control or does Twilight's lacte just not taste that good?" which in turn lead to Rarity slapping and scolding her.**

******A scene showing Rarity emptying some lacte into the aforementioned bottles, and explains to Fluttershy why being the most buxom of the group, Rarity's lacte will be the most sought-after.**

******Also a scene where Fluttershy is about to drink from Rarity makes the same comment about her chest being hypnotic as Twilight did, leading Rarity to pout out that surely, even as nice as her chest is, surely it's not ****__****that******** nice.**

******Author's Notes**

******Goodness indeed! This chapter is longer than the last one! I was hoping to scale it back down a little, but there's just so much I wanted to make happen in this one that I couldn't work into the next one. **

******Oh, and _do_ be _afraid_ about the next chapter. We've had an overabundance of hot scenes in these last three chapters, and this story has a 'horror' tag for a reason.  
**

******Remember in Chapter 4 where Rainbow Dash is worried about letting Rarity 'build up' her pressure? Yeah. We're gonna get to see what happens when the pressure builds up in a Lacmagistra and they _aren't_ _able_ to release into their Lacmancipium. And I'll warn ya; it ain't pretty.**


	7. Inducting the Flavor of Apples

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 7**

**Inducting the Flavor of Apples  
**

* * *

Applejack was slumped against the door frame, something which did not escape Rarity's notice.

"Is something wrong, Applejack?" Rarity asked as daintily as she could muster.

"Well, aside from the fact Ah'm reelin' from having to drink out of my best friend's chest after being undressed and violently messaged by my other best friend's horrific slime tendril … _thing_, Ah'm peachy dory!"

"You're fine, then." Rarity concluded with a smile, subtly hinting to Applejack to get used to that sort of thing. "Now, if you would go get those bottles from your barn while the rest of us convene where to go next?"

"Hrrmf." Applejack made a disgruntled noise, but pushed herself off the frame and headed towards the store entrance. Watching her slumped shoulders, sagging posture, and slightly askew hat, Rarity decided she needed someone to keep an eye on Applejack.

"Applejack, wait!"

Applejack stopped, her hand nearly on the door, and glared at Rarity over her shoulder. Frustrated she had to be subservient to Rarity, of all ponies, no doubt.

Rarity alternated her gaze between Twilight and Pinkie, trying to decide which one of them would be better to act as a leash on Applejack to prevent her from running and tattling on the Guard while she still had enough of her own free will to do so. If Shining Armor's group came back, then that made Twilight a liability, as despite Rarity's avoidance of the guard passing on to Twilight, none of the Guards in town knew she had been converted, but as soon as Shining's group came out of the forest, assuming they hadn't already, the news would spread like wildfire.

Pinkie had certainly given in quicker than Applejack, but she was also so spacey Rarity wasn't sure she would be mindful enough to prevent Applejack from engaging a Guard in conversation. Rarity devised a plan that was twofold, that would test Pinkie's loyalty and ensure Applejack's cooperation.

"Pinkie..." Rarity whispered, gently whisking Pinkie towards herself. "How did it feel when you drank from Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh! It was great!" Pinkie answered back in an excited, but quiet tone, able to tell Rarity wanted this conversation on the hushed side. "Tasted like candy! Best...uh, 'intimate experience'," Pinkie wiggled her eyebrows to give Rarity a hint to what she meant, unaware Rarity knew fully well what she meant and had engaged in far worse with Rainbow Dash. "I ever had!"

"Mh-hm." Rarity nodded, though she made a mental note she would have to use the shower with Rainbow Dash the same way one of these days. "Would you like to do it again?"

Pinkie's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Yes! N-not right now, though." Pinkie adding, turning bashful. "I mean, we just did it a few minutes ago..."

Rarity nodded again. "Well," Rarity grabbed Pinkie by the shoulder so she would get that Rarity was being serious. "You need to go with Applejack and make sure she brings back the water bottles, without talking to a Guard, or you won't be able to do it again at all. Understand?"

Pinkie gasped, horrified at the notion of being deprived another drinking session. "Got it!" Pinkie nodded and ziplined over to Applejack, much to Applejack's frustration. Applejack sighed, shook her head, and attempted to get over it, though she was worried by Rarity's ability to seemingly plan for practically every possibility.

Hearing the store bell ring as Applejack and Pinkie left, Rarity turned back to her remaining, much more loyal cohorts, and was ready to discuss their next move.

"Where to next, darlings? It will be awhile before that couple starts spreading the infection, and returning to the caves isn't an option."

"A hotel?" Fluttershy meekly suggested. Everyone glared, confused for her reasoning. "Well, um...we can't use any of our homes because Shining knows about everyone but Applejack and Pinkie, and their homes have other people living there...and, well, I've heard hotels are often used by...couples." Fluttershy spoke the last word in a quiet tone so they would understand what she was really getting at.

"That's..." Twilight and Rarity said at the same time.

"Brilliant!"

"Disgusting!"

Rarity and Twilight exchanged glares.

Rarity chuckled softly, and tilted her head. Twilight suddenly felt pleasure practically shooting into her brain, not dissimilar to what Rarity had done to all three of them in the cave or what Rarity did to Twilight while at that poor couple's house. Twilight let out a heavy moan, and grasped at the air in a vain attempt to calm herself and push out the odd mental pleasure. Twilight grunted in protest at the nonphysical teasing, but it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop until Rarity decided it would stop.

"Aaaaah..." Twilight let out a pained moan, really not liking the idea that Rarity could induce pleasure in her with a mere thought. "Okay! Enough! You made your point, already. Sheesh! A hotel it is!"

Rarity adjusted her head back, and the injection of chemicals stopped in Twilight's head. The pecking order reestablished thusly, Rarity began giving her harem their new orders.

"Twilight, you will go ahead of me to scout for guards. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, go gather up my vast array of bits from my safe." Rarity jerked her head again, and in a instant, Rainbow Dash knew the code to break into Rarity's safe without a word of it escaping Rarity's lips.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy did as instructed, going up the stairs to Rarity's room and returning with small satchels in their hands.

Rarity gazed knowingly at Twilight. "You don't mind being a pack mule, do you, Twilight?"

"Not at all." Twilight answered gingerly, having a firm understanding of her place in the ranks. On top of that, she was the only one with more than one pocket on her clothing. She stepped forward to take the satchels from the pegasi and put them in her pockets.

Applejack and Pinkie returned, Applejack was carrying a cardboard box full of the promised empty water bottles and she was clearly a bit miffed that she had to put up with Pinkie's chatter the whole trip. Rarity suspected it was more because she had been hoping to get the Guards' attention and Pinkie had prevented her, just as Rarity had planned.

"Right. Well, Applejack, while you were gone, we decided to go to a hotel as our former base of operations has been compromised."

"A hotel?" Applejack asked dubiously. "That's yer big fancy plan? Tah to go to a hotel?"

"Oh..." Rarity tsked and shook her head, and Twilight shuddered as she imagined what Rarity was planning to do to Applejack to induct her. "Well, anyways, Applejack. We'll need you and Pinkie to take the lead, seeing as Shining Armor is not yet aware of you joining – what did you call it, Twilight? The winning team?" Rarity chuckled at using Twilight's term for it. "So you two should prove effective decoys."

Applejack grumbled, upset she was going to be used for deceptive purposes. Pinkie didn't mind so much.

Applejack turned around and marched out the door, making sure she never released her grip on the box.

As Rarity had said, having Applejack and Pinkie go in the front was quite effective, as it allowed them to move ahead of the others and give signals to the rest of the pack to stop and hide when a Guard came too close to their path. It came too close on more than one occasion, and they ran into their fair share of mishaps along the way. When one Guard came to Applejack with a wanted poster baring Rarity's likeness and specifically asked if Applejack had seen the woman on the poster, the only reason Applejack couldn't answer yes was because Pinkie interrupted and described seeing a similar looking woman somewhere on the south side of town. Applejack grumbled when the Guard left and she lost her chance to tell on Rarity.

There was another scenario where Fluttershy nearly lowered herself to hide inside a garbage pail next to an alley, before Twilight pointed that Fluttershy's petite body was small enough to hide behind the pail and go unnoticed.

There was another thing that happened where they lost track of both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Thankfully, they both returned before panic could really set in, the two returned, though Rainbow Dash made the odd request they never go near a billboard again. She was stubbornly silent in regards to why, as no one could think of anything Pinkie could do involving a billboard that would traumatize someone.

Eventually, after getting through several mishaps like that, they reached a hotel. It was brick-red, with a beige roof and a sign proclaiming a cheesy hotel motto and blasphemous boast of being the best hotel at overly narrow superlative achievement that really didn't amount to much in regards to the quality of its service. But it would do.

Making sure no one saw them, the whole group went inside the door, Rarity resuming her place at the front of the group. The bellhop attending the table seemed surprised at seeing six woman of varying heights in multiple different dresses.

The inside of the hotel spoke better of than the outside. The outside didn't make seem particular noteworthy of anything, while the inside suggested it was a good hotel. Nice, clean orange tiling, a tasteful carpet. Certainly not a Canterlot suite where room serviced delivered a dozen fresh-baked doughnuts to the room, but they would at least try to get a doughnut or two in before the morning rush turned over.

"Hello, my good sir!" Rarity spoke politely to the bellhop, resting her hand on the table. "Would you have a room for six, or a sufficient arrangement?"

"I believe we can do that..." The bellhop said at first, but his voice trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Rarity looked down at herself. "Do I have something on me?" She lifted each of her shoulders.

"No, no, it's just...aren't you the lady on that wanted poster there?" The bellhop pointed to the door where they came in, and turning around, Rarity saw sure enough that a wanted poster of herself and Rainbow Dash was pasted on the wall.

Twilight's knees started shaking. Fluttershy bit on her fingernails. Pinkie seemed concerned, but not paniked. Applejack smirked, hoping Rarity was about to get some comeuppance. Rainbow Dash had no reaction, confident as she was Rarity would find a way out of this.

"My good sir..." Rarity spoke to him softly. "While we have run into a bit of trouble with the law, I assure you, we are not dangerous. We're not murderers of gang members, just a few ladies in a bad position. Just a few nights in your roomiest suite, and we'll be out of your hair."

The bellhop gave her a leer, as if considering her logic.

Rainbow Dash, taking a cue from Rarity's book, started pacing back and forth, pretending to be distressed by this. Her wing innocently lifted up slightly and 'accidentally' brushed against the strap of Rarity's dress, pulling it down and offering a teasing view.

The bellhop raised an eyebrow and snorted, bemused they would stoop to such lows, but he didn't seem interested in the offer.

"Perhaps you speak a different language." Rarity said sharply, causally pulling her strap back up as if nothing had happened. She beckoned Twilight forward and pulled one of the satchels out from Twilight's pocket, then began emptying it on the counter. "I know being a bellhop doesn't tend to pay that much, does it, darling?" Rarity scooted the pile of gold coins towards him. The bellhop stared furtively at the coins, apparently indecisive.

"You could buy something nice for yourself..." Rarity added in a purr.

The bellhop shifted his eyes, scanning his eyes across the room to make sure no was watching, then reached his hand out and pulled the bits towards him, stuffing them into his pocket before he pushed a few buttons on the register and pulled two card keys, offering them to Rarity while adjusting his hat. "Room 223, miss." He said with a smile.

"So glad we understand each other." Rarity expressed with a wink, taking the cards from him. Rarity raised her hand and flicked her fingers through the air, motioning for the others to follow. As they left, the bellhop cast a thoughtful eye towards the wanted poster. Rarity noticed, and he noticed that Rarity noticed. Rarity smiled at him and patted her pocket. The bellhop smiled back and gave her a thumbs-up, before leaving his post and going around the table into the room. He went towards the door and pulled the wanted poster down.

Rarity pulled out a stray bit, kissed it, and flipped it in the air towards him. He caught expertly, then returned to his post, pretending nothing happened, dropping the poster into a trash can along the way.

"I must admit, Rainbow Dash, I was surprised you went that route." Rarity mentioned to Rainbow Dash as they made their trek up the stairs.

"Ah'm surprised y'all didn't go that route, given what a flirt ya are." Applejack arrogantly remarked, earning a glare from Rarity.

"Well, really..." Dash's cheeks formed a light blush. "It was more for my pleasure than his, hehheh."

"I still can't believe you bribed him..." Twilight muttered.

"We have plenty of bits, darling." Rarity explained. "And it is but one of many ways I know of to control people, though I don't use it as much as the others." Hearing this, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Fluttershy all become uncomfortable, though Pinkie and Applejack didn't notice it.

They reached Room 223, and Rarity swiped the card and opened the door, letting them all inside. She held the door for them, letting them go inside first.

It was a nice room. There were two beds, a TV set atop a dresser, a table, and a nightstand. The beds were large enough they could fit three of them each uncomfortably- perhaps even comfortably, if they got clever with the positions of their bodies.

"Mmm..." Rarity came in, allowing the door to close behind her, and began scanning the room. She saw the two beds and began thinking of arrangements for them, though Pinkie jumping onto one and playing on it like a child with a cry of 'whee!' was mildly distracting.

"All right." Rarity made her decision. "Applejack, you're going to sleep between Twilight and Pinkie. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, you will sleep on either side of me."

Fluttershy nodded. Twilight rolled her eyes. Rainbow Dash giggled naughtily. Applejack crossed her arms and huffed.

"Ah ain't got no problem sleepin' on tha floor."

Rarity gave her a leer, causally striding her way towards the bed that didn't have a bouncing Pinkie disrupting it. "Oh, but I do, darling! To simply allow you to sleep on the floor like a common dog!" Rarity put her arm over her head and swooned dramatically, collapsing onto the bed. "Such an unfortunate fate will not be tolerated."

_Besides, who's to keep you from getting up and out and telling on Shining Armor if you sleep on the floor?_

"I recommend we start trying to get comfortable with our arrangements." Rarity suggested, falling backwards onto the bed. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash slowly snuggled up to her, practicing how they would position themselves to sleep when nightfall. Pinkie stopped bouncing for a second, then bounced over onto the side of her bed to give room for Twilight and Applejack to practice sleeping.

Pinkie decided to pull the remote off the nightstand and turn on the TV. As the bright lights of whatever cartoon the last guests left the TV flickered on, Rarity turned her gaze to the far corner of the room and noticed there was a bathroom.

"Oh!" Rarity put her hands together, stars forming in her eyes. "It's been far too long since I had a good opportunity to clean myself! Pardon me while I do that, darlings..." Rarity made her way out from the pegasi at her sides, though not without giving Rainbow a thoughtful smooch on the head.

Rarity locked herself in the bathroom and took her shower. While she was in there, she reminded herself of how she wanted to experiment with Rainbow Dash regarding whatever Dash had done to Pinkie at the Boutique.

The rest of the day was mercifully uneventful, giving them all a chance to unwind after going through so much in so short an amount of time. No Guards came in unexpectedly, no one came by asking for information on the wanted mares, and most importantly, no one built up to the point they gurgled.

Twilight and Applejack were nowhere near as enraptured as Pinkie by the meaningless drivel of colorful caricature on the television screen. Twilight looked rather grey, as a matter of fact. While Fluttershy pretended to like the cartoon to avoid offending Pinkie, Rainbow Dash sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her irresistible mistress to step out of the shower, Twilight cupped her arms around Applejack and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Hm." Applejack looked away at this display of affection, but she returned an arm around Twilight's back.

"You all right?" Twilight asked, rubbing Applejack on the stomach gently. "I know that must have been...traumatic for you earlier."

"Ah don't want tah to talk about it." Applejack sternly replied.

"You sure?"

Applejack glared. Twilight got the hint that she was sure.

Applejack sighed, bringing Twilight higher up on her body so they could carry on a whispered conversation without Rarity hearing.

"How could y'all let Rarity do whatever it is she did to ya?"

"Applejack..." Twilight moaned her name and nuzzled into Applejack's shoulder. "Applejack, you don't understand...the slime. The slime, Applejack, the slime! It can make even most the prudish turn into a love-craving nymphomaniac."

"Nymph-a-what-a, now?"

Twilight sighed. "And Rarity...all she has to deal is tilt her head, and we can feel pleasure unlike anything we've ever felt...or pain, if she's scolding us for getting out of line."

Applejack frowned, allowing Twilight to lay on her some more. Applejack knew Twilight sometimes panicked over nothing, but this appeared to be a legitimate instance. Applejack didn't like the sound of any of that. Being able to control someone like that just wasn't right at all. Applejack resolved she'd get out in the middle of night, get Shining Armor, and hopefully fix everything from there. She had to get that one step done first, though.

Later in the evening, well after Rarity had dried herself off, Pinkie got a craving for chocolate, so they called the room service. Picking up a menu, Rarity found they also offered delivery of Chinese, like any proper hotel would. After checking her funds, Rarity ordered enough for everyone.

Once the waiter arrived with their food, they exchanged payments and greetings, and then set their boxes of food on the table. Rarity and Twilight had to constantly remind Applejack how to use chopsticks ("No, no, like _this!_" "Alternate, A.J!" "Goodness, darling, it's not _rocket science_.") When Twilight and Rarity weren't looking though, Pinkie noticed Applejack having a much easier time with the chopsticks. Pinkie didn't realize Applejack knew full well how to use them, and had only been pretending not to to irritate Rarity.

After finishing their food and throwing away the boxes into the room trash can, they exchanged their good nights and got under the covers, nestling into the positions they had practiced earlier.

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Good night, Twi."

"Good night, Fluttershy."

"Pleasant dreams, darlings."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"There are bed bugs in here!?"

"Pinkie Pie! Now look what you've done! Fluttershy will never get to sleep now!"

"Relax, darling. Ignore what Pinkie says; there are no bed bugs."

Twilight put a hand over her forehead, frustrated she would still be sleeping with Pinkie Pie after she gave Fluttershy that little scare. It took a lot of stroking her mane and sweet murmurings, but Rarity finally managed to coax Fluttershy under the bed sheets.

Twilight initially couldn't get to sleep. She could sense Applejack was still uncomfortable, and even though it was all Rarity's fault, she couldn't help but feel guilty for it. She eventually closed her eyes and drifted off, though it was a bumpy sleep.

After the collective sounds of their breathing in the room ceased, Rarity opened her eye at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?" Rarity put her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Fluttershy, are you awake, darling?" Fluttershy answered with a snore, confirming as much. "Excellent."

Rarity slipped in under the covers, much to Rainbow Dash's confusion. The blanket forming a hump as Rarity went under it, Rainbow Dash lifted it up and followed her beau in.

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "What are you-"

"Shh." Rarity put her hand over Rainbow Dash's mouth.

"Ooh!" Rainbow oohed in understanding. "I get it! We're going to make out while everyone else is asleep?"

"Yes." Rarity answered seductively. "Nothing too naughty, though. We wouldn't want to wake Fluttershy up."

"Mmh-hmm."

"Now show me that slime tongue again, darling." Rarity demanded, putting her fingers on Dash's chin.

"Oooh..." Rainbow's eyelids fluttered. "Okay, but you make _not_ doing the naughty stuff really hard..." The lavender slime formed around Rainbow Dash's tongue and spilled out from her mouth. Rarity put her lips around and took the fusion of slime and Rainbow's tongue into her mouth, savoring every inch. After a few minutes of wrestling, Rainbow's moans started growing in volume and she reached around Rarity's strap. Rarity grabbed Rainbow's arm and pulled away.

"Now, darling, what did I say?"

"I know..." Rainbow whined. "But you're just so...irresistible, mistress."

Rarity chuckled. "True." Both of them shared a mild giggle.

"You know..." Rarity said, bringing a hand to Rainbow's cheek. "We have Pinkie on our side, now...and I did promise to make a Pinkie Promise, didn't I?"

"Eh, I'm over it." Rainbow Dash shrugged it off.

Rarity's eyebrows furrowed with concern, remembering Rainbow's angst in the forest. "Are you sure, darling?"

"Well...when you had those guys blubbering like idiots in the forest, that was pretty sweet." Rainbow answered. "And yeah, I was upset about it at first, cause it seemed like I didn't mean that much to you, even though we limited on options... but then Twilight brought us them and you choked him with your chest, and that was really... something. Tell ya what." Rainbow Dash adjusted herself and raised a finger.

"You can do it whenever I _decide_ you can do it. Which is, of course, whenever it would, ah-ha...rile me up."

Rarity made an amused snort. "You controlling something of mine? Well, isn't that a little backwards?"

"Hey." Rainbow patted Rarity's shoulders. "I learned from the best."

Rarity and Rainbow laughed quietly, making sure not to disturb anyone who was trying to sleep, but then they heard a creak in the floorboards.

"What was that?"

"I'll go check it out." Rarity volunteered, lifting the blanket off herself and getting out of the bed.

_A few minutes ago..._

Applejack twisted and turned in the bed. Prior to today, she wouldn't have had any problem sleeping in between Pinkie Pie and Twilight, but now that she gone through what she did, she couldn't help but feel like any second now, one of them would wake up and want to do 'things' with her.

Applejack fidgeted and rolled around, this time coming face to face with Twilight. Applejack wouldn't admit it, but Twilight looked incredibly cute when she was sleeping. Applejack thought about back at Rarity's house. Twilight's drink really did taste incredibly good... Applejack vaguely entertained the idea of waiting to get some more, but as she wasn't completely enthralled yet, she thought better of it.

"Ah'm sorry, Twi, but this is for yer own good." Applejack whispered to the sleeping Twilight, who groaned and rolled over, though she did not wake.

Applejack carefully lifted the shared blanket off herself, and uneasily crawled over Twilight onto the floor. Once she had reached the floor without waking anyone, she began to step over to the door, meaning to run out, find Shining Armor, and come back with a heavily armed platoon.

_Now... _

Applejack had both her hands on the doorknob and was about to turn it when...

"Where are you going?"

_Ponyfeathers!_ Applejack swore in her head. She shakily took her hands off the knob and turned around to see Rarity glaring at her, arms cross.

"Ah..." Applejack struggled to think up a white lie. "Ah jus' got a hankerin' for some chocolate, so Ah was gonna head to the vendin' machine downstairs, is all."

"Mh-hmm." Rarity nodded.

Applejack chattered and shiver, fearful Rarity had seen right through her charade.

Rarity smiled delightfully and put her hands together. "Well, won't you be needing some bits for that, then?"

Applejack was so startled by Rarity's acceptance of her fib that her brain struggled to respond. "Uh...yeah."

"Mh-hm..." Rarity nodded and walked over to the table where her satchel of bits was placed. Rarity picked it up and untied, showing all the gold coins inside. Rarity began counting them, muttering their number under her breath and holding the sack firmly so it didn't cause wake up anyone when the coins rattled from being moved.

Rarity tied the satchel back up, placed on the desk, then turned to Applejack, putting a hand on the desk and leaning against it. "Now, Applejack, darling..."

Uh oh. Seems Rarity saw through it after all.

"I wouldn't have minded if you took just a few bits out without asking permission. I have plenty, and if we need more, we can go to Sweetie Belle and ask her to get some from my safe. There's enough to last quite awhile- long enough for us to figure out another way to earn money." Rarity explained.

Rarity tapped her finger against the satchel.

"However, the number of bits in here is unchanged."

Applejack cleared her throat. She wasn't entirely sure what Rarity meant, so she decided to ask. "Yeah...so?"

"So that means you didn't get into the bag." Rarity explained. "So you wouldn't have money for the vending machine." Rarity started advancing towards Applejack. "Which, forgive me if I'm wrong, but it leads me to believe that you were intending on running out and getting Shining Armor and his guards!"

Applejack froze, unsure what to do. Deciding it would be best to just go for it, hoping she'd be able to get out before Rarity could catch her, she turned back around and reached for the doorknob, only to lurch when something cool and wet like suspended water wrapped around her waist and tugged her away from the door.

Applejack looked down at her binding.

Rarity's tentacle. One of them, anyway.

Applejack turned towards Rarity again, who was pacing the room, raising her other tentacle over the chests of everyone in their beds. The lavender slime began to pour from under Rarity's skirt, covering her legs in a pinkish, shiny coat that went all the way to the floor. It kept going from there, eventually forming into a sort of third tentacle coming from her legs. A tail of sorts.

The tail rose up at its base, propping Rarity against the air, making her look like a lamia. The end of it lifted up and dashed towards Applejack, where Rarity's tentacle compliantly exchanged its prisoner to the tail's grasp. The tail wrapped around Applejack the same way the tentacle had.

Applejack struggled, but it was no use. Even putting all of her well-exercised muscles to work, pressing against, the goo was just too alien in shape to be affected by even her strongest jerk.

"Which one, which one..." Rarity muttered. "Applejack? I'm going to make you drink more lacte from one of our friends. Any particular preference from whom?"

"Y'all keep that disgustin' stuff away from me, ya hear?" Applejack snarled, remaining defiant.

"Hmm..." Rarity tugged on her tail, dragging Applejack away from the door and to the beds so she was more conveniently located. "You drank from Twilight first, didn't you?"

Applejack remained silent, refusing to play in Rarity's twisted game.

"Oh, come now, darling. Don't be like that. Very well." Rarity took another furtive scan of the room, and her eyes lit up noticing something Applejack didn't quite see. "Oh, well, now there's a thought! How about Fluttershy, instead? I imagine it'd be quite a treat!"

Applejack grimaced. She especially didn't like the idea of drinking from Fluttershy, given how Fluttershy was. The idea Fluttershy would be used for a such a disgusting and vile purpose really didn't sit well with the farmer, even more so than drinking from Twilight or any of their other friends...

...which was why Rarity was going for it, specifically because she knew it would make Applejack even more uncomfortable. Applejack gritted her teeth at this realization, though she remained silent.

Rarity took her free tentacle and gently peeled back the blanket Fluttershy was under, careful not to disturb her. Rarity's tentacle then wove through the air, before doing a complex twirl and then diving straight down into Fluttershy's shirt, where it began to rub at her chest before suctioning on it, pulling upwards her lacte into a complex loop-de-loop through the air. Watching the liquid flow through the transparent slime, Applejack was revolted to an extreme point that she didn't even realize someone could even _be that _disgusted.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy was awoken by the suctioning and saw Rarity's tendril on her chest. "Rarity?" Fluttershy turned her head and saw Applejack in Rarity's tail-thing. "What's going on?" Fluttershy gasped. "You're not hurting Applejack, are you!?"

"Yes, she is!" Applejack shouted, trying to get Fluttershy's help.

"Shush." Rarity coldly instructed, raising the tip of her other tentacle to Applejack's mouth. Applejack bobbed and weaved her head, successfully avoiding the slime's approach, but Rarity went around and slithered the tendril around Applejack's neck instead, slithering upwards from there. Without the ability to move her neck, Applejack couldn't keep the goo from making its way inside. Applejack made muffled noises as the gooey gag slid inside. Fluttershy wasn't sure if they were moans of pleasure of groans of protests.

"Do you mind, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Oh!" Fluttershy realized what Rarity was referring to and eagerly sat up. "Not at all!"

"Thank you..." Rarity expanded her tentacle around all of Fluttershy's chest and began suctioning on all of it. Fluttershy moaned, her wings flapping with anticipation. Applejack continued to struggle and protest, though she was continually distracted by Fluttershy's acceptance of Rarity's suctioning, baffled as to why Fluttershy would allow such horrible violation to take place.

To Applejack, this was quite frankly the worst possible thing that could happen to a friend. Helpless in a slimey tail tentacle thingie, made to drink the product of her best friend by someone who was until recently one of her other best friends.

The lacte traveled through Rarity's tentacles, going from Fluttershy's chest to Applejack's mouth like water down a pipeline. Applejack grunted when the fluids hit her tongue, really not wanting to have to taste them again. Applejack couldn't really believe what was happening. Rarity was using Fluttershy's fluids to violate her, and Fluttershy was _letting_ Rarity do so! She seemed to be _enjoying_ it, even! Applejack noticed that Fluttershy's tasted different than Twilight's; as Twilight had described, it was like it had little bit of honey mixed in.

She was more than mildly disgusted with herself that she would pick up on something like that.

Applejack swallowed as little as she could, then took in a deep breath and held it. She had a ploy in mind, one last chance to get away. She prayed to Celestia it would work, or all hope was lost, assuming it hadn't been already. "Pho'kay! Fa'Ah'm ful!"

Rarity raised her eyebrow, taking the tip out of Applejack's mouth and scrutinizing her. "Hmm..."

"Couldn't swallow another drop!" Applejack perkily assured Rarity, trying to sell her on the act. It didn't seem like Rarity was going to be paying any admission fees to the show fare, though.

"You know what, darling? I don't think you are."

"Wut!? How could y'all...Ah mean..."

"I think you're trying to trick me so you can pursue your agenda."

Applejack tried to keep up her trick. She needed to get out of here. She needed to get Shining, and frankly, she kinda wanted to throw up, just so she wouldn't have to deal with anymore of her friends' products in her stomach.

"Rarity! That's dishonest- HRK!" Applejack grunted loudly when Rarity's tail gave her stomach a tight squeeze, apparently able to somehow tell how much Applejack's stomach was holding by feeling it.

"So that's your game, eh?" Rarity mused. "Well, in that case..." Rarity shoved the tip back into Applejack's mouth, and then continued to draw out Fluttershy's fluids.

Applejack quickly realized something was wrong. The fluids weren't flowing into her mouth. What horrific thing was Rarity planning now?

The tip jerked inside Applejack's mouth uncomfortably, and Applejack winced.

"Just...build up some pressure, and...release it."

Applejack didn't like the sound of pressure being built up. She liked it even less when the tip began spraying lacte into her mouth in scattered drips like a garden sprinkler. Applejack's resulting moans were entirely involuntary.

"You know what, darling? I have an idea..."

Rarity gently popped her tentacle of Fluttershy's chest, nodding to let Fluttershy know her assistance was no longer required. Fluttershy seemed dejected that Rarity had only taken that much, but she laid back down without a word.

"This will be so fitting, given all our disagreements, don't you think?" Rarity muttered, before raising her tentacle up to her own breast and squishing it in. She moaned from the resulting pleasure. "Oh-oh! P-perhaps I didn't think this through! Breath it in, Rarity, just breath in it..." Rarity took a deep breath. "That's better...and as for _you_..." Rarity growled at Applejack.

Rarity's lacte began to pour into Applejack's mouth, and in much thicker, large quantities than Fluttershy's did. Applejack moaned, this time most definitely in protest, but the volume of the lacte began to work its magic on her.

Applejack continued to try to resist the sweet, soothing taste of it, but Rarity's tendrils continued to siphon from Rarity into her. Applejack struggled against the slime binding her waist, but her eyes starting turning glassy. The fluids made a 'gloop' as they muscled their way into her digestive tract. It was just one step. One step to fix everything. One step - "Get Shining" but now it didn't seem like she'd be able to do one step at all.

_No! No! Ah will not be seduced by Rarity's digustin' fluids! Ah still have mah pride, danggit!_

Gloop.

_Ah gotta git out of here! Ah gotta git help for Twilight and Fluttershy, and the rest of our friends!_

Gloop.

_Ah gotta go git Shinin'!_

Gloop.

Gloop.

_Ah-...Ah...gotta..._

Gloop.

Gloop.

_Gloop_.

**_Gloop_**.

_Sweet cinnamon harvests, this is delicious... _

Gloop.

Gloop.

Gloop.

_Remind me again why Ah was so against this?_

Rarity smiled, quite pleased with herself. Applejack began suckling the tentacle, the drugs, magic, and magic drugs in Rarity's product having broken all the last remnants of resistance in the cowgirl.

Rarity squeezed Applejack's stomach again, and found it to be almost full. Deciding to finish Applejack's induction, Rarity increased the speed at which the tendril siphoned from her chest, leading a huge glob of lacte crashing through into Applejack's mouth. Applejack swallowed it all she could eagerly, and Rarity was amused when Applejack needing to start breathing through her nose, but even that wasn't enough to keep some from leaking out down her chin.

Rarity turned the suction off, and gently eased the tip of her tendril out of Applejack's mouth. Applejack panted, her eyes rolling, her tongue sticking out as she gasped for air.

"Now, what do we say about our thoughts of escaping?" Rarity faux-innocently asked Applejack.

"Ah'm sorry, Mistress..." Applejack sincerely murmured, falling against Rarity's shoulders as the tendril around her waist relaxed its grip. "Ah won't do it again, now..."

"Good..." Rarity purred. Rarity wrapped her arms around Applejack's shoulders and carried her back to Twilight's bed, laying her right next to Twilight.

Applejack, dazed and confused from recent being made to gorge on lacte into her, blearily grabbed through thin air for comfort, and found it on Twilight's shoulder once her blind hand stumbled onto it. Applejack, feeling Twilight, pulled herself up on the bed and snuggled into her.

Twilight was okay.

Twilight was the one Applejack had first drank the lacte of. Twilight was the mistress.

Applejack was safe with Twilight. Applejack was safe with the mistress.

Seeing Applejack properly cuddling up to her mistress, Rarity giggled softly at a job well done, before going to the bathroom and locking herself in it.

Rarity took in a deep breath, raised her tendril, and pressed it against her breast and began to siphon away herself. She had never done something like that before the session with Applejack just now, and it felt amazing.

"Aaahaaah..."

While she stood there, looking at her half-exposed self in the mirror, Rarity started bouncing ideas around in her mind to quell any future dissent in her ranks.

She looked down at her tentacle for inspiration, and noticed the flow of white fluid traveling through it. Rarity smiled, getting an idea. She would take the lacte of everypony but one, then mix it up equally into a bottle for that one to drink; Fluttershy would have a bottle containing all the lactes but her own, for example. Then they would all drink it, and then they would be equally under each others' control.

Rarity realized she'd have to do it in the night, and do it quickly before anyone woke up. Softly, to keep them from awakening, as well.

Stopping the suction on herself, seeing her tendril was sloshing around with as-yet unabsorbed lacte, Rarity exited the bathroom and went to Twilight's bed, doing the same to her as she had done to Fluttershy.

"Hmm?" Twilight's eyes weakly opened and she started climbing out of bed. "R-Rarity? What's..."

"Shh, shh." Rarity encouraged. "Relax darling. I will explain in the morning. For now, just relax and release..."

"Mmm..." Twilight closed her eyes back, then fell back against the covers, listening to Rarity's words and feeling the teasing squishy siphon's her troubles away.

"Relax and release...relax and release..._relax_...and _release_."

Twilight took in a deep breath, relaxing herself, which in turn allowed her to release, giving Rarity more material to siphon away while Rarity repeated the 'relax and release' mantra.

"_Relax and release_..."

* * *

"Mmm...hmm?" Waking up the next morning, Twilight was surprised by how close Applejack was sleeping to her. Twilight fidgeted her arm to get a response, and Applejack's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh! Good mornin', Twi...uh, Ah didn't, er, Ah'm not in yer way or anything, am Ah?"

"Well, you're kind of pressing your weight on my arm."

"Oh!" Applejack pulled away repentantly. "Ah'm so sorry."

"Oookay." Twilight was officially freaked out by Applejack's change in demeanor. Yesterday, she had been all sullen and depressed, but now she seemed bright and cheerful. Twilight got out of the bed and took a head count of who all was awake. Pinkie was up, ready for whatever adventure the day would bring. Fluttershy was up, brushing her hair. Rainbow Dash was up, sulking just outside the bathroom. Rarity was-

Where was Rarity?

Twilight suddenly became aware of a relieving emptiness in herself. She didn't mind being drained, but she didn't remember how it happened, and one of the best things about a session was how it felt. Then she briefly recalled a dim memory of Rarity coming to her in the night with a tendril raised, encouraging her to relax and release...

"Relax and release..." Twilight dazedly muttered. She took a deep breath and begin doing just that, not realizing she would need a Lacmancipium to drink from her if she began 'releasing'.

The bathroom door opened, the squeak of which brought Twilight out of her dream state. Everyone's attention was focused on Rarity as she came out, carrying six of the water bottles Applejack had donated, each one with a Cutie Mark put on them in permanent marker, filled up with lacte sloshing around in them. The sight of the sweet drink bouncing around in the plastic bottles made everyone watching suddenly feel very thirsty. Twilight licked her lips, while Rainbow Dash backed away from the bathroom entrance, not sure if she was worthy of the drink to come.

Rarity looked around the room and seemed quite happy. "Ah, good! Every one is awake! I suppose you're wondering what this is about." She gestured to the bottles in her arms, which she went over to the table and laid them out. "Well, last night, I ran into a bit of trouble with Applejack."

Everyone looked to Applejack, who pretended to smile and feign innocence, before giving up and staring at the floor.

"While trying to..." Rarity paused. "Tame her, I made her drink both mine and Fluttershy's lacte. This is problematic, as now she would want more from either Fluttershy or me, but not, say, Rainbow Dash." Rarity gestured to Rainbow as she spoke. "In order to address this problem, I spent all night siphoning out drinks from every one with my tentacles – goodness, that is a phrase I'd never thought I'd say – and mixed them all up into these bottles, so that everyone is preferred equally!" Rarity picked up a bottle containing an image of Twilight's Cutie Mark. "For example, Twilight will drink this and therefore acquire a taste for everyone's lacte- excluding her own, of course." Rarity picked the bottles up, and noticed how everyone but Applejack and Rainbow Dash seemed to be trying to contain their salivating tongues. "Hm-hm. I take it every one is ready, then?"

"Can't I just have more of yours?" Rainbow whined.

Rarity chuckled. "I'm sorry, dear, but that would defeat the purpose of the exercise."

Rarity began dispersing the bottles amongst them. "Make sure you drink it all, darling, or it won't have the intended effect."

"We have a choice?" Applejack questioned, holding up her bottle skeptically.

"Not really, no."

Twilight held hers up worriedly. "Rarity, you made sure to mix it equally, right?"

"Of course! Now, please. Drink up."

Everyone unscrewed the caps on the bottles and began to drink. It was an out-of-this-world experience, the kind of thing that only happens once in a lifetime. Twilight could taste all the myriad different flavors of each of her friends, and one stood out in particular – an odd, sort of extra heavy vanilla flavoring that she knew without a doubt was Rarity's. Applejack was hesitant to drink hers at all, but relented and started chugging it as quickly as she could, not wanting to savor it at all.

"Well..." Rarity said, taking her empty bottle away from lips and observing that everyone else finished or was nearing finished. "That went well, I think."

Then all six of them got psychic pains in their heads like their brains had been taken out, split open, had a gun put into the brain, had the brains put back into their heads, and then the guns went off. Every one fell against the nearest object, be it a bed, the dresser, of the bathroom door, clutching at their heads protectively. After a second (or forty) the pain subsided, and groaning, they rose back to their feet.

"Well, that was...certainly something!" Rarity exclaimed, trying to make the best out of it. "Hmm..." She looked around the room, feeling different somehow. "Does anyone else feel..."

"Different?" Twilight offered.

"Yes, yes, exactly...hang on." Rarity tilted her head, and Twilight's first instinct was to be as submissive as possible. "Let me try something..." Rarity grabbed Rainbow Dash and pulled her into a loving, tongue-y kiss.

Twilight blushed and covered her mouth.

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"It..." Twilight choked out. "It feels like their tongues are _both_ in _my_ mouth!"

Rarity pulled away, disabled Twilight's ability to feel her's and Rainbow's tongue – something Twilight was all too grateful for- and made note of this. "Interesting... the ability to make so that we feel what the others are feeling..."

"Oh!" Pinkie squealed. "There are so many perverted places we could go with that!"

Rarity agreed with Pinkie's sentiment, but she didn't want to start experimenting with this new trick just yet. "Agreed, Pinkie, but one thing at a time, darling... I'm going to go take a shower."

Pinkie sat up, confused. "But you just took a shower yesterday!"

"Indeed I did." Rarity answered, grabbing Rainbow Dash's hands. "But this time, Rainbow Dash is going to help me."

"Oooh..." Pinkie got the hint. "Just like Rainbow Dash and I did at the Boutique!"

"Well, that is where I got the idea, after all. Now come along, my _original_ Lacmancipium." Rarity instructed Rainbow Dash, pulling her into the shower. Rainbow Dash had the biggest, gushing smile on her face.

Everyone else decided to carry on their day and pretend nothing happened, at least not in the last half-hour. Twilight turned over to the menu and browsed through to see what room service offered for breakfast. Pinkie turned on the TV again and got comfortably, while Fluttershy started brushing her hair again, having gotten another knot or two from when they collapsed after the round of drinking.

Applejack stared at Twilight longingly. She wanted to drink her. Rarity's force-feeding her last night made Applejack suddenly made her _much more open_ to the idea of exchanging product along with swapping spit.

Applejack gingerly raised a finger through the air and reached out to touch a lock of Twilight's mane.

In the shower room, Rainbow was giggling like a madwoman while Rarity made the hot water run, making sure it was hot enough to be soothing, but not so hot as to scald them. There was also the addition of the steam as well. Rarity looked down at her chest, which gurgled as if one cue. Rainbow Dash giggled even more perkily, not noticing the thoughtful expression Rarity was forming.

Lying on the bed, Pinkie's eyebrows shot up. She hopped off the bed and knocked furiously on the shower room door.

Rainbow Dash, having finally gotten inside the shower with Rarity, groaned. "What is it?"

"I need to use the little girls' room!" Pinkie answered. "Very badly!"

Rainbow Dash looked through the steam from their shared shower at Rarity's face, which remained calm and collected.

"As you need, darling, but try to be quick about it!"

"Thank you!" Without waiting for any further instruction, Pinkie threw the door opened and went inside, nearly slipping on Rarity's discarded sundress as she sped towards the latrine.

The shadow of Rainbow Dash behind the curtain tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Pinkie to leave so she could enjoy Rarity all to herself without interruptions. Pinkie didn't stay any longer than she needed to, quickly getting to the sink and washing her hands and preparing to leave.

"Pinkie, wait..." Rarity said suddenly, reaching her hand out from the shower curtain.

"Yeah...?" Pinkie asked, not sure she liked where this was going.

"Would you please..."

Pinkie stepped out of the shower room, steam flying out from it as she left.

Applejack nearly had her hand on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight remained oblivious, considering what on the breakfast menu she wanted to order.

"Applejack!" Pinkie shrieked, startling everyone. "Rarity wants to see you!"

Applejack retracted her hand from Twilight and blinked at Pinkie. "Uh, y'all realize Rarity is in the shower, right?"

"Uh-huh." Pinkie nodded her head like this was nothing.

Applejack couldn't believe Pinkie's lack of social etiquette. Allowing Pinkie in so she could avoid an accident was just common decency, but going into the shower while the two were still at it? That was just rude and...

_Perverted_. Applejack realized with a mental snarl. Intending to give Rarity a piece of her mind, Applejack got up and marched towards the shower, barging her way inside with a mighty blow to the door.

"Rarity, Ah-"

"Oh, good, you're here." Rarity cut Applejack off.

Applejack took a good, long look at the scene. Rarity's and Rainbow's shirts were on the floor. Rarity and Rainbow Dash themselves were in shadows behind the shower curtain. Rarity pulled the curtain away partially, peeking her head out.

"Y'all better have a good reason for wantin' me to come in..."

"Yes, yes, actually. I do." Rarity assured her. "I want to know what it's like when I have two people at the same time."

Applejack blinked, not understanding what she meant. "An' by that you mean...?"

"Two." Rarity answered, holding up two fingers. "Two..." Rarity traced her fingers down her neck, then towards her chest, which was still covered by the shower curtain.

"Oh. Oh..." Applejack got the hint, then crossed her arms and turned her nose up. "Forgit it. Ah still have some pride left over after last night."

Rarity sighed. "I figured you would be difficult. However..." The lavender slime began forming in Rarity's hand. "I have a solution for that." Rarity began sloshing the slime around in her fingers, causing the psychic echos of squishing sensations that had plagued Twilight so much to bounce around in Applejack head.

"Aaagh...no!" Applejack put her hands on her head, not realizing that wasn't enough to keep Rarity out.

"Your pride is not as important..." Rarity said, and the words began to bounce in Applejack head forcefully, over and over and over until she believed them.

_Not as important...as important._

"As pleasing your mistress."

_Pleasing your mistress...pleasing your mistress...pleasing mistress...pleasing mistress._

"No, no...nuthin' doin'." Applejack insisted.

Rarity nodded her head at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash pulled the shower curtain back.

Applejack raised an eyebrow at Rarity's odd tastes. The steam was rising up from the water and clinging to Rarity's skirt and Rainbow's jeans. Applejack wondered how Rarity and Rainbow could stand to have their clothes soaking and clinging to their legs, before figuring out it was to keep from making her _too_ uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had a wing draped around Rarity's neck, which flowed over Rarity's shoulder and covered both their chests.

"Start undressing." Rarity commanded with a smile.

_No, no... _Applejack thought in her head, even as her body obeyed obediently. Applejack reached up and took her hat off, lying it somewhere safe, taking a step towards the shower. She pulled her ponytail holder down, tossed it next to her hat, and shook her hair out, revealing it to be quite long and attractive. She took another step towards the shower.

_No, no, no...Ah don't wanna do this. Ah don't want to be her … love slave!_

Rarity shook her head disapprovingly. "Tsk tsk tsk, Applejack. Rainbow Dash, as we discussed?"

Rainbow Dash ducked her head under wing, where Applejack could still see her eager, magenta eyes, but not her outstretched mouth as it began to siphon on Rarity's chest.

"Mmmmh!" Rainbow Dash moaned very loudly. Theoretically, it was part of an act to seduce Applejack, but she was genuinely that happy to have Rarity's lacte again, after having to accept Fluttershy as a substitute yesterday.

"Uuuhh...?" Applejack made a confused moan, seeing Rainbow Dash was so happy and wondering if maybe, she could be that happy too.

_Ah said no, danggit!_ Applejack thought bitterly to herself. _Still...she does seem real perky about it...maybe Ah could...no, no, no! Ah am not Rarity's tool! Rainbow does look really happy about feeding from her, though..._

"Come now, darling, really?" Rarity crooned, raising her finger and making a 'come hither' gesture. Applejack found herself taking more steps towards the shower, even though she didn't want to. "I will make _so worth your while_..." Rarity added in a dangerously low purr that would bring even the most strapping stallion to a flustered heap. "I noticed you still have your vest on...that won't do, will it?"

Applejack started undoing her leather vest, undoing each loop and knot before tossing the piece aside to the same abandoned pile as her hat and ponytail holder.

_Ah said no! Dang it, why won't you listen to me, body!?_

"You can keep your pants on like we did, presuming you don't mind them getting all soggy." Rarity told her, casting a glance at the shower head. "Boots have to go, though."

_Well, Ah least Ah can still have SOME dignity,_ Applejack reflected as she popped her boots off her feet.

"Rarity...Ah don't want to do this." Applejack started crying, a blue line forming down her cheek as she was made to expose herself.

Rainbow Dash's other wing fidgeted uncomfortably, disliking the sight of seeing Applejack, one of the strongest and proudest ponies she knew, brought to tears.

"Rarity..."

"Pish-posh." Rarity insisted, though she was biting her lip and second-guessing herself. "She's just a little shy. Don't you remember last night, Applejack? How sweet my drink tasted?"

"Yes..." Applejack answered honestly.

"Wouldn't you like to taste it again?" Rarity purred.

"Yes- NO! AH MEAN NO! No. No...no..." Applejack continued to sob.

"Now come in." Rarity instructed further, putting on a brave face to ignore her own forming guilt. Applejack took a slow, hesitant step inside, but once she got that first foot in, she jumped inside. Rainbow Dash adjusted her wing so Applejack could get a better view of the side she was going to be doing.

Once inside, Applejack stood in there for a few minutes, observing Rarity's and Rainbow's tantalizing frames.

_Ah said no, Ah said...no!_ Applejack protested in her head, but for some reason, the words wouldn't escape her lips. Applejack then looked downwards at Rarity's impressive breast and suddenly she much less distressed about this horrific ordeal. Applejack found herself falling under the same spell that had gripped Twilight yesterday; they were impressive, yes, but when laid bare, they were practically hypnotic. The hot water covering it in a glistening sheen and steam rising up to cover it made it even more so.

_Ah...Ah...maybe._ Applejack thought to herself, seduced already by Rarity's buxom glory.

Then a bizarre disconnect happened. Applejack's mind and her body started agreeing again, all of sudden, and she had the ability to protest again.

Applejack started scrambling to get back out, the slippery floor of the tub causing her her limbs to flop everywhere as she vented her frustrations.

"Dang it, Rarity!" Applejack snapped, raising her arms and curling her hands into fists. "Ah said Ah didn't- Ah didn't want to do this!"

Rarity and Rainbow were both quite taken aback by Applejack's sudden rage. They certainly hadn't encountered this kind of resistance from Twilight, or Fluttershy.

"Rarity..." Rainbow said uncertainly, "Maybe we shouldn't make her do this if she doesn't want to."

"Nonsense!" Rarity responded imperiously. "I am the Lacmagistra Imperatrix, the Mistress, and what I say goes."

"Rarity!" There was a knock on the door, accompanied by Twilight's voice. "What's going on in there!?"

"Nothing!" Rarity shouted back. "Just some technical difficulties!" Rarity coated her fingers in slime - Applejack's angered flailing, coupled with the frictionless flooring, meant she'd hurt them or herself if something wasn't done quickly, so there was no time for Rarity to summon her entire tentacle. Rarity got her hand on Applejack's chin and started tickling it with the slime, never letting one finger linger for more than a second. "Calm down, Applejack, calm down. Don't you remember last night? That lovely _gloop_ as you drank from me? Wasn't that _niiiice_?"

"Yeah..." Applejack admitted, calming down from Rarity's lovely, amorphous touch. "It was..."

"There, there. See?" Rarity gloated to Rainbow, smugness all the more evident as she turned from Rainbow back to Applejack. "Remember what you said last night, Applejack? You said you'd quit trying to escape, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"And what are you trying to do right now, hmm?"

Applejack finally stood still. She looked remorseful, even. "Tryin' to escape...Ah'm sorry, mistress."

Rarity smiled, She trailed her slime fingers down Applejack's neck and swept them over Applejack's breast. where she began to rub and tickle at Applejack's breast with her magic fingers.

Applejack's head wobbled, before she fell forward, planting her head on Rarity's left breast and cuddling into it. "Ah won't try to escape no more, Mistress...Ah really mean it this time..."

"Good, good...are you ready to start drinking, darling?"

"Yes..."

"Go on..." Rarity encouraged, shaking herself. "_Drink_..."

Applejack tenderly raised a hand, then placed it upon the gland-holding organ. It was so soft and squishy. Completely...

"It's natural!" Applejack exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"What do you mean, it's nat-!? - oooh...well, yes, I- I considered it in my adolescence, but upon reaching adulthood, found myself blessed enough that it would be completely unnecessary. Enough stalling, darling. _Drink_."

"… _Yes_." Applejack answered, giving in at last. "Yes, Ah will, Mistress..."_  
_

Applejack lifted her head up, took in a deep breath, then bit down, causing Rarity to squeak in delight.

Rainbow Dash observed Applejack frenetic slurping. "Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean... between the two of us, that could leave us both going without being completely full."

"If it comes to that, I'll make you drink from each other!" Rarity snapped, impatient to know what it felt like to have two people feasting on her at the same. "Start drinking already! _I_ _want to know what it feels like_..."

"Okay, okay..." Rainbow Dash re-affixed her mouth to its proper place and began drinking. Rarity moaned very audibly, her head rolling on her neck.

"Oh, darlings!" Rarity cried with joy, bringing her arms around both her slaves' neck and pressing them subtly further into her source. "It feels even better than I imagined! It feels like a dream! Absolutely fantastic! _Ooohhh m-m-my-my-my_ – YES! YES! _Drink!_ Drink from your one true mistress..._oooooh_. _Oooh my...yes. Yes._"

Rarity became acutely aware of how much faster her heart was beating. She'd never had so much euphoria. It was a wonderful and satisfying feeling when Rainbow drank from her, and Rarity could know Rainbow would rather fill herself up than let Rarity suffer, but to feel that feeling of gluttony, lust, need and hunger from her friends _twice, _in two directions with Rainbow and Applejack each working one side...

To Rarity, their needing, addicted tongues licking her felt more like she was being filled of aphrodisiac, as opposed to emptied of it.

Rarity felt like she was a matron. A matriarch, providing her servants with the life source from her chest. A goddess, whose lowly acolytes were barely worthy of being in her presence, but she allowed them to be anyways, because she wanted -_needed_ - she needed to feel them drinking from her as much as they needed to drink her aphrodisiac. Her ambrosia.

"Aphrobrosia", perhaps.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled, protruding her chest into their mouths in the hopes it would coax them to drink faster. The warm water from the shower covered made their entire bodies glisten and shimmer in moistening coats of water. The water running washed down any leaked drips of lacte down their bodies and into the drain, keeping any waste from lingering.

"_Fill_ yourselves_ up _with_ my love! _Take it all! I have plenty to go around... play your sweet symphony of moaning and pleasure for your mistress. Swallow it whole! Swallow...swallow _every. Last. Drop._"

Rarity was sure that, after this session, Applejack's resistance to all the perverse things they were doing really would be gone. For good this time.

Rarity closed her eyes, but then opened them again when she suddenly felt something hitting and jerking against her waist. Upon observation, she saw it was Applejack's spastic hips.

"Goodness...I'm disappointed in you, Applejack." Rarity chided. "Mm...I suppose I should go easier on you. You were already aroused when you started, and you don't have a fraction of Rainbow's past experience. Now, listen carefully; you can either keep going or faint, or you can stop and we can pick up later in the day."

"Mnh!" Applejack moaned in response, and from the increased rate at which she was going, Rarity could conclude her decision was to keep going until she fainted.

Ah, well.

Drugged lacte produced by magical slime violation had that effect on people.

"Mnh! Mnh! Mnh! _MMMNHH!_"

Applejack's eyes widened, feeling an absolute _thunder shock_ of pleasure swell up inside her from all that delicious, delicious lacte, and collapsed, falling off Rarity with a pop. Rainbow Dash stopped drinking and moved to catch Applejack before she hit the floor and injured herself on the tub.

Applejack raised a hand in protest. "Ah...Ah want _more_..."

Rarity rolled her eyes. Honestly, she wouldn't mind Applejack drinking more, but she also was doubtful Applejack could accomplish as much. "Can you stand long enough to get more?"

"So_..._." Applejack muttered incoherently, her eyes fluttering. "_So full..._"_  
_

"I'll take that as a 'no', then. Carry her out, will you, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash stepped over the tub, picked Applejack up and lifted her back over to her abandoned vest and started making her decent again before replacing Applejack's hat on her head, Applejack dazedly praising the deliciousness of Rarity's product all the while. An air of resignation hung around her wings as she then put her own shirt back on.

"What's wrong?" Rarity noticed.

Rainbow Dash lifted Applejack up over her shoulder and looked at Rarity.

"Just because I'm your slave, doesn't mean you have to make Applejack one too."

Rainbow Dash picked her shirt and made herself decent before leaving the room, leaving Rarity alone to her thoughts.

"It-it's not my fault! The slime made me do it!" Rarity shouted as Rainbow Dash closed the door behind her. Rarity looked from the shower curtain and looked at the foggy mirror, clouded from the misty steam from the shower, but she could still see her face in it.

"D-didn't it?" Rarity asked her reflection timidly, pulling the shower curtain over herself like a toddler's security blanket.

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking a good, long, hard look at her usually emotionless eyes of cold crystal, quavering with doubt.

_Is...is the Slime making me do this, or am I just using it as an excuse to indulge my flights of fancy and perverted ideas? Is mine or its idea to spread the love to the whole town?_

Uncomfortable with the idea that this was all her- that violating Applejack, infecting Applejack, infecting all her friends was her own idea, she clenched her fingers on the shower curtain firmly, a tear escaping her eye.

_No. No. I am stronger than this. I am BETTER than this. Be it my own perverted fantasies, comfortably unchained behind a mask which uses the Slime as an excuse, or if I am the Slime's puppet, either way, I will be strong enough to see it through to the end, for better or especially worse._

Having resolved that with herself, Rarity stepped out of the shower and picked up the complimentary guest bathroom robe. It was pure white, and fuzzy as though it had been made from cut-up carpet. It wouldn't surprise Rarity if it was. As she put it on, tying its ribbons, Rarity found - through no fault of its own- that it was too small to contain her bust, straining against it and accentuating its curves.

Just the way Rarity liked her clothes.

Rarity stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Applejack was standing in front of the entrance, her whole body shaking. All eyes were on Applejack and her. The tray of bagels and muffins on the table from Twilight finally making up her mind about what she wanted for breakfast lay, totally forgotten.

Rarity ignored it and walked over to her bed, coming to rest on it.

Applejack's gaping expression of confusion, shock, and obedient slavery was slowly replaced by a perky smile. With a spring in her step, Applejack walked over to Twilight, resting her arm on the chair Twilight had migrated to.

"Uh..." Twilight put her bagel down and turned to Applejack. "Are you okay, Applejack?"

"Ah'm just fine!" Applejack answered perkily.

"O...kay." Twilight reasoned, nervously lifting her hand for her bagel, but her eyes were still on Applejack and she couldn't relax enough to enjoy her food, so she stopped reaching for it.

"Applejack, is there something I can help you with-"

Applejack launched forward and picked up Twilight in a hug that could crush bones.

"AH LOVE YOU, TWILIGHT!"

"Rarity!" Twilight choked out, straining to get out of Applejack's hold before she was strangulated. Applejack began nuzzling Twilight like she was a teddy bear. "What did you do?"

"I...believe I may have...overdosed her on lacte." Rarity answered coolly, taking the question in stride.

"I...love you, too, Applejack." Twilight uncertainly strained out. "But you're- crushing...me!"

"Sorry." Applejack apologetically let go, and Twilight rested her arm on the chair, taking in deep breaths to regain the air she had lost. Applejack leaned forward and whispered something in Twilight's ear that made her blush.

"R-really?" Twilight stammered. "Right now?"

"Whenever yer ready, cutie pie." Applejack answered, sounding more like a valley girl than she had her whole life. Twilight, of course, was only brought to a more furious blush.

Rarity let out a sigh and slumped against the bed frame. Applejack's protests and Rainbow's uncertainty had taken a damper on her, but it wasn't enough to push away the fact that she felt divine right now.

"I feel like a goddess..." Rarity murmured.

"Hmph." Twilight crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Rarity. "Is 'ascending to goddesshood' our next stop after we take over Ponyville?"

Rarity laughed seductively. "Oh, Twilight..."

Rarity rolled over to her side and affixed Twilight with a nerve wracking erotic stare. Rarity raised her finger and made a come hither motion, and just like when she did it to Applejack in the shower, Twilight lurched forward and dashed towards involuntarily. Rarity drummed her fingers teasingly on Twilight's chin, causing Twilight's tongue to hang out lustfully. Rarity then pushed Twilight's forehead with her palm, making Twilight stumble all the way back to the table.

"There's no need to ascend to something I already am." Rarity confidently answered, flopping back onto her back.

Twilight was shaking now, worked up heavily by the arousal brought on by the so-called goddess. "Uh, uh...Applejack? I'm ready now."

Applejack smiled brightly. Twilight grabbed Applejack by the wrists and dragged her to the bathroom, but not without taking a curious look at the bagels and muffins on the table.

"Remind me again why we have to eat when we have all this lacte?"

"Well, it all has to come from _somewhere_..." Fluttershy mumbled.

After that, Twilight flexed her fingers, making a forest green version of Rarity's goo leak out of them, then dragged Applejack into the bathroom. Applejack sounded ecstatic when Twilight's gooey hands gripped her wrists.

Rarity smiled, knowing which body parts of Applejack's Twilight was going to be applying those gooey hands to...

After hearing the shower turn on again, after a while, Twilight stepped out of the room with a dazed, blissful expression. She had to grip the door frame to keep from falling over.

"How'd it taste?" Rarity asked causally, like asking how her friends' lacte tasted wasn't an unusual question at all.

"Cinnamony..." Twilight deliriously moaned, waddling out from the door frame as a very pleased-looking Applejack exited behind her.

"Thanks, Twilight..." Applejack said shyly. "It...really means a lot to me you would return mah little...favor from yesterday."

Twilight and Applejack exchanged naughty smiles. Applejack put her hand on Twilight's chest, then trailed down to Twilight's stomach and gave it a squeeze, seeing just how much lacte Twilight had swallowed. Twilight let out a surprised gasp.

Rarity smiled contentedly, seeing her little flock of budding deviants grow comfortably with touching and drinking from each other.

Then a sound like a spring being snapped played in her head, and her body sized up.

Her hands arched into the air like claws.

Her eyes dilated.

Her back arched like she was being turned to stone, and she fell onto her back on the bed, her arms raised into the air like a zombie trying – and failing- to burst from its grave and terrorize the living.

"Rarity!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, the first one to notice. She rushed over to Rarity's still body and tried to get a response. "Are you all right?"

"Is she dy-dy...maybe?" Fluttershy fearfully suggested.

"No, no." Rainbow Dash shook her head in denial. "No way."

"Perhaps...aah, I got nothing." Twilight tried to offer a suggestion, but none of her knowledge offered any insight.

Then Rarity started smiling. Everyone thought it was a good sign at first – it meant she was alive. But her smile started getting wider...and wider...and wider, eventually approaching into the kind of broad smile showing all the gleaming, pristine teeth that a serial killer had.

Then she started laughing, before hissing.

"The _infection_..." Rarity drawled, her stomach raising as she took in a sharp breath. "_Issss_..._sspprrreadd...ddiiiiing!_ Ah ha ha... ah ha ha. Ah Ha Ha AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Applejack and Twilight gripped each other for support as Rarity's wicked laughter echoed in the room, sounding like a demonic cackle straight from the fairy tail Witch herself in all of her myriad incarnations.

Then the laughter stopped as abruptly as it started.

Rarity bolted upright, and with a jerk of her head, flipped her hair over her face, covering half of it. It was a good look, but not on her.

"Girls...I believe we are due for a night on the town."

"Okay..." Rainbow agreed, "but can you flip your hair back? That's not a good look for you."

"Fiiiine." Rarity did as instructed, jerking her head so her hair was over her back. "_Now_, we are due for a night on the town."

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Inducing the Flavor of Apples"**

***Sigh***

**Oookay...so we didn't get to see what happens when a Lacmagistra is without a Lacmanicipum.**

**By the time I realized how off my original plan this chapter was, I had already written up! Every word! Some of which I had to edit several times until I was satisfied with it! **

**See, I like making sure the chapters deal with one or two ... 'heavy' things, I don't know, topic, subject- that carries out through most of the chapter, and carrying out my original plan would mean this chapter dealt with three heavy things - possibly more!**

**But you know, it's kinda counter-intuitive to _cut_ the _sex_ out of a _sex story._**

**So here you go.**

**NEXT TIME, though, we will DEFINITELY see what happens.**

**Also, note in Rarity's internal thoughts that 'Slime' is capitalized... hinting at something? Of course not! Not at all! I mean, just because I'm an awesome writer (your words, not mine, you know who you are!) doesn't mean I'd slip in a little clue like that, does it? :)**

**Music- **

**Sorry for alternating whether there's music, but I have a very limited musical range, and I want to feel sure any song I recommend really catches the feel of the chapter.**

**Hania Zdunek- Storage Space  
**

**Hania Zdunek - I Don't Love You**

**Slime Color**

**As has been pointed out in the story, the slime can change color. What I envision is that the slime's color corresponds to which one of our, ahem, lovely ladies summons it;**

**Rarity - Very light lavender/lilac.**

**Rainbow Dash - Same as Rarity.**

**Twilight and Fluttershy - Forest/Mucus green.**

**Pinkie - Dark, dark magenta.**

**Applejack- yellow.**

**One last detail; I'd been deliberately vague on what clothes the characters were wearing so you could imagine according to your preferred rendition of a humanized Mane Six, but since then I've thought about it, and reached the conclusion that may make transferring what I pictured in _my_ head into _your_ head a bit confusing, so the dresses are, as follows- **

**Rarity - White sun dress _or_ stylized white evening dress that exposes her thighs and legs at the side.**

**Rainbow Dash - Blue T-Shirt _or_ white tank top with navy blue sports jean.**

**Fluttershy - Green summer dress with a floral pattern similar to her Gala dress with a long ruffled skirt.**

**Twilight - Similar dress to Fluttershy, but purple/pinkish and no pattern.**

**Applejack - Cowboy outfit (naturally!) leather vest, jeans, cowboy boots.  
**

**Pinkie- White shirt with long blue sleeves and beige pants.  
**


	8. Celestia Save Us From The Queen

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.  
**

**(Recommend Music: Evanescence – Bring Me To Life, Red – Breathe – Stabilo – Flawed Design)**

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents  
**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 8**

**Celestia Save Us From The Queen**

* * *

Rarity swung her legs upwards, then swung them down, using the momentum to propel herself off the bed. She stood up proudly and adjusted her hair, the guest bathrobe still hugging her chest ever tightly. Rarity fanned her arms out, and like good little doggies, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were at her sides, smiling and reveling in the presence of their Mistress.

"Now the infection's started spreading, I see no harm in, ah, helping it along." Rarity said. "Soon, we'll have the entire town and every one infected!"

Then Rarity felt something go wrong in her head somehow. Like the absolute mental dominion she had been exercising over her circlet of deviants had snapped in half and went away. A sudden strong, hostile grip on her arm seemed to confirm that suspicion. Rarity looked away to see it was Applejack gripping her tightly.

"But not mah family, right?" Applejack snarled. "Not Apple Bloom, or Granny Smith, or Big Macintosh?"

Rarity gasped. "Applejack! I'm appalled you even think me capable of such a thing! Rest assured, Apple Bloom – and all of the children, will be spared. I have a sister, too, you know. I suppose making Granny Smith undergo a slime session wouldn't be fair on her old heart... but Big Macintosh, we're going to have discuss a little further." Rarity said mischievously.

Applejack seemed content with that answer for now, and the mental snap Rarity was feeling went away. Applejack hugged Rarity tightly and nuzzled into her breasts. Rarity observed that clearly, no matter how much addictive, wonderful lacte Applejack was forced to drink, it would never be enough overcome her love for her family.

"Rarity, she has a good point..." Twilight spoke meagerly. "How are we going to keep all the kids from being infected if we're going to infect the entire town!?"

Rarity thought about it for a minute. Then a small smile curled along her features. "I know! We'll take the Guards we've already infected, have them infect more Guards, then stage a fake evacuation sending all the children and elders somewhere else."

"You're going to have to come up with a pretty convoluted explanation for why only the young adults aren't being asked to evacuate!" Pinkie pointed out, laughing slightly. Rarity shut up with a twinge of mental pleasure. Pinkie put her hand over her head. "Ow! Hey!"

"I'll deal with that part later. Right now I need to focus..." Rarity held her hands up for silence, and began trying to broadcast her thoughts, trying to call the Guards she had entranced to her.

_Come to me, darlings... focus on my lovely, sultry voice... yes, that's it, just listen... I need you for something, boys. Come find me in Ponyville, but make sure you come alone..._

Rarity broke off her trance and smiled, confidently that her psychic, hypnotic message had traveled through the heads of her victims and summoned them on their way to her.

"Now, seeing as my aim is to infect everyone, I think another test of Applejack's loyalty is in order..."

Applejack looked up innocently, wondering what she did wrong to disservice Mistress Rarity this time. "Wut do Ah need to do?"

"It's simple, darling." Rarity assured her. "Go downstairs and infect that gentleman of a bellhop, would you? Sure, he's been nothing but nice to us, but I can't have him finding out what we're doing and getting the Guards."

Applejack nodded, then pushed herself off Rarity and ran down the stairs. Rarity chuckled at how eager her slave was to appease her. It was starting to seem like Applejack was even more enthralled than Rainbow Dash! Then again, Rainbow had been serving Rarity willingly even before the slime infection in her made go power-crazy, so perhaps that had something to do with it.

Rarity made her way downstairs, followed by Twilight, Dash, and Fluttershy, and they all hung back at the bottom stair to watch how Applejack would do the task assigned to her.

"Hey there, sugarcube!" Applejack said playfully, attracting the bellhop's attention.

"Hello, miss." The bellhop answered her, pretending she was just another guest and one from the party whom he'd accepted the bribe of. "How can I help you today?"

"Ah could do wit' some good ol'fashioned sugar..." Applejack said enticingly, fluttering her eyelids at him. He missed the gesture, as he was trying to dig into the cabinets of the reception desk to get actual sugar out for her.

"Hold on one moment... I think there's some right here..."

Applejack rolled her eyes and decided to cut to the chase. "Oh, come here, you!"

Applejack reached over the desk and grabbed him by the shoulders, surprising him, and before he could react, Applejack had pulled him over the desk and planted a big wet one on his lips. He raised his hands to try to push her off, before his arm could reach her, a yellow version of Rarity's slime began leaking from Applejack's mouth and worming its way inside his. The magic went to work, and he moaned in pleasure before his eyes dilated and he just stopped responding to all stimuli.

Seeing he was mindwiped, Applejack let go of him, letting him plop back down the reception desk, where he promptly fell to the floor.

"Wut'd you think?" Applejack inquired, turning around and running up to Rarity with her hands held together, alternately jumping her legs up and down like an excited toddler. "Did Ah do good, Mistress? Did Ah?"

Even Rarity was off-put by Applejack's enthusiasm. "Ermm... yes, yes you did." Rarity stepped down the stairs to the floor, observing Applejack's handiwork, then turned to her, seeing a smile was still present on Applejack's face. Rarity smirked mischievously.

"Ooh no..." Twilight moaned under her breath. That smirked said several things about what was going through Rarity's mind, and none of them were pleasant thoughts.

"Rainbow Dash, feed Applejack." Rarity commanded.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Okay..." Rainbow sighed reluctantly, then took Applejack's wrists and guided her up the stairs. "Come on, A.J..."

"Yay!" Applejack exclaimed, brimming with excitement at the idea of being fed more lacte.

Twilight watched her go with regret forcing her eye to squint. "Rarity..." Twilight spoke softly. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what, darling?" Rarity replied while at the same time looking at the bellhop now totally under their collective power.

"To... make Applejack into a slave like that!" To emphasize her point, Twilight flailed her arms. "Do you even think about the moral consequence of all this!?"

Rarity scoffed. "Moral consequence? What's that? Also, I'm fairly certain Applejack's putting on a charade. She's not happy to drink more from Rainbow Dash, she's pretending to be happy so I don't force-feed her even more."

Twilight rested her arm on the stairway rail. "Heh. 'What's a moral consequence'... good one, Rarity."

"No, no." Rarity said confusedly, sounding like a child being introduced to a concept too complex for its growing mind to grasp. Rarity turned to Twilight an expression of uncertainty.

"I'm serious, darling..." Rarity tiredly rubbed her temples. "I recall the words, but I can't put a meaning to them...daaah!" Rarity instinctively clutched at her head as a throbbing pain shot through. Twilight, the pain spread to her by symbiosis, did the same. To Twilight, it felt rather like parts of her brain were being poked with razor-sharp needles.

After a minute, the pain went away, and Rarity merrily resumed what she was doing before. Twilight couldn't believe what she just saw; what she just felt. The slime goo actually had taken away Rarity's sense of moral thought. It didn't want her thinking about what kind of a person she was that she would engage in this kind of behavior, so it kept her from reaching the parts of her brain in charge of guilty conscious.

Fluttershy meekly stepped down the stairs, the quiet in the room reaching a low point where even her dainty footsteps echoed. "Mistress? What do we do next?"

"Well, we're still waiting for my Guards to arrive..." Rarity mused, rubbing her chin. Her eyes opened wide at the bellhop, while she gave Fluttershy a lecherous little leer. "Fluttershy, give our good bellhop some extra slime so he may...acquaint his coworkers to … their new schedule."

Fluttershy nodded, and aimed her wrists at the bellhop. The forest green slime began forming around her wrists, leaking out like busted sewage piping, then formed into slugs of goo that jumped off her arms and slithered along the ground. They went to the desk and crawled up it, then jumped into the bellhop's hands.

"Go. Spread the love." Rarity ordered him.

The bellhop droned and nodded his head, before departing around the corner of the wall and disappearing into an exit that, from the other side of the desk, was invisible, but Rarity knew it was there.

"Hey." The voice of what must have been a coworker said from the wall, presumably at the sight of the bellhop-slave. "What are you doing – dear Celestia, what is that on your arms? W-what are you doing? Keep that away from me-MMPH! MMM...mmmmm..."

Rarity and Fluttershy made girly giggles at the sounds of yet another claimed victim.

"At this rate, you'll have no problem consuming the entire town, Mistress..." Fluttershy awestricken murmured.

"No, not long at all." Rarity agreed. She suddenly sensed through her symbiosis that Twilight was having doubts, and considered trying to back out of the ordeal. Of course, that couldn't be allowed, could it? No, so Rarity tilted her head and injected a quick shot or mental pleasure into Twilight's head again.

"I...what!?" Twilight protested while trying in vain to fight off Rarity's psychic ministrations. "Rarity! I didn't say anything!"

"No, but you were thinking it. I can tell." Rarity explained. "I could sense exactly what was going through your head." Rarity shot a glance at Fluttershy. "Through all your heads."

Twilight stood there, wobbling, unable to handle the reality that Rarity was able to pry into head and pull out every secret in there. Absolutely nothing was sacred, nothing was safe. Twilight dropped to her knees, recognizing Rarity's superiority and begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Mistress... I won't do it again..."

_When will this nightmare end?_ Rarity heard Twilight think.

_Darling, what makes you so sure the nightmare is GOING to end?_ Rarity responded into Twilight's head.

Twilight looked up at Rarity, and her eyes were watering. Twilight couldn't wrap her head around the idea that the nightmare wasn't going to end. All the other hard times they even through ended. All their hardships, finished and done away with, so they could move on with their lives. Any emotional damage to their friendship was recovered. So the idea, the very idea they couldn't find a way to work themselves out of this, crushed her spirit.

Twilight fell to the ground, hard, and began wailing.

Fluttershy looked down at her crying friend, then to Mistress Rarity, expecting her to make everything better and sooth Twilight's ills.

"I..." Rarity stammered at Fluttershy's worrying, expectant glare. "I..."

"Aww, Twilight!" Applejack exclaimed, coming down the stairs with Rainbow Dash. Applejack rushed down the stairs and knelt to Twilight, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Did ya trip?" Applejack looked around, then cleared her throat before leaning her head down. "Do you want sum of mah lacte?"

Twilight rolled over to briefly gaze up at what was leftover of Applejack, then promptly returned to the floor crying.

Rarity bit her lip, unsure what to do. "Twilight..." Rarity was interrupted by the ding of the door bell, and when Rarity turned, she was elated to see the two Guards under her control had arrived, standing side by side. "Ah! My Guards, my Guards..." Rarity walked over to them, covering her fingers in her slime, then rubbed their chins, causing them to burst into childish giggles.

"Now, darlings, I have something I want to do that's going to take some precision." Rarity informed them, talking sweetly. "You can do that, can't you?"

The enthralled Guards nodded.

"Good." Rarity purred. She clenched her fingers and formed chocolate-kiss shaped drops of goo like the one she put into Twilight's pocket before, then gently patted them into the pockets of the Guards. "I need you go back out there, spread this goo to as many of your Guard fellows as you can, and evacuate the town of everyony under eighteen and over sixty."

The Guards saluted.

"Wait!" Fluttershy objected.

"What?"

"Well, um..." Fluttershy shifted nervously. "Are we sure we want the young limit to be nineteen? I'm... I'm not comfortable with that idea."

Rarity sighed and rolled her eyes. "All right, fine. Evacuate all the young folk under twenty-one. Happy now, darling?"

"Um, no..." Fluttershy mumbled. "That's still too young for me..."

"Fine! Twenty-three. Is that old enough?"

Fluttershy kept quiet, though as Rarity's goo infection had reached the point where she could read their minds, Rarity knew exactly what Fluttershy was thinking.

"Everyone under twenty-five." Rarity told the Guards. She pointed a finger at the door. "Tell them that... Ponyville's under attack, and they're drafting all able-bodied members of town to fight the threat, which is why the children and elders are being sent to safety. Now go!"

The Guards saluted Mistress, then left the building. Meanwhile, the sounds of the infection spreading through the hotel staff went on in the background, with pleasured moans alternating between gasps of shock and exclamations of surprise.

"Mm..." Rarity took a look around the room, and for some reason, felt oddly guilty when she saw Twilight nuzzling into the leather surrounding Applejack's chest. It was less like Twilight was expressing affection to Applejack and more like an attempt to cover her eyes and hide away from the cruel, twisted pit of drugged slime the world around her had become.

"Eeh..." Rarity grunted and tried to push the guilt away. After a moment, the slime bouncing around in her smothered the guilt into its absorbent self.

Rarity suddenly quaked in her proverbial boots. Those Guards had went to work very quick.

"Well, we might as well be on our way." Rarity decided. "The Guards are working fast to spread the goo to the other Guards, so I don't think we're in any danger of being caught."

It took a moment to coax Twilight out of Applejack, but they got through to her, and then the whole group left the building, though not without a little bit of caution.

Rarity, feeling confident, if not outright arrogant, took the lead this time, and as they stepped out of the shadows, who else would be so unfortunate to run into them again then Blueberry Bite, her son, and her son's friend?

"You again." Blueberry snarled at Rarity, who shrugged it off. "I should have knew you had something to do with it when the Guards suddenly gave the order to evacuate the town without warning."

"Perhaps you should have." Rarity mused. "What are you going to do about it, hmm?"

Blueberry Bite snarled.

"Miss Bite, I assure you, you don't want to toy with me lightly..." Rarity warned, hiding her arm behind her back and preparing to activate her tentacle- not just yet, though. She was going to see what Blueberry Bite did.

Blueberry Bite squinted her eyes at Rarity, teeth bared and shoulders tensed- a fighting position.

"Mom, she's right." Lime Lick tried to warn his mother, tugging at her pants. "You really don't want to mess with her. Didn't you see that freaky thing she did with her arm?'

Blueberry Bite looked at her son, then back to Rarity.

"Go." Blueberry Bite instructed the two boys. "Do what the Guards say. Go to Canterlot, where you'll be safe. I'll handle her."

"But mom-!"

"That's an order." Blueberry Bite snapped, pushing her son and Raspberry Swirl away. "Get going."

Lime Lick stumbled forward, then turned around to give his mother one last look. He then looked at Rarity, not as an object of desire, but an apparition of terror, before he and Raspberry ran off.

Blueberry then refocused her attention on Rarity, rolling up her sleeves for a fist fight. She lumbered towards Rarity with murderous intent transparent in her eyes. Rarity quickly slimed up the arm behind her back, then lashed her tentacle at Blueberry, who froze in surprise, allowing Rarity to quite easily insert the tentacle into her mouth and subject Blueberry to its addictive, subduing taste.

"Mmm?" Blueberry groaned, making a moan that was not pleased, but confused, as she didn't understand what was happening to her body.

"There." Rarity concluded, confidently walking towards Blueberry. "Doesn't that feel so much better than trying to hurt me? So much less stressful to just relax, isn't it?" Rarity drew her tentacle out and grabbed Blueberry's head before pulling her into a kiss and leaking more slime into Blueberry's throat.

"There we go." Rarity said when she pulled away, cupping Blueberry's cheeks. "Don't you feel better?"

"A little..." Blueberry admitted, and from the blush that burned into her cheeks, she didn't want Rarity to know that.

"Oh?" Rarity cooed. Curious, she coaxed Blueberry to talk some more. "How's that, darling?"

"Husband..." Blueberry groaned out, struggling to focus. "Divorced..."

"Oooh..." Rarity cooed in sympathy. "Now that's no fun, darling."

"Been...a while..." Blueberry continued, raising her hand to grab Rarity's arm. "Since I had...someone touch me like that..."

Rarity made an amused snort. "Well, when I'm done with my extreme makeover of the town, that won't be a problem at all." Rarity nuzzled Blueberry's nose. "I know... why don't you go to the hotel we just left? Ask around until you find someone who isn't in a relationship, hmm?"

Blueberry nodded, then ran off towards the hotel.

Rarity did a dramatic twirl, then skipped further into town, and she was absolutely delighted to see a Royal Guard- one she hadn't entranced yet – manhandle some unfortunate woman and shove a glob of slime into her throat. So her gambit to induct more members of the Guards by using the Guards she was already controlling worked perfectly.

"Oh, I could sing I'm so excited!" Rarity exclaimed,

"NO!" Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight all exclaimed behind her.

"Hmm. Fine." Rarity conceded to their desperation and sauntered over to the Carousel Boutique, occasionally stopping to observe as the young adult population of Ponyville were subdued by Guards. Her Guard servants. Every so often, Rarity would gaze knowingly in the direction of a Guard and their most recent inductee, and blow a kiss at them both that planted goofy smiles on both their faces.

With friends in tow, Rarity retreated to the Carousel Boutique, making questionable moans as victim after victim was inducted into the ranks of the goo-addled ones.

"Ahhh..." Rarity haughtily sauntered her way to drama couch, collapsing against it as she felt her goo taking hold over what was left of the town after the impromptu evacuation. There was an interesting contrast coming from the walls of the Boutique; if they stood near the left side, they could hear curious questions, clanking armor, and panicked murmuring as the Guards shooed the children and the elderly away to someplace safe where the slime couldn't corrupt young minds or wear out aged hearts. On the right, was the sounds of harsh words being exchanged, strong-willed but fruitless protests, and the splash of goo and slime being thrown around. It was utter chaos.

"I must admit, this is really going along swimmingly." Twilight muttered, gazing out the window on the right.

"Indeed. OOH!" Rarity twitched upwards and clawed at the air every time another person was slimed on the right side, as that meant there was another worker bee in her custom hive mind.

"I can't believe this is really happening..." Rainbow Dash muttered airily, looking out the left window. "The Guards are really under our control..."

Rainbow Dash turned around to look at Rarity. "We can walk freely again...we're not wanted anymore..."

"Well, we still are, darling." Rarity corrected her. "It's just that all the officers around who could arrest are working for us now!" Rarity laughed merrily, and everyone around did the same, except for Twilight.

"Wut's wrong, Twi?" Applejack muttered, bringing herself close to Twilight and wrapping around her. "Is everythang okay, sugarcube?" Applejack began rubbing Twilight's shoulders comfortingly.

"No..." Twilight shook her head. "No..." Giving Rarity a suspicious glance, Twilight was met only with a bemused glare right back. Taking Applejack's hand into hers, Twilight guided Applejack back to the room where Rarity had tied Applejack up in the day before. The room where Applejack first drank Twilight's lacte...

Applejack's oblivious smile, which she had been maintaining for as long as they had left the hotel room, began to fade. "Do-do we really have tah be in 'ere, Twi?"

"I'm sorry." Twilight apologized as she closed the door behind them. "I just...want to be alone right now."

Applejack brushed her fingers along Twilight's bangs. "Tell me wut's on yer mind."

Twilight looked up at Applejack's face. With her cowboy boots on, Applejack had a significance height advantage, which Applejack supposed should have made Applejack attractive.

"It's just...I know this is wrong. All of it." Twilight sighed. "The drinking, the slime, the spreading it all to the town...and I can't do anything about it." Twilight looked especially remorseful while looking at Applejack's face. "Right now, even... I want to do things with you, and you..." Twilight's voice started to break apart, and she started crying. "Have no idea how horrible this really because you've had so much _mil_-... lacte!"

Applejack looked down, Twilight nuzzling into her chest. "Twi...Ah know. Ah'm not totally gone yet."

Twilight perked up, her tears abruptly halting. "You're not?"

"Nope. Ah know exactly what yer goin' through, 'cause Ah'm goin' through it too." Applejack explained. Twilight got the feeling Rarity had been right Applejack was only pretending to like the idea of drinking from Rainbow Dash earlier so Rarity didn't put Applejack through another rigorous session like in the hotel shower. Applejack wasn't a high-class pony, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the more resistance she showed, the more Rarity would assault through a combination of tentacle rubbing and lacte drinking, so she quit showing resistance.

"You want to tell Rarity off..." Twilight murmured, rising her hand over Applejack's shoulder.

"But ya can't." Applejack added.

"And you don't know why..." Their lips started curling upwards.

"Is because she's gorgeous?"

"Maybe it's all that delicious..." Applejack's and Twilight's noses started inching closer towards each other. "Delicious lacte..."

"Or that brainwashing slime?" Twilight suggested jokingly, eliciting a laugh as they faces got ever closer.

They both stopped, realizing what they were doing. They grabbed each other's shoulders and pushed the other away.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized.

"Ah know...it's not yer fault. Yer not the only who's had to deal with that..." Applejack smacked her lips together. "Delicious, mind-alterin'...lacte."

"Mmh-hhm." Twilight crossed her arms over herself, turning away insecurely.

"Ah still don't understand how she got the slime to travel so fast, though." Applejack muttered. "Ah mean, shore there was that whole evacuation plot, but tha' entire town? That fast?"

"Well, it does make sense, if you think about it." Twilight said. She began counting on her fingers. "Let's assume that the two Guards Rarity already controlled managed to take their unit by surprise and infect everyone in it. Then there's the store merchant Rarity controlled already, plus that couple I watched her...infect. So that's already five, not counting the other Guards in the unit, which probably push it up to fourteen. And that's before the bellhop in the hotel, and Blueberry Bite. If we assume they're all out infecting someone, that's another fourteen all together, for a total of twenty-eight, so then they all go out, which would make fifty-six, and then... yeah. And that's not even factoring that the slime can move on its own..."

"Gosh..." Applejack muttered, crossing her cowboy boots against each other. "No wonder it's going so fast, then..."

Twilight looked at Applejack pitifully, painfully, longingly, before spreading her arms wide and falling backwards onto the floor.

"Twilight?" Applejack questioned. Against her better nature, Applejack got on the floor and crawled towards her – and on top of her. "You all right?"

"Uuuh..." Twilight groaned. "I know it's wrong, and you probably don't want to do it, but could I have some more of your lacte?"

Applejack smiled, though she wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort Twilight, of if her infection was coercing into seducing the woman underneath her. "Of course, sugarcube..." Applejack brought her head to her chest, beginning to undo the laces of her vest again.

Twilight started breathing heavily, the anticipation alone making her anxious.

Applejack noticed Twilight's chest, heaving in and out as it took in labored breaths, and stopped short. "Actually, Twi, ya know what? No. Ah...Ah'm not gonna torment ya by lettin' drink off me again."

Twilight groaned, raising her hand at the air to try and grab Applejack. "But...but I want it..." Twilight's eyes widened as more hopeful concerns sprung into her mind. "Wait, does that mean...you're resisting!?"

"Yeah..." Applejack muttered, rubbing her chin with one hand thoughtfully while she redid her vest's laces with her other. "Yeah, Ah think it does!"

An inexplicable gurgle sounded. Applejack clutched at her chest and lurched with it. "AHH!"

"Applejack?" Twilight squeaked. If she didn't know better, she'd say that gurgle came from Applejack's chest, the liquid inside demanding to be let out. "Are you okay!?"

Applejack skewered her eyes shut, trying to push away the pain. "Ah'm...Ah'm fine, jus' a bit of..."

"No." Twilight insisted. "No, you're not. This is exactly what happened with Fluttershy, and Rarity. You need to feed someone...it doesn't even have to be me..." Twilight turned her head away, like she didn't want Applejack to let one of their friends have Applejack's lacte instead of her. After all, they all had alternatives.

"Hang on..." Applejack pressed a hand into Twilight's stomach, then pushed herself up and left the room.

"Oooh!" Twilight groaned, sulking on the floor from Applejack's departure. She should have Applejack's lacte to herself. She should have! Applejack had drank from her first, so that would make Applejack subservient to her, wouldn't it? Shouldn't it!?

Twilight rolled onto her side, chiding herself for thinking like that. Stupid slime. Stupid, aphrodisiac, accursed slime, making her addicted to her friends' product...

Twilight's eyebrow raised tentatively when she heard the door creaking open, and she half-lifted herself up to see who was coming inside. It was Applejack, returning to her... with a tall glass of milk in her hand.

"Is...is that...?" Twilight pointed to the glass.

"Yeah." Applejack answered. "Ah figured there weren't no resisting the need tah feed, so Ah figured Ah lessen tha' impact a little by putting it in a cup. Here..."

Applejack crouched down and offered Twilight the cup. Twilight took it and started sipping daintily, at first, meaning to try to practice resisting and coming out of Rarity's spell, but she gave into her tongue's desire, lifted the glass up, graduating from dainty sip to messy slurp. "MMMM..." When it was gone, Twilight tore the glass from her lips like it had been restricting her ability to breath, gasping loudly. "Ahh... I hate this." Twilight moved to toss the glass to the ground, but Applejack grabbed her wrist, and much more calmly took the glass away. "I hate that Rarity's gone insane, I hate that she's controlling us, I hate that Fluttershy and Pinkie seemed to have succumbed, I hate that we can't keep ourselves from drinking the lacte, and I hate that she can probably hear every word we're saying through that weird symbiosis she has."

"Mm..."

As if summoned by the cursing of her ability to hear their thoughts, the door swung open, revealing Rarity, wearing a smug, smug grin.

"What is it now?" Twilight groaned.

"Come with me." Rarity said. "There's something I think you should see."

Twilight sighed, but she placed a hand on her knee, and began working herself upright, whereupon she followed Rarity out the door. Applejack lagged behind, uncertain if she was supposed to follow or not, then decided to walk after them.

Rarity led them through the living room, where on the couch, Rainbow Dash was keeping an arm around Pinkie and Fluttershy each, each one of them with eyes closed, and neck to the side like they were sleeping.

"Yeah?" Twilight questioned at the sight of their napping friends, feeling a surge of confidence in her defiance after her conversation with Applejack in the room.

"No, no, no, this way." Rarity pointed to the door, grabbing Twilight's hand. Rarity eyed Applejack warily. "Oh, and Twilight? I just remembered you still haven't a chance to drink from me, so we'll be doing that sometime today."

Twilight groaned, of two minds about that. Even since she'd been denied the chance yesterday, She had been longing to know how Rarity's buxomness correlated to the taste of her lacte, and what it was like to drink from such a... large source, but knowing Applejack wasn't totally brainwashed made her warily hopeful of still fighting the mind control yet.

Rarity opened the door, where the couple Twilight had watched Rarity corrupt before was there, standing, holding hands, looking quite happy, as well as dressed properly with matching socks, and the like.

"Hello?" Twilight greeted clumsily, not sure what to make of it.

"Hello, dear." The woman responded, patting her husband's chest.

"Tell my friend here what you just told me." Rarity instructed, gesturing her palm to Twilight.

"Oh, we just wanted to thank Rarity here." The man answered, to Twilight's confusion. Didn't the slime make mindless slaves of the males it affected? Perhaps the female – in this case, his wife- could alleviate the effects of the slime somewhat to let them have a more developed sense of free will. "We've had so much stress in our lives over the last few weeks, and Rarity's taking over the town with the magical, mind control sex slime..."

A moment of awkward silence ensued.

"We've finally a had a moment to get some..." He gripped his wife's shoulder nervously. "Relief."

"Thank you so much." The wife said, shaking a hand with Rarity. "We'll appreciate this after it all blows over."

"Blows over?" Rarity parroted, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't really think this whole slime thing is going to last forever, do you? Sooner or later, Celestia's going to find out, and when she does..."

Rarity glanced sideways, muttering something under her breath. "Well, it's good to hear _some good_ came out of this." Rarity emphasized the words, leering at Twilight.

Rarity bid the couple adieu, and they left, arms on their shoulders. Rarity glanced at Twilight as if to say, "Well? What do you think about it now?"

"You're still a perverted freak." Twilight adamantly insisted. Rarity shrugged, sauntering, as she was wont to do, towards the door.

"Perhaps, but look at this, too."

Twilight peeked her head out the door, and what she saw shocked her.

Along the ground, oozing and trailing along like aimless rats, were slug-shaped plies of the goo, trailing, and crawling along, looking for as-yet uninfected Ponyvillians to infect. They were in a variety of colors, magenta, green, red, yellow, lavender...

"Rarity, what's-!?"

"Don't worry about it, darling." Rarity waved it off. "Once they realize there's no one around to infect, they'll go to whoever and let them have more potent doses. No biggie. But please, look over there." Rarity pointed around the corner of the building, where a young woman was sharing a milkshake with a young man.

"Yeah?" Twilight questioned.

"That poor girl over there has had a crush on that strapping young chap for the longest time." Rarity explained. "Now with the slime, she can practice confessing while he's enthralled, and later, when she's ready, I can adjust his enthrallment so she could confess for real. Isn't that sweet?"

Twilight needed a moment to process all that. When her brain finally caught up, the first words out of her mouth were "Not really. She should be able to just confess without needing the slime as a...safeguard."

Rarity narrowed her eyes at Twilight. "You don't understand how nerve-wracking it is to confess a crush, do you?"

Twilight shrugged.

"Back inside." Rarity suddenly demanded harshly, pushing Twilight from behind the shoulder. "We're going to start experimenting."

"E-e-experimenting?" Twilight stuttered as Rarity pushed her like a wheelbarrow.

"Yes." Rarity whispered lecherously into Twilight's ear. "I know you've been curious about it's like to drink from me." Twilight blushed, even though really, she should have realized that Rarity would know about that, since Rarity could peer into her very mind. "As you can see, Rainbow Dash is taking a nap right now, and so are Fluttershy and Pinkie... and I've already done Applejack in the shower, so that means it's your turn."

Twilight's body started chattering away, unsure what to do. She adopted a confused expression when Rarity suddenly asked her a very unusual question.

"Do you want to do it directly, or from the tentacle?"

"What?" Twilight hissed, before remembering in the hotel when Rarity was somehow able to use the tentacle to siphon away from her chest. "Oooh...yeah...that..."

"You know what?" Rarity asked suddenly, shaking Twilight by the shoulder. "I'm going to experiment...wait right here..."

Rarity left the room, leaving Twilight alone to converse with Applejack.

"Nnnnh! Applejack! What do I do!?" Twilight started alternating her legs, jumping up and down in place. "Rarity knew what we talking about in the room! I'm pretty sure this session is a punishment!

"Ah don't know, sugarcube..." Applejack tilted her head curiously. "Say, maybe try tiltin' yer head to one side so ya don't taste as much of it?"

"That's...brilliant! Applejack, you're a genius!"

"Ah am? Would y'all mind telling Rarity that?"

"I'm back!" Rarity announced. Twilight looked to see a curious piece in her hand.

A straw. A thin piece of flexible, disposable plastic.

"A...straw." Twilight repeated as if dazed.

"Yes, a straw!" Rarity answered, as her slime tentacle began forming on her arm. This time, another tentacle formed, from her shoulder. It was smaller than the one on her arm, but no less squishy. It wiggled through the air for a bit before swinging itself down, and sinking into Rarity's chest, which it cupped around like a mess a toddler made with ice cream. It connected from there into the tentacle on Rarity's arm, like the cord on a leaf blower. Rarity stabbed the straw into her tentacle, then waved it at Twilight's face.

"Go on." Rarity encouraged.

Twilight looked to Applejack for assurance. Applejack gave a thumbs-up, smiling awkwardly, before bowing her hat, and speeding out of the room like there was no tomorrow.

Twilight took in a deep breath, and affixed her mouth to the straw. Remembering Applejack's words, she tilted her head to the right as she began to suck on the straw.

The slime began pulling Rarity's lacte out from her breast into the tentacle, and from there, it went from the tentacle to the straw to Twilight's mouth.

Finally. Twilight thought to herself, she got a turn. She was sure the reason Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Dash were all resting on the couch was because they had an extensive drinking session between each other. Twilight felt the lacte drip onto her tongue, and she whimpered, remembering Applejack's advice.

Rarity seemed to misunderstand the reason for Twilight's whimpering, as she brought herself closer. "My apologies, darling. I just wanted to know what it was like with a straw."

Rarity pulled her tendril away, and came closer to Twilight, undoing her dress, exposing her gelatinous, vanilla-filled chest. Twilight whimpered again, wanting to taste more of Rarity's product, to taste that wonderful vanilla flavor she had faintly tasted in the induction ceremony earlier today in a more fuller fashion.

Twilight mentally slapped herself, wondering why she was so looking forward to taking from Rarity's chest. The slime, and animistic lust overtaking her, Twilight lowered herself down, and began drinking. That was something, she supposed, that was part of the problem, in that such a horrid, unusual situation would have something that tasted _soooo gooood. _

As she began to nurse Rarity, Twilight felt a huge gush of lacte surge into her mouth, and as chemicals began to force her to drink faster, a realization occurred to her, that the lacte made whoever was drinking just feel – empty inside, hollow, and the only to stop feeling that way, to make that painful emptiness inside go away...was to drink more lacte.

Twilight had an even more terrible realization; she had been alternating drinking the lacte of Fluttershy, Applejack, and now Rarity for three or so days now.

Before she and everypony else had to butt their noses in, and get involved, Rainbow had been drinking from Rarity for three _weeks_. _No wonder_ she was so agitated when Shining arrested Rarity! Shining was taking away the source of her drink!

After a while, Twilight felt like she had enough to pretend like she had been filled, and drew away from Rarity. "Okay...I'm done..."

"Are you sure?" Rarity asked. "You don't seem to have taken much..."

"I..." Twilight struggled to come up with a convincing excuse on the spot, before Rarity decided to ignore her protests, and just fed her the way she did to Applejack. "I had some from Applejack earlier, and I don't want to overdose and faint again."

"All right." Rarity seemed ready to accept this, then it occurred to Twilight Rarity had mind-reading abilities now. Twilight guessed that only applied when Rarity wanted to scan her thoughts. The alternative was that Rarity knew what was really going on, and was using it to lull Twilight into a false sense of security.

Twilight then joined the others on the couch, not drifting off to sleep, but getting close to it. Another few drops of skillfully applied lacte would probably do the trick, sending her off to dreamland, but Rarity was kind enough not to carry that idea out.

Over the course of the day, infected, slime-fueled Ponyvillians came by, thanking Rarity for giving them a momentary break from the stress of their daily lives, or the courage to experiment with their partners in the bedroom with courage they normally wouldn't have had.

To Twilight, it was hardly an excuse for infecting everyone, but at least a few niches would be filled.

Rarity remained haughty and arrogant throughout the day, citing every person thanking as evidence her actions weren't the result of a woman totally and utterly corrupted by the slime's magic.

The day went by like a blur. Before Twilight even realized it, the day had turned to night. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Fluttershy woke up, and the sky was filled with stars, gleaming carelessly over the town, uncaring to the plight of its denizens.

Twilight was gazing out into the misty night, no end to this nightmare in sight. She supposed she may as well resign herself to being a lacte-addicted slave to Rarity, and really, Fluttershy as well for the rest of her days. While she was staring, Applejack came up behind, and tried to comfort her.

"What are you two doing?" Rarity's voice cooed softly behind them.

"Star-gazin'...Ah guess." Applejack muttered, resting her strong arm on Twilight's shoulders. "Wut 'bout y'all? Wut are you doin' – whoa, nelly!"

Twilight turned around to see what was so surprising. She didn't realize how appropriate Applejack's reaction was.

At some point during the day/night exchange, Rarity had traded in her white sundress for a black, low-cut evening gown, highlighting her lustful appearance, revealing her hips, her curves, her chest...everything. There was the slight facet of her arms being in tentacle form, the 'leaf blower cord' shoulder tentacles formed on both her shoulders and hugging her entire chest, and the lavender slime wrapped around her waist, dripping down, making her look like a lamia demon, slithering along in search of prey.

"Uh...wow." Twilight muttered. "You look nice...slime aside."

"What do you mean, 'slime aside'!?" Rarity questioned incredulously, offended that the goo could somehow impair her beauty.

"I, uh, I only...I meant..." Twilight was saved from Rarity's accusatory glare by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Oh!" Rarity squeaked. "I wonder who could that be this late at night..." Rarity gave Twilight a knowing smirk. "Probably another townsfolk who wants to thank from freeing them of societal convention and the need to be decent."

"Yeah..." Twilight muttered dryly. "A real big thanks for taking away everything that makes society a society."

Rarity turned and slithered out the door. Twilight and Applejack found themselves staring at the gooey tail she now had, and to their dismay, both of them immediately starting thinking of what perverted uses it might have had.

"Who is it?" Rarity called in sing-song to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Hello? Speak up, darling, I can't hear you..." Twilight heard the door creak open. "Oh!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Twilight, get in here! I believe someone is here to see you..."

Twilight glanced to Applejack. Applejack shrugged. They ran from the window into the foyer, to see...

"Shining Armor!" Twilight exclaimed.

Sure enough, standing there in the doorway, stars glinting off his royal armor, was Shining Armor, looking surly. Twilight noticed he was in special gear, as present on his shoulderpads were large red and blue feathers not present on his normal suit, his helmet had a similar feathery plume more like a tribal warrior from Zecora's homeland than a Canterlot general. Clutched in his hand was his spear, which had an amulet mounted beneath the point. He had been preparing for this, that was clear. He didn't know anything about the goo/slime, so Rarity's appearance startled him, but he pushed past that and maintained his stoic facade.

"Hello, captain." Rarity drawled at him, showing she was not at all intimated by his presence here. She slithered away from the door, but her movement on her goo tail was so light and airy Twilight though she may have been floating. "Why don't you come in? Sit down...have a cup of tea..."

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes, but he resignedly accepted her invitation and stepped inside.

Rarity slithered over to her couch, using her new tail to lift up a chair, and placed it opposite the couch. On the couch were the two pegasi, Dash and Fluttershy. Rarity threw her tentacles around their shoulders like she was a mack daddy.

Shining Armor leered at the chair set aside from him as if trying to set it on fire with the intensity of his eyes, but when it seemingly failed to meet his expectations, he sat on it.

"How are things with Cadence?" Rarity asked causally.

"Fine." Shining Armor snapped. "She's fine."

"Oooh!' Rarity squealed, feigning her excitement by dragging her tail across the floor. "So _feisty_. That's good." Rarity turned to Fluttershy. "That's good in a man. Means he's..._passionate_." Rarity winked at him. Her innuendo was not lost on Shining Armor, who only responded by scowling.

"Ooh, such a grumpy face." Rarity cooed mockingly. "You could use some cheering up." Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash. "We should pay Cadence a visit, shouldn't we? Give her a...dose."

It spoke volumes of how much control Shining Armor was exercising when a comment like that didn't send him flying into a fit of rage at her.

Rarity frowned, seeing that Shining Armor knew her game was to provoke an emotional reaction from him. An outraged Guard bent on protecting his wife was a very erratic fighter, one Rarity could beat easily as she stayed calm herself – and why wouldn't she? She had the home advantage. However, a Guard who was maintaining his cool, keeping calm, thinking the consequences of his actions through...now _that_ made for a difficult opponent.

"Hmm..." Realizing she had a potential weapon at her disposal, Rarity called for Twilight's services. "Twilight! Come over here and talk with your brother. He must miss you so much!"

Twilight shuddered, but she stepped forward, waving to her brother. "Uh...hi, B.B.B.F.F!"

"Twiley..." Shining Armor whimpered, the reflection of light in his eyes shivering. "How could you?"

Twilight played dumb. "How could I, how could I, uh, what?"

"How could you side with Rarity like this!?" Shining exclaimed, flailing his arms, not mindful of his spear.

"You don't understand!" Twilight snapped to her defense. "It's...it's the slime, B.B.B.F.F..."

"Slime?" Shining raised his eyebrow. "That...stuff that's all over Rarity right now? That's what's responsible for this? That's ridiculous, Twiley."

"But-!" Twilight looked absolutely crushed Shining refused to believe her. "But B.B.B.F.F-!"

"No. I don't want to hear it, Twiley." Shining growled.

Rarity growled in turn, upset her ploy to upset Shining Armor by presenting him with his sister had backfired, as well as wanting to defend her servant from Shining's reckless, hasty conclusions. "Shining Armor, the slime is really quite powerful. You can't blame Twilight for submitting."

Shining glared at her. "No. I don't believe you. Twilight would never give in like that."

"Oh, really?" Rarity responded sharply. She raised her goo tail up – her long, large, thick gooey tail, and abruptly shoved it into Twilight's mouth.

Twilight just completely dropped to her knees, clutching at the tail, desperate to keep the goo's wonderful taste in her mouth. She started gnawing, like she was trying to rip off a chunk so that she might swallow it whole. "MMPH! PHM!"

Shining was disgusted. His eyes bulged out of his head, watching his sister, for all intents and purposes, be violated by Rarity's gooey tail, which was convulsing, and rubbing her tongue.

For a moment, Shining was briefly entranced, simply because the sight was just so horrible, but he regained his bearings up and stood up, gripping his spear.

"I won't let you get away with this, you monster!"

Rarity just smiled, slipping her tail out of Twilight's mouth. Twilight groaned, collapsing onto the floor, breathing heavily.

Shining Armor stood up, and twirled his spear dramatically, prompting Rarity to roll her eyes. The twirling served a functional purpose, as the silver amulet began glowing. It must have been magic, designed for this inevitable duel.

Rarity aimed her tentacle, which became unusually stiff, and rigid. The reason for this became clear as it fired like a cannon, sending a globule of green goo at Shining Armor. Shining Armor adapted quickly, kicking up the chair he was sitting in, and sending through the air, where the green goo hit it instead of him, splattering it across the floor.

The green drips and drops that came from the goo swirled around, before beginning to edge towards Shining Armor.

Shining Armor raised his spear, and slamming it on the ground. The amulet's magic went to work, and a blue circle appeared appeared on the ground. When the goo crossed the circle, it flashed silver, and the goo droplets began swirling aimlessly around the floor, towards the couch, towards Mistress Rarity...anywhere but Shining Armor, as they dizzied from the circle, which was obviously by now a warding spell.

"Your little slime can't get through this barrier." Shining Armor gloated.

"Hmm..." Rarity raised her tail, and lunged it at Shining Armor, but the instant its tip was slightly over the circle, the magic worked. Rarity got an irritating electric shock to the tip of her tail, and quickly withdrew it.

"Hmm..." Rarity slithered to the side, examining Shining Armor, and his position of being inside a protective circle. "Hmm..." Rarity slithered to the other side, scanning Shining's defensive position for any weaknesses.

"Ah-ha!" Rarity exclaimed. "Rainbow Dash."

"What?"

Before Shining knew what happened, Rainbow Dash tackled him from the side, knocking him out of the circle's radius. Now sensing an eligible bachelor to infect, the slime droplets on the floor began graduating towards him.

Shining bucked Rainbow Dash off him, then combat-rolled onto his feet. He twirled the spear again, preparing to stab it into the ground, but Rarity shot her tentacle out, snatching the spear from Shining's grasp.

Shining Armor watched, too awestruck to do anything, as Rarity, wearing a smile that could traumatize small children, proceeded to wrap both her tentacles around it and snapped the spear in half. Presumably, as it was still hanging off the point, the silver amulet was still usable. The spear being broken in half, though, was symbolic of her victory over Shining Armor.

"Hmm..." Shining Armor, recognizing he was beat, knelt down on one knee. With a thought, Rarity called off the droplets pursuit, and they crawled back towards their point of origin, absorbing into Rarity's tail.

"Any last words before I corrupt you, Captain?" Rarity asked.

Shining closed his eyes, then turned towards his sister. "I'm sorry, Twiley. I'm sorry I couldn't make it all okay..."

Twilight blinked to show he she heard him.

"Now..."

Rarity hissed, raising her tail-tentacle. She launched it directly at Shining Armor's face, but Shining raised his hand, performing a quick spell that brought the amulet to his hand. He raised the amulet, putting in the path of Rarity's tendril. When the goo touched the metal, there was a electric flash, a bright spark that blinded them all. Rarity yelped in pain.

When their visions cleared, Shining Armor was gone, though the door was swinging, so he couldn't have gone far. Rainbow's first concern, however, was checking up on her Mistress.

"Rarity!" Rainbow rushed over, wrapping her arms around Rarity's top half. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, darling... a bit dazed." Rarity answered. "But now I've beaten the Captain of the Guard...which means, of course, that pending Celestia, there's no way for anyone here to challenge me!" Rarity let out a wicked cackle. "Oh, this is going even better than I expected!"

Rarity slithered over to the couch, coming to rest on it. Rainbow Dash rejoined her at the side, and Rarity lifted both her tentacles, inserting the tip of each one into Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's mouths, and starting to feed them.

Twilight, and Applejack slumped against the door frame, watching their friends submit so easily. They exchanged looks, before resting on each other, eyes closed to push away the reality of it all.

There was another knock on the door. Rarity scoffed, apologetically slipping her tendrils out the pegasi' mouths. She rubbed their cheeks with her tendrils to assure them she would return, then went to answer the door.

"What is it now?" Rarity hissed, using her tendril to swing the door open.

At first, there was no one there, which confused Rarity. If there was no one there, who had been knocking?

Rarity then noticed someone in a cloak and hood, running away from the Boutique.

"Wait!" Rarity raised her arm. "Who are you?"

The hooded stranger stopped, turned to face her, then raised a hand – a hand that had a faint pink tinge to it. The hand glowed with blue magic, producing another blinding flash of light. Rarity raised her arm to block the light, but when the light had gone, so had the stranger.

"How awfully bizarre." Rarity murmured, before noticing a pink envelope at her feet. "What's this?" Rarity picked the envelope up, unfolded it, read it, all that was to be expected when a letter is found at their feet.

Rarity's eye twitched. She started slithering backwards into the house, and she fell back against the couch, the letter in her tendril. She looked like she been punched out of the will to live.

"Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked, noticing Rarity's sorry state. "Mistress? What's wrong?"

Rainbow Dash was worried over what could have robbed Rarity's confidence so quickly. She was so sure of herself before, what happened? What could be in that letter that could put her down so badly?

Rarity offered the letter to Rainbow Dash, and when Rainbow Dash read it, it made perfect sense for what was written on to destroy Rarity's self-esteem.

It wasn't written, either. Someone had cut up pieces of a newspaper, then glue the shreds of paper they wanted to use onto the envelope. There would be no way to figure out who it was from their handwriting, because there was no handwriting.

It read;

_I have Sweetie Belle._

_If you want her, come to this location._

Then there was a map of Ponyville, with an 'X' marked in a corner of town some distance away from the Boutique.

Rainbow snarled, instinctively crumpling the letter in her hand. She was all for fighting dirty if it got her what she wanted, but messing with someone's baby sister was a line that was not crossed, no matter what.

"Rarity, we're gonna find this jerk." Rainbow assured her. "We're gonna find him, then we'll get Sweetie Belle back, then we'll...well, I'm not sure what, but we'll do something to him. Something nasty." Rainbow slammed her fist into her open palm.

Rarity looked at Rainbow with a spacey expression, like Rainbow was an alien talking in alien languages Rarity didn't understand.

Rainbow shook her head, then grabbed Rarity, and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmm..." Rarity drew away, and as Rainbow had been hoping, her display of affectionate renewed Rarity's confidence somewhat. "You're right, my darling. This atrocity will not stand." Rarity stood up, absorbing her slime tail and tendrils back into herself. "Let us find this ruffian."

Rarity clapped, summoning all her slaves to her. Twilight and Applejack came out from their hiding place, and Pinkie appeared from...wherever she'd been.

Rarity began conducting her servants out the door. They followed behind her like ducklings, out the Boutique, around the corner, and towards the location on the envelope.

"Now..." Rarity didn't pay much attention to the environment around her, entirely too focused on getting Sweetie Belle back. "The letter says to be right...here." Arriving at the set destination, Rarity pulled the envelope away from her face...

And where the envelope had instructed them to go to get Sweetie Belle back, there was a contingent of Guards waiting for them, spears raised and eyes narrowed.

"Oh...come on." Twilight signed exasperatedly. These Guards were clearly not under Rarity's control, but Twilight reasoned the outcome would be all the same , with Rarity infecting the Guards with the slime again. Twilight's was a bit piqued that amidst the Guards were a few members who had unusually crisp skin, almost like it was see-through, but what kind of person had a see-through skin?

...Crystal Ponies!

Twilight, despite having learned better than to hope that someone had a way to combat Rarity, couldn't help but have her heart skip a beat when she made the connection of Crystal Ponies, as where there were Crystal Ponies...

There was Cadence. And where there was Cadence, there was hope.

"What have you done with my sister!?" Rarity indignantly shrieked.

"She's fine." One of the Canterlot Guards answered, brandishing his spear at her. "She's somewhere safe. Away from you, you freak."

Being called a freak, of course, did not sit well with Rarity. She snarled at them, and unwisely stomped forward to challenge them. Them, a platoon of highly trained, highly qualified military Guards, while she herself was a lone woman.

Granted, a lone woman with a bunch of goo-addled slaves, and the ability to summon slime tendrils from her arms, but still, only one against many.

Rarity drew her tentacles. She lased them at the two Guards in the forefront, then yanked their spears from their hands and tossed the weapons to the ground. She swept the tips of her tendrils on their chins, incapacitating them. The other Guards started splitting up into positions, going around and forming a circle around Rarity.

Rainbow Dash rolled her sleeves, marching towards them. "I don't know where you get off foalnapping Sweetie Belle, but there's no way you're getting away with it!" Rainbow shook her arms, and tentacles just like Rarity's began forming around them, only slightly shorter, stockier, thicker, as well as being a rather sickly cactus dark green.

Working together, using their extendable tendrils, Rarity and Rainbow had no trouble taking the platoon down. Rainbow extended her tentacle and stole one Guard's helmet right off his hat, then slammed the helmet into his face, knocking him out. When he was done, Rainbow hurled the helmet into the helmet of another, dragging him down as well. Rarity lassoed her tentacle around the midsection of a Crystal fighter, lifted him up, then threw his flailing body into his compatriots, rolling them over like bowling pins. With tactics like that, it was almost too easy to bring all the Guards down, all except for one Crystal fighter, who could only stand there and shiver, looking at all the other Guards around who fell against the gooey onslaught.

Rarity smirked at him.

He threw his weapon down and raised his arms in the air. "I surrender!"

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Rarity cooed to Rainbow Dash. "He surrenders!"

"Yeah." Rainbow laughed. "Cute."

The Crystal fighter looked at each of them. "I don't...what's so funny?"

Rarity raised her tentacle and launched it towards him, shoving it into his mouth. He screamed, then succumbed to the taste.

"Now, listen here, you brute." Rarity jerked her tendril backwards, bringing the Crystal fighter into arm's reach. "You're going to go back to whoever sent you, and you're going to tell them-"

"BRAVO!"

Rarity and the gang all whipped their heads to see who was addressing them. Off in the distance, the hooded stranger who left the envelope at the Boutique was approaching them.

"Bravo, indeed!" The stranger clapped her hands. "So that's how you've been controlling Shining's Guards."

"Who are you?" Rarity demanded. "What do you want?"

"Sorry for you using as a sacrificial pawn like that, but I needed to see her fighting tactics." The hooded stranger said to the Guard, ignoring Rarity.

The Crystal fighter nodded his head to show he understood. The stranger raised her hand, enveloped it in blue magic, and the Crystal fighter closed his eyes as thought drifting into sleep. His body relaxed, and he dropped to the ground, his mouth sliding off the tendril, where he collapsed to the ground.

"Who are you!?" Rarity demanded the cloaked stranger again.

The stranger looked to her oddly, then pulled her hood down, where she shook her head to clear out her mane. Her long, multi-colored, luxurious mane. She unfurled moderately sized pegasi wings, and the cloak folded back to reveal a long, flowing pink dress.

"Princess Cadence!" Twilight exclaimed. She rushed forward. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake..."

Everyone glared at Twilight.

"Riiight." Twilight raised her finger and smiled sheepishly. "So not the time. I'll just...go hide back there." Twilight pressed herself behind Fluttershy and Applejack.

"What have you done with Sweetie Belle, you monster!?" Rarity screamed.

Cadence chuckled. "Oh, I'm the monster. I'm not the one who started, what do you call it, gooping? Collecting? What?"

"_Infecting_..." Rarity huffed, after hesitating to answer.

"Not the one infecting all the townsfolk, kidnapping my best friends, making slaves of all the Royal Guards, but I'm somehow the monster because I put your sister somewhere safe, where you couldn't get your- well, I want to say 'grubby little tentacles' but, ah...well..." Cadence put her hands on her hips. "I think you can guess what's wrong with that."

"I would never let this horrid stuff anywhere near my sister." Rarity growled.

Cadence raised her eyebrow. "Well, isn't that thoughtful?"

Rarity lashed out her tentacle, whipping it against the ground and shaking it loose of any kinds. "I'm going to enjoy making you produce, Princess Mi Amora."

Twilight bit her lip, the idea of Cadence being made to produce absolutely horrifying to her. (Yet oddly arousing, though that might have been the slime talking.)

Cadence huffed. "Produce, huh? Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I knew those Guards didn't have a chance against you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I set this up." Cadence explained. "The entire time you were fighting, I was watching. Observing, you might say! I know your tactics. I know how you fight..." Cadence narrowed her eyes, raising her fist.

Rarity grimaced, then ignored Cadence's taunts and launched her tentacle straight at the Princess. Cadence had no reaction to the slime accelerating directly at her. In the split-second that followed, Twilight only just now realized what Cadence said, matched with the fact she wasn't doing anything...

With grace like a ninja, Cadence stepped slightly to the side, causing the amorphous slime to miss her completely. Rarity only had a moment to realize what happened, and in that moment, Cadence raised her arms, prepared a spell, and blasted a huge surge of blue, blinding light onto Rarity's tentacle. For a second there, Rarity couldn't see, but even though that was happening, she could already feel the effects of Cadence's magic, like needles and pins were sticking into her arms. Her arm felt incredible heavy, too heavy to keep up, and Rarity dropped to the ground.

Rarity opened her eyes, and she was bewildered when she saw her tentacle.

It was frozen. Covered in ice – turned _into_ ice. Her tendril had gone from a tendril to an icicle. Her arm was inside a huge icicle. What had been a somewhat cool-tempered tool of domination and control, had turned into a heavy, imprisoning weight that went far past freezing temperatures.

Rarity weakly pushed herself, glaring at Cadence, who seemed rather imperious and detached from her ordeal.

Rarity raised her other arm, straightening up her other tendril and cannon-firing a globule at Cadence. Cadence sidestepped it again, then prepared another freezing spell.

Rarity quickly pulled out her goo-tail, reforming it around her legs, and tried to use it to push herself up into a more maneuverable pose. But Cadence launched her spell, temporarily blinding Rarity and causing all the goo on her person to turn into ice.

As she collapsed, her legs in an frozen cocoon and her arms in icy vises, Rarity attempted to figure out what went wrong. She never encountered this kind of resistance before. Twilight and Fluttershy had been stubborn there for awhile, as had Applejack, but no one had thought to do something like freeze her goo limbs.

What went wrong? How did Cadence managed to beat her?

Rarity attempted to move her quickly-numbing fingers, but couldn't. There was simply no space around them in the icicle for them to move at all. Rarity whined. The ice was numbing her, removing her sense of feeling. A suitable ironic punishment for the things she had done with the slime, to be sure. So much sensual torture, only to be removed of her senses.

Rarity's vision started dimming. She briefly wondered if Cadence was going to just stand there and let her die of hypothermia. She only heard of the condition in passing conversation, but now that she was actually suffering from it, she supposed she might have had more interest in it.

It occurred to Rarity that the slime shifted between states of matter, going from liquid to solid depending on what barriers it was presented, and what would, of course, be more beneficial to corrupting its next victim. But even in its most solid state, the slime was still liquid at its core. That was how it was so slick and amorphous. That was how it could be used with as much versatility as it had.

Now all that advantage, all that adaptability, was a curse. Instead of Rarity filling Cadence with the delightful taste of the goo, Cadence had frozen Rarity in inside her own limb appendages. Rarity could feel her blood redirecting, in the name of staving off death. Keeping her eyes open was turning into a laborious chore, so she started inching them shut, even though she knew closing her eyes was essentially accepting that she was doomed to die.

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, kneeling down towards her beloved. "Rarity, are you okay? Well, I mean...are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know..." Rarity signed. The bright flash of Rainbow's main was the only thing keeping Rarity awake. "Rainbow Dash...Rainbow Dash, are you there?"

"I'm here..." Rainbow placed a hand on Rarity's cheek. It was so cold, it felt like it had been drained of air. It was so cold, so very cold, but Rainbow refused to remove her hand. Rarity needed to know that her servant was there for her. Rarity needed her Lacmancipium.

"I'm so cold..." Rarity muttered.

"Yeah. You're kind of...submerged in ice, so..."

Rarity's vision was losing focus. "Rainbow, are you still there?"

"Yeah...I'm here. I'm here, Mistress..."

"Rarity." Rarity said without explanation. "It's Rarity..."

"All right...Rarity..." Rainbow Dash didn't quite understand what Rarity meant by that.

"Rainbow Dash, I know I've been..._somewhat flirty_ with everyone. Letting everyone take a turn drinking from me..." Rarity mused. "But in my heart, there is still a special place. A very special place, just for you."

Rainbow creased her eyebrows.

"Rainbow Dash, I..." Rarity couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "Love...you..."

Rarity groaned, then her head slumped down. Rainbow brushed her fingers through Rarity's mane.

"I love you too..." Rainbow nuzzled up to Rarity, rubbing her nose into Rarity's mane. "I love you, too..."

Rainbow gave Rarity's hair one last comb over, then stood up and faced Cadence.

Cadence shook her head disapprovingly.

Rainbow armed her cactus-tentacles, and lunged at Cadence.

"I'll kill you for hurting her!"

"Rainbow!" Twilight raised her arm, but Rainbow was already running at Cadence with tentacles molded into a club shape that would be perfect to smash Cadence's bones in.

Cadence calmly launched another freezing spell at Rainbow Dash, freezing her tentacles as well. Rainbow Dash dropped to her knees and immediately starting shivering. Having her arms trapped in icicles was so not comfortable.

"I'll be taking you into custody." Cadence informed her. She glanced up from Rainbow Dash at the rest of her friends. "All of you. For your own good."

Fluttershy and Pinkie were clearly unsure what to think about this, while Applejack seemed to smile, and from the corner of her eye, Cadence could see clearly, Twilight mouthing.

_Thank you._

* * *

Far away, there was a castle.

In the castle was a dungeon room.

In the dungeon room were bars and chains.

In those chains was a gorgeous damsel.

The damsel flexed her fingers. She had been so cold before she lost consciousness, and being able to feel again was a wondrous relief that brought sighs from her lips.

She wiggled her fingers, trying to see if there was any damage done to them, but they all bent at the knuckles like they were supposed.

"Mm..." She groaned, then attempted to wriggle her wrists to do the same, to gauge whether or not she had been hurt, but when she tried to move her wrists, she was met with a terrible chafing sense. Like she was in chains, hanging from the ceiling.

Rarity opened her eyes, and she was surprised when she was indeed, strung up in chains, her back pressed against a cold, stone-grey brick wall.

"What?" Rarity futilely jerked at the chains. "What is going on here!? I demand to be let free from these chains at once!"

"Yeah..." A male voice drawled at her haughtily. "That's not happening."

Rarity turned to see the bars of the room she was in. Shining Armor was standing on the other side of them, arms cross, eyes squinted at her.

Rarity took in her surroundings. She was chained, hanging from the wall, inside a dungeon room. From the expansive, picturesque view of the window, which had several sculptures of ice coming from it, she was not only in a dungeon on the top floor, but the top floor of the Crystal Empire's Crystal Castle.

"What did you do with Twiley?" Shining snarled, getting right into the interrogation. "And more important, how do we fix it?"

Rarity smiled at him, then pouted. "Wouldn't you like to know. Unfortunately, I don't know that any more than you do."

Shining growled at her. "Rarity, we have you captive, and even if you got out, you'd have to go through floors of highly trained Crystal Ponies – Crystal Ponies who well aware of your icky...slime...stuff. So don't think that will save you now." Rarity rolled her eyes. "I mean it! So, when you feel like talking...I'll be waiting." Shining Armor turned around and left, leaving Rarity alone.

Rarity examined her situation. It was daylight, so there had to have been some time between when Cadence had subdued, the Guards had carried her, and when she woke up here. The sunlight shone in, taunting her that it was right there, that freedom was so no near, yet, so very, very far.

Oh dear... Rarity thought to herself. That meant there had been a sizable amount of time that passed since her last...session.

"Oh, please no..." Rarity closed her eyes. For a moment, she thought about maybe being able to use the slime to lockpick her chains, but she didn't want to run the risk of Cadence coming and freezing her again. Besides, she was fairly sure her arms would be sore from the aftermath of Cadence's attack.

Just as Rarity had been fearing, a gurgle came from her chest. It was an impressive one as well, a very loud rumble that Rarity knew meant she was full, and needed to medicate, or else...

"Oooh..." Rarity groaned.

Rarity heard a squealing noise like rolling wheels, and she perked up when she saw Shining Armor, Cadence, and someone in a lab coat, wheeling a strange device towards her prison cell.

The device was on four wheels. It had two bags attached to it, back to back, with a vacuum hose on the front of it that the person in lab coat – presumably the device's designer- was holding.

"This is a Crystal Pony doctor." Shining Armor explained. "He's a...gynecologist. He's here to try to understand the slime a little more." Shining explained. "Of course, if you would just tell us everything you do know, this could go a little easier on you..." Shining Armor added.

"Hmph." Rarity turned her head away.

The gynecologist raised the vacuum hose, and it it let out a beam of green light that began sweeping over Rarity's body, going from her feet to her arm and her head,. It reminded Rarity eerily of that thing in the cavern, and all those vines...

"The scan is done!" The doctor exclaimed when the green light disappeared. He wrapped his hands around the machine and began wheeling it out of the room. "I'll let you know when the results are printed out..."

Rarity huffed bemusedly. They were all in for a big surprise.

"Now, is there anything we can get you?" Cadence asked sweetly. Being a prisoner didn't mean Cadence wouldn't be a polite hostess, it seems.

"Rainbow Dash." Rarity responded in an instant. "I would very much like for you to bring me Rainbow Dash."

"Not happening." Shining Armor insisted. "No way."

Rarity narrowed her eyes at him. "Captain, I need to medicate." She spoke with a deadly seriousness.

"Well, that's too bad for you." Shining responded.

"Shining Armor, maybe we should let-" Cadence started, but Shining cut her off.

"No. Absolutely not." Shining Armor's furious gaze on Rarity never faltered, even as he left the room. "Until this _abuser_ decides she wants to tell me what she did to Twiley, she doesn't get anything."

Cadence looked down, gave Rarity an apologetic glance, then followed after her husband.

Rarity sighed. She turned her head to the window to look out at the amazing landscape out there, before another a gurgle, so loud as to made the grade into a rumble, came from her. "Oooohh!" Rarity howled and winced, as getting to Rainbow Dash became the only thing she could think about.

Elsewhere in the sprawling complex of the Crystal Castle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Twilight had also been imprisoned, in cells that were right next to each other, but a ways away from where Rarity was being held. Detainment, Shining told them. They were being kept captive for their own good until Shining's men could work out a little more of what was going on. They were chained up like Rarity, as they weren't seen as that high of a threat.

It infuriated Rainbow Dash, in the cell farthest down, that Applejack and Twilight were in the cell closest to the door together, and that Pinkie and Fluttershy were in the cell between her's and Twilight's cell, but she was stuck, alone, without Mistress. For several minutes, Rainbow Dash paced angrily back and forth from one cell of her wall to the other.

"It's not fair!" Rainbow whined, raising her fist in the air. "How come you all get to be locked up together while I can't be with Rarity!?"

"Well, you have to remember, as far as Shining Armor is concerned, you're an abuse victim." Twilight explained, trying to calm Rainbow Dash down.

"Abuse, schmabuse!" Rainbow scoffed, gripping her hands on the bars. "I want Rarity..."

Twilight took in a deep breath and sat on the uncomfortable bench of the cell that was meant to also serve as a bed. Applejack took a seat next to her and started rubbing Twilight's shoulder up and down. Twilight raised an eyebrow at Applejack curious behavior. "Uh, Applejack?"

"Ah want it, Twilight." Applejack whispered. "Ah don't want to want it, but Ah do. Please?" Applejack moved to start fiddling with the straps of Twilight's dress.

"Applejack..." Twilight whined, placing her hand in the path of Applejack's, preventing from it traveling down her form. "No..."

"Please?"

"Applejack!" Twilight grabbed Applejack's shoulders and started shaking. "Get a hold of yourself! The more you drink, the more you want it! Please...please, just...try fighting. Hold out a little longer."

"But-but..." Applejack stuttered, before looking into Twilight's eyes. "Yer right." Applejack hung her head. "Yer right, Twilight, Ah'm sorry...Ah...Ah'll try." Applejack hugged Twilight tightly. "Even though it is really good..."

"Applejack..."

"It's kind of got this taste that makes me think of-"

"Applejack!"

"Right, right..." Applejack rested her head on Twilight's shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's okay...well, no, it's not, but- I mean, that is..." Twilight slapped her hand to her face, then quit trying to salvage her mangled sentence and settled for just brushing her fingers through Applejack's hair. Applejack tapped her fingers on Twilight's shoulders.

In her cell, Rainbow Dash continued pacing angrily. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Applejack and Twilight got to be in a cell together, so did Fluttershy and Pinkie, but she didn't get a partner. She didn't get someone to feed her. "Aaaggh...dang it..." Rainbow Dash got on to her knees, scraping her nails along the wall to distract herself from her predicament. She felt so empty.

"Mmm..." Applejack nuzzled more into Twilight, bringing her head in Twilight's neck. Twilight bit her lip and looked away. Applejack cuddled, rubbing her head on Twilight's neck, oblivious to Twilight's worry.

"Applejack..." Twilight patted Applejack on the back. "Applejack, you're getting too...comfortable." Twilight's eyes widened when she felt the urge rising in her. "Oh no..."

"Wut?" Applejack questioned, raising her head. "Do-do ya need me tah drink now?" Applejack tried to be detached, but there was a pitch in her voice that was just a bit too hopeful.

"No...no." Twilight shook her head, even though her back was lurching. "We're going to hold on this as long as possible."

"Mmh-hmm..." Applejack closed her eyes and lowered her head again. "But sweet apple harvests, Twilight, Ah want it bad...good grief, is this how Rainbow Dash feels most of tha' time?"

"Yeah..." Twilight answered. "It is..."

There followed a clink of steps from the dungeon's entrance. Someone was coming down the stairs. Someone was approaching them.

Shining Armor stepped out, and he gave Twilight's and Applejack's cell a scrutinizing glare, before moving on to Pinkie's and Fluttershy's, and finally Rainbow Dash's.

Rainbow Dash immediately launched at him, snapping her hands around the bars around of her cell. "I want to see Rarity."

"Not happening."

"I'm _thirsty_." Rainbow hissed.

"Is-is that supposed to make me change my mind?" Shining asked, incredulous, but also sounding a little amused.

"Where is Rarity?" Rainbow rasped, her breathing becoming heavier and more tolled. "Where is she!?" Rainbow kicked the bars, producing a clang.

"Mh-hmm." Shining noted, dismissing her like she was an expendable, easily-replaced specimen for a science experiment he was conducting. "So!" Shining shouted, his projected voice echoing around the room, putting his military training to work. "Here's how it's gonna go down. I'm going to ask you what's happening, and one of you is going to explain it to me, or you stay in here until we decide what we need to do with you." Shining Armor stopped in front of Fluttershy's cell. "Is that clear!?"

Fluttershy nodded.

"Now, what's going on!?" Shining yelled. Fluttershy backed against the wall of her cell. Shining rolled his eyes, then moved back to Rainbow Dash. "What about you?"

"Rarity." Rainbow growled. "Here. Now."

Shining narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't understand how this works, do you?" Shining moved on from Rainbow Dash to his sister.

"Hey..." Twilight waved at him.

"Hey." Shining responded. "So...are you or Applejack going to pony up and tell me what happened?"

Twilight turned her head away. Shining Armor placed his hands on the outside of the bars.

"Twiley, I know that look." Shining explained. "That's the look you have when you want to tell me something, but you're too embarrassed to say it out loud. Please." A kindness shined in Shining's eyes. "If you know what's happening..."

"I do, but..." Twilight quietly answered. "Like you said, it's...embarrassing."

Shining smiled and patted the bars. "I'll give you some time, and you can tell me when you're ready."

Hearing that made Twilight cheer up immensely. Shining understood talking about this would be awkward for her, even if he didn't know what 'this' was.

"Oh, and uh..." Shining grimaced. "Did you, uh...uh" Shining tapped at his chest, implicating at her own. "Grow?"

"It's..." Twilight held out her hand. "Related to the problem."

"All right." Shining Armor nodded. "So, I'll go try talking to Rarity again, and while I do that, you work up your courage and get ready to explain it to me."

Twilight nodded. Then her eye twitched, along with her shoulder jerking.

"Now?" Applejack questioned.

"Now." Twilight answered, laying down on the bench and pulling her dress down. She didn't want to do this- she didn't want to give in, but her lacte was building, demanded to be let out, and the kind of endorphins they were released from both drink and drinker during a session were amazing. The addictive quality of it was so powerful. Twilight wanted to feel Applejack drinking her, licking her, taking her essence away from her...

Shining climbed up the stairs, navigating his way through the Crystal halls to the room where the doctor he and Cadence had hired was working on his machine.

"How's it coming along, doc?"

"Good, good..." The doctor answered. "Although, did we know that the patient is pregnant?"

Shining spluttered. "PFAH! WHAT!? PREGNANT?"

"Well..." The doctor held up a paper. It was an odd paper, being black, but with a white outline. In the black space of was a sketch of Rarity's body done in green inking. It was very comprehensive, like an X-Ray, as it showed her bones and organs. "According to this scan I took, she's lactating, and there's this big huge bulging thing in her stomach. Now, everything I know about anatomy suggests the conclusion is that she's pregnant." The Doctor trailed a hand along his machine.

"Perhaps...we might get better results with an actual X-Ray, and not my new invention." The doctor humbly suggested.

"Do it." Shining ordered.

Rarity was 'hanging around' from her chains in her room, wallowing in her gloom. There wasn't much else for her to do other than groan and wail and murmur resentful words about the fact she didn't have Rainbow Dash here to help her. Or even Applejack or Twilight. She preferred Rainbow Dash, of course, Rainbow Dash had been helping her with for the longest of any of them. She just shared with Applejack and Twilight because, as far as she was concerned, she was a lustful beast to look upon.

Rarity only slightly tilted her when she heard the sound of wheels rolling into her room again, only this time, they were much louder, enough so to rumble as they were dragged in.

She was amused when she saw the source of the noise was a large X-Ray machine, Shining Armor, Cadence, the doctor, and several of Shining Armor's Guards having to work together to get the massive machine to move. The room was filled with the sounds of their grunts as they heaved and hoed it inside. It was a large machine, much larger than the experimental device the doctor had test-ran on her. Its wheels were bigger than the prototype's machines wheels. There was a large, black computer screen, with two smaller screens adjacent to it, hung up like the rear-view mirrors of a car. Another screen, this one blue, was mounted on the side, right next to what appeared to be a cross between a phone and a hand-held vacuum cleaner that was attached by a cord. On the side of the machine was a large, black tarp. A lead sheet to shield herself from the radiation.

"Rarity." Cadence spoke kindly, lifting up an the corners of a lead sheet off the machine. "The nice doctor is going to take an X-ray and a sonogram of you now, okay?"

Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Yeah..." She heard one of the Guards mutter to his coworker as they surround the machine and began lifting the large tarp up. "Now that you mention, she does look a little...engorged."

Engorged? What did that mean, engorged!? What possible reason could this Guards have for discussing whether or not she was en-

Oh no.

Oh please no.

Rarity would have to die of embarrassment right now if they had figured out the secret. If they knew what happened. Twilight could have told them. Rarity's mental link with the rest of them wasn't being exercised right now, as her head had hurt, and she wasn't going to risk getting a headache, so Twilight easily could have told them everything while escaping Rarity's notice.

"So..." Shining drawled. "The Doc's prognosis is that you're pregnant and lactating. Confirm, deny?"

Rarity laughed at him, mocking him. Disrespecting his position of authority. "Deny." Rarity rasped at him. "Lactating? Is that what it's called? Perhaps. Pregnant? No."

The doctor raised his head, confused. "I don't understand...you're not pregnant? Then what's the thing in your stomach in my machine's scan?"

"I don't know!" Rarity answered in a dismissive sing-song. Shining Armor was getting really fed up with her attitude, balling his hand into a fist. He remained calm enough to pull out his keys and unlock the cell door, where he and his Guards worked together to carry the sheet in and affix to Rarity.

"Don't forget this." The doctor said, picking the phone-thingie off its post. One Guard broke away from the pack and took it. The Guard went around his brothers and pointed his finger to Rarity's stomach.

"Do you mind if I..."

"I'm hardly in a place where I can object, darling."

The Guard grabbed the bottom of Rarity's night dress and pulled it up, enough to see her stomach, and put the tip of the thingie to her stomach, which was as flat as could be. On the tip of the thingie was a blue roller of some sort, covered in a blue gel that adhere to Rarity's stomach and was somewhat ticklish. Rarity giggled. "That tickles, darling! Really now!" The Guard click his tongue and pressed on, awkward as it was. He traced the device in circles around Rarity's stomach several times, interrupted by a _cheerp_ sound from the machine it was attached to.

"Done." The doctor raised his hand. "Now put the sheet up."

The Guard nodded, taking the scanner away from Rarity's stomach and letting her dress drop down. The other Guards, and Shining, began working on getting the sheet over, which consisted mainly of trying to figure out how to tie it to her shackles. They eventually settled for just stuffing in there, which kept Rarity from moving her wrists while at the same time giving her a sort of soft padding against the coarse metal of the cuffs.

"Everyone stand back." The doctor ordered. The Guards cleared the room, but left the cell door open. There was a whirring sound from the machine as it charged up, followed by a flash like a camera going off. Rarity wasn't prepared and yet again, suffered temporary blindness in her eyes, but that cleared after a moment.

After several minutes, the doctor ordered the sheet be taken down and that it was clear to move freely about the room. The Guards hurried to yank the sheet out, but when they did, one of them got rather close to Rarity, pointedly observing her chest beneath her night dress.

"Soldier." Shining scolded. "Ladies don't appreciate the peeking."

"Yeah, yeah..." the soldier nodded. "It's just...did her dress have that wet spot on her when we started?"

This caused Shining's and Rarity's eyebrows to both go up. "What!?" They said in unison, though Rarity's exclamation was significantly calmer.

"No, no she did not." Rarity answered. "You know what would really hit the spot right now? If one of you brutes would _bring me Rainbow Dash._"

"No." Shining insisted stubbornly.

"Captain...as your doctor has discovered, I'm...producing." Rarity ashamedly admitted. "Prior to recent events, Rainbow Dash was my primary, _ahem_, means of dealing with the problem."

Shining crossed his arms. "Can't you...can't you you just...leak it out, or something?"

"You would think that," Rarity answered, "but it doesn't like that."

"It doesn't like- what!? Are you telling me your...your."

"'Pectora lacte' is the suggested euphemism from your dear sister."

"_Pectora lacte._.." Shining choked out. "Doesn't like to be leaked."

"Maybe." Rarity answered coyly at him.

"Rarity, all we want is to help." Cadence explained. "You're only hurting yourself. Tell us what's going on."

"Hah!" Rarity scoffed at them arrogantly. "'Helping' would have been leaving Rainbow Dash and I alone to our medicating. You know what the funny part about the good Captain continuing to call me an abuser? The day you arrested me, I was starting to improve!"

"What does medicating mean?" Shining asked dully.

"It's when I let – or rather need- Rainbow Dash – or anyone, really, but I prefer Rainbow Dash - … drink from me."

Shining blinked, trying to decipher the hidden meaning in Rarity's sentence. He shook his head when he worked out, disbelieving such a ridiculous thing could actually happen- had been happening for all that time.

"You're telling me..." Shining Armor closed his eyes, then covered his face with his hand; symbolic of the total rejection of what he was about to say, and how he would not face it if he did not have to.

"She's telling you that she lets Rainbow Dash drink her breast milk, yes." Cadence quipped.

"I don't...I can't..." Shining pinched at his forehead. "I can't...don't..." Still muttering various contractions, Shining Armor walked off.

"Oh, dear..." Rarity looked down to see her night dress had gotten damper, making the silk hug her chest, tightly and loosely at the same time, almost bordering on being completely exposed. She noticed the awkward looks she was receiving from the Guards around her, some of them quite embarrassed, one who seemed disaffected, and a few who were making no efforts to hide their shameful interest in it. "Mh-hm. Like what you see, darlings?"

All the Guards but the one disaffected one blushed profusely.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked again.

"No." Shining insisted. "I don't care if she is your- your trash can, you're not getting her."

"It's really quite a lovely union." Rarity pouted. "I'm full, so I empty into her. She's empty, so I fill her. It's really quite..._exotic_. It's like my spirit is...inside her, somehow." Shining Armor attempted to tune her out. "You know, I think you would enjoy it with Cadence, actually." Shining Armor had to try really hard not to turn around and swing at her for that remark.

"Excuse me." The one disaffected Guard said, stepping out of the room.

"Oh, where are you going!?" Shining exclaimed.

"To get a towel." The Guard answered. "For our prisoner's...leakage." The Guard left the room, but his words left an impact on Shining.

"There we go!" Shining pointed to the door the Guard left from. "He know what he's doing! What's wrong with the rest of you? Why can't you be more like him?"

"Uh, sir? You didn't think to get a towel either..."

"...Oh, shut up." Shining Armor turned to the doctor. "Any news, doc?"

"Not much, but there is this..." The doctor answered. "I don't know _what's_ is in her stomach, but I can tell you it is _not_ a baby."

"Wha...then how is she...? Well, you know..."

"I don't know how." The doctor answered. "I'd like a live feed, if at all possible. More research needs to be done, but it appears there's some of … goop in her stomach!"

Shining became flustered. "Wha- goop? Waitaminute, wait a minute...she had these slime...tentacles around her arms when I fought her last night." Shining Armor turned to Rarity. "Ready to explain yourself?"

Rarity humphed. "No." She sounded like a spoiled child.

Shining shook his head, then left the room. "Guards, help the doctor set up his video. I'm going to go chat with Twiley, see if she's ready..."

In the other collection of cells, Rainbow Dash was sitting her bench, being grumpy and resentful, as well as knowing – just knowing that Applejack was having no trouble giving Twilight her medication at all, unlike herself, who was stuck in a cell, not knowing where Rarity was, or had been, or could be. She grumbled and mumbled and wonder if Fluttershy and Pinkie were doing the same thing. Of course, Pinkie could be a little rambunctious, so it would follow that timid Fluttershy would hesitate to use her in that manner... in their cell, Fluttershy was sitting, tapping her fingers nervously, while Pinkie was lying on the bench, dragging her foot across the wall.

In their cell, Twilight was on the bench, on her back, Applejack atop her, drinking at a pace that was slow, but steadily pleasant.

"I'm sorry, A.J..."

Applejack briefly popped her lips off. "Ah know, Twi...Ah'm sorry, too..." Before Applejack could lower herself and resume drinking, Fluttershy shouted.

"Someone's coming!"

Applejack scrambled to get off Twilight, while Twilight herself struggled to make herself decent. She did not want her brother to see her topless, that was for sure.

Shining Armor made his way down the steps, the stairs echoing clinks every time he lifted his legs, and scanned the room.

"So..." Shining drawled, stopping at Twilight's cell, which looked completely normal and not at all they had been doing anything private or untoward.

"So?" Twilight responded back airily.

Shining Armor shook his head, placing his hand over his face. "Rarity... Rarity told me she's been feeding Rainbow Dash her... um...well, she said you suggested 'pectora lacte' as the go-to euphemism."

"R-really?" Twilight stuttered, nervously looking to Applejack. "Did she say anything else?"

"No. Just that she's been...oi vey, that she's been... feeding Rainbow Dash, and would appreciate it if we brought Rainbow Dash to her to feed."

"So would I!" Rainbow Dash shouted from her cell.

Twilight and Applejack looked to each other, smiling nervously.

"Well, Twiley?" Shining asked kindly. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes." Twilight assured her. She lowered herself to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. Applejack did the same. "However, you might want to sit down for this..."

Shining Armor did as requested, taking the same seating position as they had and leaning in curiously. "What is it?"

"Well, there's sort of hierarchy." Twilight explained. "With Rarity at the top, me underneath her, and Applejack underneath me, and..."

Twilight proceeded to explain the details of what happened to him. She told him everything, about the goo, about the drugs, about the mental link Rarity had developed that pleasured them in the head, about how it _good_ it felt to be feeding an unfortunate somepony – or to be that unfortunate and how deliciously-sweet a Lacmagistra's product was. Shining Armor reflected on the nature of the drugs in the product, how, by sexualizing its drugs by implanting them into women, the slime could ensure its curse spread from one to another.

"But to what end?" Shining asked Twilight when she was done. "What purpose does it all serve?"

"I don't know..." Twilight murmured.

"So, it's – it's a goo, with main objective of causing people to, ah... you know, solely so it can spread to more people and cause them to you-know-what?"

Applejack threw in her two cents. "Sounds 'bout right."

"Right...wow, just, wow." Shining put his fingers to the side of his head. "This is... a lot to take in at once." Shining cleared his throat. "Uh, you understand I still can't let you out, right?"

"Of course." Twilight nodded.

Shining got up and left, even as Rainbow Dash charged the bars of her cell, screaming to be let out and reunited with Rarity – and from how hoarse her voice got, Shining wasn't sure it was just because she wanted to drink...no, no, that was kind of scream that someone made when they couldn't see their true love.

Shining Armor returned to the doctor, who was monitoring Rarity's stomach contents from afar. "Anything new, doc?"

"Yes, actually." The doctor moved away to let Shining see the results on his screen. Shining, mildly creeped out by seeing Rarity's organs, opted not to. "This...slime structure is in her stomach, but it has also established a link to her spinal cord and is sending signals to her brain."

"So..." Shining motioned for the doctor to continue.

"So she is quite literally addicted to the sensation of nursing her adult partners."

"Huh." Shining pursed his lips. "What do you think would be the best thing to do, doc?"

"Well, for now...further study of this specimen."

* * *

Rarity sat around, still shackled to the wall. Another new device had been hooked up to her; this was like an old stereo that was made to look futuristic... thirty years ago, making it look quite dated. Two wires extended from it, both of which were stuck to Rarity's stomach by placing clothe pads like an electric blanket over them. Shining had left two Guards behind to keep watch her and prevent any funny business. One of the two Guards had been the calm one who so kind as to fetch a towel for her little problem. Said towel was presently stuffed deep into her night dress, bundled around her chest to keep her dress from getting anymore ruined than it already was. A thoughtful gesture, certainly, but she was well aware the parasites inside her wouldn't be happy with that.

"Can we get you anything?" The Guard asked kindly. "Maybe a snack, or..." He paused. "A second towel?"

"Nothing at the moment." Rarity told him, glancing sharply to her right. "But if you could unlock the cell door, step inside, and swat this pesky fly who keeps buzzing about in my ear..."

The two Guards looked at each other.

"Uh, miss, there's no...fly around...you." The Guard started raising his head, looking for the alleged fly. "Is there? … Nope, no, there isn't."

Rarity adopted a confused expression.

"Wait...does that mean I'm hallucinating?" Rarity shrieked. "Oh, no! Oh dear...honestly, how much of a hint do you need to prove I need Rainbow Dash!?"

The Guard shrugged.

Rarity rolled her head away and signed. She was so … full right now. She would do whatever the Guards asked if it meant they would finally bring her Rainbow Dash. She briefly entertained the notion of just having one of them suckle out of desperation, but brushed it aside. If she had to compromise at all, it would be with Twilight, or Applejack, or Fluttershy, even, but not them.

Then a terrible thought struck her; if the Slime wanted her to infect as many people as possible, then where did she get off rejecting the idea of having a big, strong husky Guard drink from her? The only reasonable explanation, of course, was that she reserved her milk for her friends, but... she wasn't comfortable with that idea, as it carried the implication that she had some control over what was happening.

She thought back to what an absolute joy it was to have Rainbow Dash and Applejack drinking from her at the same time, in the shower, no less. She thought about last night, she had fed Twilight, even though Twilight was clearly reserved about the idea. But...the entire reason she did was that because Twilight had been disappointed when she couldn't drink from Rarity at the Boutique that time they were interrupted by that store merchant.

Rarity groaned, another gurgle coming from her chest, the liquids inside demanding to be let out, demanding to be fed and sent down someone's throat. But there wasn't much she could do beyond just moan and groan while hoping the Guards would eventually take pity on her.

* * *

Shining Armor and the doctor, now joined by Cadence, watched intently at the scan showing the insides of Rarity's stomach, and the squishy goo inside. Shining Armor didn't get a moment of peace where he couldn't be squicked out by the malleable thing, but Cadence stared intently, wanting to find any way possible to help Rarity.

The gross-out factor was starting to wear off on Shining after a while, and he began to nod off. No sooner than he had fallen half-asleep the doctor shook him awake, decrying that the slime was doing something.

"Look!" The doctor pointed to the screen as he shook Shining awake. "Look!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Shining insisted, opening his eyes and leaning forward at the screen. "What am I looking at?"

"Can't you see? The goo is moving..."

"I don't..." Shining squinted. "There we go. Now I see it. Eeeww."

The slime that their advanced technology was allowing them to easily see inside Rarity was moving, sliding, edging, bumping against the walls of Rarity's stomach, as if not-so-subtly telling Rarity to do something.

"What do you think it's doing?" Shining questioned the doctor.

"From appearance, it would seem its attempting to control its host."

* * *

Rarity began to wail, stretching her shackles out and banging them on the wall to try and distract herself from the slime's punishment of her body.

_Yes, I know you want me to feed!_ Rarity snapped in her head. _I'm trying, but these brutes refuse to bring me Rainbow Dash! _

"Will you please me bring me Rainbow Dash now!?" Rarity snapped at the Guards. "Or Twilight, even? Or Applejack? She likes it, I know she does..."

The Guards looked at each other.

"We're sorry, miss, but Captain Shining Armor gave us very clear instructions not to bring you Rainbow Dash for any reason."

* * *

"You think we should go ahead and have someone bring her Rainbow Dash?" Cadence asked softly.

"No." Shining insisted. "And let her try to convince Rainbow Dash to break out, or...something?"

"Shining, the place is crawling with Guards!" Cadence shouted, gesturing her hand around the room. "And Crystal knights, as well, all of whom are well aware of Rarity's brainwash-y tendrils! Why can't we bring her Rainbow Dash?"

"Because I don't want Rarity to convince her victim of anything..." Shining Armor muttered. "Twiley said I didn't try hard enough to get Rarity in jail cell, and then she went around and got addicted the same way Rainbow Dash was... so I'm going to make up for it now."

"By letting Rarity suffer." Cadence said dryly.

"If that's what it takes, yes." Shining Armor looked at the machine's screen, where the goo had suddenly expanded, taking over Rarity's stomach and sending out pulses in the form of a curved spikes that would be poking Rarity's stomach from inside. Shining wondered how that must have felt, how it must have been nearly painful...

* * *

Rarity began flailing her legs out, banging her shackles even more, her mouth frothing, being driven absolutely crazy by the slime's prodding around in her stomach.

The lesser Guard tilted his head. "Is your... you know, going to, like, explode if we don't bring you Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity gave him an unamused glare. "Please. Don't be ridiculous."

"...Says the woman who's infected by magic goo that causes her to lactate drugged milk. Hey." The Guard turned to his compatriot. "I got a question."

"Shoot." The Guard responded, ignoring Rarity as her body continued flailing erratically, with no goal in mind.

"Why do we have to keep Rainbow Dash away from her again?"

"The Captain doesn't her convincing Rainbow Dash to do or believe something she shouldn't, and...uh..." The Guard then noticed Rarity's flailing had gotten significantly worse. Far worse.

To the point they had to be total idiots not to realize she was having a _seizure. _Her limbs were shaking and moving, not to bang her shackles, or kick futilely against the wall, but because she had lost the motor control that kept her limbs still. Foam began bubbling up and out from her mouth, her eyes wide, yet somehow dilated at the same time, unable to focus on anything except for the fact _Rainbow Dash wasn't there. _ Two little streaks of dark lines appeared between her towel and her dress, and the Guards quickly worked out between them that was the slime monstrosity was making her leak out at unhealthily fast speeds – and was making her leak blood at that. _The slime was making her lactate out her own blood._

Both Guards overcame their shock, quit gawking, and ran out the room, just in time to avoid hearing the "BLEEAAAUGH!" noise Rarity made when the slime, in addition to already making leak her blood out of her chest, also made her projectile vomit her blood, making hurl so fast and forcefully the blood splattered all the way from her position onto the bars, covering them in blood and spit.

The worst part was, the Guards could just imagine her saying- they could hear it in their heads "I wouldn't have died if you'd have just brought me Rainbow Dash like I asked." So they made due post-haste to retrieve Rainbow Dash from her cell.

* * *

Shining and the others watched the screen, not knowing what the slime's intent was, or the purpose of it growing lumpy tentacles and swinging them around drunkards wielding a baseball inside Rarity's stomach. Shining's earlier disgust had since given way to a very morbid curiosity and fascination.

"What's it doing?" Cadence asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure." The doctor answered. "It seems to be controlling her, somehow, accessing her brain and telling her directly to do things...I'm just not sure what."

"Mh-hm." Shining took a few steps backwards to ponder on this new information. So the slime was controlling Rarity from inside – that much was established by now. He idly turned his head, and saw to his horror the two Guards he stationed to watch Rarity carting off Rainbow Dash down the hallway.

"Hey!" Shining shouted at them, running out into the hall to stop them. "What do you two thinking you're doing?"

"Getting a woman her medicine." The elder of the two Guards answered flatly.

"Oh no you're not!" Shining growled. "I said-"

"Captain, look."

The two Guards turned around, showing that they were carrying an unconscious Rainbow Dash, her arms lopped around each one's shoulders. She was totally out. It almost looked like there would be absolutely no waking her... hang on.

Shining Armor approached for a closer look. Upon observation, he saw that Rainbow Dash was actually quite pale, her body was limp, and her mouth was hanging open.

"What's wrong with her?" Shining Armor attempted to lift Dash's eyelid open, and got a soulless, empty gaze from a tired, bloodshot eye as a reward for his troubles. He was so startled, he jumped backwards, landing into Cadence, who'd come out to see what was going on.

"Shining?" Cadence asked, gently whisking Shining into her arms.

"Rainbow Dash's eyes are bloodshot..." Shining explained to her, looking up.

"Yes." The younger Guard answered. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get this woman to her, er, source before they're both beyond recovery!"

The two Guards turned around and began marching down the hall, Rainbow Dash between their shoulders.

Shining Armor looked up to his wife, who responded to his eye's questioning look with a unsure shrug from her shoulders. Cadence pushed him up out of her arms and they followed the two Guards to Rarity's cell. As they walked, Cadence couldn't help but think...that Rainbow Dash looked like a junkie who gone just a little too long without a fix. That she was undergoing withdrawal symptoms. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart when she made an educated guess and figured it had something to do with Rarity's...milk.

Reaching the cell, they were not met by a pretty sight. There was fresh blood splattered onto the bars that they had no idea how it got there. It was still soaking, dripping its merry, crimson way down the bars, where it dropped from there to the ground.

The inside of the cell wasn't much better, as in it, Rarity's seizure had stopped, but she was so pale, and her head was rolled to the side. Not like she being dismissive or anything, but more like she was... dead. The towel in her night dress was deeply and totally soaked with dark liquid.

The Guards wasted no time unlocking the cell door and carrying the sack of meat formerly known as Rainbow Dash up to Rarity, silently praying under their breath. Before he realized it, Shining Armor started praying too. Twiley would never forgive him if Rarity and Rainbow Dash died because of his restrictions on letting prisoners see each other kept them away from each for too long.

The two Guards quickly yanked the towel out, then pulled her dress down, exposing her chest. One Guard rubbed the towel roughly over her chest to get out some lingering droplets of blood out. The two Guards raised Rainbow Dash up to it, then started pressing Dash's mouth to Rarity's tip.

Shining Armor grimaced. It was weird simply knowing Rarity was feeding Rainbow Dash breast milk straight from the source, and that it apparently had addictive qualities, which apparently went so far as to include the effects of most hard drugs, like withdrawal, but actually seeing it happen was another layer of weird and awkward. Let's not even get into the fact that the act could actually save their lives and keep them from dying (never mind the near-dying was the goo's fault in the first place) was another, huge layer of weird.

When simply putting Rainbow Dash's mouth on it wasn't enough, the two Guards looked to each other for ideas. Then they both looked at Rarity's exposed breast, had an idea, then quickly looked away.

"Eer...Princess Cadence?" The younger Guards asked nervously while trying to remain chipper at the same time. "Would you mind helping?"

"Not at all." Cadence answered seriously, moving towards them. "What do you need me to do?"

The Guard forced a smile, then sighed. "Poke her breast. Try to...sort of..."

Cadence gave him the eyebrow. "You want me to try and squeeze the milk out?"

"...Yes." The Guard answered. "Thank you so much for filling that sentence in for me."

"Noo problem." Cadence raised her wing and pressed the tip of it down like a finger on Rarity's breast, before Shining Armor could object to his wife touching the intimate parts of another woman. Cadence pushed her feathers down, softly but firmly, and eventually the flesh gave away and a quiet, _'suullllu_' sound was made when Rarity's milk finally leaked out into Rainbow's mouth.

Cadence peered her head over the Guards. "Is it working? Did it work?"

"I'm not sure..."

Everyone began preparing themselves for the inevitable. Everyone started thinking about what they would tell Twilight and her friends when they broke the news that Rainbow and Rarity had died. Shining Armor started thinking of a cover story so that Twilight wouldn't completely hate his guts. Cadence tried to think of whom she knew that would serve as effective counters to the grief Twilight and her friends would no doubt have.

It was all rendered moot when Rainbow groaned softly. "Mmmh?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Cadence yelled. "You're alive!"

Rainbow Dash was disoriented. At some point while in her cell, she blacked out. The sunlight streaming into the room was burning through her eyelids and getting to her, as was the loud noise of the person next loudly proclaiming her name as well as something else. Like "Fur at five!" or something?

Rainbow Dash realized there was something inside her mouth and felt her tongue around to feel out what it was. Recognizing it for Rarity's gland-organ, Rainbow Dash promptly quit caring about whoever was yelling and began to suck. "Mmmh..."

"Yes!" Cadence and the Guards threw their fists into the air, overjoyed they managed to get Rainbow Dash to Rarity just barely in the nick of time. It didn't occur to them they were cheering for the fact Rainbow Dash was suckling goo-drugged breast milk from Rarity. If they made that connection, they probably wouldn't be celebrating as much.

After a few minutes of suckling, Rainbow Dash's skin started regaining luster, and she got more lively. The same thing happened to Rarity, who started responding again, briefly lifting her head as she felt a pair of lips on her breast.

"Mm...hmm?"

"Mmmm..."

"Hmmm?"

"Mmmm..."

"Hhhmmmm?"

"Mmmph..."

It went on like this for a while before Rarity's eyes started twitching. They fidget, before she gently opened one eye and looked down to see Rainbow Dash, drinking from her – like she was supposed to, and should have been doing hours ago.

"That's it, Rainbow Dash..." Rarity moaned, coming to. "Take..." A yawn interrupted Rarity's sultry tones. "Take as much as you want...mmm..."

Rainbow Dash eventually recovered enough that she could stand without the two Guards supporting her weight, and more importantly to her, could reach her arms up around and grasp Rarity's waist, pulling herself closer so she could drink more out from Rarity.

"Okay." Shining recovered from the initial shock of seeing Rarity's and Rainbow's states, as well the near-grief of having nearly killed the two of them, and decided he had been watching this for long enough. "I think that's enough for now..."

"Captain!" Rarity snapped, raising her head. "You quite nearly kept us from each other for almost too long. It would hardly be remiss if you gave us our time together. I will decide when she's had enough."

Shining glared, disliking her perpetually challenging of his authority. Even since this whole mess started, she'd been nothing but rude to him. "And how do you decide that?"

"Simple." Rarity looked down at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, darling, do you feel as though you've had enough?"

Rainbow Dash moaned, and shook her head.

"There. See?" Rarity told him. "Oh, make sure you get the other side,too, darling...it won't do me any good if you empty one just to let the other 'overflow'."

Rainbow Dash nodded in acknowledgment, and gave one incredibly fast and hard suckle which left Rarity moaning for more, before moving on to the other side.

"Oh my, yes..." Rarity rolled her neck again, closing her eyes. "Just...relax and release." Rarity took in a deep breath and held it for awhile, before exhaling. The tension in her muscles faded just enough so that her milk could escape into Rainbow's mouth more easily. Rainbow moaned, holding Rarity tightly, and continued to drink as she had before, as she had several times over this week and the last three, barely to even think about stopping she was sure she was absolutely chock-full of Rarity's essence.

"Are you going to be done soon?" Shining questioned. "I don't want to look at this any more than I have to."

"No one said you had to look." Rarity responded to him dryly. It was true. No one went up and put a wand to his head and said "Watch Rainbow Dash nurse Rarity or I'll shoot". Had they?

"Rarity..." Cadence asked politely, resting against the wall next to her. "How...how much do your produce, if you had to guess?"

"Mmm..." Rarity's eyes lifted upwards in thought. "I would have to say, about, on average...oh, around an ounce per minute."

Cadence adopted a disgusted expression. "Uugh...that's...that's quite a lot."

Rarity glared unamused. "Really? _I never would have guessed_. It's not like I have to put up with having that much inside me or anything."

Cadence raised her hands in the air. "Sorry."

Shining grunted, impatient for this session to be over.

Rainbow's moans and groans started getting louder. "Mmm...MMMH...MMPH!" She started drinking faster, bucking her hips up and down.

"Uh..." Cadence raised a finger. "Is- is that normal?"

"Yes."

"MMMMMMMMPH!"

"Is she..." Cadence stuttered. "Is she having an org-"

"Yes. That's normal."

"That's it! This session is over!" Shining Armor stomped forward and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the shoulders, abruptly pulling her away from Rarity.

"Nhhhh!" Rainbow exclaimed, surprised by Shining's sudden rough handling, milk leaking from her mouth. "Hey! Pfth!' Rainbow shook her head wildly, tucking her bottom lip to salvage the drips of lacte sliding down her chin like drool. "I wasn't done!" Rainbow struggled, reaching out to grasp at Rarity. "I'm not...I'm not full." Rainbow Dash became frantic, really trying hard to get out of Shining's hold and back to Rarity. "_I'm now allowed to stop until I'm full, damn it!_" She shrieked.

Shining was about to launch into a tirade about how ridiculous and – he assumed – unhealthy this was, but Rarity lowered her eyelids at Rainbow Dash.

"It's all right, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said softly. "Just this once..."

"But...but..." Rainbow stammered. "No...no! I want more! Let me go, dang it!" Rainbow scrambled again to get out of Shining's grasp, then swiveled around at her own waist and slapped Shining across the cheek, which startled him enough for him to let go and stumbled backwards, but the other two Guards tackled-grabbed Rainbow Dash before she could get back to Rarity.

Cadence cleared her throat, then quickly pulled Rarity's dress back up while everywhere else was preoccupied with subduing Rainbow Dash.

Rarity chuckled airily. "You know, Cadence, your husband isn't looking. I wouldn't mind if you took a sample... it _is_ quite delicious..."

Cadence flushed and backed away. "I'm, uh, I'm good, thanks." She looked to her downed husband and moved to help him stay steady while his troops escorted Rainbow Dash back to her cell.

"Shining, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." Shining looked up at his wife. "Say, did you put on extra make-up or something? Because you look...prettier."

Cadence blinked. "W-what do you mean, prettier?"

Shining shrugged. "I don't know...you just look nice..."

"Okaaay." Cadence patted her husband on the back and bade him to move. "Let's get out of here before this gets any weirder."

Cadence drove her husband out of the cell and held his hand, the married couple walking a safe distance behind the Guards as they left the cell block and went into the gleaming hallways of crystal. At some point, Rainbow quit fighting the Guards, which Shining found both confusing and suspicious.

"What's wrong, Shining Armor?" Cadence inquired.

"Well, it's just...look at Rainbow Dash. She's calmed down. Rainbow Dash is not the kind of pony who calms down." Shining explained.

"Mmm..." Cadence pursed her lips, but she couldn't think of anything to say. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Yeah...hey..." Shining stopped abruptly, and Cadence jerked forward, having continued to walk while her husband had stopped, still with his hand around hers.

"Shining, are you all right?" Cadence asked. Shining began squeezing her hand. "Ow! Shining!"

Shining groaned. He felt nauseous, and right now, Cadence's hand felt very weird to him. Looking down, he saw that was because Cadence's hand was covered in an aqua version of the slime.

"AAAAAH!" Shining yanked his hand off, raising up to observe how much goo had gotten on it. "Oh, this is bad!" He began scraping at his palm, trying to get the goo off.

"Shining, what's going on!?"

Shining Armor looked up at the sound of his wife's voice. Cadence was looking with concern, with sympathy, caring, kindness, and concern. All of which was undone by the fact her arms were bleeding out more and more aqua, and her shoulders were spewing out their green goo like the tendrils Rainbow Dash had last night. Her wings, even, seemed to be leaking out the slimey stuff, only in a purple color that matched Rarity's. What was even worse, she didn't even seem to realize she was covered in-in slime!

"Shining!?" Cadence extended her hand towards to touch his shoulder. "Calm down, all right? Everything's fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"Everything is not fine!" Shining yelled. "You're- you're infected!"

"What!? No, I'm not-!"

Before Cadence could get any further in her sentence, Shining Armor charged and pushed her aside, bullfighting his way past his troops, whom he knocked down and threw off Rainbow Dash.

Cadence groaned and pushed herself up on the floor, wondering what the heck just happened. She rubbed the back of her head and saw the dark blue outline of her husband fleeing down the hallway, as well the two Guards who were attempting to get up, and Rainbow Dash was just standing there, not sure what to make of it all.

"After him!" Cadence pointed her finger at Shining's direction. "Stop him before he hurts himself!" Cadence got up and pursued after him.

The two Guards looked to each other, than to Rainbow Dash.

"Don't try anything funny while we're gone." The elder Guard warned her. "You stay right here until we get back."

"Something funny?" Rainbow Dash said coyly. She quickly drew her cactus-green sparkly tendrils, made them as solid as possible, and slammed both Guards in the head with them, knocking them to the ground.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rainbow quipped as she stood over their inactive bodies. She stole her way past, back into the cell.

"Rainbow?" Rarity questioned. "What are you doing back in here? I heard a commotion, but I couldn't make anything out...besides the screaming, of course."

"Yeah." Rainbow responded, not actually answering the question. "It's a mess out there. I'm gonna wait in here until my plan works out."

"Plan?"

"I'll tell you all about it in a minute, but first..."

Rarity rolled her eyes teasingly. "Oh, all right, if you must." She raised up and presented her bosom to her. Rainbow went to work, taking her dress down and suckling more of her milk.

"Aaah..." Rainbow sighed when she was finished, pulling away. "Full again...I feel so much better now. Anyways," Rainbow pulled Rarity's dress back up, "you remember when I slapped Shining awhile ago?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, check it out." Rainbow gloated. "I slipped some slime into that slap."

"Ooh! Do tell!"

"Yeah..." Rainbow reached up, covering her hand in slime and using the boneless, shifting appendage to unlock Rarity's shackles. "He thinks Cadence is infected, and now he's hiding somewhere in the castle... wait for it..." Rainbow raised a finger, looking around as though struggling to hear something. "Yeah. He's hidden down the hall in a closet."

"Keep looking!" They could hear Cadence shout from the hall. "He can't have gone far!"

Rainbow chuckled. "Say, why didn't you undo the locks yourself?"

"I didn't want to risk it..." Rarity murmured, turning her head away as she plopped to the ground, released from the shackles.

"Right. Well, let's go get Shining Armor and get some leverage done." Rainbow gently pulled Rarity towards the cell block exit. They heard a Guard approaching and then hid behind the corner of the door, but he seemed to proceed on his way down the hall. Peeking out to make sure he was gone first, Rainbow Dash and Rarity bolted across the hall, all the way from one shiny end to the other, before Rainbow swung around abruptly and went inside a door. Rainbow Dash was going so fast, Rarity only barely made inside before the door closed.

"Goodness, Rainbow Dash, you nearly slammed the door on me!"

"Sorry."

Upon observation, Rarity saw the room they were was not a closet, as Rainbow Dash's link with her slime inferred, but a broom cupboard. Rarity looked down to see Shining Armor crouching, chattering nervously as he hid from his wife.

"Oh no." Shining groaned. "Now you two are in here as well...oh, I'm going to be infected, aren't I?"

The two women chuckled.

"Hate to break it to ya, Cap, but you're already infected." Rainbow Dash bent down and pressed her thumb to Shining's cheek. The cactus-green slime Rainbow had acquired began oozing out of Shining Armor, back to their point of origin in Rainbow Dash's hands.

"Duuuh...ugggh...ooogh." As the slime was sapped away from him, Shining began groaning like he was sick. After all the goo had been removed from him, he collapsed again the shelves of the cupboards with a thud. Rarity and Rainbow promptly giggled. Their laughter was cut short when they heard Cadence's voice again.

"Did anyone else hear that? Check that cupboard!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash knew Cadence was referring the thud Shining made, and the cupboard they were inside. Putting everything on the line, they burst out the door and immediately ran down the hallway. Cadence and her contingent of Guards were so startled by their sudden appearance from the door it gave them time to get away.

"Wha- what happened!? How they'd get out of their cells!?" Cadence shouted. "Agh, never mind! Stop them!" While the Guards gave pursuit, Cadence went inside the cupboard to find her groom.

"Shining!" Cadence exclaimed, kneeling down to his side and cupping his chin. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Shining groaned and turned to his wife. "Oh, it's you. What'd you say? Oh, yeah, um...I think Rainbow Dash infected me with the goop, but I'm fine now...I think. I'm not sure how that works."

Back out in the hallway, the two prisoners running away from the long hoof of the law...

"Go find the others." Rarity instructed Rainbow Dash.

"But...I just got back to you!" Rainbow objected.

"I know, I know, and I admit I'm sad to see you go again so soon, but we'll have better chances of getting out of here if have them backing us up. Go, my sweet..."

Rainbow, somewhat tearfully, turned around and dashed off to parts unknown to look for the rest of their friends-turned-slaves. Using her super speed, she effortlessly mowed down the Guard platoons, rolling through them like a bowling pin. Strike!

The Guards were temporarily disoriented by the pegasus flying through them at a fraction of the speed of sound, buying Rarity enough time to run ahead into a six-branched fork in the hallway. She picked one at random and just hoped it would take her somewhere useful. The Guards, once they recovered, split into two groups and went opposite directions, one chasing Rarity, the other chasing Rainbow Dash. Living in the Crystal Palace was nice, but it was such a pain to chase down fleeing prisoners! Especially when coming to those blasted forks! The Guards, with their diminished force, split up again and went down every hallway but one – they didn't have enough members left to send any more than one person down the remaining one, and they didn't want to risk sending him in without backup. Woe be it, then, that the one they didn't go down, was the one Rarity had gone through.

As she ran, the crystal decorations of the hall passing her by in beautiful blurs of purple and mauve, Rarity cursed the fact she was wearing a night dress. It hugged her curves in all the right ways, of course, but it was an absolute pain to run in.

She heard a clap of thunder from down the hallway.

"Oh, good." Rarity murmured to herself. "Just what I needed. A thunderstorm. Thank you so much, pegasi. AAH!" Rarity yelled to relief her frustration with the situation and resumed running, meaning to get to the other end of the hallway as soon as possible, before the Guards caught up with her.

Rarity raced til she got to the end of the hallway. She was particularly infuriated by the fact the hallway led to a pavilion that allowed one, if they were so inclined, to reach and look down at the Crystal Empire for all to see. It was an outside balcony.

Outside.

Where it was raining like the clouds thought they didn't have enough water to rain, even though the soppy mists reflection forming off the balcony's diamond handrail said they very much did have enough to go around. The pavilion was large, roomy and circular, with an intricate star pattern etched into the transparent floor. There was room enough for a small dinner party.

Looking at the gloomy landscape, Rarity sighed. It was so dreary and dank, she could have just dropped down and wallow in the misery of it all. The storm had blotted out the sun totally, and there was not a glimmer of light to be found anywhere. The constant drizzle had a rhythm going for it, even. A study, beating, rhythm.

Rarity supposed she might as well step out and get her perfectly fine nightdress even more soaked. It's not like it wasn't ruined already. As she stepped out into the downpour, the rain beating at her like she was a drum, Rarity thought back to how she got in this awful predicament. It took mere minutes for the rain to turn her dress from slightly wet from a leakage issue to a completely soaked disaster. It looked like she wasn't wearing a night dress so much as she had dived into a laundry basket, then came out wearing the result. It felt like she had run through a pile of shredded, unused lace that was now clinging at her form. The darkness of the dress, combined with being damp, did not do well to cover her.

She though about Twilight and Fluttershy. About Applejack, about how she had made poor Applejack drink her breast milk, and forced her to drink and _drink_ and _drink_... she thought about how Fluttershy seemed to like it when she herself got nursed, and how Pinkie just kind of rolled with it.

She wondered if maybe it was Twilight and Fluttershy, or anyone else besides her and Rainbow Dash who gone into the cave first, if they'd been having this problem now. It was all because of her. It was all because she insisted on keeping the fact she was having Rainbow Dash nurse a secret for all that time after going into the cave and being- being- being molested by that _thing _that was inside her. Before she could realize it wasn't a good thing to keep this a secret, the slime had overtaken her so much that making all her friends lactate as well sounded like a good idea.

Rarity murmured about how, initially, she was too embarrassed to tell anypony besides Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash knew because she had been there in that cave with her. Rainbow Dash because she'd been molested too by that thing.

In the present, Rarity closed her eyes and dropped to her knees, sitting in the center of the pavilion's star pattern, the rain still beating at her and her dress.

Rarity remembered her's and Rainbow's first time. She never thought of herself as the type to engage in the lovemaking with another woman, but she did, and when she did, she liked it. Or at least, she thought she liked it. The very first thing that thing in the cavern when it was done molesting them was to press their bodies against each other, and let them have their way with each other.

Rarity took in a deep breath and sighed. She remembered almost every detail of that dreadful, awful night. She and Rainbow had simply been out for a walk. Nothing fancy, not a date or a picnic, just – just a walk between two friends out in the Everfree Forest. It was dangerous, most of the time, but they had found a path or two that minimized the chance of encountering a wild beast. Of course, that meant nothing when it came to encountering wild _plants_.

The plants found them. The plaints enticed them with their intoxicating aroma, and then the vines picked them up and made them rub each other until they were good and aroused. Then the plants carried them into the cave, where the crystals hypnotized them – or at least, were supposed to hypnotize them.

Then the vines did a trade-off to that thing inside the crater, which immediately began caressing them, rubbing them, violating them. It undid their tops and wrapped around their chests, raising up extra-thin tentacles as it did so.

The extra-thin tentacles had turned red, and the still-purple tentacles around their chest began rubbing and suckling, inserting drugs into their system that made them both lactate. It began sucking out both their breast milks with amazing force and power, and the red tentacles... the red tentacles went into their mouths and began regurgitating the milk after it had been mixed with more drugs.

It made her and Rainbow Dash both lactate, and then it fed them both the others' milk after mixing it with drugs.

After a while, it raised another two tentacles and began violating them in their privates, but the milk had tasted so good then that they didn't care what it did, so long as they could keep drinking more of it. And when it was done, it pulled its tentacles out of their mouths and brought them close to each other, and the milk made them want nothing more to grab hold and start lovemaking, which the slime adjusted itself until they could, and did.

Then the weeks that followed, where Rainbow Dash stopped producing, but Rarity continued to. It was so painful, having all that milk in her mammoth chest, the drugged milk that practically screamed at her to feed it to someone. Rainbow Dash had been there, so Rarity consulted with her what to. Rainbow selflessly volunteered to be Rarity's dumping grounds- her trash can, as Shining put it, and began to do Rarity's 'medication' whenever the milk inside got so full and she needed to let it out.

Rarity didn't realize the milk she made herself was also drugged. Rarity didn't know that Rainbow doing was going to get both of them addicted to it. Rarity didn't realize she was going to turn into an abusive girlfriend and keep Rainbow Dash chained to her at all times, just to be sure the pegasus racer was on call whenever she needed to feed. What Rarity did know was the kind of things that happened when she went too long without feeding. The slime would start mucking with her body, making her faint, making her lactate out her own blood, that kind of thing.

Rarity thought again about she just randomly decided, "Hey! You know what would be a good idea? Taking over Ponyville and lactate-infecting all your friends!"

And she thought about she didn't know much of that was the Slime talking, and how much of it was herself wanting to see what the rest of her friend lactating would be like.

And she started to cry, and wail. The rain masked her tears. She went down from her knees to her stomach, pounding on the ground as she wracked herself for ideas, for excuses, for reasons to be forgiven for what she'd done, even though she knew what she did was unforgivable.

"Hey..."

Rarity raised her head from the floor, then rolled around on her side. Shining Armor was standing in the doorway with his hand pressed against the wall. It was rather awkward for him, seeing a woman he'd been keeping locked up, clearly distraught and with a wet-dress that bordered on undressed.

"You seen Rarity run through this parts?" Shining inquired.

Rarity sniffed, then sat upright. "I _am_ Rarity."

"You? No, no...last time I saw Rarity..." Shining Armor stepped out the doorway into the rain. Being covered in armor, the downpour wasn't as much of an issue for him. It would take some time for the rain to make all that gold-plated metal rust. "She was a cruel woman, using Rainbow Dash as a garbage dump for her, ahem, problem. Not the kind of pony who lies out on a balcony in the rain crying over something."

Rarity sniffed. "I'm a very complex woman!" She snapped, turning away.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Shining said comfortingly, getting close to her. He knelt down next to her and cupped her chin, turning her head to face him. "I know you're upset about something, and this is kind of awkward for me, but being married has taught me to listen to woman in need. So!" Shining patted her cheek and sat down next to her. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Rarity looked at the floor, at the handrail, anywhere but him, before pressing her hand to her heart and taking in a deep breath.

"I'm...sorry. I never imagined all this would happen."

"I don't think any of us did." Shining said dryly. "Er, sorry. Go on."

"I thought Rainbow Dash and I could keep to ourselves." Rarity explained to him. "I didn't want to admit to anypony what happened... I didn't want to explain my problem. And then...you came along and arrested me for it, and I...I decided to get revenge on Twilight for keeping me and Rainbow Dash away from each other, but then the others threw me an apology party. But...I had already set your sister up to be infected! I-I had to go through with it! You understand, don't you!?"

"Not really, but keep talking."

"And I...I just went on a power trip." Rarity said. "I felt like I could do anything with no consequences, I felt like I was on top of the world! I felt like...like a goddess. Especially when I-I made Applejack drink the milk..." Rarity's voice started to crack. "I made her drink so much! ...Because I wanted to be sure she was completely under my control! Ohh..." Rarity burst into tears again.

"Hey, it's all right- well, no, it's not all right. But we can't do anything about if you just keep crying, okay? Come here..." Shining Armor reached forward and pulled Rarity into a hug. She started crying on his shoulder. "There...see? Sometimes all we need is just a shoulder to cry on..."

Rarity continued to sob into his pauldron. "T-thank you..." She managed to choke out between sobs. "You really are a knight in-in shining...armor."

Shining Armor chuckled. "Heh-heh...well, hey, when you've got it, you've got it."

Shining patted her back. Rarity continued to sob and cry for awhile. Shining Armor reflected on how bad this would look if Cadence were to walk in on them without any context.

Rarity sniffed one last time, then pulled away from Shining Armor. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"You were very kind to come and listen to my problems." Rarity thanked him, causing Shining's heart to swell with pride.

"However, I think we're done here." Rarity said coldly.

"Wha-what?"

Before he could even register what had happened, Rarity had her tentacle out again and wrapped it around his ankle, pulling him down as she stood herself up. As if one cue, thunder flashed dramatically in the background of the storm.

"Rarity? What-!?"

Holding Shining in her tendril by the ankle, Rarity started dragging him towards the handrail. "While I appreciate you listening to my problems, you'll understand of course, if I'm still upset that I could have died due to your stubborn insistence on keeping Rainbow Dash away from me!"

"Okay, yeah, but...Rarity, we can help you!" Shining protested.

"Riiight." Rarity drawled, disbelieving. Using the strength of her amorphous tendril, Rarity picked up and threw him over the handrail, where he hung upside down from the goo, pressed painfully against the castle's roof tiling.

Shining looked at the odd position he was in. "Ummm..."

Rarity's tendril began extending, pushing him down the castle's tiling, which made his back chafe. "I'm trying to figure out how long a fall you would need to hurt, while still being short enough to keep from killing or crippling you. Hmmm..." Rarity continued to slide her tentacle down the castle's roof.

"Rarity- oow oow these tiles really hurt! Rarity, stop!" Shining protested as Rarity pushed him further and further down. "We really can help you!"

Thunder flashed again, causing everything in the area to be covered in a dark shading, including Rarity's cold, unchanging face. Rarity pressed him further down...he was almost at the edge of the rafter, which of course made him even more panicked.

"Rarity, stop! Twiley will never forgive you!"

Rarity kept up her pace.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CAVE!" Shining screamed suddenly, finally causing a reaction. That reaction was to stop extending her tendril, just for a minute, so he could talk.

"It's not your fault." Shining assure her as she continued to dangle him dangerously from the roof. "Twiley told me. She told me everything she knew, and a lot of things she guessed. And based on how you were when I found you, I'd say she guessed right! So please, please, just...let us help you. Give us one last chance. We can do it- we really can! But we need you to cooperate with us, and answer questions when we ask them. Please, I'm begging you, please." Shining Armor put his hands together. "One last chance?"

For a moment, Rarity did nothing, only glaring at him imperiously with those cold eyes of hers that showed little to no emotion.

Shining closed his eyes and braced himself, preparing for his end.

"Can you?" Rarity spoke shakily, like raising her voice would cause her to turn into glass and shatter. "Can you really help? Do you really know what to do?"

"Uh..." Shining wasn't prepared for Rarity to respond like that. He recovered and nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah! I think we do! Never know unless you try, right?"

Again, Rarity did nothing for awhile.

Then, she started retracting her tendril and pulling him back up.

* * *

It was awkward for the Guards when their Captain suddenly gave the order to let out Twilight and her friends, as well as stop pursuing Rainbow Dash, and told they were going to help Rarity solve her problem when they had just been trying to keep her cell not twenty minutes ago. They weren't sure he hadn't been infected, despite his assurance. Only when Rarity stepped forward and told them as much did they believe it. They did, however, want to confirm that Cadence hadn't been either, which took awhile and mostly involved asking Cadence whether or not she wanted to get into bed with Shining Armor.

"Of course not!" Cadence snapped at them. "How can you think about that at a time like this?"

That answer was good enough for them to believe she was, in fact, not infected.

The Guards rounded up Twilight's friends, and all together, working as one unit, they went from the Crystal Empire back to Ponyville. It was a long, long trip, but they got there without incident. Along the way, Rarity changed her soaked night dress back out for her white sundress – which , surely not coincidentally, was the same thing she was wearing when she came here unwittingly with Rainbow Dash the first time. Perhaps the slime formed an attachment to it.

Shining directed Rarity to led them to the cave. Marching through the partially-abandoned town, the Guards were disturbed by all the infected townsfolk, even more so when they saw their comrades-in-arms just standing, stationary, doing absolutely nothing without Rarity telling them to. What was to prevent her from summoning the entire town and jumping them, huh?

She didn't, though. She kept leading them, back to the Everfree Forest, back to the cave where this all started. As they got closer and closer, the Guards and Cadence had to constantly shove themselves between Twilight and her afflicted friends, as they kept trying to grope each other at the breast and stomach.

"We're here." Rarity said coldly when they finally arrived.

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes, knowing he had seen this cave before while dealing with Rarity's rogue escapades. Cadence kept her eyes on the vines, suspicious of them doing something.

"Well..." Rarity turned to Shining Armor. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yes." Shining answered. He made sure to bring along the magic amulet he confronted Rarity with last night, as well the rest of his protective magic gear. "We shall."

Sensing the presence of a woman whom they had yet to touch, the rose-covered vines outside the cave entranced raised up.

"Can't we just burn them?" Shining questioned irritably.

"But...but they're plants!" Fluttershy protested, horrified at the thought. Shining sighed.

Rarity lead them inside the cave, raising up her slime finger to keep the vines at rest. They raised and curled like they were bowing, but a few of them undulated like they leering at Cadence.

"Be careful not to look at the crystals too long, darling, or they'll hypnotize you." Rarity warned them once their entire platoon was inside.

They continued their trek, Rarity in the lead, until they reached the crater where that thing had molested and violated Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and later, Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Here we are..." Rarity murmured, staring into the depths of the craters, where the tentacles of the beast were on the walls of the pit, at ease and rest. "The lair of the Pipe Slime."

"'Pipe Slime'?" Shining questioned. "Is that what its called?"

"Yes." Rarity turned around and raised her arms in the air like she was a ancient teller of stories. "That's its name. Very fitting, given what it does with breast milk." All the males in the room flinched the words. "As you may well know by now, I have a link inside its head. It was created by Celestia in her youth."

"Wha...really?" Shining stammered. "Celestia, kind, caring, Celestia created this disgusting thing?"

"Yes, but it was an accident." Rarity clarified. "She wished to create a companion for company because she was lonely as a child, and she got a few ingredients mixed up, so this thing was the result. The royal palace ministers responsible for raising soon saw it, and came just in the nick of time to keep it from subjecting her younger self to its touch. They banished and buried it here, but as you can see, it's resurfaced."

"Well," Shining gripped his spear, "now we're gonna... un-resurface it!...Unsurface?"

Twilight faked a cough. "_(Hack)_ The word you're looking for is 'rebury' _(hack)_."

"You say something, Twiley?"

"No!"

"Hang on..." Rarity turned back towards the crater. "I'm going to attempt to summon it..."

Rarity closed her eyes and tilted her head forward at the crater. Bizarrely, she started humming.

The limp tentacles in the crater began moving in response, slowly lifting themselves up erotically out of the cave. Shining Armor and his men drew their weapons, Cadence looked on in disgust, and Twilight and friends merely looked away ashamedly...except for Pinkie, who seemed oddly interested int the creature now rising from the depths.

A thunderous gurgle came from the earth around them, making it shake underneath them. From the depths rose a huge globule of a humungous, house-sized dark purple slime, roughly in the shape of a smoothed-off rock with no edges, or perhaps a slightly flattened gumdrop.

The creature sat in the pit, like it wasn't capable of escaping the confines of it. Its tentacles reached and grasped at the air blindly, like it didn't know what it was doing out of its crater hole.

"All right, you've got this Pipe Slime thing out here!" Shining exclaimed. "Now what do we do!?"

Rarity turned as still as a statue. For a moment, Shining worried seeing the creature again was inducing a traumatic flashback in Rarity.

Rarity turned around, glaring daggers at Shining Armor.

"This...was a mistake." Rarity hissed. "I shouldn't have brought you here. We shouldn't have done this."

"Rarity, what are you talking about-"

"I won't let you, you hear me!?" Rarity shrieked. "I won't let you take Rainbow Dash away from me again!" Rarity ran towards Rainbow Dash and pulled her into a possessive hug.

The Pipe Slime raised one of its many, many tendrils and swung it down, wrapping both Rarity and Rainbow Dash up.

"I-I don't understand..." Twilight muttered.

"The Pipe Slime's got into her head!" Cadence concluded. "It's made her think we'll take Rainbow Dash away from her again, and is using that to convince her to fight us! Eeguh...what...what in blazes?"

The Pipe Slime reached up another tentacle around the two bound ladies already in its grasp, then smooshed the two tentacles together, adding more goo to the total volume of it. The two tendrils merged into one, then started undressing Rarity and Rainbow Dash, just as it had done three and a half weeks before. It raised two more tendrils, these ones the super-thin red ones of Rarity's nightmares, which inserted themselves easily into Rarity's and Rainbow's mouth. The purple tendril holding their bodies began sucking and rubbing at their breasts again, but as they were already lactating from the sickness it installed the first time, it wasn't long before their breast milk was being pumped and pulled out of them...and then pumped and pushed into the other.

When the taste hit her mouth, Rarity moaned and caved in instantly. Despite learning how to use the slime tendrils of her own to induce lactation, she hadn't had a good opportunity to drink Rainbow Dash's milk again since the last they were in here, and in this position.

Rarity could barely make out a voice, too enraptured by the taste, yelling at her. Something along the lines of "Rarity, stop! You don't want to do this!"

_You don't want this, you're better than this, na na na nan!_ Rarity mocked in her thoughts. _Shut up, whoever you are! I DO want this. I want it so badly. I need it. I want more of it. I want all of it. More. More!_

Rarity suckled desperately on the red tendril in her mouth, hoping it would do something to increase the flow and stave off that feeling of emptiness she was getting. Her efforts did not go unrewarded, as the tendril soon began pumping more and more milk into her mouth. Her's and Rainbow's moans produced a sweet symphony of lust as they each were fulled with the others' milk and product, with the others' essence.

Soon, the two thin tendrils slid out of their mouths, finished filling them. And what a filling it was. Their stomachs were bulging, as were...certain...other parts.

The Pipe Slime altered the make of its tendrils to bring them closer to each other, and the first thing they did, as soon as they were in reach of each other, was to lean in and kiss passionately, wrestling with their tongues who got to be on top. They wrapped their arms around each other, and were able to swing their legs through the slime over the thighs of the other, and start brushing against themselves down there. The heat of their arousal was enough to make them start sweating, and as the Slime didn't think to maneuver them in a position where they could lick each other, they started screaming as the most direct way of being aroused was denied to them.

"MMMH! MMMH! _MMMMMMMMMMMPHHHHHHH!_"

"_EEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH!_"

For a moment, they stopped to catch their breath. In that moment, they turned to look at the ground, where the Pipe Slime was currently attempting to squash Shining Armor and his platoon in its bulky tendrils, with no intention of giving them this kind of pleasure.

Delirium setting in from being all wrapped in the wonderful-feeling, delicious-tasting slime, Rarity started raving at Shining Armor.

"I won't let you take Rainbow Dash away from me again, Captain! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WON'T!" Rarity screamed at him at the top of her lungs. Shining Armor tried to remind her of how she felt when she was on the balcony earlier, but she couldn't hear him, the voice of the Pipe Slime drowning out his. The gurgle and rumble and slosh of breast milk waiting to be drank echoed in her head over and over. Yes. The Slime was singing to her now. These infidels were attempting to pry Rainbow Dash – her Rainbow Dash away from her, and the only way to keep them from doing that, was to feed to the Pipe Slime. The only way to feed the Pipe Slime was to make love to Rainbow Dash while in its sticky, ooey, squishy hold. So Rarity resolved to just that, her earlier ethical questions of how much of it all was her fault and how much of it was the Pipe Slime's ground into a fine powder. Making love to Rainbow Dash was all that mattered now, drinking breast milk from Rainbow was the only important thing now.

She couldn't hear Shining Armor barking orders. She couldn't Cadence preparing spells. She couldn't hear Twilight, or Applejack, or Fluttershy screaming for her to stop and fight it. All she could hear was sloshing and gurgling. Sloshing and gurgling. Sloshing and gurgling. Relax. Relax. Relax and release.

_Relax and release your milk. Just relax. Don't pay any mind to the idiots don't below who want you to stop...just relax in the goo, and have your way with Rainbow Dash. That's all you have to do!_

Again, for a moment, Rarity stopped to turn and shout at the morons around who were trying to interrupt her's and Rainbow's special time.

"I won't let you take her away from me again! _I WON'T, DO YOU HEAR ME!? _NEVER! NEVER AGAIN! SHE'S MINE!_ MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!_"

Rarity raised her arm and engulfed in her own tentacle.

"I won't let you..._I won't let yoooooou!_" She started lashing her tentacle at them, at all of them.

At all her friends who had only wanted to help...

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**Just so we're on the same page, The "Poison Most Intimate" is a double reference to Rarity's drugged breast milk, and her's and Rainbow's toxic relationship.**

**I'm sorry to say this is the second-to-last chapter of the story, and that I have no plans for a sequel. (I really shouldn't say that, as the instant I say it is the moment I come up with an idea for a sequel.) But this kind of story really works better without a sequel, honestly, especially with the ending I'm planning. But in keeping in tune with this, this chapter disabuses all euphemism and gives full disclosure over what's happened/happening! Yay!**

**Also, some translations from Google Translate in case you didn't do it yourself; **

**"Pectora Lacte" - Breast Milk, "Lacmancipium" - Milk Slave. "Lacmagistra" - Milk Mistress. "Lacmagistra Imperatrix" Milk Mistress Empress**

**Also, if you re-read this, try replacing mentions of fainting with the 'O' word. You know the one.**

**Confession time: that whole nonsense with the Lacmagistra and Lacmancipium was an out-of-the-air explanation for why Rainbow Dash wasn't initially lactating. See, the original idea was that whoever was infected by the Pipe Slime was made to lactate, (which would include Rainbow Dash) but when I wrote the first chapter, making it so that only Rarity was lactating seemed to help play up the abuse angle of their relationship.**

**Also, I'm pretty sure this is the longest single chapter for a story I've written so far, beating out my previous record.**

**Now, keep in mind all the revelations in this chapter... remember Chapter 2, where Rainbow Dash's throat was dry? Makes a horrifying amount of sense now, don't it? And all those others time... the characters were drinking each others' breast milk.**

**I'd also like to confess the Author Appeal in this story, as I wanted a story that combined all my...fancies; Tentacles, mind control, and breast milk. That last one is hard to find, and the first two are in abundance, but they always have something about them that turns me off. (Typically rude language.)**

**On that note, I would like to say I did some looking for other erotic lactation stories, and I will tell you, my fanfic with the magic drug slime forcing attractive woman to lactate is BY FAR the most logistical possible story on the entire web! (Not most _likely_, not most _realistically_, just most _logistically_.)**

**The chapter title is a modification of the phrase/TvTropes "God save us from the queen" referring to how Rarity, at least at first, has control over the town...now that I think about it, perhaps something else would've been more suitable given her briefly her control last before Cadence intervenes, but eh.**


	9. Fixture and Aftermath

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only. **

**Darkryt Orbinautz with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)... presents...**

**A Poison Most Intimate**

**Chapter 9**

**Fixture and Aftermath**

**Songs: Coming Soon!**

* * *

Rarity still couldn't hear the rest of the girls pleading with her, or Shining Armor chewing her out for falling to the Pipe Slime's squish so easily. All she wanted was to hold Rainbow Dash. She needed to feel Rainbow's flesh against hers. Rarity kissed Dash, groped her, rubbed her. Clawed her nails into Rainbow Dash's back, whatever she could think of to stimulate her. She was so full right now. So full. So full.

"Ray-Rainbow...Dash." Rarity moaned, shaking and jostling Rainbow Dash by the shoulder.

"Rarity...Rare-a-tee..." Rainbow moaned back, unable to think clearly. "Love you...want you...so badly."

"I knooow," Rarity whined sympathetically, "I want you badly too." Rarity quit lashing at Shining's group with her tendril, raising up into the air and stabbing it into the animated pool of goop she was suspended inside. As the two slimes connected, she felt a little electric travel up her arms into her nerves. The Pipe Slime, recognizing the tendril as being spawned from itself, loosened up slightly. It allowed Rarity a limited degree of control over the immediate area around her, allowing Rarity to swim forward and get closer to Rainbow Dash.

"My darling..." Rarity moaned between nipping at Rainbow Dash's neck, "my sweetheart... my slave."

"Mistress..." Rainbow whispered back breathlessly. "Mistress mine...ooogh."

"Ooouh..." Both of them groaned painfully. Rainbow Dash was too preoccupied with letting Rarity ravish her to notice, but the incredible, searing heat of Rarity's arousal made her slightly uncomfortable. It contrasted far too much against the temperature of the goo around her and of the breast milk inside her which were both much, much cooler.

Natural breast milk was generally warm, but if the effects of the slime can force their bodies to lactate, what's to say it can make them lactate their product cold?

"Come on, Rarity!" Twilight shouted. "You're better than this!"

"Is she?" Shining retorted. "I mean, how much of this is all her fault?"

"Not now, okay!? Rarity! Rarity, can you hear me!? Raise your hand if you can hear me!" Twilight raised her hand up in the air.

Rarity made no motion she heard Twilight at all, only interested in what parts of Rainbow Dash she could rub, bite, or lick.

"Oookay...that's not going to work." Twilight muttered, slightly deflated. She turned to her friends. "Still, though, there's got to be something we can do!" Twilight stomped her foot.

"Twiley, look out!"

Twilight whipped around and saw a tentacle reaching straight for her, seeing her as one of the interlopers attempting to keep Rarity's and Rainbow's lust from feeding The Pipe Slime. She managed to jump to the side and dodge the tentacle, only to trip and fall backwards into the side The Pipe Slime's body. Said body contracted and pulled her in.

"TWILEY!"

"Shining Armor!" Twilight reached her out her arm for Shining to grab her and pluck her out of the The Pipe Slime's body, but Shining Armor couldn't get close with all the tendrils swinging and lashing.

The Pipe Slime's wall of goo began squeezing and rubbing at her waist, feeling her, almost like it was saying "Hey, don't I know you? Have we met before?" Of course they had, on the occasion where Rarity had 'introduced' Twilight and Fluttershy to The Pipe Slime directly. To demonstrate what it had done to her.

"Twiley, can you get out!?" Shining shouted as he narrowly avoided another tendril attempting to cave his skull in.

"I'm not sure... I'll try- AAH!" The Pipe Slime, realizing it had indeed violated her before, reached a tendril to her and encircled it around her waist and lifted her up in the air, before extending and pushing her against the far side of the cavern wall. While the rest of the girls were distracted, gawking at the tendril's quick capture of Twilight, The Pipe Slime reached three more tendrils out and grabbed them all and pushing them right next to Twilight on the wall. It was like some perverse doll collection.

"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie greeted, trying to remain upbeat. "How's it 'hanging'? Ha-HA!"

"Sugarcube, now is not tha' time." Applejack scolded her gently.

"Just trying to lighten the moooOOD!" Pinkie's sentence was thrown off-course by one of the thin red tendrils launching into her mouth, as well as Twilight's, Applejack's, and Fluttershy's. More of the purple tendrils wrapped around their chests and began pulling out the milk from all four of them. Pinkie's eyes widened, as even Rarity's best efforts to emulate The Pipe Slime didn't quite compare to the forceful way Its tendrils pumped and shoved milk from one of her friends' beside her, mixing their milk and mouths.

Having been here before, Fluttershy just relaxed and let herself be filled. Twilight's hopes of the nightmare ending were being quashed again. It was a new experience to Pinkie, but like everything in life, she just went with it. Meanwhile, Applejack started to cry, so brutally forced into drinking gushes of milk again.

"Come on, Twiley!" Shining shouted desperately. "You can fight it, can't you!?"

"Pi pho' phanna! Pfat's the foint!?" Twilight shouted through the mouthfuls of milk being squirted into her. It was understandable after being made to drink addictive milk - what, four, five, six times now? - that she would really start to doubt where the force-feeding sessions would stop anytime soon. It was so...cold...and...delicious...and..._filliiiing_...

Applejack's tears stopped, as the heavily drugged fluids were beginning to, in addition to drowning her tongue, also began to drown out her thoughts.

_Ah told Rarity, Ah'll tell y'all, Ah don't want none of this milk-guuuu...guu...gloop, gloop, gloop all over again! Aaaahhh ha hah hah haha! Gloop!_

"Can't you do something!?" Shining Armor snapped at his wife.

"I'm not sure..." Cadence answered uncertainly. "I could try my freezing spell, but it could hurt all of them."

Strangely, the red tendril in Fluttershy's mouth began to wiggle out of her mouth, hanging in the air just in front of her face.

"Can you..." Fluttershy squinted at her. "Hear what I'm thinking?"

The tendril actually responded, shaking up and down as if to say, "Sort of, but not exactly."

"Can you at least...fulfill some of my fantasies?" Fluttershy questioned of it meekly. "Ones I'd be to shy to do normally?"

"You're in a crowd of people!" Shinng Armor screamed.

"I know, but when is the next time I'm going to be high off breast milk enough to enact them?"

Shining Armor just blinked. "I...it...there are so many things with that sentence, I don't even know where to start."

Ignoring Shining's justified objections to the sexual activity, the red tendril in front of Fluttershy lowed down to her chest, much to Twilight's, Applejack's, and Pinkie's interest. Fluttershy's tendril seemed to be sensing Fluttershy's wants and desires and responding, as it sink into her cleavage, then...squirted the milk onto her.

"Oooh!" Fluttershy squealed, her eyes rolling upwards. "Yes, that's it..." For a few seconds, the tendril continued, filling her in a completely different way as the empty space between her breasts was ocupied by milk. "Hmm...oh, I know! I wonder if it could reverse-suck the milk back into our chests..."

"That would be gross." Twilight commented,the tendril dipping out of her mouth to let her speak, "Though I admit, I'm strangely interested in...testing it. You know. For science."

"Twiley!"

"Give me a break, will you!? I'm kinda of really heavily drugged here!"

Twilight's assigned tendril heard her discussion, and weaseled its way into her cleavage the same way Fluttershy's had done. Twilight grimaced at the intrusion. It was an odd feeling, as the tendril was holding back milk, building up pressure and throbbing inside it. It felt like someone had somehow managed to squeeze one of their breasts in between both of hers. It began to move and back forth, rubbing itself between her glands.

Twilight whined and whimpered, the throbbing of the tendril against her female parts feeling incredibly good before the tendril finally let off like a bomb, exploding milk all over her chest. Twilight understood why Fluttershy had wanted to do it when her senses went haywire, the fluids smacking into her chest with the force of a hose.

It felt wonderful.

Then Fluttershy's tendril withdraw from her chest and bobbed teasingly in the air before lowering down under her feet.

"What's it doing now?"

"I don't...OOH!"

The tendril wrapped around Fluttershy's leg, then shot up past her skirt and inserted itself directly inside her private parts. The tendrils feeding Pinkie and Applejack followed suit, squeezing past their clothing to gain access to their, _ahem_, crevices. Twilight's did the same. If having the tendrils pour milk into their mouths and down their chests felt good, it was nothing compared to what they were doing now.

The Pipe Slime reconnected the adjustable symbiosis between the four of them, making it so they all felt what the other three were feeling. The mental/physical disconnect was jarring, as physically, they all only had one tentacle inside them each. Yet the slime's magic was making it feel as though they all had the tentacles from the other three inside them as well. It was overwhelming, overpowering.

"Gloop." Applejack said mindlessly, having gone under and submitted, the sound of being fed more and more milk the only thing playing in her mind. "Gloop...gloop..."

The tendrils inside them began rubbing and down, pulsating as they did, producing a chorus of lust.

"D'aaaah!" Twilight screamed.

"OOH!" Fluttershy squealed.

"Wheeee! I don't know what it's doing, but I _really, really_ like it!" Pinkie flushed.

"Gloop!" Applejack exclaimed obliviously, jerking forward suddenly.

The tendrils continued to slide back and forth, throbbing, pulsating, building up pressure, until enough pressure built up that they...let go, pumping all that delicious breast milk directly into their private crevices – and all under their clothes, no less. The transaction of fluids was so smoothly executed by the tendrils they could violate them in the most private ways without ever having to take their skirts off, and there would be no mess.

To fill them up by pumping the milk into their...accesses was one thing, but making them all feel the same thing, feel what was happening to their friends made it stupefying. It was really hard not to totally submit right then and there when they being pumped full of milk into their crevices, but psychic mind games that them feel what the others were feeling made it feel like they were _each_ being pumped enough to fill up _four_ people. Except for Pinkie, the girls all got pulsating red hearts in their eyes like they'd been struck by a Want It Need It spell cast by a Princess.

"_Fuller_..." Fluttershy moaned, the hearts in her eyes beating erratically and slightly out of sync. "I want to be _fuller_..."

"Me _too_..." Twilight moaned.

The tendrils heard their pleas, and wasting no time in answering them, as they began pumping faster and faster, forcing more milk into their privates than should have been possible. The inner workings of their ladies' bits were being stretched to a limit, and with the symbiosis making them feel what the other three were feeling, it didn't take long at all for them to feel to fuller than they ever been in their lives- and when they hit that point, the tendrils kept going. The tentacles were seemingly as curious as they were as to how much milk they could hold. The Pipe Slime then maneuvered two more of its tendrils into Rainbow Dash and Rarity's entrances and began doing the same to them, filling in any emptiness they may have once held.

"_Cadence!_" Shining Armor screamed. "_DO SOMETHING!_"

Cadence worriedly raised her hands and prepared her freezing spell. After learning about the third party of The Pipe Slime, she didn't want to hurt Rarity or Twilight or their friends, but seeing just what The Pipe Slime could do to a woman, she decided that sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good.

The blue glow of her magic manifested around Cadence's hands, and she blasted the side of The Pipe Slime, causing a layer of ice to form around it. The violating goo made a curious gurgle at the formation of ice around it, then attempted to pick up Cadence in one of its tendrils. Shining Armor stepped in between her and the tendril, using the electrical, protective magic of his amulet to keep the tendril away.

"Keep your tentacles off my wife!"

Cadence moved out from behind Shining to get a better view of everywhere The Pipe Slime's tendrils were. Taking notes and making quick, decisive calculations, Cadence fired a spell at each tendril holding up Twilight and friends, freezing them right in the middle, which stopped the milk from flowing.

"What..." Twilight groaned, realizing she wasn't being pumped full anymore. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? I want more!"

Shining Armor grimaced, Twilight and all three of her friends protesting the disruption their session.

"Just keep at it, honey." Cadence told him, charging up her freezing spell to a higher level of potency. With a blast from her hands, more of The Pipe Slime's nucleus froze.

The Pipe Slime, realizing what was happening, began to swing and twirl its spare tendrils, grasping at Cadence to make her stop, but Cadence just opened her wings and flew backwards, assuming Shining didn't use his amulet to intervene.

"All right...here we go..." Cadence muttered, charging her freezing spell again, this time to an even higher level. "You might want to take cover."

Shining Armor and his Guards heeded her advice and dropped to the ground. Cadence put her hands together and shot and enormous ray of blue light at The Pipe Slime which illuminated the entire cavern in a warm, hope-inspiring glow. It looked like the way a movie lit up the room dimly when the lights were turned off. Shining was awed at the sight. He didn't know his wife's magic was powerful to make that kind of light show.

The light flash and pulsed before slowly ebbing away. When it was done, the entirety of The Pipe Slime's body was frozen, every inch of it – which by extension, meant Twilight, Rarity, and the others were also trapped in the ice. They began shivering, the contrast between the heat of their arousal and The Pipe Slime's below sub-zero temperatures extremely painful to bear.

"Nhhhhh..." Twilight bit her lips.

Shining Armor tentatively raised his head up. "Is it-is it stopped?"

"I'm not sure..." Cadence answered. She spread her wings and flew up to it, landing carefully on top of it. "Hey! You-hoo! Mister Pipe Slime? Are you there?" Cadence began dancing teasingly to provoke it into attacking, but when all of its tendrils didn't shake and try to catch her, even though she was practically offering herself to it, she couldn't help but figure that she had gotten it.

That they had won.

"Get your Guards up here and have them dig everyone of the ice!" Cadence shouted.

The Guards' exchanged nervous looks. All those horrible things The Pipe Slime had been doing to Twilight and the gang, and now Cadence wanted to climb on top of it? They had reservations, to say the least.

"Did I stutter?" Cadence growled, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Do as she says." Shining Armor barked nonchalantly.

The Guards began standing up from the cover they had taken, and approached the massive ice sculpture. With some difficulty, since the ice, like the Slime it was made from, was perfectly round, they were able to stab their spears into the ice and began climbing. One group got to the top and began stabbing their spears around where Rarity and Rainbow Dash were frozen into it.

"Watch it..." Rarity warned, distrusting the Guards and not entirely out of her spell just yet. "Don't gouge us with one of those spears, you oafs."

One Guard stopped chipping at the ice to raise a comeback, but another put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

The second group to climb up began making their way crossbar the tendrils that been holding and violating Twilight and her companions. It was a bit more dangerous, as the frozen tendrils formed a bridge leading directly from the nucleus to the girls...but the tendrils had much less surface area than the nucleus, much less margin for error. They were able to make their way across but wrapping their arms and legs around the ice poles and worming their way up to the girls, where they used their spears to break the ice and life the damsels up into their arms. Eventually, everyone was recovered and laid down on the ground in front of the ice. On the ground, the Guards offered their some of their undershirts to wrap around and try to warm up them up.

"T-thank you..." Twilight and Fluttershy were able to stuttered as they pulled the shirts over themselves.

"M-much appreciated, darling..." Rarity choked out as well, propping herself up against a rock.

Shining Armor took a scan around to see how the situation had progressed. The Pipe Slime was frozen. The 'main' infected persons were lying at his feet, recovering from being buried in ice. Seemed to him like pretty good progress thus far, consider where they were when they started.

"So..." Shining drawled, turning from his sister to The Pipe Slime. "What are we gonna do about this thing?"

"That's a good question..." Cadence muttered. "I say we destroy it. There's no telling what could happen if we leave the way it is."

"I am with you one-hundred percent on that."

Cadence went behind Shining and scooped him into her arms, before airlifting him up and flying over the top of The Pipe Slime's frozen body. To Twilight, it looked like an angel was carrying out a deliver of deliverance.

Shining Armor raised his spear, magically-enhanced by the amulet he obtained, (Twilight made a note to ask him where he got that), and rammed the tip of the spear smack-dab in the center of The Pipe Slime's circumference. The amulet covered itself in blue light, which traveled down the spear's point and spread to the slime. The amulet caused an enormous electric discharge that caused The Pipe Slime's frozen body to shatter into a trillion fine shards. Most of which fell back down into the crater it had crawled out, sending it back into the darkness of the depths from whence it came.

It was over. The Pipe Slime was dead. There was little, if any, way to recover from being frozen and shattered in that manner.

In a flash second, Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh...oh my gosh, girls! Girls! I don't- I don't feel like I have to feed anyone!" Twilight shuddered. "Bbrruur...I'm still cold, though...and, still full, but I think... I think we're done with all this!"

Rainbow Dash blinked, raising her head like this was a dream too good to be true, which she might shatter if she moved too suddenly. "The nightmare's over?"

"Well..." Twilight shrugged. "There's still some...some milk in our chests that needs to be emptied...and being blasted, err...in our intimate areas with milk like that can't be healthy, but yeah! Yeah, I think we're done! Just some clean-up and then...yes, Rainbow Dash, the nightmare, is over."

Rainbow Dash tilted her head to the side, the thought that the nightmare was really over being an foreign and inane concept for her to grasp right now. After everything she had went through...drinking Rarity's milk for three weeks before Shining and the others intervened, helping coerce and corrupt the rest of their friends... it was over? It was really over? Just like that?

Rainbow Dash collapsed into Rarity's shoulder and started to cry. "Did you hear that, Rarity!? It's over! It's really over!"

"I suppose it is." Rarity murmured like she didn't care. She looked at Rainbow Dash, cupped Dash's cheek, then lifted her head up so their lips could meet, but Rainbow pulled away. Rainbow Dash had to fight the instinct to feel up Rarity's stomach to check how much milk was in it.

"Uh...that's...I don't think that's going to be necessary."

Rarity blinked she couldn't wrap her around the concept of rejection. "Whaat? But...but I'm full...I need to-"

Twilight reached over and put a hand on Rarity's shoulders. "No, you don't. Not anymore."

Rarity looked painfully to Twilight. "N-no more lactating? … No more lactating out my blood when I don't feed often enough? No more blackouts?"

"No more blackouts." Twilight repeated comfortingly, trailing her hands down Rarity's arms and taking her hands. "No more lactating, no blood, no more anything, you understand?"

"I...can't say I do." Rarity answered, taking her hands away from Twilight's. Rarity then looked up at the rest of their friends, at Pinkie, at Fluttershy, at Applejack...

"Oh, darlings!" Rarity screamed suddenly, and Twilight was close enough for the sudden raise in her voice to really hurt. She and Rainbow Dash both launched themselves at Twilight's and Pinkie's feet, respectively. They wrapped their arms around the respective pairs of legs pathetically whilst bursting into tears. "Pinkie, I'm sorry about what I did to you in Rarity's shower!"

"Whatever did I do to you!? I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't in my right mind, I assure you! I..." Rarity fell back against a rock and started. "I love you all dearly, and I hope you can forgive me, but I..." Rarity pushed herself up.

"I understand if you never want to lay eyes upon me again." Rarity turned and presented her backside to Shining Armor, which earned a wolf-whistle from one of the more lecherous Guards, but he was ignored. She put her hands together at her back and presented them to Shining. "Arrest me, Captain."

"Finally." Shining murmured under his breath, moving forward and taking out some handcuffs, only for a hand to clasp his wrist. He was surprised to see it was Twilight stopping him.

"No." Twilight insisted. She placed a hand over her chest while raising her other hand in the air.

"I plead Rarity not guilty by reason of insanity."

Shining could only gawk. "Oh, _come on._"

"Listen," Twilight pleaded, turning to her friends. "The slime's messed with our heads." She circled her finger around her head. "It made us all think a little loopy. Drinking each others' milk sounded like a good idea, even though we knew it wasn't! Fluttershy, you had the effects of the slime on you! Remember? And so did you, Pinkie!"

Everyone rubbed their shoulders uncomfortably.

"Please." Twilight put her hands together in prayer. "Think about it."

After a few terse moments of blanket uncertainty, Fluttershy raised her hand up. "Not guilty by reason of insanity."

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "Not guilty by, uh, whatever you said!"

Twilight smiled, overjoyed her friends could find it within themselves to forgive Rarity for all she had done under the Slime's corrupting influence. Rarity used her finger to wipe a tear from her eye.

Twilight noticed Applejack, taking a few steps backwards while crossing her arms.

"Applejack?"

"Ah..." Applejack lifted her hand in the air, at a loss for words.

"Applejack, please." Rarity begged, getting down on her hands and knees. "I can live knowing you can't forgive, but I would be delighted to hear you do...but please, don't leave me in the dark."

Applejack pursed her lips before turning away.

"Ah reserve judgment."

Twilight looked down at Rarity and shrugged. "I'm sorry, Rarity."

"Better than nothing, I suppose." Rarity got up and started brushing the dirt and gravel off her knees and shoulders. "Eeuch...I will require a shower when we get home."

"Well," Cadence interjected, "all's well that ends well, right?" Shining could only grind his teeth together to answer her.

Then there was a gurgle which roiled through the cavern, and all the previously infected ladies all clutched at their stomachs.

"What!?" Shining stomped the ground. "I thought you were all cured!"

"We thought so, too!" Twilight shouted back at him. "Oooh...urgh." Twilight groaned, falling down to her knees. "I don't feel well..."

"I don't either..." Fluttershy mumbled, as a domino effect ensued where the rest of them all fell to their knees, except for Rarity and Rainbow, who were already on the ground.

"Someone..." Shining pointed a finger at his Guards. "Do...something!" The Guards all shrugged, as they didn't undergo training for such an ill-defined command.

The infected girls all lurched forward. Then they vomited out various colors of slime.

Huge, slug-like globs began pouring horrifically out of their mouths. A forest green for Twilight and Fluttershy, a banana-slug yellow for Applejack, and a dark magenta for, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Cadence noticed how the slime slugs shoving their way out of Rainbow's mouth was much larger in comparison to the ones from the rest of them, and that Rarity's was even bigger than that.

When the disgusting goo globs were finished muscling their way from their throats, dropping to the ground like dead flies, Rarity began panting heavily. It figured that after expunging such a large amount of slime she might need to recapture her breath.

"Goodness, darling..." Rarity closed her eyes and moaned, hugging her chest, which despite The Pipe Slime's suckling, still had a significant amount of milk inside it. "Oooh...I want someone to nurse me..."

Rainbow Dash's first instinct was to raise her hand, before remembering she didn't _have_ to do this anymore.

"I'd hate to break up the pity party, but what are those things doing!?" Cadence shouted, pointing at the collection of slime slugs slithering along the ground towards each other.

"They're..." Twilight tilted her head. "They're the host parasites. They've left us...we won't produce anymore at all!"

"That's great, but what are they doing _now?_" Shining growled.

Twilight looked at the slime slugs, and put her keen intellect to work to figure what they were trying to do. It proved unnecessary to do that, as the slugs answered by crawling on top of each other and merging, molding their gooey forms into one another to create one singular entity.

"Well, that doesn't bode well." Shining quipped.

"I'm on it-!" Cadence exclaimed, raising her fists as her spell lit up, but then she heard a funny noise which distracted her. Like gurgling far off in the distance, followed by the sounds of more people vomiting up slime.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight realized. "The town! Rarity infected everyone in the town!"

"So..." Shining pointed to the door. "That means that everyone is throwing up more of these things?"

"Yes!"

"Well, what does that mean for us!?" Shining demanded.

His question was quickly answered, as the squelching sounds of a horde of slime became clear. Turning to the cavern entrance, he and everyone else were startled to see a humongous horde of variety-colored goo slugs hurriedly climbing into the cave. Every parasite they had been spawned from Rarity's sweeping infection, coming back to the cave having sensed The Pipe Slime's apparent death. Shining quickly moved up to the side of the cavern to get out of dodge, and everyone followed his brilliant example.

The slugs rushed forward to join their brethren, climbing on top of the single slime like insects preparing to mate- they looked about as pretty as much, the way they crawled on top of each, then fused into the collection of slime beneath, eventually merging into a form huge and rotund enough to pass for The Pipe Slime, forming its own massive tentacles to sell the illusion. Except whereas The Pipe Slime was mostly purple, this one was a variety of colors, all applied like patchwork stickers, it tendrils looking more like wiggly gummy worms than anything. It somehow generated a mesmerizing, sparkling shimmer over itself that made it seem as though it were covered in glitter.

"Great!" Shining swore. "Another one!?"

This new... Sparkslime, if it could be called that, began swinging the bulk of its tendrils around, dispensing with formalities and going straight to the point. It was much less interested than any unwelcome sexual intrusions and more concerned about smashing their skulls than its counterpart.

"You maybe its trying to avenge its, er, brother's death, or something?" Fluttershy meekly suggested.

"That's a good theory, Fluttershy..." Twilight concluded. Her eyes widened as she saw a tentacle was coming straight for her. "Watch out!" She tackled Fluttershy out of the way, causing both of them to tumble down the rocks, thankfully evading the tendril in the process. When they landed with Fluttershy top of Twilight, with Fluttershy's chest just above Twilight's mouth, they both had to suppress their feelings with some nervous laughter.

The Sparkslime continued its assault and battery, attempting to seize one of them to coil its tentacle around.

"Twilight!" Cadence shouted, flying up over a swinging tendril over to Twilight's location. "Get up! I want to try something."

"What?" Twilight asked, shoving Fluttershy off and standing. She felt bad for pushing Fluttershy like that but they were in the middle of a situation; there wasn't time to be polite.

"I'm going to have Rarity help me freeze this new slime." Cadence whispered. "I could do it myself, but Rarity could use as it as a form of atonement."

"That's a good plan, but why are you telling me?"

"It'll help the illusion." Cadence whispered. "Can you do my freezing spell?"

"I think so. I've seen it enough times."

"Good. Come on!" Cadence grabbed Twilight's wrist and dragged her over to Rarity, who was laying on the ground. Looking at her, it was easy to tell she had lost the will to fight. She was thinking having The Sparkslime kill her might have made suitable penance for her crimes.

"Rarity!" Cadence snapped, dragging Rarity back up to her feet. "I know you're feeling bad about yourself right now, but you need to get over it and help me destroy this slime!"

"What?" Rarity exclaimed. "But you handled the other one so well!"

"I know, but this one's a little tougher!" The little white lie flew from Cadence's mouth freely as a bird. "Come on. I need you and Twilight to cast my freezing spell on it."

"But I don't know how to cast it..."

Cadence grabbed Rarity's wrist and cast a different spell. The same light blue that always accompanied Cadence's magic flew from Cadence's palm to Rarity's wrist, and Rarity knew in a second how to cast the spell.

"Ready?"

"No." Rarity answered flatly.

"This is your chance to make up for everything you did!" Cadence encouraged her.

Rarity looked up, closed her eyes in acceptance, then nodded. "I'm ready."

"All right, all together now..." Cadence intersected herself between Rarity and Twilight, taking their arms on either side. "One..." Cadence raised their arms to aim at the Sparkslime, "Two...three!"

All three of their hands lit up with magic and shot out rays, which while initially the color corresponding to themselves, turned into a uniform light-blue matching the original color of Cadence's, which all hit the Sparkslime and froze all of it in half the time it took to freeze The Pipe Slime.

The Sparkslime groaned and gurgled as the ice formed over its body, more than a little upset its revenge was denied. It turned mute as the ice finished spreading, and it looked like just like The Pipe Slime did in its final moments.

Shining Armor didn't even wait for the command to run it up to it and smash his spear's amulet into the goo-turned-ice, shattering it just like The Pipe Slime.

"Are we done!?" Shining shouted over the shards of ice littering the ground. "Or do I need to shatter another of these damn things!?"

Twilight was aghast that Shining would swear where she could hear him, while Cadence had to chuckle.

"I'm sure that's the last of them." Cadence assured him. "Right, girls? Rarity? Do you feel anything? Any...gurgles, or, more slugs?"

Rarity wrapped her arms around her bosom, squeezing it slightly. "Just the leftover milk..."

"Okay!" Cadence clapped her hands together. "I think we're done!"

Rarity looked to Twilight again, rubbing her shoulders uncomfortably. "Are you...sure you forgive me, darling?"

Twilight nodded. "Mh-hmm." She walked over to Rarity with arms spread wide and pulled her into a hug. Rarity broke down crying and returned the hug. Twilight nuzzled her head into Rarity's shoulder, but frowned when Rarity start squishing their chests together, stimulating her senses as Rarity's chest dwarfed her own. Shining Armor raised his arm over his eyes and turned away from the scene.

"Rarity..." Twilight tapped Rarity on the shoulder. "You're...squishing my chest..."

"Hmm? Oh!" Rarity exclaimed and pulled away. "I'm sorry, darling...old habits die hard, you understand."

* * *

Shining Armor and Cadence then took Twilight, Rarity, and everyone else to the local hospital to, er, have their remaining breast milk pumped. Cadence was firmly of the stance that now the Pipe Slime's mental control had broken over them, no one would be drinking the drugged lacte anymore. Rarity seemed just a tab bit upset when Rainbow Dash very enthusiastically encouraged this position.

They eschewed the rest of the Guards, as getting an entire platoon in the hospital would take up far too much space, and with the Pipe Slime gone, there wasn't any need for them anymore. A group of eight, one of whom was a Princess and another of which was a Royal Captain, would have raised eyebrows going from one end of the town to the other. But the hospital excepted any and all comers with open arms. When the group arrived, the hospital was mercifully empty, save for a few people waiting on their partners to come out of routine surgeries like X-rays.

The hospital room was spacious enough, and had simple cream yellow décor with chairs brown like beans.

The clerk from the window was doing some paperwork when Shining Armor approached her. She looked up, noticed him, pushed the paper aside and focused her attention on him. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Yeah, um..." Shining Armor looked over his shoulder, Twilight and her friends nervous behind him. "I have six women here with a little...problem."

The clerk raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to need more than that."

"It's, ah...well..." Shining beat at his chest. "It's sort of an, well..."

Cadence, seeing Shining Armor was going to get to the point any time soon, shoved him out of the way and gave it like it is to the clerk. "Our friends were infected by a magic sex slime that made them all lactate, so now their chests and privates are full of milk. We need to get them pumped and emptied."

The clerk blinked. She dropped her pen, reaching over to the adjacent phone. She dialed a number and lifted the phone to her ear and began speaking. "Yeah. I have a six-tet of mares with a problem, Code B-and-M White. They need some pump rooms prepared. Yeah? Thanks, doll." She hung up and put the phone down.

Cadence blinked. "I'm surprised you have a code for that."

"You gotta be prepared for everything. You have no idea the kind of things that come through those doors." The clerk answered. She pointed to the chairs. "Have a seat, and the doctors will come get you when the operating rooms are ready."

"Thank you." Cadence gestured for everyone to take their seats. They all sat down, fiddling nervously with their fingers, until several minutes later a group of doctors came by and asked for 'the ones with who need the pump". Cadence was correct to assume that meant their group.

Each doctor took one girl and guided them to the operating room, where a variety of beds were behind curtains, each with a funny device by their side. The device was somewhat like a desk lamp attached to a flat line monitor, but instead of a light bulb on the stalk, there was a vacuum device. The part meant for suctioning the milk out, no doubt.

Each girl was separated into each bed and gently put under the covers of it. Rarity looked at it rather worriedly, even though she knew her friends were just around the curtain.

"Will this hurt?"

"No." The doctor assured with a slight laugh. "I assure you...what was your name again, Rarity was it? It won't hurt a bit. This device is specifically designed for this kind of operation."

"Why do you have something like this anyway?"

The doctor shrugged. "Eeh, well...some mothers, they run into problems where they keep up the, ah, production even though their baby's quit nursing. So we made these to help empty them out."

The doctor put an air mask on Rarity's mouth. "Now, I know I said it wasn't going to hurt, but we're still going to use anesthesia, okay? It can be a little uncomfortable, and we can't have you grunting and squealing and trying to take it off."

Rarity nodded to show she understood.

"But when we're done," The anesthesia started working, and the doctor's voice started to distort, "your chest will be completely empty. Okay?"

_Empty..._ Rarity repeated in her head. _I wonder what that will be like..._

* * *

Later, Rarity woke up from the anesthetic, as did everyone else. To everyone else, it was a relief to feel they weren't 'refueling' the second they were empty. For Rarity, it was an odd feeling, almost surreal. When Rainbow Dash would drink her empty, she'd start refilling the second Dash stopped, and ounce by ounce, the pressure in her chest would increase...

The doctors had the girls sign some paperwork, and they all six of them left home for the night. The last bits of emotional bandages that still needed to be applied could wait until tomorrow. They all had a long day, and the lure of just collapsing into their beds and sleeping the night away was too strong to ignore.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity questioned when she saw Rainbow Dash lifting her wings. "Where are you going?"

"Home?" Dash responded, equally confused as Rarity.

"But you can't leave me!" Rarity squealed, snapping her hands around Rainbow's wrist and lifting to her chest. "What if I need to medicate in the middle of the night!?"

Rainbow Dash stared blankly. "Um, we're not infected anymore? You shouldn't have to medicate anymore...and if there's more...more..."

Rarity raised her eyebrow, as Rainbow Dash seemed much more uncomfortable about saying than she had been before. She eventually figured out it must have been the result of the infection having passed; with the infection gone, the usual social taboos of certain words were setting back in again, after Rainbow had living with Rarity for weeks in debauchery.

"More _breast milk_, darling." Rarity growled. "That's the word."

"Yeah, that. If there's more in your chest, than you should probably go back to the doctors. You don't...you don't need me anymore, okay?"

Rainbow slipped her hand out, and flew up into the starry sky towards her house in the clouds (which was actually made of clouds), leaving Rarity alone on the grass.

"But..." Rarity stammered, watching Rainbow's shadow disappear into the stars. She anxiously bit her knuckles. "But..."

Rarity's arms fell to her sides, the chill of the cold night beginning to nip at the exposed parts of her body. In her sundress, that was a lot of parts.

"But..." Rarity stammered again, glancing upwards at Rainbow Dash's exit, even though Dash was long gone. Rarity shivered and cuddled herself to keep warm as she began the long walk towards her own home.

* * *

The next day, Sweetie Belle was released from the Crystal Empire, even though she never knew anything was wrong.

Rarity woke up early in the morning, and her body's first reaction was to stretch her arms and yawn loudly.

She didn't a good sleep last night. The guilt of her actions over the last few days was haunting her, using invisible arms to shove her in the back. All the while whispering to her that her friends would never forgive her.

But when she saw the bright, cheery sunlight filling up her room, she instantly felt better. She started thinking about something she could do to cheer herself up, and the first two words to form in her head were "Rainbow Dash".

"Rainbow Dash..." Rarity murmured, rolling over as she raised an arm to cup Rainbow Dash's cheek. She was more than a little confused when her hand didn't touch Rainbow's warm cheek, but the room-temp pillow next to her own.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rarity questioned the air, pushing herself up to observe the room. "Where did you go, my...oh...that's right."

Rarity rubbed her shoulders nervously as the events of last night resurfaced in her mind. Since Rarity had been cured last night and didn't need any more milk-drinking slaves to medicate, Rainbow Dash went to sleep at home.

Rarity bit her lip. She had been cured, emptied, drained dry. There was absolutely no point in keeping Rainbow Dash around anymore.

Then why did she feel so robbed that Rainbow Dash wasn't with her? Why did her stomach lurch forward when she realized Rainbow Dash wasn't in bed with her?

Where was Rainbow Dash? Where was her tool? Her Lacmancipium? Her...lover?

"Ummp..." Rarity began shifting her covers around to make her way out of bed, and her weight felt off. As she no longer had all that milk to account for, she felt less restricted in her movement. She used to have to watch her step to keep the milk from leaking out in an unfortunate place (say, in front of Sweetie Bell) but she didn't have to do that anymore.

"Hmm..."

Trying to dismiss how the awkward shift in her weight and how coldly empty she felt, Rarity made her way down the stairs where there were some boxes of food waiting for her. Sweetie Belle had learned her lesson about trying to cook, evidently, so she settled for putting boxes out for her big sis.

Rarity poured herself a small bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. She didn't feel like taking a long to eat this morning. She wanted to eat enough to say she had breakfast, then get out of the house and... well, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do after that, but something to take her mind off things would be ideal.

After eating her miniscule breakfast, Rarity left the house and came out just in time to heard the clatter of the mailbox as the mail carrier left. Rarity went to the mailbox and checked it to see what it was inside.

At first, there didn't seem to be anything too important. Bills, some notices that happened during her time on the run from the law (those she would to get straightened out at some point) and a pink envelope.

A pink envelop that, upon taking it out, Rarity saw it had the royal seal of a Canterlot letter, but in an iced-over blue.

_Ice... _Rarity thought, _Ice like...crystals. _

Realizing Cadence had sent her something, Rarity post-hastily worked on tearing the envelope open and finding the letter inside. It was a pink parchment with fetching blue trim. Written on was a message from Cadence.

_Dear Rarity,_

_ I know it will be difficult for you and your friends to readjust to your old life after what you've been through the last week. _

_ I have arranged for all of you to attend one-on-one therapy sessions with Ponyville's local therapist. You have an appointment today for 12:00 AM to 1:00 PM, after which you will have to leave so Applejack can have her turn._

_ Love, Princess Cadence._

Rarity reread the letter three times to make sure she understood it, her blue eyes shifting left to right. She humped, folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope, then put the envelope back into the mailbox.

Then she turned away from the mailbox and made her way towards the the therapist's off in the middle of town.

It was a simple red brick building, not too flashy or attention-grabbing. If she didn't have her guilt weighing on her, Rarity might have thought up some ideas to improve the building.

She opened the door to the even blander reception desk, and was more than flushed when the manager of the receptionist recognized her and what she was here.

"Rarity, right?" The blonde said. "The one who slime-infected the town and made a harem of all her friends?"

Rarity bit her lip. "Er, yes..."

"Go right ahead." The receptionist gestured to the door leading into the therapist's office.

Rarity went through, pushing the door open.

The office was so dimly lit, Rarity could hardly make out any distinguishing feature of the room, beyond the fact it was square. There was a couch like her own drama couch, with sunlight peering on it from the blinds. Rarity could vaguely see the therapist – a slender woman with black hair tied in a bun.

She was sitting on a normal chair, jotting something down on her clipboard. She seemed to realize someone was in the room, as she hastily put her pen down and turned to Rarity.

At least, Rarity thought she was turning. It was hard to tell with the room being so dark.

"Miss Rarity." The therapist said. "Have a seat on the couch."

"All right..." Rarity reached out to feel the couch before sitting on it. She turned and laid down sideways, where the light from the blinds hit her on her chest, stomach, and nose.

"May I ask why the room is lit up like this?"

"Well, given your recent history..." The therapist said sharply, adjusting her glasses. "I thought maybe putting the spotlight on you might make you uncomfortable enough that you would admit something you might otherwise not."

"Doesn't that go against the rules of therapy?"

"Let's not forgot who's the expert here, Rarity. Now... what happened that led into this incident Cadence told me about?"

Rarity took in a deep breath and sighed. "Rainbow Dash and I went out for a relaxing walk in the Everfree Forest. We came across a cave, and near the cave were some vines that released an intoxicating aroma that literally put us in a trance..."

Rarity began relating the story to the therapist. How the plants had entranced them, lightly violated them, and then carried them into the cave, where The Pipe Slime heavily violated them. She told her all about the infection that made Rarity lactate, produce, and produce. Rarity explained how Rainbow Dash volunteered to deal with the slime's urges forcing Rarity to feed, as well as how they'd make love to each other while under the influence of the goo and milk.

"Uh-huh. Tell me something, Rarity..." The therapist said when Rarity concluded her story. "Now the slime is gone form you. How do you feel?"

Rarity looked up at the limited light coming from the gaps in the blinds. She nervously rubbed her fingers together.

"Worried. Is everyone going to forgive me?"

The therapist hmmed. "Well... do you regret doing that to your friends and everyone?"

"Yes..."

"Do you feel guilty about it?"

"_Yes_..."

"Do you wish you could undo it?"

"Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

The therapist smiled, not that Rarity could see. "Then I'm sure everyone will forgive you."

Rarity looked down, and though she didn't mean to, she got distracted by her buxom chest. Since it had lost all the milk she was being forced to carry, it shrunk a cup size or two. Despite the loss,she was still a stallion's dream.

Forgetting she was in the presence of company, Rarity raised a hand to her chest and rubbed it. Without all the milk sloshing around, her breasts felt odd.

"Is something wrong your chest, Miss Rarity?" The therapist asked as respectfully as someone who wasn't watching an attractive woman grope herself.

"Yes." Rarity admitted. "It feels..." Rarity took her hand off and turned her head away. "Empty. Hollow, you might say."

The therapist tilted her head. "Rarity, Cadence's report said that Rainbow Dash became addicted to drinking your milk. Is it possible..."

"Is is possible what?" Rarity snapped, frustrated with the therapist's delay in her speech.

"Is it maybe possible that you became addicted to the feeling of having Rainbow Dash drink it?"

Rarity blinked, her extended lashes whisking the air.

"Yes." Rarity muttered. "I suppose it is...when I had everyone else enslaved, I felt so- so _powerful_ when I made Twilight and Applejack drink the milk through my tendrils..."

The therapist swished her lips from side to side on her cheeks. "Rarity, the report says you were living this lifestyle for three weeks. You'll need some time to adjust to not having to undress and be nursed every three hours."

"Hm-hmm." Rarity nodded.

"I have another appointment soon. Why don't you go out? Walk around town." The therapist laced her hands underneath her chin and leaned forward. "Talk to your friends."

Rarity trilled her tongue, looking to the window and the world outside. She thought about the reactions of her friends of her approaching them just the day after they were finally released from the thrall of her goo-milk. She imagined things having gone back to normal, her and her friends all lined up in a row, waiting to have her picture taken with her transgressions completely forgotten.

"I think I'll do that. Thank you." Rarity told the therapist, pushing herself up off the couch.

As she left the office, Rarity saw Applejack with her limbs stretched against the door to the reception area, Fluttershy's pink mane poking out behind her.

"Get...in there!" Fluttershy shouted, or at least as close to a shout as Fluttershy could get.

"No!" Applejack stubbornly insisted. "Ah'm not gonna git mah head dissected by a shrink!"

"You have to! Cadence's orders!"

Rarity put her hands together nervously, seeing they hadn't noticed her, and was quite anxious to hear what they would have to say if they did.

Applejack grunted, fighting Fluttershy's efforts to push her inside, until she noticed Rarity. "Rarity?" Applejack relaxed and went inside. Fluttershy didn't realize Applejack had stopped resisting, and as a result, fell over on her face as she tried to push something that wasn't there.

"Hello, Applejack." Rarity remarked sullenly. To Applejack, it sounded like she was trying to fight the urge to flirt. "I'll just be on my way." Rarity moved around Applejack, stepped over Fluttershy, and went outside.

Tuning out the sounds of Fluttershy getting up and forcing Applejack to the reception desk, Rarity went to the library and knocked.

The oak door swung open over the sound of Twilight's voice, asking for a potential customer.

"Welcome to the Ponyville Library, can I help you?" Twilight asked, not knowing it was Rarity on the other side. "Oh!"

"Hello..." Rarity murmured quietly.

Twilight smirked confidently, resting her shoulder on the door frame. "What up, Slimy?"

Rarity grimaced, making Twilight realize she had perhaps been a little insensitive.

"I'm sorry, was that too soon?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry...just trying to lighten the mood." Twilight rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Everything."

Twilight bit her lip, as unsure what to say as Rarity was. "Well, let's just get this out of the way." Twilight grabbed Rarity's shoulders. "I totally and unconditionally forgive you. When the slime you gave me got into Fluttershy, the urge in both of us got so strong, it was impossible to resist. And to think you and Rainbow Dash were struggling with that... I can't hold you responsible for your actions because you weren't in your right mind. Not guilty by reason of insanity, as I said. Okay?"

Rarity was almost ready to cry. To hear that Twilight not only forgave her, but forgave her unconditionally was almost too much. Twilight really, really did forgive her for everything; for tying her up at Fluttershy's, infecting her with the letter bomb, dragging her and Fluttershy to The Pipe Slime... Twilight forgave for all of it?

"T-thank you, darling." Rarity cried, nearly sobbing and just barely to keep in her tears. "I pray the others will see reason the same way you do."

"I hope so, too. Especially Applejack and Rainbow Dash..." Twilight looked to the sky, thinking of their aerobic friend.

"Rainbow Dash." Rarity muttered, thinking of her sweet servant. "Rainbow, Rainbow, Rainbow Dash..."

"Uh, Rarity? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I-I'm fine. Never better. Excuse me, I need to see the others!" Rarity hurriedly turned and ran from the library.

Twilight, watching her, could only take in a deep breath and sigh as she hoped everything would turn out all right for her.

Rarity held her hands together as she walked briskly away from the library. Luck seemed to have smiled on her that exact moment, as she bumped heads with Fluttershy not long after.

"Oh! Fluttershy! Forgive me, darling, I didn't see you there..."

"It's all right, I didn't see you either...what's wrong?" Fluttershy noticed Rarity biting down on her lip nervously.

Rarity fiddled with her fingers rather than answer Fluttershy's question. "Fluttershy-"

"Yes." Fluttershy cut her off with a surprising amount of force. "I forgive you. But I must admit, it was very convenient to be under the goo's influence so I could live out my fantasies like that without any moral consequences was very...freeing."

Rarity curled her fingers against her chin, Fluttershy's comment striking a just bit close to home for her comfort.

"So..." Rarity rubbed her fingers in the air, trying to work this over in her head. "You were aware you were under the Slime's control, and that influenced your decisions about you wanted to do?"

Fluttershy tilted her head, the finer workings of the contradiction of exercising free will whilst under mental domination lost on her. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing... can you find Pinkie Pie for me?"

Fluttershy smiled and nodded, then led Rarity to Sugarcube Corner.

Rarity wasn't feeling confident about going inside, as she felt there could easily be someone in the sweet shop that recognized her and her role in the gooey malady that had recently infested the town. Fluttershy, always willing to help, volunteered to go in front of her.

Walking into the bakery, Fluttershy didn't attract too much attention, but when Rarity walked in behind her, every customer took a moment to look up at the formere slime mistress.

"Hey!" One customer waved causally at her.

"Hello..." Rarity quietly muttered back to him.

"Just wanted to let you know, the Royal Guards put up a paper explaining everything. We all-" Somone cleared their throat in the back of the room "Well, most of us forgive, except for that guy in the back there...but he's a prude, so don't hold it against him, okay?"

"O...kay?" Rarity stammered, really not expecting such a warm reception. She looked around the room. "You all do? Every one of you?"

Another customer raised their hand. "Anypony else remember Discord? Yeah? Kind of like that, just with more..._intimacy_."

Rarity kept switching her gaze around the room, the very idea she could be so easily forgiven not sitting well with her for some reason. There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach, almost like a hole of some kind had been punched through it.

But the more she thought about it, the more she felt that it wasn't the forgiveness that made her feel awful, more that it was something else.

Pinkie Pie was wiping down the counter during all this, and when she finally looked up, it was at Rarity with a warm smile. Pinkie put her wipe down and wiggled her finger at Rarity, beckoning Rarity to come over. Rarity did so somewhat hesitantly.

Pinkie grabbed Rarity by the shoulders, pulled her forward, and placed a quick little peck on her cheek. Rarity's cheeks turned as red as a rose that had been painted over.

Every customer except the prude in the back began clapping cheerfully, their combined applause filling the room with the sounds of their palms smacking.

Pinkie pulled away from Rarity, who was still flustered. Rarity began breathing heavily, not sure of what she wasn't sure of.

She tried to rationalize what was going on, what was happening, and why it was making her feel odd. Three of her friends had forgiven her so far, and so the did the rest of the townsfolk! … at least the ones in Sugarcube Corner. So why did she feel wrong, dark, and...so empty?

It was like there was a pit torn open in her stomach. It was like her shoulders had been hit by Cadence's freezing spell again. It was like the blood in her upper arms decided to put in a vacation day and not flow properly.

And then there was that deafening applause. Rarity didn't it at first. She loved applause and being the center of attention. However, the sounds of thwacking palms gradually faded from reassuring comfort that Pinkie forgave her, to an unpleasant reminder there was something she was forgetting. Something she wasn't thinking of.

She took a moment to think, mentally blocking out the applause, and in an instant, she knew what was wrong.

"No!" Rarity shouted, slamming her palm down the counter. The sudden thump bade the crowd into silence. "No, don't applaud! You shouldn't be _applauding_! You should be throwing tomatoes and- and – and whatever other _garbage_ you just so happen to have on hand! You should be ousting me as domineering freakazoid, not welcoming me with open arms! Humph!"

Rarity turned her nose to the air and walked outside, making sure to emphasize her every step for all it was worth, while the crowd sat there in disbelieving silence.

"I'll go talk to her." Fluttershy assured Pinkie before demurely heading after her.

Rarity stepped out and let out a tremendous sigh. She thought throwing a huge temper tantrum like that might be the way to cure herself of this awful, awful feeling she had, but even after raising her voice and hitting things, it was still there.

It was even worse now. She meant to say that and be done with it, but she had a valid point. She was being forgiven easily, just a little too easily. Twilight's "Reason of Insanity" defense only went so far. If all of her friends worked together, there was enough eyewitness accounts and evidence to convict her of several different sexually explicit crimes, from major felonies to minor infractions.

How many things did she decided to, versus how many The Pipe Slime wanted it her to do? Taking over Ponyville? That was The Slime's idea, no question about that. Force-feeding Applejack almost a gallon? That was all her...but it was in the name of achieving The Pipe Slime's goal.

Wasn't it?

And then in the cavern, when she and Rainbow Dash were neck-deep in Pipe Slime, the only thing they could think about was each other...was she really better than this, or did Shining Armor have a point?

"Ooowh..." Rarity groaned. She felt incredibly, incredibly empty inside, just..._hollow_. It as if she wasn't an organic being made of cartilage and bone, but a tick tock, clockwork wind-up tear with hollow arms and grinding gears built for one purpose only. A single purpose, which she could no long fulfill.

Rarity chuckled to herself, imagining a hole the length of a palm in her back where her wind-up key was supposed to have been inserted.

"Rarity?" Fluttershy's quiet, soft voice came through the door as the glass door twinkled. "Are you okay? You sounded pretty angry back there."

Rarity shook her head. "I'm fine...well, no, I'm not. I suppose that's the problem, really."

"Did you mean what you said?" Fluttershy murmured, wrapping fingers around Rarity's shoulders. "About the tomatoes and the garbage?"

"No..." Rarity answered, turning to her. "But I have a point. I appreciate being forgiven, but it just feels...undeserved."

"Oh, come now. You heard the nice man in the shop. Discord, the Changelings...there are plenty of mind-altering forces in Equestria. You just happened to get one that, you know, including forced bloody lactation and uncontrollable lust as part of the package, that's all."

"I suppose you're right." Rarity admitted.

"Okay." Fluttershy began rubbing Rarity's shoulders. "Okay. What do you want to do now?"

"I want..." Rarity began to answer, but stopped short when she realized she herself didn't know the answer. She thought it had something to do with a certain someone, but she couldn't think of whom that someone was.

"I'm going to talk to Applejack."

"Okay. You want me to come with you?"

"No." Rarity answered. "This...this I have to on my own. I need her to talk to me, not 'me and you' or "Twilight and I"...no offense, darling."

"I understand." Fluttershy nodded and let Rarity go from her fingers.

Applejack was hard at work, putting her back into bucking down apples from the trees of her vast orchards.

"Uhh...HAH!"

Utilizing all of her muscle strength, Applejack charged forward and tackled one of the trees, shaking it so badly that all the apples upon it fell down like rain.

"Eeyup..." Applejack mumbled to herself, nodding as she watched the apples fall down. "A rain of apples. Apple rain. Ah wonder, would that work as, as a, as what was the word, a compound word? "Applerain?""

"Applejack?"

Applejack's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise before narrowing back down. She knew that voice. She recognized that voice, and right now, that was a not a voice she was ready to hear.

"Applejack? Applejack! Are you there?"

"Hmmp..." Applejack snorted under her breath.

She turned from the tree, walked to the orchard's white barn fencing, and rested her arms on the fence, Rarity standing opposite her. "No "darling" this time?"

"I figured you might take offense given our...recent activities." Rarity answered, sundress swishing just above the ground as Rarity bobbed her feet uncertainly.

"Uh-huh." Applejack nodded, sounding like a bored bull.

Rarity said nothing, only standing there silently.

"Rarity, either say wut ya want tah say, or git on back to yer fancy Boutique and let me finish mah work."

"Right, right, I'm sorry..." Rarity muttered, tapping her fingers together. "What I mean to say, is...do you forgive me for … everything?"

There was another moment of silence, only this one was much more tense than awkward.

"Tell ya wut." Applejack offered after some obligatory contemplative chin-rubbing. "Ah'm going ask you a series of questions. Answer them all honestly, say the first thing that comes to mind, and then Ah'll decide whether or not Ah can forgive ya."

"Oh. Um. All right. That's... different. Okay." Rarity took in a deep breath, trying to get into the right mindset. Normally, she thought about what she wanted to say before she said, but if she was going to be honest with Applejack right now, then she would have to immediately say the first that occurred to her. No thinking, no making what she wanted say was acceptable of a lady to say, just...say it.

"I'm ready."

"Ah'm not sure you are, but here goes. Question one... how do you feel about when you force-fed me from your tentacle?"

"Awful!" Rarity squealed. "Absolutely awful! Granted, at the time, it felt great, but now that I'm back in my right mind – that I can think clearly, I just feel- awful about it! You...you didn't deserve that."

Applejack raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained stoic. "Kay. Not quite wut Ah was expectin' tah hear, but...question two.. how would you feel if Fluttershy got infected again and substituted her chest product in a recipe?"

Rarity shook her her wildly, taken aback by the idea. "Pffff-you can do that? You can-can substitute breast milk for regular milk in a recipe?"

Applejack glared. "Was that really the first thing that came to y'all's mind?"

"Yes." Rarity assured her. "Yes it was."

"O...kay." Applejack drawled, sounding as though she didn't believe Rarity. "Question three... if given tha chance, would you fill me like that again?"

"WHAT!? absolutely NOT! Why, the very idea I could put in such a torment not once, but twice is- Applejack? Where are you going?"

Applejack proceeded to get up and return to her precious trees, preferring to buck them over hearing Rarity's pontification.

Rarity's eyebrows creased the daunting realization loomed over her before finally hitting her in full-force. Applejack wouldn't forgive her. Applejack couldn't forgive her, not after what she did to her in the Boutique, the hotel, the hotel's shower... she had done a lot of things.

She clearly didn't deserve to be forgiven.

Brokenhearted and downcast, Rarity gave Applejack one last glance before turning and taking her hand off the fence.

"Hey!"

Rarity humored Applejack whims and turned around.

"Are y'll gonna stand there mopin', or are ya gonna help me with these apples?" Applejack demanded with a hint of impatience.

Rarity couldn't believe. Applejack was really forgiving her. Applejack was forgiving her!

"Oh, I..." Rarity had to cover her face as the tears began swelling.

Applejack looked away wistfully. "All right, take your time to cry. Let it all out. But Ah want you to help me when you're done, and then...you still need to talk to Rainbow Dash, don't you?"

Rarity quit crying abruptly, taking her hands off her face as Applejack's triggered the knowledge she had been seeking. The answer she couldn't find. The single purpose she had been built for that she couldn't at all fulfill anymore...

Rarity knew now why she felt so empty.

"Thank you so much, Applejack! All day, I've been having this terrible feeling of emptiness, and now thanks to you, I know what's wrong!"

"Yer welcome, Ah guess. Now...the apples?"

"Of course, darling, of course..."

* * *

Much later in the night, Rarity had finished helping Applejack with her apples and decided she wanted to retire home to her home sweet home at the Boutique, but before she did that...

She stopped at a magazine stall along the way.

"Hello, Miss!" The women attending the magazine stand saluted when she approached. She gestured to the glossy papers below on their shelves. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hmm." Rarity smiled naughtily, something which made the clerk uncomfortable.

"Uh...ma'am?" The clerk asked, a little freaked out.

Rarity looked around, then put her hands down on the desk and leaned forward, unnerving the clerk even more. "I need an adult magazine."

The clerk grimaced. "We...don't sell those here."

"You misunderstand." Rarity leaned forward and whispered into the clerk's ear.

"Oh, that? Um...yeah, we have one of those." The clerk reached behind the counter and pulled out a magazine with a negative photo image of what appeared to be a pipe in a negative polarity image.

"Thank you so much." Rarity paid for the magazine.

Then headed for her house as fast as she could, quickly locking the door behind her as she stepped back into her wonderful, private world of lavender.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, rushing down the stairs to greet her sister. "I'm so glad you're home!"

Rarity chuckled as Sweetie Belle glomped her legs. Rarity bent down to pat her darling sister's head. "I'm glad you're home too. Did they treat you well at the Empire?"

"Uh...yeah? It was pretty great, the food was good, but..." Sweetie Belle looked up at Rarity with one the most pitiful looks Rarity ever seen her use. "Nopony would tell me what was wrong with you."

Rarity chuckled again, this time to deflect her own dark thoughts, but it quelled Sweetie's worries nonetheless.

"Nothing, Sweetie Belle." Rarity assured her, looking over her unusual magazine that she purchased. "Whatever it was, it's gone now, all right?"

"All right...hey, what's that magazine you have?"

"This? It's nothing. I'm going to go write some letters."

"But I just got back!" Sweetie protested, clinging to Rarity's leg as Rarity worked her way over to the writing desk. "Don't you want to spend some time together?"

"Aah...it's just two, Sweetie Belle. Let me finish them both, and then I'll play with for the rest of the day til bedtime."

_By Tartarus, what am I doing?_ Rarity thought to herself. _She's been gone to the Crystal Empire for three days while worried sick over me. I should do something special for her._

"_Past_ your bedtime." Rarity sharply told her, tapping her on the nose.

Sweetie Belle gasped. Elated at the idea of Rarity staying up late just to play with her. For that price, as far as Sweetie cared, Rarity could write as many as eleven letters and it would make no difference. Sweetie let go of Rarity's long and ran along to the other room to amuse herself while Rarity wrote.

Rarity pulled up a chair, sat down, and laid the magazine out. She opened the magazine and began skimming through its products until she found one she liked, then pulled out some pen and paper and began writing.

_To: _

_ From: Rarity _

_ I have browsing a magazine in search of a particular product, and I like the make and model of yours. I would be ever so pleased if you could someone to deliver to my address at..._

Rarity left the letter's recipient blank, as well as her address, as she had to write up a second quickly.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_ Would you mind coming over for dinner and a drink tonight? You know, just to take our minds off everything. _

_ Love, Rarity._

That was it, Rarity reflected to herself. It was done.

She filled in the first letter's recipient and her address, then folded both up and put them out in the mailbox.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rarity was playing with Sweetie Belle, chasing each other around the living room with long, playfully decorated baton with streamers coming out of their ends. Rarity didn't fully grasp the objective of the game – to whip at the other parties with the streamers – but she played along.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Sweetie, while I get won't you? I'll be right back!" Rarity delicately laid her baton on the ground.

"Okay..." Sweetie said dejectedly, putting her hands together behind her back with the baton still in them.

Rarity opened the door, torn between hoping it was Rainbow Dash, or that it was the company in the magazine responding quickly to her request. She wanted to see Dash, but she needed the company's device to put everything in its right place.

Thankfully, it was the second. There was a scruffy man in a gray postman's outfit, carrying a medium size cardboard box.

"Youse Rarity?" The man asked.

"Yes." Rarity answer, tapping her fingers evilly and eying the box hungrily. "Yes, I am."

"Here ya go. Give me some payment, and I'll be on my way." The man said, pushing the box towards her. Rarity reached into her pocket and pulled the cost of the box's content, a shipping fee, and a delivery fee for him and put it all in his hands.

"Thank you, and have a nice night." The postman tipped his hat.

"I suppose you might be wondering what I'm doing with such a device?" Rarity questioned him drearily.

The delivery man tipped his hat again. "My boss trains we employees never to pry in a lady's business, especially when it comes to devices like, well, that. And with that, I'm off!" The delivery man made his exit.

"Hmph." Rarity snorted bemusedly. "Polite little fellow." Rarity turned around and kicked the door shut behind her, and placed the box on the desk.

"What's in the box?" Sweetie Belle questioned curiously.

"Eer...adult materials." Rarity answered after stammering. "I couldn't show it to you, and even if I could, you wouldn't understand it." Rarity picked the box up. "Forgive me, Sweetie Belle, but Rainbow Dash is coming over, and I need this to prepare. I'll finish, come back down, and then we'll get right back to playing when I'm done. I promise."

"Okay..." Sweetie Belle drawled dejectedly. That was two distractions in a row right each other, so her hopes were starting to diminish. Rarity always knew how extend one distraction into two, and then two into three, and so on until she didn't have to have anything to do with Sweetie Belle.

This night, however, Rarity fully intended to return when she was done, then play with Sweetie until Rainbow Dash came over, or Sweetie got tired. Whichever came first.

* * *

Later that night, Rainbow Dash walked to the front of the Carousel Boutique and was about to knock when she stopped suddenly.

This would be the first time she was in the Boutique without being expected to nurse Rarity's chest. She was understandably hesitant, as she been nursing, feeding for so long.

Was it just Rainbow's eyes failing her, or was the darkness of the night encircling the Boutique's roof like a tent of shadows, hiding a fortune teller inside who was actually a demon temptress in disguise?

Rainbow Dash gulped and tried to calm herself. She was being silly, and that was a rather specific simile. Rarity wasn't a demon temptress hiding in shadows...

"Actually," Rainbow muttered, ""Demon" not be right, but I'm not sure she doesn't qualify for those other parts..."

Rainbow took in a deep breath and exhaled. She was being silly. The slime was gone. The goo was gone. The lust was gone. Most importantly, the breast milk thing? That was gone. Completely gone, ka-put, stomped out of existence.

Still though, her tongue was... pulsing with anticipation.

_What? No! No! _Rainbow Dash tried to make her tongue smack itself against her teeth. That was unacceptable.

Rainbow Dash resolved that no matter what happened tonight, she would _not_ leave Rarity's house with a stomach full of breast milk.

Taking one last deep breath to relax herself, Rainbow Dash knocked on the door. It opened quickly, almost too quickly, like Rarity had been standing by the door waiting for her to knock this entire time.

Rarity was a in nice, silk muted pink dress like the sundress she had been wearing, but longer at the legs and thinner at the straps. Rainbow Dash was just wearing a blue tye-dye shirt and some long shorts. It made Dash feel inferior somehow, like she was a...disappointment.

Dash tried to clear her head. She wasn't a disappointment simply because Rarity had dressed nice and she hadn't. She and Applejack did that kind of thing all the time.

"Hell-o, Rrrainbow." Rarity purred. Rainbow Dash was confused by her tone. Ordinarily, Rarity knew exactly what tone she was using and what she was using it for, but this tone sounded like it was being seductive without Rarity _knowing_ she was being seductive.

"Care to pop in for a spell?" Rarity said, raising her eyebrow and moving away from the door.

"Uh, yeah..." Rainbow Dash stepped in, and Rarity, again, just a bit too quickly, closed the door behind her. From the clicks she heard, it sounded like Rarity had locked it as well.

"Uh...Rarity?"

"What?" Rarity asked, taking her fingers off the knob. "Just making sure no vandals get in, that's all."

"If you say so."

"Come, come," Rarity bade for Rainbow Dash, appearing behind her like a shadow and guiding Rainbow Dash towards the kitchen. "Tiring out Sweetie Belle took longer than I expected, so dinner is a little late, but on the bright side we have the house to ourselves."

"All right. That's cool, I guess." Rainbow Dash was starting feel a bit uneasy about how touchy-feely Rarity was getting with her, but nothing raised a red flag just yet.

"I do have some refreshments set out for us." Rarity added. She pointed to the kitchen. "Over on the dining table." Rarity led Dash to the table and pulled out Dash's seat for her like a gentleman.

That was a little odd, Dash noticed. Rarity usually insisted on being given the gentleman treatment, not giving it.

While Rarity scurried around the table to the other side, Dash took the opportunity to scan the table's contents. There were two cups. Two teacups, one for each of them, judging by their proximity to their chairs.

Rainbow noticed an odd, gleaming expression on Rarity's face, but couldn't make anything of it. She did not Rarity seemed energetic, like she was happy about something.

"Well?" Rarity asked. "Go on. Take a drink while you wait for dinner."

"All right." Rainbow muttered, eying her cup suspiciously.

Rarity, picking up on Rainbow's hesitance, picked up her cup and took a sip. As a result, its contents spilled out onto her chest, soaking her dress and clinging the fabric to her breasts.

"Oh dear..." Rarity sighed, "how clumsy of me. Excuse me while I change, won't you?" Rarity pushed her chair out from the table and got up, departing to her room.

Rainbow Dash didn't want to admit the ever so slight chill that ran through the base of her wings seeing Rarity's dress get soaked, so she didn't.

Rainbow Dash was left all alone, with only two teacups, two chairs, and table for company. Who knows how long she'd be waiting here for Rarity to come back.

She sighed. The boredom set in quickly, even by her own standards. Deciding to do something to take her mind off things, she absently took a swig of her cup.

That proved a mistake.

The drink, whatever it was, seemed go straight down her throat, curled around her intestines, over her stomach, and straight into her neither region.

"Ooooh..." Rainbow Dash moaned. Her entire body began shivering with a sort of unfinished pleasure. It ached through had and tickled her senstive spots, but was hardly to fully thwrat her arousal.

For a moment, she thought Rarity might have poured some of the goo-drugged milk into her cup, but that should have been impossible! Hadn't Rarity been cured of the infection!?

Rainbow Dash looked down at her cup and saw that it was indeed filled with milk. She whimpered and looked over at the spill on Rarity's chair, which obviously a sort of tea. So Rarity had tea, while Dash got milk...

"Oooooooh!" Rainbow squealed helplessly, a burning fire heating up in her stomach. It was the urge again, the kind of itch that only extreme intimacy could scratch.

Seeing as the only immediate way to deal with the burning, itching, aching sensation inside her, Rainbow Dash quickly raised the cup to her mouth and swallowed every last drop, but even that wasn't enough to make her shaking stop. Oh sure, it stimulated her a little bit, but it wasn't – it wasn't enough. She felt hot, she felt lustful, she felt ready to be taken and ravaged by whoever happened to be nearby.

She felt...empty.

Rainbow Dash attempted to get up out of her chair, meaning to go upstairs and ask Rarity for help with this problem. It proved difficult with her shaky fingers, but she eventually managed to pry herself up. Unfortunately, she stumbled immediately afterward, as her legs were practically jelly from the ticklish ministrations going on inside her. She couldn't help but wonder...

_What was in that cup!?_

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash cried, having to grab her arm and limp towards the stairs. "Rarity, where are you!? I-I need some help...oh, it hurts so badly..."

Rainbow continued to groan and murmur about her condition even as she worked her way up the stairs, every step painful, every moment punished like she was being a bad girl for not being an uncontrollable sex fiend.

"So...empty..."

"Aaaah...damn it, Rarity...get down here..."

"I'm...so warm and cold at the same time."

Rainbow reflected on the nature of what was in that cup. If there had been just a little more, she would instantly reached her limit upon swallowing it all. When it came to the goo-milk, it usually took a little longer than a _tiny teacup's worth_ before the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Finally, Rainbow Dash reached Rarity's room. Even in her frame of mind, Rainbow had the presence to knock on the door.

"Rarity! Rarity! Get out here, damn it, I need you!"

Rainbow stopped, leaning against the door for support. For a moment, she hugged the door as she panted and breathed heavily.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Dash asked herself.

Rainbow Dash backed away from the wall, then charged the door, only for the door to open before she made contact. Before she could regain her bearings, an extremely strong grip wrapped around her neck and brutally shoved her into a place she was more familiar with than she had any right being.

The inside of Rarity's cleavage.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to finally drink the cup." Rarity's cruel, cruel voice taunted, still sounding sultry and husky. "You always come back to me. Just like a good little slave."

Rainbow blinked, trying to wrap her mind around where she was. Rarity's arm around her neck, her face buried in Rarity's breasts. She could hear sloshing, sloshing from Rarity's breasts. It was so soothing to hear that wonderful sloshing. Soothing. Soothing. Wonderful.

… What was she thinking!?

Rainbow Dash reached her arms around Rarity's back and attempted to push herself free, but Rarity wouldn't let her out. Somehow, Rarity's arm was stronger than Rainbow's neck.

"You can come out when I say you can." Rarity growled, shoving Rainbow's face further inside, where the soothing sloshes continued to serenade her.

"Mmm...mmmh..._mmmm!_" Rainbow's moans were at first gasps for breath, before she was finally seduced the familiarity of the squishy sounds playing, and soft malleable flesh rubbing against every part of her face.

Rarity finally relaxed her arm and let Rainbow go. Rainbow pushed herself up to stand, then looked down to see Rarity was wearing a white bathroom with blue trim.

"Rarity..." Dash said like a drone, struggling to think. "What's going...on?"

"Well, I did some thinking, darling." Rarity answered causally, like she totally hadn't just drugged Rainbow Dash and forced her into a "marshmallow" hug. "And I realized..."

Rarity cupped Dash's chin and made her look up at Rarity's eyes, those cold, emotionless eyes.

"I own you." Rarity whispered, flicking her fingers across Rainbow's cheek. The action made Rainbow shiver for more.

Rarity seductively walked to her bed, feeling the mattress on before plopping down. "Come. It's time for your drink."

"Drink?" Dash droned, but her legs began moving towards Rarity. It was a slow walk, a hard and torturous process, as she didn't want to lay atop Rarity, but her body seemed to have other ideas.

"Yes, your drink."

"I don't understand...how did you..." While her legs acted out of her control, Dash noticed something lying on Rarity's drawer. It was a large, mostly simple device with some twists and turns there. There was a pipe, a large rubbery tube, and a simple pump on top of a wooden hinge...

"Is...is that a breast pump!?" Rainbow shrieked.

"Mmm, yes." Rarity purred. "I ordered it just for you. I realized, I liked feeding you too much to ever stop. It was fun while it lasted with Twilight and the others, but that was more like...like a onetime stand. You, however, are my lover for life. I got the pump so I could lactate for you...just for you."

Rainbow formed an unconscious smile. "You did that for me? That's so...cute and creepy at the same time."

In a moment of clarity and brief control over her body again, Rainbow slapped herself.

"What am I saying!? That's not cute at all! That's totally creepy beyond all get out!"

"Yet," Rarity countered, "you're approaching me."

"Well, yeah...I...I guess." Rainbow admitted. "I don't want to, though."

"You can leave at anytime." Rarity assured, gesturing towards the door.

For some reason, rather than take Rarity up on that offer, she launched forward onto the bed. Rarity, seeing her slave in place, undid the loop on her gown and pulled it open, exposing her breasts.

Rainbow watched with a morbid curiosity, seeing that Rarity's chest had swelled in cup sizes again. Unable to contain herself, or scold herself, Rainbow opened her mouth and took the tip one of one into her mouth, drinking with all the vigorous fervor that Rarity had come to love.

"That's it, darling, that's it..." Rarity breathed. "Let's get one thing straight, though." Rarity reached a hand over and cupped the breast Rainbow was nursing, before giving a squeeze and overflowing Dash's mouth with her white essence. "The milk is symbolic. It's not what you want from me. It's a bonus. I own you, body and soul. You're mine. You understand that? Mine."

"It's not that you want to drink from that keeps you coming back." Rarity went on." It's that when you pleasure me, and I say nothing to you, it hurts. I give no response, even though you're taking me out of this world. So you try harder to get a response, be it a moan, a slight fluttering in the eyes... you've never been able to resist a challenge. It hurts you when I don't reply to your ministration."

Rarity said her next sentence in a bone chillingly cold tone that outmatched even that of the greatest of foes they faced. It was so cold, frosty, that it could very well have meant that Rarity had no true emotions, she only had been faking them.

"And deep down, _you like it when I hurt you._"

Of course, Rarity left out that deep down, she needed Dash. She needed a strong, stubborn woman who could put with the abuse, and that Dash fit that role a like a glove.

Rainbow Dash was able to make herself stop drinking, if only for a second, to pull away. She wiped some milk that was dribbling down her chin off with her arm, then licked it off her elbow. She couldn't let a single drop go to waste.

"I have... a couple of questions." Rainbow breathed, panting heavily.

"Ask away."

"I get huff that you used a pump...but how _(huff)_ did you make it taste so good? This is all natural, but it's...it's even better than the drugged stuff!"

"That's easy." Rarity answered. "I just had a strong, healthy dinner." Rarity cupped Dash's chin again. "Of course, _your_ dinner is still underway."

Rainbow exhaled sharply. "There was never any dinner for me, was there? It was _(huff)_ all a trick so you _(huff)_ could get me drinking again, wasn't it?"

"Exactly right." Rarity answered, flicking a manicured nail across Rainbow's cheek. "You know what's funny in retrospect? Shining Armor, Twilight, Fluttershy, they were all right. So very right. I am an abuser. I cut you from friends. I keep a constant watch on you all times, and I make you drink from my breasts without a damn for your feelings."

"Rarity...I told myself that no matter what happened tonight, I wouldn't leave the house with my stomach full of milk."

"So don't." Rarity said simply. "Don't leave tonight. Stay the night over, leave in the morning. Just...wait for it to digest, and voila!"

Rainbow closed her eyes and winced. "No...no, not anymore! Rarity, I'm not going to do this any- freaking- more!"

Rarity snapped her fingers around Rainbow's neck and applied a gentle, feminine pressure. It was more effective than gang fighter's choke hold, as Rainbow felt her will to fight just...leave her completely."

"Drink, darling." Rarity instructed, and Rainbow obeyed, like the good little slave she was. She suckled desperately like her life depended on it, causing Rarity to moan.

Rarity remembered she had an illusion of control to keep up, but she didn't care. She could Rainbow hear her moan, just this once. And thank Celestia she had ditched that awful "5 word maximum" sentence thing. Her explanations would have taken so much longer if she had kept to that.

Rainbow popped her lips off Rarity's tip again, still panting, milk leaking out the sides of her lips.

"Kiss me lower..." Rarity instructed.

"Rarity..." Rainbow whined. "I don't want to do this..."

"Lower!" Rarity said in sing-song.

Rainbow whined again and complied, kissing between the bottom of Rarity's breasts.

"Lower again." Rarity instructed.

Rainbow again complained, this time kissing just above Rarity's belly button.

"Again!"

Rainbow kissed just below Rarity's belly button.

Rarity partially raised up, and Dash looked up at her.

"Rarity, I don't want...I don't want to do this." Rainbow whined.

"You can stop at any time." Rarity assured her, and now, Rainbow knew this was baldfaced lie. "Now, kiss me lower."

Rainbow took in a deep breath, tilted her head back to swallow any unsuspecting droplets of milk, and then kiss Rarity's privates.

"Always remember this, Rainbow Dash." Rarity reminded her, showing absolutely no physical response to Rainbow's ministration. Rarity lifted her legs and began to scissor Rainbow's neck with her calves, forcing Rainbow to press her lips harder.

"I own you. _I own you_. You're mine. _Mine_. My tool, my lover, my Lacmanicpum...my milk slave."

Rainbow continued to cry as she continued to press Rarity's flesh. She felt like deep down, she really did want to do this, and that's why she couldn't resist.

"I would appreciate you not mentioning this to anyone..." Rarity added, and Rainbow's mind immediately set up a mental block to keep her from ever sharing the details of this incident with any of their friends like the suggestion was law.

Rainbow thought about how empty she always feeling, and how only the warmth of Rarity's milk in her stomach could stave off the emptiness. It took her a moment, but she eventually realized that Rarity _must_ have felt the same way in reverse.

"Mistress..." Rainbow moaned out, slightly muffled, but Rarity could hear her clearly. "My Mistress Rarity..."

Before going all the way, Rainbow stopped suckling for a moment and nestled her head between Rarity's breasts, taking a deep breath as her body needed a moment to readjust to the extremely stimulating fluids.

When the that passed, Rainbow undid her pants and pulled them down, aligning hers and Rarity's privates, so that when Rainbow drank enough for the big finish, the resulting expulsion would go right into Rarity's internal plumbing.

And so Rainbow did, drinking enough to make her achieve peak pleasure and empty her lower fluid into Rarity. When she finished, she collapsed into Rarity's breasts again, this time falling asleep while Rarity stroked the hair of her slave..

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

**One that I regret not doing is making Rainbow Dash carry Rarity into the air, and then having them have a drinking session whilst in flight. That would have been awesome.  
**

**And now, a treat: **

**In the initial version of the story...  
**

**...The Sparkslime was the main 'villain' of the piece, and Twilight would have been the main victim. The characters would have remained ponies, and Twilight would be seduced/violated by the Sparkslime, which wasn't multi-colored, but green with four color-coded tentacles; one small red one, one medium green, one medium blue, and one large magenta one (which was recycled into this version as the goo-shape Rarity spanked Applejack with in Chapter 6)**

**The Sparkslime would have impregnated Twilight, and she would have given birth to its son, another slimy tentacle thing that would have awkwardly tried to violate her, not realizng she was its mother. All the while the Sparkslime explains more and more about its species and how it reproduces.**

**The Sparkslime would have telepathically told her about its previous wife, who was also a pony whom sadly died: it and Twilight would have bonded. The Sparkslime would have infected Twilight with the goo and driven her to infect all her friends with all the goo. Twilight would have infected Rarity, then lured Rainbow Dash and Applejack to the cave; Infected-Rarity and Twilight would infect Applejack with aphrodisiac goo, and Applejack would have demanded Rainbow Dash 'take her all the way', to Rainbow's delight, as Rainbow had a crush on AJ. Then Rainbow would have been infected. Twilight, increasingly deranged from the Sparkslime's telepathy, would have split them up to get Fluttershy and Pinkie, but when Rainbow and Applejack went to get Pinkie, Pinkie can tell something's up and finds Fluttershy before Twilight and Rarity can get to her. Pinkie and Fluttershy make plans to find out what's going on.**

**Back in the cave, Twilight's friends are starting to snap out of it, but Twilight ignores their objections to being the Sparkslime's harem. At some point, Twilight's friend are severed from her, which upsets her and briefly snaps her out of the Sparkslime's spell, but she falls right back into it and hops into the Sparkslime's nucleus, wondering what would be like to be totally submerged by it. With Twilight inside her, the Sparkslime went back down the crater, revealing a pit with a prominent skeleton; Twilight realizes the skeleton is the Sparkslime's previous wife, who the Sparkslime had actually digested the flesh off, and sees that the Sparkslime is about to do the same to her and falls unconscious as the digestion begins. **

**Twilight wakes up in a hospital bed with Celestia over her; Celestia explains that Pinkie and Fluttershy got her, and she quickly realized what was going on, as she had sealed the Sparkslime away a thousand years ago, like Discord. She rescued Twilight, and Celestia assures Twilight everypony will forgive her. They do, and Pinkie serves cake, and something vaguely sexual happens, and everypony laughs awkwardly. The end.**

**Reasons for the changes are: the earlier version was incredibly audacious, and everyone writes "Twilight becomes infected and spreads it to everyone else" stories. **

**Also, between then and now, I discovered my _preference_ for erotic lactation, and wanted to write a story about that combined mind control and tentacles (my other _preferences_.). I wrote an experimental oneshot of the above, but replacing the goo with breast milk, the Sparkslime with the Pipe Slime, and Twilight with Rarity and Rainbow Dash. (I find the idea of someone drinking their _own_ milk uncomfortable, so I needed a second partner.) So I changed it to humanized, as I wasn't entirely sure if ponies could produce (and by the time I found it, this fic was already well underway) Later, I came up with more depth to the story and finalized it into what would be _A Poison Most intimate._**

** I figured bigger bosom = more breast milk, and in my headcanon, Human-Rarity would have the biggest bosom, so I changed the 'main' infected to her and Rainbow Dash.**

**Was that ending depressing enough? It was supposed to be depressing. This is _not_ the kind of story that is supposed to well with everyone laughing.**

**Now, this story is over, but I might have a oneshot spin-off at some point down the line...maybe. We'll see.**


End file.
